Les fils de l'ombre dans la lumière
by Stratesgos
Summary: Dans un monde sanguinaire, un enfant naît au milieux du chaos. Qui est-il? Lui qui est renié par son village, soutenu par un clan mystérieux mais également renié par le village. Pourra-t-il survivre au milieu de l'hostilité des siens, des complots politiques, des guerres. Et qui sont ces créatures qui ce cachent dans l'ombre pour anéantir l'humanité? Sera-t-il seul pour survivre?
1. Prologue

**Voilà la fiction Les fils de l'ombre dans la lumières. Mon résumé n'est pas l'un des meilleurs, donc voici celui que j'ai mis sur un autre site. Pour le comprendre il faut attendre le chapitre dix où ce résumé sera éclairci.**

 _ **Un lien.  
Un lien, voila tout se qui reste à l' humanité pour survivre. Les humains sont idiots préférant se battre pour de petites querelles de territoires, comme de vulgaires chiens se battants pour un morceau de viande, alors qu'ils sont au beau milieu d'une boucherie sans surveillance. Ils sont débiles, ils jalousent les puissants en les médisants mais ils feraient tout pour les surpasser. Ils vénèrent des héros qui leur font peur. Et le pire de tout ils sont curieux, toujours à essayer de trouver une nouvelle manière d'acquérir de la puissance ou de la gloire ou encore de l'argent.  
Ah... Mais qui sommes nous pour les blâmer. Nous qui avons été créé dans le seul but de corriger les erreurs de nos créateurs. On se permet juste de les jugés car nous connaissons la conséquences de ce genre d'actes. Et ce qui en paierons le prix seront des personnes comme nous. Dépeint comme des héros, des légendes, des sauveurs. Mais notre rôle est de tuer, de vivre dans le sang et la mort. Les ténèbres sont devenus nos habits, notre maison. Jusqu'à ce que la folie nous emporte.  
A l'origine nous étions des milliers, des centaines de milliers, maintenant nous ne somme plus qu'une poignée. Et bientôt viendra la fin si nous le retrouvons pas.  
Le lien. **_

**N'hésiter pas à commenter où à poser des questions si vous en avez. Comme c'est ma première fanfiction je suis preneur de tous commentaire me permettant de m'améliorer. Je suis à votre disposition.**

 **P.S : Je cherche un où une Béta, si quelqu'un est intéressé.**

* * *

 _Crédits: **  
**L'univers et une partie des personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. **  
**Le reste comme l'histoire, les nombreuses modifications à l' univers et la tripoter de nouveaux personnages sortent de ma petite tête qui s'avère être utile parfois._

* * *

 **Le prologue vient d'être mis à jours, j'espère avoir diminué le nombre de fautes d'orthographe et j'ai réajusté le prologue pour qu'il corresponde avec le reste de la fiction et j'y ai rajouté une partie, pour donner plus de précision pour la suite de l'histoire. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un prologue qui est là pour planter le décors de la fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 ** _Prologue_**

Quelque part au nord de la péninsule ninja, au nord-est du pays de la foudre et au nord-ouest du pays de l'eau, il existait un petit pays. Il était principalement constitué d'îles montagneuses. Ce pays pauvre en terres fertiles et en ressources, était pourtant considéré comme l'un des pays les plus puisant de la péninsule. Il devait sa puissance à deux domaines l'un était le commerce qui était très développé (leurs navires étaient réputés pour êtres les meilleurs du monde, sillonnant les mers et les océans du monde entier) et surtout pour sa force militaire. En effet ce petit pays possédait l'un des Six villages caché (place forte militaire), l'un des plus puissant et surtout le premier comportant toutes les castres guerrières ( une armée régulière les plus puissantes avec la marine la plus puissante du continent, des samouraïs réputés dans toute cette partie du monde, des chevaucheurs et surtout des ninjas, si l'on en croit la légende le Sage Rikudô serait le fondateur du village caché). Ce pays n'était autre que le pays des tourbillons. Son village caché, Uzushiogakure no Sato était l'un des grands allié du village du pays du feu. Cette nation contrastait totalement avec les autres puissances du continent, lui qui était le plus petit de la péninsule, siégeait pourtant au conseil des Kages, représenté par son propre Kage.

Tout ça grâce à un clan qui a su créer le village et promouvoir leur arts guerriers, le clan Uzumaki, dont la valeurs des hommes avaient été reconnu dans toute cette partie du monde (même reconnu dans des contrées inconnue pour les autres nations).

Mais malheureusement la puissance d'un si petit pays dérangeait. Voilà pourquoi en ce jour le village des remous était assiégé. En effet les habitants avaient la désagréable surprise de constater, il y a maintenant trois mois qu'une armée coalisée de plusieurs pays (dont trois grandes nations : Le pays de la foudre, de l'eau et de la terre, soutenu par d'autres plus petit comme le pays de la pluie et de l'herbe). Bien-sur ils se doutaient qu'une guerre serait inévitable au vu des tensions qui s'accumulaient depuis le début de cette dernière décennie. Mais là, se retrouver en l'espace d'un mois totalement coupé du monde trahie par l'un de ses alliés (le pays de l'eau), coupé de leur principal allié (Konoha et Suna était en guerre à se moment sûrement une machination pour empêcher la feuille de venir en aide aux tourbillons) c'était une véritable douche froide pour toutes la population.

Le pays bien que très puissant militairement ne pu faire face à cette coalition. En l'espace de seulement mois ses armées et ses colonies furent anéanties et depuis maintenant trois mois le village caché qui était la capitale de cette nation était assiégée. Les seuls secours pouvant êtres contactés n'était pas dans cette partie du monde et n'arriveraient pas avant plusieurs mois. Les habitants le savaient, ils étaient condamnés. Les dirigeants avaient bien tenté de monter un plan d'évacuation pour les civiles, mais malheureusement leurs ennemis ne cherchaient pas à faire dans la dentelle, leur but était simple raser ce pays et massacrer tous les habitants, qu'il ne reste plus une âme qui vive. Cette guerre avait pour but d'anéantir purement et simplement Uzu no Kumi.

Le village (ou plutôt la ville étant donnait la superficie et le nombre d'habitants) était totalement encerclée, la flotte du brouillard était amassée sur toute la partie sud de l'île alors que la zone nord était tenu par la flotte de la foudre, sans compter le reste de la coalition mené par les troupes de Iwa qui avaient construit une digue pour rattacher l'île au continent.

Depuis maintenant trois mois les combats étaient quotidiens sur les remparts de la cité, sans parler des différentes tentatives pour les détruire, les assauts d'invocations géantes, les poses d'explosifs, etc. … Les hommes commençaient à fatiguer, toutes la population étaient impliqués dans la défense de la ville ( tous avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance).

Ce matin encore les Stratèges du pays étaient tous réunis au petit matin dans la citadelle, plus communément appelée la tour des Ombres. Comme tous les matins ils étaient réunis pour faire un point sur la défense de la cité. La plus-par des membres présents à cette réunion étaient presque tous des soldats. Il y avait des représentants de chaque castres guerrières de la ville et de chaque clans guerriers de la garnison, bien évidement le Kage premier dirigeant du pays (le Kage des tourbillons faisait aussi office de roi) et ses conseillés étaient également présents ( tous faisaient partis du clan Uzumaki ou soit du clan Ögi le clan jumeau de celui des tourbillons (les clans les plus puissant du petit pays)). Mais il y avait aussi la présence d'une vingtaine de personnes, des guerriers également. Mais aucuns ne portaient les armoiries de la ville ou du pays, le seul symbole qu'il arborait sur leur armure était un serpent ailé qui se mordait la queue enroulait autour d'un œil avec une pupille en forme de rosasse eux été les derniers alliés de la ville, une certaine organisation mystérieuse connu que des élites des pays de la péninsule et très crains à cause de leur puissance destructrice, relégué la plupart du temps au rand de légende.

« Nous sommes condamnés il faut se rendre à l'évidence ». Déclara un homme à la carrure imposante aux cheveux roux assis sur un siège (plutôt un trône). Il portait une armure de combat attirant tous les regards, les bras nu couvert de tatouages et de sceaux. Ces paroles sonnèrent comme un simple constat dans la salle, il venait de dire une chose qui avait été réalisé par la majorité de la salle. « Pourquoi vous dîtes ça votre majesté ? ». Dit un petit homme inquiété par le ton de son meneur car si lui perdait courage ils étaient tous perdu. « Il a raison, vous êtes en infériorité numérique. Vous tenez depuis trois mois maintenant, les vivres font commencer à manquer ainsi que les médicaments et les matériaux. Pour tenir plus longtemps et permettre à vos renfort d'arriver. Il faudrait évacuer tous les non-combattants, ça libérait au moins deux mois de vivres». Lui expliqua un homme plutôt grand ayant une grande crête pour coupe de cheveux faisant penser qu'il possédait un cimier comme certain casque grec. « Le Général à raison. Je me suis résigné mes amis. Nous vivons actuellement les derniers jours de notre pays et sûrement de nos clans. Mais j'aimerai que l'on tente une dernière chose ». Affirma le roi. « Que comptez vous faire mon roi ? ». Demanda une magnifique femme aux étranges cheveux Rose, elle était la dirigeante du clan Pinku (un clan ninja tu pays des tourbillons spécialisé dans les poisons). « Nous allons tenter une dernière sortie, tous les combattants vont attaquer la digue le but sera simple, créer la plus grosse diversion possible pendant ce temps une compagnie de force spécial fera sortir tous les non-combattants par les souterrains, une équipe d'ingénieur ont permis de les remettre en état, pour les civils. Une fois les non-combattants évacués nous partirons dans un dernier baroude d'honneur ». Déclara solennellement l'Uzumaki, ces paroles claquèrent dans la salle. Puis un par un les membres de la réunion se mirent au garde-à-vous puis posèrent une main sur le cœur en signe d'acquiescement. Puis le roi conclu la réunion sur les paroles suivantes. « Mais amis je tiens à vous dire, que même après des années de joutes politiques. Je suis honoré d'avoir combattu à vos coté ». Après un dernier salut au Roi les membres des clans ainsi que les conseillés sortirent de la salle. Seul restait dans la pièce le Roi avec la vingtaine de soldat portant le symbole étrange sur leurs armure.

Certain (ou certaine) se mirent à l'aise dans la pièce se vautrant dans les sièges confortables qui étaient dispatchées dans la salle. « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? ». Demanda une femme à la peau bleu qui était allongée sur la table de réunion avec nonchalance. « On fait ce que l'on a toujours fait, Shio ». Répondit une voix guttural, d'une personne totalement dissimulé sous une cape immense. « Le lézard a raison on continu à le chercher , nous le retrouverons bien un jours ». Confirma l'homme à la crête. « Et si on ne le retrouve pas ? Il nous a peut-être abando….». Dit un homme blond avec mépris. Mais il n'eut jamais la chance de finir sa phrase, il avait été décapité par une femme qui se tenait à coté de lui mais pas que. Une dizaine de lames venant d'un peu partout dans la salle, lui avait été planté dans le corps en une fraction de seconde. Cette mort brutal ne choqua personne visiblement il était tous d'accord avec le sort du blond.

« Je l'avais bien dit qu'on n'aurait jamais du l'accepter avec nous ». Crachat une voix dure. « Il avait passé les épreuves, Kynigô. Il lui manqué que l'approbation de Rinku, pour être comme nous. Mais il est allé trop loin en doutant de lui ». Déclara un homme aux cheveux blanc tressés cachant ses yeux. « Fall a raison. Nous savons tous qu'il nous a pas abandonné. Si il était définitivement mort nous ne serions plus là et vous le savez tous. Ça réincarnation doit prendre plus de temps que prévu ». Déclara un magnifique femme brune.

« Je suis d'accord avec Théna. Nous allons continuer nos recherches, poursuivre notre chasse en attendant son retour, sauf que maintenant nous n'aurons plus cette base. Nous nous retrouverons dans cinq ans au temple de Taki. Vous connaissez les règles ». Ordonna une femme. « Que fait-on du temple qui est sous la tour ? ». Demanda une femme avec une voix rêveuse. « Onéira n'a pas tord faut que l'on s'occupe du temple, sachant qu'il est rempli d'une division complète d'Immortels sans parler du portail et des Artefacts ». Compléta la voix guttural.

« Coré et Erèbe allez détruire le portail, Fall et Théna répartissez les Artefacts entre nous. Shio et Kynigô vous venez avec moi on va prendre le contrôle des Immortels ». Ordonna l'homme à la crête, tous hochèrent la tête. « Demain nous participerons à la diversion, nous aurons chacun une décurie d'Immortels sous nos ordres. Les survivants devront être placés dans un autre temple. Soyer sans pitié ». Continua-t-il. Tous se remirent sur leurs pieds reprenant leurs sérieux, prenant la direction de la sortie, mais ils furent interrompu par le roi Uzumaki.

« Mes frères pour moi la route s'achèvera demain avec la destruction de ma ville ».

« Tu es sur de toi Ashina ? ». Demanda la bleu. « Oui ? j'ai bien réfléchi, ma mission était de protéger le temple et j'ai fais mon chemin, j'ai trouvé la paix ici. J'ai été honoré de me battre à vos cotés mes frères. Skill tu pourras donner cette lettre à Rinku et le remercier pour moi, quand vous l'aurez retrouvé ». Déclara-t-il avec un ton sincère en tendant un manuscrit à l'homme à la crête, avant de reprendre. « Et si tu pouvais escorter ma fille et son mari à Konoha et les confier à Rojïn ». « On le fera Ashina, Shio tu peux t'en occuper ». La bleu hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle accepter. « Que la paix soit avec toi mon frère. Nous t'accompagnerons jusqu'à la fin, car nous faisons qu'un ». Dit le dénommé Skill. Avant que cette phrase fut repris en cœur par toutes les autres personnes présente dans la pièce d'une même voix.

« Car nous faisons qu'un ».

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Plus d'une cinquantaine d'années plus-tard :**

En cette fin d'après-midi d'automne dans une ville au centre du pays du feu, l'atmosphère était lourde, une tristesse pesante se faisait ressentir. Un silence désagréable régnait en maître, pas un bruit, pas un gazouillis d'oiseaux se faisait entendre, même le vent froid qui soufflait fortement étaient silencieux. On aurait dit une ville fantôme, les portes des maisons, des magasins étaient closes. Les énormes nuages noirs qui le surplombaient la ville, représentaient parfaitement l'humeur de la cité.

Malgré ce climat funeste pour un 10 Octobre. Dans le cimetière du village cacher de la feuille. Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Mesurant environs 1m70, habillé d'une tenu de ninja bleu marine et une veste blindée avec un tourbillons rouge au milieu du dos. Les cheveux gris en bataille maintenu par un bandeau frontal, avec un plaque en métal gravé à l'effigie de la feuille, ce bandeau descendait sur son visage cachant ainsi son œil gauche, le bas de son visage était caché par un masque qui recouvrait son nez jusqu'à son juste-au-corps de ninja. Il était là, droit comme un I, les points serrés devant une tombe fraîchement rebouchée. Il possédait un regard vide rivé sur la stèle. Il semblait ignoré le monde qui l'entourait, le vent froid faisant valser les feuilles d'automne. Il y avait trois adolescents, qui l'épiaient une centaine de mètres derrière lui plus ou moins discrètement à l'entrée du cimetière.

Les trois espions avaient l'air d'être plus âgés que leur cible d'au moins trois ans. Le petit groupe était constitué de deux garçons et d'une fille. L'un des garçon, le moins discret, faisait 1m84 et bien bâti, des sourcils épais et des cheveux noirs coupés au bol. Il portait une combinaison moulante verte, des jambières rayées orange, une veste de chûnin et des bandages enroulés autour des ses mains jusqu'aux coudes. Il portait également un bandeau rouge avec le symbole de konoha autour de la taille comme une ceinture. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens comme un véritable existé.

Le second garçon devait avoir le même âges que son compère, mais plus grand avoisinant les 1m90. Il portait un pantacourt de ninja avec un t-shirt sans manches bleu marine et une veste marron sans manches également avec un col en fourrure. Des bandages sur les bras une barbe de trois jours, des cheveux courts et hérissés de couleur noirs. Sur son front il y avait le même bandeau frontale avec le symbole du village caché de la feuille gravé dessus. Il mâchouillait nonchalamment un sembon tout en regardant sa camarade faire la leçon à l'espèce de grenouille verte qui leur servait de coéquipier.

La jeune femme quant à elle portait une tenu moulante de ninja rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur (qui pouvait expliquer le regard insistant posé sur elle de son coéquipier) , par-dessus une veste standard de chûnin de konoha, des bandages sur les avants bras et une sacoche de shurikens au niveau de la cuisse droite. De long cheveux noirs, lui descendant le long de son dos jusqu'à ses visage fin et des yeux rouges, un bandeau frontal à l'effigie de la feuille sur le front. Elle tentait de calmer l'autre existé vert qui était entrain de faire des pompes sur un doigt, puis faire des squats et une multitude d'autres exercices physiques, tout en débitant un discours sur la flamme de la jeunesse...

« Tu perds ton temps Kurenaï-chan, il ne t'écoutera pas, il ne peux pas s'empêcher de faire l'idiot.

-Je ne fais pas l'idiot, Asuma-kun c'est pas parce que tu vas devenir l'un des ninjas gardiens du seigneur du pays du feu que tu ne dois pas t'entraîner.

-Pffff...Les gars vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler, vous n'êtes pas du tout discret.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous trois ?» Dit un vieil homme derrière eux. Il était habillé d'une tunique rouge avec les manches et le dos blanc. Il portait un chapeau avec une forme de triangle de couleur rouge avec l'un des trois coins blanc avec le kanji ''feu'' écrit en rouge. Le visage ridé par le passage des années et un bouc blanc descendait de son menton. Il était escorté par une jeune femme qui devait avoir 25 ans. Avec des yeux bleus et de long cheveux noirs coiffés en une jolie tresse mis par devant. Elle portait un haori blanc qui recouvrait un kimono noir avec pour ceinture son bandeau frontal. Un long sabre pendait dans son dos et elle portait aussi des épaulières noirs blindés. Dans ses bras une liasses de papier.

Les trois jeunes surpris, se raidirent et regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Reconnaissant l'homme et la femme les trois ninjas les saluèrent :

« Père !Retsu-chan !

-Hokage-sama !Retsu-san ! » Dirent d'une même voix Gaï et Kurenaï. « On s'inquiète pour Kakashi, il n'a pas adressé un mot à personne depuis la nuit dernière. Donc Rin nous a demandé de le surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, comme elle a été réquisitionné à l'hôpital pour s'occuper des blessés, même elle n'arrive pas à le faire parler. La dernière fois qu'il a été dans cet état ça, c'était quand on l'a retrouvé avec le corps de Hikari dans les bras et c'était Minato-sama et Kushina-sama qui c'étaient occupés de lui, mais maintenant on ne sait pas quoi faire. Expliqua la Yûhi.

-Umh..., je vois, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Aujourd'hui a été une journée bien sombre pour tout le monde. Kakashi a besoin de se recueillir et de pleurer les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Conseilla le vieil homme.

-Hai !

-Et vous Hokage-sama, vous allez vous recueillir également ? Questionna la grenouille verte.

-Non, malheureusement les affaires du village m'appelle. Je me rend au domaine du clan Ögi. Vous voulez m'accompagner ça vous changera un peu les idées ? » Répondit le Kage.

Les trois ados se regardèrent. On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux un mélange de curiosité et de peur.

Pendant ce temps l'hokage et sa secrétaire continuèrent leur chemin. Les trois jeunes se décidèrent de les suivre, donc ils les rattrapèrent.

« Père je croyais que ce clan étais considéré comme étant banni pour Konoha, que ces membres son des assassins, des lâches, des traîtres et des voleurs ? Demanda Asuma.

-Ce n'est pas un clan de non combattant ? Renchérit la Yûhi.

-Leur domaine n'est pas interdit aux non-membres? Dit le troisième.

-Non vous avez tout faux, les Ögis sont de très grands combattants, c'est d'ailleurs le seul clan que je connaisses qui possède des membres combattant dans les trois castres guerrières.

-Dans les trois castres! Donc il compte dans leur rang des samouraïs, des chevaucheurs et des ninjas ? C'est possible ? Questionna la jeune femme aux yeux rubis.

-Oui le clan Ögi n'est pas comme les autres clans que se soit au niveau de sa structure et de ses capacités. Il est divisé en quatre branches : les non-combattants qui sont surtout des commerçants ou des artisans, les samouraïs constitué des hommes se battants en rang et respectant le code d'honneur du Bushido, la branche ninja qui est elle même diviser en plusieurs sous-branches et la dernière castres celle qui est la plus rare, les chevaucheurs. C'est le clan des mystères, très peu de personnes les connaissent réellement les membres du mystère et encore moins nombreux sont ceux qui ont visité leur domaine.C'est pour ça que beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur ce clan et ses membres. La seul qui est vrai, c'est que le clan a été bannis du conseils, mais jamais Konoha (s'en doute la raison pour laquelle ce clan était tant haït par le village) se séparerait d'un clan aussi puissant. Que se soit financièrement ou militairement les Ögis font beaucoup de jaloux, car ils ont les moyens d'être autonome dans leur propre domaine s'en avoir besoin du village, ce que rêve tous les autres clans ».

Après avoir longé un long mur blanc, ils arrivèrent face à une arche de la même couleur que le mur, sur le ponton de l'arche, le symbole du clan Ögi y était gravé. C'était un tourbillon rouge avec au centre un œil blanc avec une pupille en forme de rosasse de couleur or. Passer sous le portail du domaine, fit l'effet de rentrer dans une bulle, les bruits du village se turent. Les rues de la feuille firent place à une route pavée, bordée de chaque coté par une foret. Suite au passage du portail, les trois jeunes chûnins regardèrent de chaque coté de l'entrée, perplexe. Ayant remarqué leur air ahuri le Kage sourit. Comprenant leur trouble sa secrétaire décida de les éclairer:

« Oui, ça fait bizarre au début. Il n'y a pas de garde à l'entrée contrairement aux autres domaines. Les sentinelles Ögis ne sont pas visibles, mais elles sont là cachées dans les environs, elles se montreront pas si nous avons pas d'intentions néfastes envers leur clan.

-Vous avez raison Retsu-chan, mais comme toujours nous nous montrons à vous pour vous escorter Sandaime-sama . Bonsoir maître hokage, Retsu-chan, jeunes gens». Les saluât un homme venant d'apparaître devant eux qui avait un genou à terre au milieu de la voie ( en signe de respect pour le Kage). L'homme était habillé tout en vert. Il portait des bottes vertes en cuire, un pantalon en toile de la même couleur, une chemise de toile sans manche recouverte d'une veste en cuire à capuche verte foncé sans manches également. Le long des avant-bras des protections en cuire avec des plaques en métal dessus, sur l'une des plaque on pouvait indentifier le symbole de konoha. Le reste des bras étant recouvert de tatouage tribaux, excepté au niveau de haut du bras droit où il y avait le symbole du clan Ögi tatoué. Son visage était recouvert par un masque qui monté jusqu'à sous ses yeux (à la Kakashi), que l'on ne pouvait pas apercevoir car la capuche les recouvraient.

« Vous êtes seul, maître forestier. Je ne ressent pas les autres membres de votre cellule. Constata le Kage.

-Oui, il y en a un qui est parti prévenir le maître de votre venu hokage-sama, quant au dernier membre il est mort la nuit dernière.

Les temps sont sombres. » Dit l'homme d'un ton neutre, avant de se retourner vers les trois jeunes.« Bonsoir à vous jeunes gens, c'est la première fois que vous venez dans notre domaine. Vous êtes les bienvenu, mais il y a une règle que vous devez respecter. Ne jamais quitter cette route ! »

Sur ces paroles le forestier parti sur la route suivi de l'hokage ainsi que sa secrétaire, les trois chûnins emboîtèrent mécaniquement le pas de leurs aînés. Ils marchèrent tous une bonne dizaine de minutes. Pour finalement arriver dans une clairière.

Cette clairière était totalement pavée, au milieu un pilier en cristal de deux mètre taillé en forme d'obélisque, sur les quatre faces on pouvait voir le symbole du clan Ögi, au-dessus de ce symbole le tourbillon rouge était gravé, le même que sur les vestes des ninjas de konoha. De l'autre coté de la clairière une battisse intégrait à la végétation de la foret. Les arbres de la lisière servant de pilier, des murs de liane et de branches comblaient les espaces entre les arbres. Le seul indice qui laisser voir la présence de cette demeure était les énormes portes sculpté. Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent intriqué ces reliefs. Remarquant leurs airs interrogatifs le forestier leur expliqua que les bas-relief relatait l'histoire de deux clans, mais il n'indiqua pas leurs noms. Puis il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les cinq personnes qu'il escortait et la referma derrière eux.

Une fois la porte franchi, c'était comme passer dans un autre monde. Une magnifique fontaine trônait au centre d'un atrium. Mais cette cour était loin d'êtres vide, un jardin aménagé en une forme de rosasse en son centre un basin où l'on pouvait voir frétiller des poissons, un chemin fait en mosaïque traversait le jardin. De l'autre coté de l'atrium, assis sur la terrasse il y avait un vieil homme. Il était habillé d'un kimono blanc avec un haori orange posé sur ces épaules, sur les manches de cette veste on pouvait voir le symbole du clan Ögi ainsi qu'à c'est coté le tourbillon rouge present sur les tenus des ninjas de la feuille. Le crane dégarni, de longs sourcils blanc tombants jusqu'à sa barbe taillé en pointe, elle même très imposante. Une pipe à la bouche, tirant quelques bouffés de temps à autre. Invitant ses hôtes à venir le rejoindre. Une fois face à lui, il leur fit un signe de la main tout en les saluant pour qui prennent place face à lui de l'autre coté de la table basse.

« Hiruzen, mon vieil amis comment vas-tu ? Bienvenu à vous Retsu-chan, Gai Maito, Kurenai Yuhi et Asuma Sarutobi. Mes condoléance pour votre mère jeune homme à toi aussi Hiruzen.

-Merci Ögi-san. Remercia Asuma.

-Merci Röjin, la journée a été bien triste. Continua le Kage.

-Tu as raison, tout le monde a été touché. … Dit le vieil homme avec un sourire triste. Les jeunes si vous alliez visiter le domaine ? Avant d'avoir une réponse il se mit à hurler. Héméra, vient la, Héméra... Où est elle encore passé ?

-Elle est partie promener le gamin, grand-père. Que voulez-vous ? » Questionna un jeune homme de 17 ans, qui venait d'apparaître. Il était grand dans les 1m95, il possédait une carrure fine. Des cheveux noirs mi-longs attachés par un élastique à la manière d'un catogan laissant seulement s'échapper quelq ues mèches sur le yeux noisettes laissent percevoir un regard plutôt sombre, en parfaite harmonie avec son airs sombre, même un Uchiwa donnerait l'impression de sauter de joie à coté de lui. Il portait une chemise large rentrée dans un pantalon noir un peu moulant, des bottes assez hautes, par-dessus sa chemise un espèce de gilet en cuire, des brassards en cuire recouvrants tous ses avant bras jusqu'à finir au niveau des mains pour finir en mitaine en cuire. Un collier,constitué d'une simple cordelette qui retenait une espèce de plaque en métal rouge en forme de goutte.

« Ah bien, Dark mon garçon peux-tu faire visiter le domaine à nos jeunes invité ? Demanda le chef de clan.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non. Et si tu vois ta sœur dit lui de venir me voir. Ordonna le vieillard sans faire attention à l'expression contrarié de son petit-fils

-Dac. Venez-vous autre. » Et sur ceux il partit sans regarder si il était suivi par les trois chûnin.

Les trois jeunes suivirent le sombre dans la demeure, après quelques minutes à passer de couloir en couloir. Ils Arrivèrent devant une autre cour, mais contrairement à la première, elle était beaucoup plus grande faisant largement la taille d'un terrain de tennis, mais le plus impressionnant c'était l'immense gouffre d'une dizaine de mètre carré qui occupait presque toute la cour.

« Voila le reste du domaine. Déclara le guide.

-C'est un trou ! Il y a qu'une seule baraque pour tous ce clan. Questionna Gai avec tacte.

-Pfff... Non. La villa est la porte d'entrée principale du domaine, la foret est la pour la cacher. Il y a trois gouffres qui sont dissimulés, celui là est le moins discret. Il descend à trois cent mètre sous terre dans une immense caverne où mon clan a créé un village d'environ mille habitants.

-Pourquoi, vivre sous terre ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-On nous a donné cette zone pour construire notre domaine. C'était les anciennes mines de Konoha, on a fait avec. On a agrandit les tunnels principaux pour en faire une caverne gigantesque. Quelle ironie un clan vie caché au sein même d'un village caché. » Sur ceux ils partirent le long d'une route descendant vers les profondeurs de la terre.

 _Pendant ce temps sur la terrasse :_

« Maintenant que les petits jeunes sont partis, que viens tu faire ici mon vieil ami avec ta secrétaire. Je vois que tu as récupéré ton poste. C'était la meilleurs décision. Orochimaru a beau être ton ancien élève, il est trop avide de pouvoir. Danzo également, à sa manière mais c'est le même cas, tous les deux auraient fait de très mauvais Kage. Tsunade dans le coma et Jiraya complètement effondrait. Il restait qui à par toi pour le poste ? Dit l'Ögi.

-Hum... Shikaku Nara ou Fugaku Uchiwa ? Proposa le Sarutobi visiblement amusé par l'analyse de son ami.

-Shikaku n'est pas assez puissant pour être kage et n'est pas un meneur d'homme, un excellent Stratège certes mais pas un meneur, il aurait manqué de charisme pour le poste. Quant à Fugaku, lui est puissant mais il cherche plus la grandeur des Uchiwa que celle du village, sinon Kagami l'aurait déjà nommé à la tête du clan. Non, tu as eu raison de reprendre ton poste c'était la seul chose à faire, car les temps sont sombres. Nos ennemis se cache dans l'ombres et certain commence à bouger leurs pièce.

-Vous parlez de l'attaque de cette nuit, Röjin-sama ? Demanda la secrétaire du Kage ne voyant pas où l'ancien du clan du Mystère voulait en venir.

-En autre ma chère Retsu-chan.

-Röjin. Tu as plus de détails de la nuit dernière ? Demanda le Kage.

-J'ai mis des forestiers sur le coup, pour le moment le rapport partiel indique quand plus des traces du renard il y a des traces d'hommes une cinquantaine a priori. Ça correspond aux soldats ennemis que l'on a affronté hier.

-Des soldats ? Mais Hokage-sama il y avait que Kyubi la nuit dernière. De quoi parle Röjin-sama ? Et pourquoi venir demander de l'aide au clan Ögi sans vous offensez Ögi-sama. Demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Il n'y pas de mal ma chère. Il faut que ...

-Je vais lui expliquer la situation Röjin. Hier le démon renard a été libéré lors de l'accouchement de sa précédente hôte, Kuchina Uzumaki. Mais se n'était pas de son fait, mais celui d'une autre personne qui est venu avec une centaine hommes. Le Yondaime a isolé le démon dans le domaine Ögi pour l'éloigner des habitations, puis il a dressé une barrière de chakra d'un km de diamètre pour éviter les dégâts collatéraux. Dans cette barrière il y a eu le combat du 4 ème avec le démon et une cinquantaine d'intrus ayant provoqué cette catastrophe avec les troupes Ögis.

Le mystère possède ces propres troupes qui protègent le parc, les forestiers. Ils sont l'équivalent des Jûnins d'élite.

Cinq cellules de forestiers ont affronté et neutralisé les intrus. Ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur de la barrière se sont échappé avec le responsable de toute cette attaque. J'ai chargé le clan Ögi d'enquêter car c'est les premiers concerné, car la majorité des combats ce sont déroulés dans leur domaine. Mais aussi car il possède d'excellents traqueurs, qui sont aussi bon que les Inuzuka et il faut savoir que les Ögis sont la face caché du village les missions de rang triple S ou à haut risques, leur sont généralement données. C'est un peu un deuxième service d'Anbus connu seulement des Kages. C'est l'un des plus gros secret du village je compte sur vous pour garder le secret. Expliqua le Hokage devant l'expression surprise de sa secrétaire.

-Euh...

-Bon après cette intermède, reprenons. Je t'en pris Röjin, reprend ? Ordonna le Kage.

-Donc je disais, que mes hommes ont neutralisé les intrus, d'après le nombre de corps retrouvé,80 personnes sont mortes chez l'ennemi, on en a retrouvé aucun en vie donc on a pas pu faire un seul interrogatoire. Pendant leur combat d'hier mes hommes m'ont dis que des Anbus attendaient à la limite de la barrière.

-Des Anbus d'un autre village ? Demanda le dirigeant du villages intrigué par ces nouveaux éléments.

-Non pas de signe distinctif, sauf les masques. Ils sont de notre fabrication. Répondit le dirigeant Ögi.

-Donc ils sont de chez nous il semblerait. Retsu-chan. Est ce qu'une escouade d'Anbu était stationnée dans cette zone la nuit dernière ?

-Non, Hokage-sama. Les seuls Anbus présent était avec vous. Et nos masque sont marqués du sceaux du village, sauf les missions officieuses bien-sur. Répondit-elle.

-Röjin essaye de trouver qui sont ces sais si les autres villages vont bouger ? Demanda le Kage.

-Je ferai le nécessaire. Pour ce qui est des autres villages. Je pense pas que Iwa nous attaque, ils sont encore trop faible depuis la dernière grande guerre. Kumo vit en autarcie, pour le moment la foutre devrait pas nous causer de problème dans l'immédiat. Pour ce qui est de Kiri le Youndaine Mizukage doit faire face à des troubles fréquents, encore la semaine dernière le clan Kaguya a tenté de le renverser. Si tu veux mon avis si ça continu comme ça, Kiri va tout droit vers une guerre civil ou un régime de terreur. Et Suna est notre allié, donc normalement il devrait pas nous causer de problème et nous planter un couteau dans le dos ne leur sera aucunement bénéfique en ce moment. Résuma l'Ögi.

-Humm... Je vois. Dit sérieusement le Kage assimilant les renseignement que son ami venait de lui fournir

-Pour les autres sujet que je devais voir avec Minato ? Demanda le vieil homme du mystère sur le ton plus triste d'un coup.

-Je pense que ça peux attendre un peu. On est en plein deuil. Je sais la place qu'avait Minato dans ton l'as élevé pratiquement comme un fils avec sa sœur et Kushina. Répondit le vieil Hokage sur un ton compatissant.

-C'était mon devoir. N'oublie pas que ma nièce était la mère de Minato. Et pour Kushina c'était une Uzumaki. Ashina m'avait confié sa mère je n'ai fais que respecter ses dernière parole en m'occupant de sa fille et de sa petite-fille. Nos deux clans ont toujours étaient liés, eux la lumière et nous les ténèbres... Déclara solennellement le vieil Ögi.

-Cette vielle légende sur les Ombres ? Demanda le Kage septique ( le sujet de l'alliance entre les Ögis et les Uzumakis avait toujours fais débat entre les deux amis).

-Les Ombres ne sont pas qu'une légende. Ma grand-mère était une ombre, comme toutes les ombres elle était lié à un Uzumaki, elle a été la dernière ombre connu. Les Uzumakis qui avait une ombre à leur cotés étaient des monstres de puissances. Et ne parlons même pas du niveau des Ombres. Répliqua l'Ögi.

-En parlant de ton clan Röjin il faudrait que des enfants du clan aillent à l'académie. Le conseil voit d'un très mauvais œil qu'ils n'y aillent pas. Et ça favorise la disgrâce du mystère. (Sans compter qu'il ne peuvent pas contrôler le niveau et le nombre des combattants Ögis si ils restent inconnue) pensa le dirigeant de la feuilles.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais le conseil du clan risque de refusé, tu sais qu'entre 10 et 12 ans il y a de forte chance pour que nos enfants tombent malade à causse de l'ögan.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a cette histoire de dojustu ».

 _Pendant ce temps dans le village Ögi :_

Les trois jeunes ninjas suivaient le noir. A travers le village Ögi, si on pouvait appeler ça comme un village. Effectivement, il y avait le fait qu'il soit sous terre mais pas que. On y voyait comme à la surface, grâce à des puits de lumière relié à tout un réseau de cristaux qui la propageait. Là où l'on s'attendait à voir des maisons organisés en rue et en quartier on pouvait y voir à la place des arbres d'une taille impressionnante montant jusqu'au plafond. Les habitations se trouvaient dans ces arbres, des ponts reliaient différents maisons. Au pieds des troncs on pouvait observer des entrepôts, des ateliers, l'hôpital, des bâtiments communs, des dojos, l'école, des écuries, etc …

Ce village était plein de vie ce qui contrasté beaucoup avec l'état de la surface à ce moment. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations. Des animaux sauvages en liberté côtoyaient les êtres humains sans aucun problèmes. Même les animaux avait l'air de venir d'un autre temps. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes était réuni sur ce qui semblait être la grande place de cet étrange village, ils donnaient l'impression de préparer une grande fête. Ce qui choqua le plus nos trois jünins, car la nuit dernière avait été funeste pour Konoha et la journée avait été décrété journée de deuile.

« Ces gens là bas prépare une fête alors qu'il y a eu autant de mort la nuit dernière ? Demanda la Yûhi.

-Dans notre clan c'est la tradition de faire un banquet en l'honneur de nos morts, pour se remémorer les moments de leurs vies. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est notre tradition. Et je trouve ça mieux que de pleurer tout seul dans son coin, alors que là nous sommes ensemble à faire revivre la personne décédé à travers nos souvenir. La mort fait partie du cycle de la vie. Dans certains pays quand le roi meurt on doit dire : le roi est mort vive le roi, c'est à dire que l'on pleure le défunt roi tout en acclament le nouveau. Rétorqua de manière cinglante le noir.

-Excuse moi mais j'ai vu plusieurs personnes avec des yeux bizarre. Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ? Questionna le jeune Sarutobi.

-C'est l'Ögan le dojustu du clan il est très rares et on le cache à l'extérieur.

-Tu l'as pas toi ? Demanda Gai.

-Si, j'ai l'ögan au dernier stade, à partir du deuxième stade on peut pas le désactivé. On le cache derrière une illusion produite par notre médaillon. Dit le noirs tout en enlevant son médaillon, laissant apparaître l'ögan dans ses yeux. Ils était devenus totalement blanc (vitreux), avec une pupille rouge sang en forme de rossasse entremêlé d'un biohazard de couleur or.

-… L'apparition des dojutsus de leur guides refroidit immédiatement les trois chunïns. Dark avait l'air complètement sanguinaire comme cela.

-Bon j'en ai marre de faire le guide touristique je vous ramène là haut ». Déclara le noir en repartant vers la terrasse suivit docilement par les trois amis qui ne voulaient surtout pas mettre leur guide plus en colère qu'il donnait l'impression d'être.

 _Pendant ce temps sur la terrasse :_

Les deux anciens avaient fini de discuter des sujets du village de la feuille. Puis leur discusion avait dérivé vers des sujets plus personnels pour les deux hommes excluant totalement la secrétaire qui était maintenant relégué au rang de simple spétatrice.

« Que va devenir le petit de Kushina ? Demanda le vieil Ögi.

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu le garder avec toi. Mais tu ne peux pas le conseil refusera, ils ont même refusé qu'il soit sous la garde des élèves de Minato ou la mienne. Il ira à l'orphelinat du village.

-Pauvre gamin, on refuse de nous le confier alors que l'on est sa seul famille, son parrain est un pervers, sa marraine est dans le coma et ceux qui le voit comme un petit frère non pas le droit de s'occuper de lui. Constata amèrement l'Ögi.

-...

-Tu laisse trop de liberté au conseil ça de pétera dans les doigts. Continua de sermonner l'Ögi ne voyant aucune réaction chez son ami.

-Tu me la déjà dis ». Ce contenta de déclarer le Sandaime.

« PAPY, PAPY. !. !. » Hurla un voix fluettes de petite fille à l'autre bout du patio, coupant la conversation qui s'aventurait sur un chemin glissant.

Une fillette blonde de 8 ans courrait dans la direction des deux anciens. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos, les traits du visage étaient fins, deux yeux d'un violet profond. Un magnifique sourire à attendrir un Uchiwa était dessiné sur son visage. Elle portait une petit robe verte. Dans ses bras se trouvait une boule de linge blanc. Derrière elle un petit renardeau roux et un petit louveteau gris la suivaient de près.

«Papy, nee-san m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. He, papy tu as vu j'ai mis ma belle robe pour ce soir. He, papy c'est qui le vieux messieurs à coter de toi et la jolie dame ». Tout cela enchaînait à grande vitesse comme si elle voulait battre le record de mots dit sans respirer. Ces parole avaient fais rire le Kage, rougir la secrétaire et sourire le dît grand-père.

« Du calme Hemera, je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire de l'apnée quand tu parle. Le vieux messieurs comme tu dis c'est un vieil amis et mais il est aussi notre Hokage. Tu lui dois le respect. La jolie dame est sa secrétaire Retsu-chan ». Coupant son grand-père, mais la fillette enchaîna immédiatement après. « Bonsoir Hokage-sama. Bonsoir Retsu-chan vous être très jolie ».

-Merci. Mais vous aussi jeune fille. Rougit de plus belle la secrétaire, alors que ses paroles faisait agrandir encore plus le sourire de l'enfant.

-Je suis pas une jeune fille. Je suis une maman. Déclara-t-elle fièrement, à la surprise des deux invités.

-Ah bon ? » Questionna le Hokage « Tu es la maman des deux petites créatures derrière toi ? Pensant visiblement qu'elle disait cela pour jouer.

-Non c'est lui mon bébé. Il s'appelle Memma ». Clama la gamine avec enthousiasme en montrant le sac de linge. Le contenu du poupon surpris grandement les deux invités, car il s'avéra être un enfant fraîchement naît dans la journée tout emmitouflait dans un drap. La petite-fille tendit le bébé à Retsu qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait le porter.

A ce moment précis les trois adolescents partis visité le domaine et leur guide, franchirent la porte par laquelle ils étaient partis. Arrivé sur la terrasse le noir se fis agresser par la petite tornade blonde, avec pour crie de guerre un « NEE-SAN » à vous en crever les tympans. La Yûhi et Gai s'assirent à coté de la secrétaire afin de voir le bébé. Pouvant enfin en placer une, l'hokage pu satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Tu m'avais pas dis que tu venais d'avoir un nouveau petit-fils, Röjin ?

-Heu... Ce n'ai pas mon petit-fils ? Répondit ce dernier.

-Mais alors à qui appartient ce nourrisson ? Demanda le Kage.

-A moi. Cria fièrement la petite qui n'en démordait pas.

-C'est elle qui l'a trouvé dans les bois du domaine ce matin, avec le louveteau et le renardeau. Ils étaient tous les trois blottis les un contre les autres dans un nid au pied d'un arbre. Expliqua le noir.

-C'est vrai. Et j'ai cherché dans le clan, aucune femme n'a donné naissance à un enfant ces dernières 48 heures. Compléta le chef de clan.

-C'est pas forcément un enfant de votre clan ? Suggéra Azuma.

-C'est bien un Ögi. Regardez ses yeux ». Expliqua le noir sur un ton froid visiblement il n'aimait pas que l'on mette en doute sa parole et celle de l'un des siens.

Comme si le bambin avait entendu la conversation, ouvrit le yeux ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de la par de Retsu, Gai et Kureneï. Les yeux du bébé étaient d'un noir total,avec les iris en forme de rosasse de couleur vert très clair et les pupilles en forme de biohazard de couleur or. Excepté les couleurs ils étaient identiques à ceux de Dark quand il désactivait son amulette.

« C'est quoi ces yeux ? S'exclama le fauve de jade.

-C'est l'ögan inversé, un cas très rare vu que chez les Ombres les plus puissants, qu'on appel aussi les gémeaux. C'était des montres de puissance mais contrairement aux autres Ombres ils n'étaient pas lié qu'à leur Gurö Uzumaki mais aussi à une créature, soit un griffon, un dragon, etc... Un seul corps pour deux esprits, malheureusement leur esprit animal prenais souvent le dessus et retourné à l'état sauvage. Celui ci est un ögan inversé de niveau trois. La dernière personne qui l'a eu remonte à plus de 9 siècles. Raconta le chef de clan.

-Donc ce petit serai un Ombre et il sera très puissant ? Demanda le Kage intéressé.

-On peut le supposé après pour qu'il soit un Ombre il faudra savoir avec quel Uzumaki il est lié ».Répondit le vieux chef de clan.

Le Kage hocha la tête. Puis regarda le ciel, avant de se lever. « Il est temps de partir les enfants, il se fait tard ». Après les aux revoir, l'ombre du feu et ses accompagnateurs partirent en direction du village escorté par le même forestiers qu'à l'aller. Laissant leur hôte avec ses petits-enfants. La petite-fille avait récupéré sont ''enfant''. Dark se retourna vers son grand-père.

« On va faire quoi du gosse, le vieux ?

-On va le gardé, c'est MON BÉBÉ ! Hurla la gamine blonde.

-Je crois que l'on a pas le choix Dark. Hemera je vais l'adopter comme l'un de mes petit-fils. Tu pourras t'en occuper, mais il sera ton petit frère, pas ton fils. D'accord ? Dit l'homme en recevant un magnifique sourire de sa petite-fille visiblement ravie de pas se séparer de son nouveau petit-frère.

-Encore un gosse comme si la dernière ne suffisait pas ? Grommela le noir, qui grâce à sa remarque gagna un tirage de langue de la part de sa petit sœur.

-Gna,gna,gna. En plus, je suis pas la plus petite. C'est les jumelles de Tonton qui sont les plus petites elles ont 3 ans. Gna !

-Arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux. Il va falloir qu'on lui trouve un nom. Coupa le grand-père.

-MOI!MOI ! Je sais on va l'appeler Memma. enthousiasma la blonde.

-Un nom ridicule, c'est un ingrédient de ramène. Tu vas accepter ça le vieux ? Déclara le noir.

-ALLER ! S'il-te-plaît papy. Fit la jeune fille avec son air le plus suppliant.

-Bon d'accort, on l'appelle Memma ». Abdiqua le chef de clan comme quoi une petite fille, avait toujours plus de pouvoirs que l'un des plus puissant chef de clan du village de la feuille.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Quatre ans plus tard :**

Vers le début d'après midi, d'un jour ensoleillé. Sur la route menant de l'entrée du domaine à la clairière où se trouvait la demeure Ögi. Un forestier guidait l'Hokage (comme à chaque fois que le dirigeant de la feuille). Le Kage n'avait pas tend changé que cela lors de ces quatre dernières années, seul l'augmentation du grand nombre de rides ainsi le blanchiment de sa barbe et de ses cheveux montraient le passage de ces quatre années. Il était suivit de sa fidèle secrétaire Retsu et d'une autre femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec de courtes mèches qui lui arrivait au niveau des joues. Elle avait également des yeux noirs sans pupilles comme les Uchiwas. Ses vêtements se composaient de la tenu standard des ninjas de Konoha avec la veste de jûnin. Son bandeau à l'effigie de la feuille attaché à son front et le symbole Uchiwa au niveau de son épaule droite.

Arrivé à la porte le forestier les fient rentrer dans la demeure. Comme la fois précédente sur la terrasse de l'atrium de l'entrée, le chef du clan Ögi était là. Röjin était assis à boire son thé il n'avait pas changé en quatre années, seule quelques rides sur son visage venu faire le décompte des années. Les trois invités allèrent le rejoindre et il les salua.

« Bonjour à vous, Hiruzen, Mikoto-chan, Retsu-chan. Qu'est ce qui vous amènes dans notre domaine, par ces temps troublé ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon veille amis. Je suis ici pour de mauvaises nouvelles et pour connaître ton avis pour quelques affaires urgentes. Lui répondit le dirigeant de la feuille.

-Prenez place. Je vais vous servir le thé. J'ai les rapports de missions du mois dernier Hiruzen, je vous les confies Retsu-chan. Déclara le chef du mystère en tendant un rouleau de scellement qui contenait les dits rapports avant de commencer à remplir plusieurs tasse de thé (il avait été prévenu de leur arrivé).

-Parlons du problème Hûyga. Enchaîna le Kage, prenant son thé.

-L'histoire de l'enlèvement de la petite Hinata, elle a été kidnappé en pleine nuit et sauvée par son père en tuant l'émissaire de Kumo, tout du moins c'est la version officielle. Mais d'après les forestiers envoyé là bas il y avait des traces plus petites sûrement celles d'un enfant, il devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi la présence d'un autre gamin changerait la version de Hiashi. Le véritable problème c'est que l'homme de Kûmo était un émissaire. Résuma l'Ögi.

-Oui. Du coup Kûmo demande réparation. Donc le clan Hûyga va devoir livrer une compensation de sang. Donc le clan à décidé de sacrifier le frère jumeau de Hiashi Huyga à la foudre.

-Kumo est de plus en plus gourmand. Ils ont cherché à voler le Byakugan, il échoue comme des débutants et c'est de la faute des Huygas car il sont pas assez naïf pour se laisser voler gentiment. Constata l'ancien Ögi.

-C'est exactement ça. … Le Sandaime Raïkage devient de plus en plus dangereux avec sa course à l'armement, qu'il a débuté il y a trois ans. Il va falloir s'occuper de lui, Kumo est le seul village qui s'en est bien tiré pendant la dernière guerre. Peut-être qu'un changement de dirigeant pourrait les calmer et leur faire oublié leur envie de pouvoir pendant quelque temps. Bien-sur il ne faut pas que l'on soit incriminé, sinon nous allons droit vers une nouvelle guerre. Dit le Kage.

-Ça va de soit, une petit mort naturelle. … Je met quelqu'un sur l'affaire, par-contre il faudra du temps. Je pense à un mois … voir trois. Déclara l'Ögi en hochant la tête, confirmant ainsi la mission d'assassinat.

-Bien je te laisse faire comme tu le sens, tes hommes sont habitués à ce genre de missions.

-Bon l'affaire suivante ? Demanda Röjin avec un sourire.

-Orochimaru. Murmura l'Hokage.

-Ah … Je suis désolé, je sais que tu t'étais attaché à ton élève. Mais je t'avais prévenu ce gamin cherche toujours le pouvoir et avait un comportement bizarre avec ces expériences pour repousser la limite de l'humanité. Compatit son ami.

-Je sais, je sais. Tu en es où au niveau des recherches ? Demanda le Kage voulant éviter une nouvelle critique de la par de son ancien camarade.

-Rien. Les forestiers non rien trouvés. Parmi les documents trouvés dans son laboratoire, ils font penser qu'il cherchait à accumuler un maximum de techniques, mais le plus horrible sont les rapports sur les expérimentations sur les êtres humains, faut que tu saches que ces expérience ne comporté pas tous sur des morts. … Mais le plus étrange c'est que tout avait été fouillé avant que mes hommes s'en chargent. Résuma le chef du mystère.

-Tu penses à un complice? Demanda le Kage intrigué.

-Oui, quelqu'un qui la prévenu de notre arrivé. Donc quelqu'un de haut placé pour connaître une intervention de l'Anbu. Constata amèrement l'ancien Ögi.

-Cherche qui ça peut-être ! Ordonna immédiatement le Kage visiblement en colère d'avoir un traite au placé.

-Ok. Je le rajoute au priorité. C'est quoi le problème suivant ?

-Uchiwa ! »

Ce seul mot fit sursauté les deux femmes, qui depuis leur arrivé dans la demeure se contentaient d'assister à la scène comme si elle était qu'un simple feuilleton télé. Car voir les deux hommes parler de renverser des gouvernements ou de crime contre l'humanité comme si c'étaient de simple banalité, comme si il faisait une simple petite discussion sur un bouquin qu'ils auraient lûs. Les deux anciens tournèrent leur regard vers Mikoto Uchiwa.

« C'est dramatique ce qui est arrivé à votre clan ma chère. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aidez vous et votre clan ? Demanda Röjin sur un ton compatissant.

-Heu… Déclara l'Uchiwa pris totalement au dépourvu par la compassion de l'Ögi.

-Ce que Mikoto-chan aimerait te demander et si tu as un quartier de libre ? Étant donné que le domaine Uchiwa a été totalement rasé. Et comme ton clan est l'un des propriétaires fonciers les plus importants de la ville...

-Tu as bien fais Hiruzen, ça sera un plaisir de vous aider, vous et votre clan Mikoto-chan, je vous aiderez gratuitement en souvenir de votre père. Kagami était un très bon ami. Dit l'homme avant de commencer à réfléchir

… Eummm. Le quartier au nord de notre domaine est libre, je pourrai vous le céder si ça vous gène pas d'être nos voisins. Déclara l'Ögi.

-Non ça me gène pas. Votre geste me touche beaucoup Ögi-sama. Soulagé et touché par l'aide que venait d'apporter le clan le plus détesté du village au reste des siens.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous appel immédiatement mon petit-fils pour qu'il vous le fasse visiter ». Et il se mit à hurler.

« DARK ! DARK ! Le même jeune homme que la dernière fois ( ayant vieilli de 4 ans) apparut venant de nul part.

-Je suis là, le vieux. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que tu appel ? Tu le fais exprès pour me faire chier ? Tu veux quoi cette fois, je te préviens si c'est pour que j'aille te chercher ton journal tu peux courir !

-Mais non. Tu vas faire visiter le quartier au nord du domaine à Mikoto Uchiwa ici présente.

-Pfff toujours moi le guide. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Uchiwa-chan ».

La dirigeante du clan de l'éventail se leva pour suivre le jeune homme. Suite au départ de la chef de clan, les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation.

« Comment tient-elle le coup ? Demanda le chef du clan Ögi en désignant la porte par laquelle la belle brune venait de disparaître.

-Comme une Uchiwa, elle se montre forte mais elle est effondrée intérieurement, tout son clan a été tué par les fanatiques Uchiwas mené par son mari. Mais d'un coté elle est soulagée que ses trois enfants soient en vie. Expliqua le Kage.

-Il y a eu combien de survivant ?

-Il y a deux nourrissons, trois enfants de moins de 13 ans, quatre ados et cinq ninjas qui étaient partis en mission pendant l'événement. Soit 15 personnes dont Obito qui est devenu aveugle et tu sais comme les yeux son important pour l'éventail. Un clan décimé en bref, mais le plus dur pour ce clan c'est que se sont des Uchiwas qui on fait ça à des Uchiwas, c'était un véritable fratricide. Leur poids politique et leur prestige en a pris un sacré coups. Tu en es où pour la trac de Fugaku et de ses hommes ?

-Mes gars les ont poursuivi jusqu'à la frontière Sud du pays, on a retrouvé leur dernier campement avec leurs blessés, on en a eu aucun vivant ils ont était achevé par leurs soins.

-Ils ont pu les suivre ? Demanda le Kage.

-Non, un bateau devait les attendre car à partir de là plus aucune trace, plus aucune odeurs. Leur coup était préparé à l'avance. Résuma l'Ögi.

-Tu me tiens au courant si tu as de nouvelles informations.

-Ok il y a autre chose ?

-Non rien de ton ressort ». Répondit l'hokage.

Puis un silence pesant, pris place entre les deux homme. Tout les deux regardèrent le jardin tout en buvant leur Thé.

« Comment va ton fils ? Demanda l'Ögi à son ami meublant ainsi le silence.

-Il lui reste encore deux ans de services auprès du seigneur du pays.

-... Il a bien grandi le petit Azuma. Constata le chauve clôturant le sujet.

-Tu sais que Naruto a été mis à la porte de l'orphelinat ?Demanda le Kage en changeant de sujet.

-Oui je lui ai trouvé un appartement, mais toutes les personnes de son quartier ont déménagé dans la semaine. Déclara le chauve avant de reprendre quand il constata l'air sévère de son ami (il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher du jeune Naruto). Ne t'inquiète pas.J'ai tout fais pour que l'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à moi. Il s'entend très bien avec mon petit-fils, ils sont drôle ensemble. Et comme Memma est muet, ils ont tous les deux inventé leur propre langue des signes. Ils ont bien grandi les deux gamins. Que le temps passe vite. Constata amèrement le vieil homme.

-Oui le temps passe même trop vite. Confirma son ami.

-Je vais bientôt renoncer au titre de chef de clan Ögi. Mon cadet reprendra le flambeau, je resterai le lien entre le village et le clan.

-C'est le dernier enfant que tu as ?

-Oui, mais il me reste encore mes petits-enfants, ma petite Hemera a éveillé son dojustu, elle sera très forte, elle a l'ögan de niveau 3. Je t'ai envoyé son dossier d'intégration pour les équipes de genin

-Oui je l'ai reçu je vais l'intégrer à l'équipe 7 avec Itachi Uchiwa et Hana Inuzuka. Deux prodiges de l'année Itachi n'a seulement que 9 ans et la petite Inzuka est liée à 3 chiens cela faisait un siècle que l'on avait pas vu ça.

-Peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres Ögis qui intégrerons les forces vivent du villages, mais le clan reste frileux à l'idée d'envoyer plus de jeune genin au village, ça va à l'encontre nos traditions.

-Tend mieux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle points c'est dure de faire des équipes homogènes avec les genins que tu m'envoies. Ils sont tous déjà largement le niveau chunïn à 12 ans, il y a trop d'écart avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Tu m'as dis te t'envoyer mes meilleurs éléments, c'est ce que je fais. »

Une porte claqua de l'autre coté du jardin. Les deux anciens se tournèrent vers le bruit. Pour voir une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années, qui était leur dernier sujet de conversation. Elle avait un peu changé, de longs cheveux blond attaché en une queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins. Portant cette fois une tenu de forestier. Le principale changement était ses yeux, blanc avec les iris en forme de rosasse de couleur rouge sang et les pupilles en forme de biohazard de couleur or. Elle courait dans leur direction avec l'air totalement paniqué.

« PAPY ...,...PAPY...

-Calme toi Hemera. Reprend ton souffle. … Bien maintenant dis nous qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est... C'est Memma... il a …. **DISPARU** ».

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Six ans après, soit dix ans après la mort du Yondaime et de sa femme :**

Sous le village de Konohagakure no Sato, dans un labyrinthe constitué par des couloirs sombres. Un homme portant un manteaux et un masque d'Anbu (ce masque des forces spéciales ne représenté pas un animal contrairement au masque originaux de l'Anbu) était agenouillé devant un homme assis derrière un bureau. Cette homme était un sexagénaire avec les cheveux noirs et velus. La partie droite de son visage recouverte de bandage, une cicatrise en forme de croix sur le menton. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche avec une robe gris-foncé, sous sa robe où l'on pouvait imaginer un bras en écharpe.

« Danzo-sama.

-L'épreuve est fini ? Demanda sèchement le l'homme derrière son bureau sans même prendre la peine de regarder l'Anbu.

-Oui maître. L'épreuve est terminé. L'un des candidats a été retenu.

-Lequel a survécut '' Gaka '' ou '' Gösuto'' ?

-Gaka a survécut contrairement à vos estimation maître, mais il est dans un sale état. Il vas mettre plusieurs mois pour récupérer.

-Intéressant. Donc Gösuto n'est plu. Dommage, _il était si prometteur_. ... Quand Gaka aura récupéré il rentrera dans le service actif et il sera placé sous mon aile. Si il a réussi à éliminer un élément comme Gösuto _qui effectués des mission depuis plus de 5 ans alors que lui_ _n'en a_ _aucune_. C'est très prometteur.

-Bien Danzo-sama.

-Vous avez récupéré le corps ? Demanda le supérieur, en pensant : _Orochimaru voudra récupére_ _r_ _sa précieuse expérience._

-Le corps ? Mais il a disparut. Déclara l'Anbu redoutant la colère de son maître.

- **Comment ça disparut ?**

 **-** Après le coups de grâce de Gaka, il c'est embrassé jusqu'à ne laisser aucune trace de sa présence.

-Bien tu peux disposer ».

L'anbu se mis au garde à vous puis pris congé, laissent le vieil homme dans à ses pensées. _J'espère que Gaka sera à la hauteur car aujourd'hui je viens de perdre une arme puissante,_ _l'une des meilleurs et des plu sprométeuse_ _. Moi qui avait prévu de faire de Gösuto un chasseur de Biju. Voyons voir le dossier Gösuto_. Danzo sorti un dossier de d'un tiroir de son bureau. _A le voilà Gösuto rentré dans la racine i ans et demi, première misions 6 mois plus-tard,_ _réussi avec succé._ _A_ _près la première misions je l'ai laissé_ _à_ _Orochimaru pour le protocole génétique. Puis retour au_ _x_ _misions il y 3 ans. On ignore toujours son âge et son affiliation. Je dirait qu'aujourd'hui il devait avoir dans 12 ans. Total de misions:25 de rang S à SSS dans les cinq grandes nations. Un élément de se calibre mort c'est_ _un véritable_ _gâchis._ Constata-t-il.

 _Fin du prologue_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

* * *

 **Voilà, ce prologue plante le décors pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite de cette fiction. _  
_Petites modifications par rapport au Manga: _  
_La géographie du continent et des pays est différentes (les pays sont pas placé de la même manière et le continent est plus vaste). _  
_Le clan Uchiwa n'est pas totalement détruit et le responsable du massacre n'est pas Itachi mais son père avec une cellule de Fanatiques. _  
_Le clan Senju est présent, car je n'ai jamais compris, comment un clan qui était aussi puisant que les Uchiwas a pu être réduit à une seule personne en l'espace de 50 ans. _  
_La chronologie aussi sera différente par rapport aux mangas. __**

 **Petits détails pour ceux que ça intéresse: _  
_Hemera est une titan dans la mythologie grecque (déesse de la journée). _  
_Ögi veut dire mystère en japonais. _  
_Röjin veut dire vieux en japonais. _  
_Gaka veut dire peintre en japonais. _  
_Gösuto veut dire fantôme en japonais. _  
_Les traductions viennent de google ne suis pas japanophile. Je découvre l'univers Japonais à travers les mangas que j'ai découvert il y a deux ans. _  
_Pour la description de Röjin je me suis basé sur le capitaine de la première division de Bleach et Retsu la capitaine de la troisième divisions. Dark d'Ezio Auditore Da Firenze du jeux Assassin creed. _  
_Si vous avez des questions, des remarques constructives n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews. _  
_Prochain chapitre: La création de l'équipe 7, je pense que le titre résume parfaitement ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre. _  
_Je mettrai petit à petit les chapitres à jour.**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer.**


	2. Création de l'équipe 7

C _réation de l'équipe 7_

Un magnifique après-midi de printemps. Dans le village caché de la feuille les oiseaux chantaient, les arbres en fleurs donnaient une impression de paix et de calme sur le village. Les civils vaquaient à leurs occupations, des enfants jouaient dans les rues. En fait très peu de signes montraient que le ce bourg était l'une des places fortes militaire, parmi les plus puissantes du monde et la plus importante du pays du feu.

Mais malheureusement cette quiétude n'était pas présente dans tous le villages. Dans l'académie ninja, les élèves passaient leurs examens de fin d'année, mais la tension était plus palpable pour les jeunes gens de cinquième années car pour eux c'était le jour de leurs examens finaux, qui décideront si oui ou non il pourront continuer sur la voix du ninja.

Au deuxième étage du bâtiment, la génération concerné par ces examens attendait sous l'œil d'un chunin-senseï. Dire que toute la génération était présente serait un mensonge, dans cette salle il ne restait plus qu'une petite dizaine de candidats à attendre leur tour pour l'épreuve pratique de ninjutsu, la dernière de la journée. Le chünin-senseï passa un regard blasé sur les gamins en-face de lui.

 _Plus que dix et c'est fini. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui perde à la courte paille. Je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre que de regarder si ils ne font pas de conneries, alors qu'ils sont tous stressé par l'épreuve que ça ne leur viendraient même pas à l'esprit. Bon voyons voir se qu'il nous reste :_

 _Ino Yamanaka nunuche sur les bords, mais une bonne élève, Sakura Haruno pareil , les deux ne devraient pas avoir de problème pour l'épreuve. Saya et Sasuke Uchiwa génies et héritiers de leur clan ça devrait passer comme sur des roulettes. Yumi Senju pareil, Kiba Inuzuka bourrin nul en théorie, la capacité de concentration d'un poison rouge mais la pratique devrait le faire. Hinata Hyuga timide mais bonne élève . Chôji Akimichi un ventre sur pattes mais devrait passer, son pote Shikamaru Nara roi de la sieste, mais étant héritier de clan ça devrait faire également._

Suivant le long du fil de ses pensées, le chünin avait tourné la tête vers les concernés, puis il s'arrêta sur deux élèves, dans le font de la salle à coté d'une fenêtre. L'un était assis et semblait parler avec l'autre, habillé avec un pantacourt de couleur orange et un t-shirt noir avec un tourbillon rouge en son centre. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux bleus océans, trois espèces de moustaches sur chaque joues et un sourire étincellent au milieu du visage. L'autre quant à lui était allongé sur la table à regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. La tête sur ses mains. Les bras recouverts de bandages. Il portait des vêtements noir, un pantacourt et un haut en maille de ninja, par-dessus une veste noir également avec le tourbillon rouge (le même que son camarade) et le symbole du clan Ögi. Les cheveux noirs, un masque (à la Kakashi) dissimulait la partie inférieur de son visage et son œil droit. Le chünin savait que l'autre œil du gamin était spécial car en l'apparence il était noir mais si on le regardait droit dedans il donnait l'impression d'être flou.

 _Et voilà les deux ratés le démon et son ''ombre''. Pour le ''montre'' c'est normal il n'y a rien a foutre là, mais l'autre il était pourtant promis à un belle avenir. Porté disparus à partir de l'âge de 4 ans il a brusquement réapparut 6 ans plus-tard. Finalement à l'âge de 11 ans il a intégré l'académie chez les premières années ( l'entré à l'académie se fait à l'age de 8 ans). On a cru à un génie comme on en voit rarement, on a cru à un nouveau Itachi, en l'espace d'une semaine il a sauté trois classes. Puis plus rien. Il a rencontré l'autre ''tache'' et depuis ils se sont battus pour êtres les derniers de la génération. Et le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'il ne parle pas. L'avantage c'est quant étant muet il n'est pas près de trahir le village._

Pendant que le surveillant était perdu dans ses pensés les élèves étaient appelés un par un. Il ne restait maintenant plus que les deux ''ratés''. Puis l'un des examinateurs chargé de l'épreuve vint appeler : « Ögi amène toi »

Cinq minutes, dix minutes passèrent laissant juste le blond dans la salle vide. Après un quart d'heure un homme vint le chercher.

« Naruto Uzumaki c'est à ton tour.

-Bien Iruka-senseï ».

Arrivé dans la salle voisine, Iruka alla rejoindre son collègue examinateur. Un homme avec les cheveux blanc, avec un nez fin et un large sourire sadique. Il portait son bandeau frontal en la veste des chunïns du village de la feuille.

Naruto alla se mettre devant le bureau des examinateurs « Bonjour Mizuki-senseï » dit le blond.

« Bon Naruto pour avoir ton examen tu dois nous faire trois clones. Lui expliqua Iruka.

-Essayes au moins. Ricana le blanc.

-Combien il en faut pour être le meilleur ?

-Curieusement ton pote l'autre raté, Memma a réussi à en faire 8.

-Mizuki reste sérieux ». Le réprimanda son collègue.

D'un geste simple Naruto fit apparaître 9 clones, dans la salle. Sous les yeux totalement ébahis des deux examinateurs. Comment les deux plus mauvais élèves de la promotion pouvaient ils faire autant de clone alors que la semaine dernière le blond arrivait juste à faire des minis clones d'à peine une dizaine de cm de hauteurs et son comparse ne daignait même pas essayer l'exercice. Et là, ils faisaient le plus de clones, que les autres élèves de la classe et pas de simples clones illusoires mais des clones qui avait l'air consistants.

« Alors, j'ai le droit à mon bandeau ». Clamèrent les neufs têtes blondes. Dépité Misuki lançant le dit bandeau aux pieds de l'un des blonds avec dédain.

Au même moment, dans la tour de l'Hokage. Dans le bureau de celui-ci, le vieil homme n'avait rien manqué de la dernière épreuve de l'examen de l'académie, grâce à sa technique de la boule de cristal. La prestation des deux derniers candidats l'avait lui aussi laissé sans voix. _Intéressant, Naruto a gagné son pari. Il m'a impressionné le bougre. ... Bon passons à la suite_.

« Faites entrer Rin et Kakashi ».

Deux personnes rentrèrent dans le bureau. Une femme qui ne devait pas être loin de la trentaine. De longs cheveux bruns attaché en queux de cheval, les yeux noirs et des sortes de carrés de peintures violettes sur les joues. Portant le la veste des junins sur un haut de ninja en mailles et un pantacourt bleu-marine. Son bandeau frontal porté en ceinture. Il fallait le reconnaître cette tenu ne mettait pas sa féminité en valeur.

Quant à Kakashi, lui n'avait pas changé (sauf qu'il avait grandit) affichant son air blasé qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique depuis une douzaine d'années.

« Hokage-sama vous nous avez fait demander ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui je vous affecte tous les deux, à une équipe de genins. Pas la peine de râler Kakashi c'est un ordre. Anticipa le Kage.

-Grrrrm.

-Arrêt de grommeler ou je t'en colle une, même devant l'Hokage.

-….

Avec un grand sourire le vieil homme repris :

-Bien maintenant que c'est réglé. Vous serez donc les Junïs-senseïs de l'équipe 7.

D'un geste de la main il coupa court à toutes questions.

-Les questions plus-tard. Je vous met tous les deux, car je reçois beaucoup de pression de la, par du conseil pour l'équipe 7 ( surnommé l'équipe des Hokages, car deux Hokages on étaient formés dans cette équipe, trois Kages ont été les senseïs de l'équipe et c'est l'équipe d'origine des Trois Sannins , pour ne citer qu'eux). A cause de la réputation et des statues qu'obtiennent les anciens membres de cette équipe durant leur formation. Problème cette année il y a trop d'héritier de clan. Donc vous serez tous les deux senseïs de sept genins, Saya et Sasuke Uchiwa, Yumi Senju, Hinata Hyuga , Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto et Memma Ögi. Voici les dossiers détaillés. Maintenant suivez moi ».

Il leur tendit les dits dossiers et il se leva pour sortir, les deux ninjas le suivirent docilement en attendant la suite.

« Bon je résume vite fait. Yumi Senju héritière du grand clan Senju, orpheline depuis les événements du 10 Octobre. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé et qui dirige le clan jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne junïn. Mais malheureusement elle est très peu intégré par les autres membres de son clan. Sa tante cherche à l'évincer des Senjus, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui est à l'origine de l'exile de Tsunade. _Encore un problème qui s'annonce_. La petite Yumi fais partie des meilleurs de l'académie en théorie et en pratique. Elle s'entant très bien avec la petite Uchiwa. _Une amitié qu'il faut conserver, réunir ces deux clans pourrait être très positif pour l'avenir._

Passons à la petit Saya Uchiwa. L'une des seules survivantes de son clan. Intelligente, douée pour le ninjustu. Elle a déjà activé son sharingan depuis l'age de 4 ans. Elle a malheureusement été aux premières loges du massacre de son clan Malgré cela elle est très joyeuse ce qui dénature totalement avec le clan Uchiwa. Elle s'entend très bien avec son jumeau, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des seules personnes à qui il parle en faisant des phrases complète ».

Faisant une pause dans son résumé. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les rue du village. Puis le Kage reprit son monologue.

« Sasuke quant à lui est un Uchiwa pur souche. Un génie comme Itachi, voir d'un niveau bien supérieur étant donné qu'il n'a pas encore développé son sharingan, se qui prouve qu'il possède un potentiel démesuré, mais avec un ego surdimensionné. Pas social pour un sous, mais il aurait pas mal de succès auprès des filles d'après se que j'ai compris.

Hinata Hyûga héritière du clan sur le papier mais risque d'êtres destituée à sa majorité et remplacé par son frère ou sa sœur. Une enfant timide, réservé, manque d'assurance. Niveau honorable à l'académie. _Un mariage avec le petit Uchiwa serai intéressant_.

Sakura Haruno vient d'un clan de civil. Clan réputé pour ses apothicaires. Son père a été un petit genin durant la dernière guerre, il maîtrisait le doton, elle a dû en hériter. D'après ses professeur elle est un peu nunuche sur les bords mais elle est excellente en théorie et débrouillarde en pratique. _Membre imposé par le conseil civil._

Naruto Uzumaki, comme promis je vous le confie. Comme vous le suivez depuis qu'il est enfant. Il a peu changé toujours aussi braillard et farceur.

Bon dernier de l'académie avec son amis. Mais au vu de son examen final. Je pense que l'on c'est trompé sur son compte. Tiens nous y voilà.

-Tu sais où l'on est Kakashi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui on est devant chez le petit, ça fait quatre ans que je suis pas venu ici.

-Tu vas voir Kakashi, le lieu a bien changé depuis. Lui dit le Kage.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui depuis le retour du petit Memma il y a trois ans. Ces deux là sont devenu inséparables, ils ont donc décidé d'habiter dans le même appartement. S _uivit par la grande sœur du dernier, Hemera_. Ils font les 400 coups, leur appartement serait une plaque tournante du marché noir à Konoha. Dit le Sandaime avec sérieux.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux futures senseïs.

-Oui d'après les rumeurs. J'ai déjà essayé d'avoir des preuves mais rien y fait. J'en ai parlé avec Naruto il m'a dit de voir avec Memma, mais comme ce dernier est muet ça ne vas pas être facile d'avoir des aveux.

-Ils vivent tous les deux ici ? Demanda la marron.

-Oui avec Hemera Ögi qui refuse de laisser son petit frère seul, elle a peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau.

-J'ai entendu cette histoire, il a disparut pendant pratiquement 7 ans ? Questionna le gris.

-C'est ça on ne sait toujours pas où. Et comme il est muet on n'est pas près de le savoir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, il n'a pas l'air d'être des plus motivé à devenir ninja. Il est le dernier de la promotion avec Naruto. Être ninja à l'air de l'ennuyer, je pense qu'il abandonnera rapidement, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai mis dans votre équipe, _et le fais que j'avais parié avec Naruto que si ils obtenaient les meilleurs résultats de l'examen d'aujourd'hui je les mettais ensemble_. Mais il a du potentiel, étant donné qu'il est arrivé avec trois ans de retard à l'académie. Retard qu'il a comblé en une semaine. Sans compté le fait qu'il a obtenu les meilleurs résultat aujourd'hui et qu'il possède le dojutsu du clan Ögi».Dit le Kage en passant la porte.

Il les fit rentrer dans l'appartement. Quand on regardé la porte on s'attendait à un petit cagibi, mais finalement la porte donné axé un superbe hall servant de salon avec plusieurs canapés occupaient la majeur partie le l'espace, une imminence bibliothèque le longs du mur du fond, un bar et une cuisine dans le coin droit du hall. Un escalier dans le coin opposé, cette escalier montait à l'étage donnant sur des chambres. Tout les parties en bois de l'appartement était sculpté, un vrai travail d'ébéniste.

« Wouah, ... c'est magnifique. S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Un vrai palais. Ça à vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois.

-Oui c'est le petit Ögi et sa sœur qui ont effectué tous ces changements. Je voulais vous montrer cette appartement, pour que vous voyez les changement dans la vie de Naruto et l'influence qu'a Memma sur lui. Bon je vous laisse n'oubliez pas d'être à l'heure demain, compris Kakashi ». Sur ces mots le vieil homme partit. Les deux ninjas partirent à sa suite pour consulter les dossiers dans un bar.

Au bout d'une heure la jeune femme reposa un dossier sur la table et regarda son coéquipier. « Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-Il y a de bons éléments. Sasuke est largement au-dessus, les trois héritières ont du potentiels, la civil aura beaucoup de travail à faire et les deux derniers eux je sais pas, dernier de leur promotion, mais ils ont les meilleurs résultats à leurs examens genins d'aujourd'hui et il faut pas oublié que l'Ögi a réussi de passer trois année en une seul semaine. De plus il est muet la communication va êtres dur. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'est devenu le petit, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ça remonte à 4 ans.

-Pourquoi tu le voyais ? Moi je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer en contacte avec lui en dehors des visites médicales.

-Ne te plein pas, je sais très bien que tu l'obligeais à venir te voire une fois par mois pratiquement. Cette réflexion fit rougir la medic-nin. L'Hokage me chargeait de le surveiller et de lui faire ces courses de temps en temps et surtout de le trouvé quand il faisait ses farces.

Les deux adultes restèrent là, à parler jusqu'à tard le soir.

 _Minuit_

Dans la foret du pays du feu, à quelques km au nord du village caché de la feuille. Un homme portant un rouleau de parchemin dans le dos. Cet homme était un ninja de Konoha au vu de son bandana sur lequel était gravé le symbole de la feuille. Visiblement il était entrain de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il finit par s'arrêter hors d'haleine dans une clairière pour reprendre son souffle.

 _Oufff... Ça a été plus dure que prévu de se barrer de se fichu village. Le premier mur c'est passé sans problème, mais le second ça a été une autre affaire. Il faudra que je prévienne le maître pour cette muraille anti-chakra gardé par ces putain de samouraïs. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup. Maintenant le maître aura son rouleau._

Au moment de reprendre sa route vers le nord. Il se rendit compte, qu'il était cerné par des dizaines paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. L'homme de konohagature no sato se sentant acculé, dégaina un kuneï.

« Bonsoir Misuki, la nuit est belle cette nuit ». Dit une voix grave dans son dos, le faisant sursauter l'homme armé. Par réflexe il envoya son kuneï dans la direction de la voix.

« Raté.

-...

-Tu n'est pas très doué à distance. Je me rappel de ta précision à bout portant ». Dit de nouveau la voix, mais cette fois la voix venait de derrière un arbre. Mais quel arbre, on est dans une putain de foret. Une ombre descendit d'un arbre et s'avança doucement vers le ninja. L'ombre s'avéra être un homme dans le mètre quatre-vingt caché par une cape à capuche. La seul parti visible du nouvel arrivant était le bas de son visage où l'on pouvait voir un sourire ravi et une lueur rouge au niveau des yeux.

« Ça faisait longtemps Misuki ?

-On se connaît ? Tu es l'un des limier de l'hokage ? Ou tu vas m'aider ?

-Oui. Non. Non ». Répondit le noir sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Tu te souviens plus de moi ? Pourtant, toi et ton maître avait passé beaucoup de temps à jouer avec moi. » Sur ces mots l'homme en noir retroussa une de ses manches, pour laisser voir son avant bras totalement recouvert de profondes cicatrices.

« **Toi**! Mais c'est impossible, tu es mort.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait ce qui est vrai ou faux ? On est peut-être mort tous les deux.

-...

-Tu te souviens des cadeaux que tu m'as laissé. J'ai décidé de te rendre la pareil.

- **NON, PITIER NON**... »

Sur un magnifique sourire de l'inconnue, Misuki s'effondra dans l'inconscience.

 _4 heure plus-tard dans la clairière_

Une équipe d'ANBUs et une équipe de commando samouraïs arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils retrouvèrent le corps inconscient de Misuki, mais pas le rouleau volé. La vue de Misuki fit rendre l'estomac de plusieurs des hommes présents.

Le pauvre homme était dans un état pitoyable. Le corps en croix entre deux arbres, les mains cloués par des kuneïs. Nu comme un verre, son bandeau frontal avec le symbole de konoha rayé cousu à la peau de son torse, de multiples plaies. Ces blessures étant faite pour torturer et non tuer. Les jambes maintenu écarté par des kuneïs aiguisés de tel sorte que chaque mouvements du prisonnier faisaient que les différentes lames plantés tout autour de son corps s'enfonçaient de plus en plus.

Les ANBUs récupèrent le corps et se rendirent compte, qu'il était toujours en vie. Il leur murmura :

« Je me rend, ... je dirais tous, ... si vous l'empêchez ... de ... revenir. Par ... pitié ... qu'il ... ne m'approche ... plus.

-Tu sais de qui il parle ?

-Du type qui l'a foutu dans cet état. Par-contre comment on va l'interroger maintenant t'as vu son état, je suis même pas sur que l'on puisse le ramener.

-En 4 heures il c'est fait sacrément amocher, comme si ça faisait une semaine qu'il était entre les mains d'Ibiki ou Anko.

-On a toujours pas le rouleau ! Un ANBU et un samouraï vont le ramener à l'hokage il statuera sur son sort. Qu 'un samouraï aille chercher des Inuzukas et des forestiers Ögis on va avoir besoin des meilleurs traqueurs ».

La trac du mystérieux tortionnaire parti avec le rouleau continua tout le reste de la nuit. Mais ne donna rien. Cette événements fis passer le village au niveau de surveillance le plus élevé.

Début de l'après-midi à l'académie, dans la même salle que la veille. Tous les élèves ayants obtenu l'examen final de l'académie. Au total une trentaine de gamins attendaient Iruka pour l'annonce des équipes, le tout dans une ambiance tendu et anxieuse.

Vint enfin le moment que tous les apprentis attendaient. Iruka fit irruption dans la pièce pour les répartir en équipe.

« Tout d'abord félicitation à tous, pour être devenu genin. Je vais vous donner vos équipe.

Équipe 6: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino et Hantä Soifon

Equipe 7 : Uchiwa Sasuke, Uchiwa Saya, Senju Yumi, Hyûga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto et Ögi Memma». A l'annonce de l'équipe 7 tous les élèves avaient retenu leurs souffles, tous espéraient en faire parti. Iruka quant à lui s'étonna un peu du nombre de genins affecté à cette équipe, mais continua son énumération, équipe 8, équipe 9, etc...

« Vos junïns-senseïs vont venir vous chercher, attendez ici ». Puis il partit laissant les jeunes ninjas commenter les équipes. Puis un à un les junïns-senseïs arrivèrent, pour prendre le contrôle de leur équipe. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes toutes les équipes avaient disparut sauf l'équipe 7 , qui attendait toujours son senseï. Enfin une personne ouvrit la porte, Rin Nohara.

« Bonjour je suis l'une de vos senseïs, votre second senseï Kakashi Hatake, _qui est encore en retard, il va m'entendre_ , vas bientôt nous rejoindre. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que vous êtes sept, alors que les autres équipes sont composés de trois genins. C'est que le conseil qui a décidé de faire cette équipe avec plus de monde, car elle sera amené à effectuer des missions plus dur que les celles des autres. Pour les petites misions nous serons divisés en deux groupes. Maintenant on va attendre Kakashi »

Elle s'assit sur l'une des tables et elle se mis à discuter avec une jeune fille, à la peau clair, avec cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux noirs derrière une paire de lunette rouge. Portant un haut à manche long bleu avec le symbole du clan Uchiwa dans le dos et une jupe blanche. Elle portait son bandeau au symbole de la feuille sur le front. Juste à coté d'elle se tenait une autre fille à la peau claire. Avec les cheveux blonds coiffé en une tresse descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos et des yeux marrons. Elle portait un pantacourt beige, une chemise blanche et un gilet vert clair avec sur son épaule gauche le symbole de Konoha, alors que sur la droite le symbole du clan de la foret. Son bandeau frontal porté comme une ceinture. Écoutant la conversation mais n'osant pas y prendre par, intimité par la senseï et les deux autres filles de l'équipe. L'une avait les cheveux roses et brillants, des yeux verts et la peau claire. Portant une robe rouge avec des dessins circulaires blancs dans le dos, un short serré vert foncé et son bandeau frontal lui maintenait les cheveux. L'autre avait elle aussi la peau claire, les cheveux foncés tendant vers le violet coiffés dans le style Hime-cut, des yeux blancs caractéristique du clan Hyûga. Elle portait une veste de couleur crème avec une capuche portant un symbole de feu au niveau de ses épaules sur les manches et de la fourrure autour de la taille, ainsi qu'un corsaire bleu marine et une paire de sandales standards. Son bandeau frontal autour du cou. Quant aux trois garçons l'un était assit seule à par avec l'air dédaigneux. Les cheveux noirs hérissés, la peau clair et des yeux couleur onyx. Portant une chemise à manches courtes bleues avec un col haut et le symbole des Uchiwas dans le dos, des chauffe-bras sur les avant bras et un bermuda blanc. Quant aux deux autres il avait l'air en plein conversation, même si l'un des deux était muet.

Exaspéré par l'attente, les deux garçons commencèrent à s'agiter.

« Tu vas voir je vais lui faire regretter son retard. Hurla le blond.

-...

-Une bonne vieille blague.

-...

-Mais si, tu vas voir ça va marcher. Dit-il en mettant une brosse à tableau dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-...

-Je te pari un ramen qu'il vas se faire avoir même si c'est un junïn.

-...

-BAH, montre moi, alors si tu te crois que tu es plus malin.

-... » Le noir se mit à empiler des chaises, tendre des files, faire des mudras et pour finir il fit une croix sur le sol de l'estrade devant le tableau, sous l'œil intrigué de la senseï et de ses futures coéquipières.

Cinq minutes, dix, quinze, vingt minutes plus tard. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. _Intéressant ils ont piégé la porte. Une simple brosse si je me la prend Rin va pas arrêté de de se moquer après. Bon je l'évite._ La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la main du Hatake venu smasher la brosse droit dans la tête de Naruto. Le junïn fit un pas en avant, pour entendre un crack et tout s'enchaîna.

La porte se ferma brusquement empêchant toute retraite, dans une synchronisation parfaite une pile de chaise s'écroula sur le senseï qui esquiva de justesse en se jetant vers l'avant. Un sceau sur le sol se mis à clignoter, sentant le coups fourré il partit sur la gauche juste devant l'estrade. Un des tiroirs du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement pour cogné brutalement le bas ventre de l'homme, le faisant se plier en deux et malheureusement le tiroir était remplie de craies qui par un petit système ingénieux les catapulta sur le senseï qui se retrouva recouvert de poussière multicolore.

Regardant son collègue devenu bicolore Rin ne pu s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire qui se communiqua aux filles l'équipe. Le malmené regarda les rois garçons du groupe, l'Uchiwa était resté dans son coin et le regardait avec un regarde hautain ( _il faut être un minable pour se faire avoir aussi facilement, et ça se dit junïn-senseï_ ), l'auteur de cette farce le regardait avec un grand sourire visible sous son masque et le blond qui se frottait encore le front là où il avait été touché, tout en se bidonnant de la mésaventure de son maître.

« C'est décidé je vous aime pas. Rin on va sur le toit ». Cette phrase calma le directement les aspirants. Et sur ceux il partit dans un shunshin suivi par sa collègue, sous le regards ébahis de six genins, alors que le masqué était déjà partit lui aussi dans un nuage de fumée. Les élèves se ruèrent vers les escaliers pour les rejoindre sur le toit.

Arrivant sur le toit du bâtiment de l'académie, les rookis purent voir leur senseï masculin appuyé contre la rambarde le nez dans un livre à couverture orange, son homologue féminin entrain d'observer leur coéquipier masqué, qui lui était assis sur la rambarde leur tournant le dos à regarder les visages gravé dans la pierre de la falaise. Ils prirent place par-terre devant leurs professeurs.

« Bon on va commencer par se présenter ? Nom, prénom, se que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas, pour finir votre rêve. **Kakashi vire moi ce livre sinon, je le passe dans une déchiqueteuse**.

-Gloups...

-Et si vous commencez senseïs »? Demanda timidement la rose.

« Je m'appelle Rin Nohara. J'ai 29 ans. J'aime mon village, mes amis et mon métier. Je n'aime pas les livres de Jiraya-sama. Mon rêve c'est déjà réalisé. Kakashi à toi !

-Comme Rin vient de vous le dire, je suis Kakashi Hatake. Mon âge n'a pas d'importance. Ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas à par vous, ne vous regarde pas. Et mon rêve, vous n'en faites pas parti. A toi la rose.

-...Heu, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 13 ans. Ce que j'aime... ou plutôt celui que j'aime... » Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille disait ces mots son teint devenait de plus en plus cramoisie et son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant en direction du corbeau Uchiwa. Alors que tous ses camarade levèrent les yeux au ciel. C _'est bon, on sais d'où vient le coté nunuche_. Ce dire les senseïs. «ET je déteste Naruto et Memma.

-He...

-Mon rêve est de devenir une grande Kunochi comme la Sanin Tsunade.

-Bien le blond tu es le suivant.

-Dac, Kakashi-senseï. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 13 ans. J'aime les ramens, Memma et sa sœur Hemera et notre appartement la cabane. J'aime pas les prétentieux. Et je veux devenir le plus grands et plus puissant Hokage que l'on n'est jamais vu. Pour protégé le village.

 _Il est comme sont père niveau motivation avec l'enthousiasme des sa mère ça va donner_. Pensèrent les deux adultes.

-Bon suivant. Dit la brune.

-Moi c'est Saya Uchiwa, J'ai le même age que les autres. J'aime ma famille surtout mes deux abrutis de frères et mon amie Yumi. Je déteste les orages. Je veux devenir une kunochi de légende comme les Uchiwas de l'ancien temps. Aller Yum à toi.

-Donc moi c'est Yumi Senju. J'ai aussi 13 ans. J'aime ma grand-mère, tante Tsunade et sa fille, ma cousine. Et être avec mon amis Saya. J'aime pas les prétentieux et les vieux de mon clan. Je veux restaurer l'honneur de mes parents et nettoyer mon clan des idiots qui le dirige pour le moment.

 _L'hokage avait vu juste elle est totalement isolé par rapport à son clan._ Pensa le gris.

-Bon la dernière.S'adressant à la dernière des 4 filles, qui se mis a se triturer les doigts. Puis tout en bégayant

-Heu … Je suis … Hinata Hyûga, j'ai 13 ans … . J'aime ma sœur et mon frère ... et une certaine personne. Je veux … devenir forte pour ... prouver au gens qu'il … se trompe sur mon sujet.

 _Un gros manque de confiance en elle, mais si elle a de la volonté c'est possible_. Pensa la brune.

-Bon celui qui fait la gueule, c'est ton tour. Dit-elle en regardant l'Uchiwa.

-Hum...Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, … rien de particulier, mes loisir ça ne faut pas la peine d'en parler. Mes projets je veux rétablir l'honneur de ma famille et il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que je neutralise.

Pendant qu'il disait cette phrase la senseï remarque l'air triste que prenait sa jumelle.

 _Voila sa motivation Itachi m'avait prévenu. Il va y avoir du travail_. Quittant c'est pensé le gris regarda le dernier membre de l'équipe. Qui n'avait pas changer de position.

-A toi le flémar.

Le genin se retourna vers ces coéquipiers et senseïs. Il fit un signe de tête à Naruto. Celui-ci déclara tout en se grattant l'arrière du crane :

-Heu... Memma est muet, il utilise le langage des signes et d'autres méthode pour communiquer. Je vais traduire. Tout en regardant le brun il traduisit.

-Il dit, qu'on peut l'appeler Memma. Qu'il aime bien beaucoup de choses et en déteste autant. Et surtout il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche. Et un conseil ne le touché pas du tout. Enfin son rêve de comprendre certaine chose.

-Orignal. Dit la senseï. Bon maintenant que les présentation sont faites, on va pouvoir passer à la suite. Demain matin je vous donne rendez-vous à 5h demain matin pour un dernier examen.

- **Quoi ?** Hurlèrent cinq des sept genins.

-Oui, si vous échouez à cette épreuve vous deviendrez jamais ninja ».

Sur cette dernière parole les deux junïns disparurent dans un tourbillons de feuilles, laissant les genins à leur angoisses.

Le lendemain matin dans un salon démesuré. Visiblement cette pièce avait été la scène d'une soirée entre filles bien alcoolisé, au vu du nombres de jeunes filles en sous-vêtement entrain de coma-ter sur les différents canapé et pouffe de la pièce. Dans de la cuisine juste à coté du champ de bataille, une jeune femme blonde portant simplement un t-shirt XL et une culotte mangeait tranquillement. En face d'elle se trouvé un jeune homme en caleçon. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, un visage fin, un pendentif autour du cou, des yeux noirs donnant l'impression d'êtres flous, une profonde cicatrise rouge le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lui aussi mangeait tranquillement. Elle bailla bruyamment.

« Houa... J'ai encore trop picolé. C'est marrant les soirées entre fille mais après je passe mon jour de repos à cuver.

-...

-Oh arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Tu n'as pas à te plaindre toi et Naruto vous êtes toujours les seuls mecs de ces soirées . D'ailleurs j'ai pas vu Naruto hier.

-...

-Quoi. ... Il c'est couché tôt, car vous avez un examen ce matin ?

-...

-Memma une petite question, cet examen il est à quelle heure ?

-... »

La blonde regarda l'horloge de la pièce avant de hurler sur le jeune homme. « **Putain Memma tu es débile.** Vous aviez rendez vous a 5h et il est presque 7h30, c'est pas sérieux. Et je vais aller réveiller l'autre idiot, habille toi. Elle monta l'escalier qui mène à l'étage « **ET TOUT DE SUITE** ». Dans le salon on pouvait entendre un bon nombres d'insultes pour cette soudaine monter de volume.

Dix minute plus tard deux gamins déambulaient dans les rues de Konoha en direction du terrain d'entraînement numéro 7. Le blond se massait l'arrière du crane, alors que son comparse mangeait tranquillement une pomme.

« Pourquoi on me réveille toujours en me cognant ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai oublié de mettre le réveil. … Sinon elle était comment la fête ?

-...

-Tu as joué aux cartes avec Anko et Hana et les autres, ça a donné quoi ?

-...

-Tu vas partagé ?

-...

-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

-...

-Je me suis couché tôt pour être en super forme ! Et j'avais trop mangé. J'aime bien les soirées qu'organise Hemera-nee-chan. Je me gave toujours des plat que prépare Ayame-nee. Je l'ai pas vu ce matin parmi les cadavres elle et aussi Hana.

-...

-Quoi tu les as couché dans une chambre d'amis pourquoi.

-...

-Hein ! T'es entrain de me dire que les deux avaient trop bu ?

-...

-Ha,ha,aha... Quand je vais rappeler à Ayame-nee que tu l'as mise au lit car elle était trop soul et Hana qui c'est foutu à poil à cause de l'alcool, cette idiote. Elles devraient le savoir que c'est toujours toi qui gagne les concours de boisson. J'ai encore loupé la meilleurs soirée ».

Les deux garçons arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Et malgré leur petit retard ils étaient arrivé avant leurs senseïs qui était absent. L'une était caché dans les buissons attendant son collègue et espionner ses élèves. Les deux retardèrent se firent enguirlander par trois des quatre filles du groupe. Subissant la remontrance de ses coéquipières le blond se grattait l'arrière du crane, alors que son camarade regardait en direction du buisson où se cachait la junïn, puis lui fit un geste discret de la tête en guise de salut. _Il m'aurait senti en simple, genin, intéressant_. Se dit la junïn.

Le gris arriva finalement avec que 2h30 de retard presque 50 min après les deux inséparables, faisant sortir Rin de sa cachette. Sentant la fureur de sa collègue il partit droit vers les élèves.

« **Vous êtes en retard !** Lui lancèrent les filles et un Naruto trop heureux de ne pas être le fautif pour une fois

-Excusez moi mais j'ai du aider ma grand-mère à déménager. Dit-il d'un air penaud.

-Tu n'as pas de grand-mère Kakashi. Coupa la marron. Bon comme tout le monde est enfin là on va pouvoir commencer. On va faire deux groupes. Viennent avec moi Saya, Hinata et Naruto, les autres avec Kakashi ».

Les trois appelé partir à la suite de la senseï. Alors que les autres emboîtèrent le pas au croc blanc. Arrivé à l'un des coins du terrain.

« Bon on va commencer l'examen ! » Dit l'homme en sortant trois petites clochette de sa pochette à kuneï. « Le but est simple,vous devez récupérer l'une de ces clochettes.

-Mais senseï il y a que trois clochettes. Commença à paniquer la rose.

-Et oui, celui qui aura pas de clochette retournera à l'académie ». Cette dernière phrase fini de faire paniquer les genins, sauf l'Ögi qui avait l'air totalement blasé.

« Vous avez le droit d'utiliser toutes les techniques de votre répertoire même les plus mortels idem pour les armes. Si vous voulez réussir il faut que vous ayez l'intention de me tuer ».

Un cris venant de l'autre coté du terrain. « **JE VAIS VOUS EXPLOSER RIN-SENSEÏ** ». « Bon, ben je crois que l'on peut commencer. Vous avez deux heures ». Sur ceux les aspirants partirent, provoquant un nuage de poussière.

 _Bon ils maîtrisent tous la dispersion. Savent-ils se cacher._

 _Sakura derrière le buisson près des arbres, Yumi dans un arbre, bien, Sasuke … dans l'arbre à gauche pas mal il cache même son chakra pas mal, mais pas son odeur, pas mal il est d'un niveau supérieur aux autres …_ ... _dommage qu'il n'est pas encore le sharingan. Bon où est le dernier, je sens pas son chakra ni son odeur surprenant..._

Le nuage se dissipa, le junïn sortit un livre à couverture orange. Un bruit de toue, lui fit lever les yeux. Et là, l'élève manquant à l'appel se tenais juste devant lui avec une épée doré dans la main droite. _Donc il ne s'est pas caché mais je ne ressent toujours pas sa présence, étonnant._ « Tu n'as pas compris le principe. Si tu veux avoir une chance il faut m'attaquer par surprise, si tu veux réussir.

\- …

-Bon voyons voir se que tu vaux en kenjutsu si tu y tient tend ».

Le genin d'un mouvement rapide se propulsa droit sur son adversaire arme en avant. Le junïn para le coup se préparant à mener la danse, mais il fut pris au dépourvu par le jeune épéiste. Le gamin enchaîna avec un coup d'estoc vers le coté droit de son opposant, enchaînant tout de suite avec un coup en arc de cercle en direction de son supérieur. Profitant de cette dernière manœuvre pour sortir un shuriken, qu'il lança avec une dextérité peu commune avec deux doigt de sa seconde main. Le senseï l'esquiva de justesse. _Comment c'est possible, impossible de lancer un shuriken avec autant de précision de la mauvaise main pendant que l'on est en combat, il est donc ambidextre. Se gamin est beaucoup plus puissant que prévu. Il a un peut trop pris au pied de la lettre, qu'il valait avoir l'intention de me tuer._

Coupant cour a cette échange, le junïn et son élève firent un bon en arrière. « Bravo gamin mais il faudra faire mieux ». Le gamin en question regardait son maître en penchant la tête sur le coté comme un animal. Il fit un clin d'œil au gris et sortit de nulle part une seconde épée celle si était de couleur argenté alors que l'autre était couleur or. Il fit une série de mouvement avec ces deux lames, les faisant voler dans tous les sens, pour se mettre dans une garde, inconnue du croc blanc. _Il est bien ambidextre, mais c'est quoi cette garde, elle ne ressemble en rien à une garde de kenjutsu à double lames, la forme des épées ressemble un peu à celle des forestiers Ögis. Comme je ne vois pas de fourreau il les sorts de seaux, surprenant._

Le combat repris de plus bel. Le genin avec ses deux lames multipliait les attaques, estocs, tailles, feintes... Le tous à une cadence effréné ne laissant que peut de répits à l'ancien ANBU, qui se contentait de parer et d'esquiver chaque assaut avec ses deux kuneïs. _Ce gamin est doué, il n'y a pas de doute je n'arrive même pas à prendre le contrôle de ces passes d'armes. Il laisse très que peu de faille dans sa défense et elle sont pas assez importante pour faire une contre attaque._

 _Là une ouverture, il faut que je me rapproche de lui, il ne pourra plus profiter de l'allonge de ses sabres._ Le junïn para la lame de droite allant vers sa tête, la second fut dévié in-extremis à quelques centimètres de son ventre. Tout en effectuant ces gestes il fit un pas en avant coupant ainsi l'allonge du genin. Mais malheureusement l'élève dans un mouvement rapide, rabattit sont coude qui arriva en plein dans le visage de l'adulte.

Suite à cette action le junïn fit un bon en arrière. _Un simple genin arrive à me toucher, je vais la jouer plus sérieux._ « Tu veux la jouer au kenjutsu gamin tu vas être servi ». Dit le junïn en sortant un katana d'un seau de scellement de son poignet. Et les échanges reprirent de plus bel. Mais cette fois le combat était plus équilibré. Puis petit à petit Kakashi pris l'avantage car la fatigue se faisant ressentir chez le genin qui arrivé de moins en moins à suivre le rythme élevé qu'il avait donné au combat.

 _Oupsss... Je suis allé trop loin sur ce coups là._ Effectivement le seneï venait de conclure une magnifique passe d'arme, mais emporté par son élan d'avoir réussi à percer la garde de son élève. Il lui transperça le torse au niveau du poumon droit. Voulant retirer rapidement sa lame de l'aspirant, une main le retenu en lui attrapant le bras. Tournant la tête vers le regard de son élève, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et il remarqua un immense sourire visible malgré son masque. Puis à une vitesse fulgurante, qui fit s'élargirent les yeux du gris, il se mit à faire plusieurs points de pressions sur le bras du junïn avec sa main libre. Et disparut dans un nuage de fumé. _Quoi, c'est quoi cette merde il a disparut alors que je l'avais transpercé, ... qu'une seule solution j'affronte un Kage-Bunshin, quand a-t-il fait l'échange... … Dans le nuage de fumé, au moment de la dispersion donc c'est un clone depuis le début._

 _C'est quoi ce gamin. Et qu'a-t-il fait a mon bras je n'arrive plus à le bouger._

 _Mais j'ai toujours les clochettes, il a échoué. Mais j'aimerai savoir se que vaut réellement l'original._

 _Pendant le combat entre Memma et Kakashi._

« He ! Senju sors de là !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Uchiwa ?

-Il faut que l'on fasse équipe.

-Pourquoi ? _Ça sens le piège un Sasuke travaillant en équipe._

-Oui, réfléchie ce mec est un junïn, on a pas le niveau pour l'affronter et mon frère m'as toujours dit que les genins étaient répartis en équipe de trois pour pouvoir affronter des adversaires plus fort.

-Ça se tient, que compte tu faire ? _Faux que je fasse attention_.

-On va attendre un peu, j'ai envoyé l'Ögi cherché Sakura.

-Mais l'Ögi est entrain d'affronter Kakashi-senseï ! _Je l'avais dit c'est un piège._

-Non le senseï se bat contre un clone consistant de l'Ögi. Je l'ai vu le faire dans le nuage de poussière quand on c'est dispersé.

-Hun ... » _Un Kage-Bunshin, je croyais que c'était une technique interdite et Sasuke est bizarre_.

Les deux héritiers de clan attendirent leurs coéquipiers. La Senju était sur ses gardes regardant le jeune Uchiwa qui était tranquillement appuyé de manière non-chalande contre un arbre. Quelques minutes plus-tard Sakura et Memma sortirent de derrière les arbres. Ou plutôt Memma qui traînait tranquillement Sakura par les cheveux. Arrivé devant ses coéquipiers il lâcha son fardeau.

« **Memma-Baka tu vas me le payer !** …. C'est pas comme ça que l'on traite une fille ». Aucunement effrayé par la menace le garçon la regarda puis lui montra du doigt Sasuke

« Du calme mon petit cœur c'est moi qui lui est demandé de te trouver ». _Wouah Sasuke-kun m'a appelé mon petit cœur. Wouah Je vais m'évanouir en plus il est trop classe comme ça contre l'arbre._ La jeune Senju regardait de plus en plus bizarrement l'Uchiwa. _Il l'a appelé mon petit cœur._

« Bon comme je disais à Senju il faut que l'on travail en équipe. J'ai un plan. Il faudra que le suivre à la lettre le timing vital ».

Premièrement une fois que le clone de Memma aura explosé je prend le relais pour pas laisser de répit au senseï.

Le clone venait d'explosé dans un nuage de fumé. Le senseï cherché une éventuel attaque tout en essayant de bougé son bras droit paralysé. _Et merde je vais devoir demander à Rin de me soigner, elle va encore se foutre de ma gueule. A Sasuke viens de bouger._ Une pluie de shurikens sortait des feuilles d'un arbre sur la droite du junïn. Atteignant leur cible, le senseï disparus dans un nuage de fumé _Et hop une petite substitution, même avec un bras en moins je me ferai pas battre par des genins._

Voyant que sa première tentative venait d'échouer Sasuke sortit de sa cachette. Lançant une slave de kuneïs vers le junïn, qui les dévia facilement avec un de ses kuneïs tenu par sa main gauche. Le brun fonça sur le senseï le point visant sa tête, tout de suite attrapé par la main valide de l'adulte. Lançant sa jambe pour un coup de pied en rotation, qui vint shooter la tête du croc blanc. _Je peux difficilement faire un taijustus correcte avec mon bras droit paralysé_. L'Uchiwa fit un bon en arrière pour pouvoir faire une série de signes dont le fameux mudra du tigre.

Deuxièmement : Quand je me retirais je lancerais une attaque Katon, pour le faire reculer, il faut l'éloigner le plus possible de cette arbre sinon il fera une substitution. Pendant que je serais au corps à corps Sakura tu lanceras des kuneïs dans cette zone.

« Katon Boule de feu Suprême » Comment un genin de cette âge peut-il l'utiliser cette technique, elle demande beaucoup de chakra. Le noir gonfla ses poumons et cracha une immense boule de feu en direction de l'adulte. Faisant reculer le junïn. Une salve de kuneïs avec des parchemins explosifs dans la zone de replis du blanc alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché le sol. _Eh merde ça sens pas bon, malin les gamins attendre que je soit en l'aire pour me lancer des kuneïs pour éviter que je les évite._

Troisièmement : Avant qu'il touche le sol Senju il faut que tu l'enferme dans un dôme de pierre.

Quatrièmement : Memma tu effectueras une métamorphose en kuneï, tu auras que quelques centième de seconde pour choper les clochettes.

La blonde surgit juste à coté du brun et se mit à faire toute une série de mudras « Doton Le dôme de pierre ». Un dôme de terre enferma le gris avec tous les kuneïs explosifs. _Je me suis fais avoir. Pas mal attendre que je soit en l'aire pour me tendre un piège, magnifique travail d'équipe. Ce piège ressemble à celui fais par Memma hier à l'académie._ C'est à ce moment que les parchemins explosifs se mirent à crépiter. _Là je suis très mal, je n'aurai pas du leur dire d'avoir l'intention de me tuer_.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit en tendre, comme le bruit produit par un millier d'oiseaux. Une immense explosion se fit ressentir sous le dôme de pierre et bizarrement de la fumé s'échappait du dôme.

Une fois la fumée dissipé les trois genins virent un trou assez grand pour laisser passer un adulte au sommet du dôme de terre. Les genins se remirent immédiatement en garde comprenant que le senseï avait réussi à fuir. « Bien joué vous trois vous êtes reçu à l'examen ». Fit la voix de l'adulte derrière eux. « Mais où est Memma ? » Le tintement des clochettes se fit entendre au niveau du dôme. Ils tournèrent la dans cette direction pour voir l'Ögi assis tranquillement sur le dôme entrain d'agiter les trois clochettes. _Il c'est donc fais enfermer dans le dôme, un plan très risqué, comment il a fais pour éviter de se prendre l'explosion_. _Il faut être débile pour ce faire enfermé dans un dôme avec une dizaine de mine._

« Bon vous êtes tous reçus car vous avez compris que le but de l'examen était le travail en équipe. Mais ce plan était vraiment dangereux, il y avait des solution plus simple que d'enfermer votre camarade dans une explosion. …. Mais vous avez fait preuve d'un timing parfait. Yumi bonne maîtrise du doton mais je n'est pas vu tes autre capacité, Sakura très bon lancer de kuneï après le reste je n'ai rien vu. Il faudra que tu travaille plus que les autres si tu veux être comme Tsunade des Sannins. Sasuke un ninjutsu de de très bon niveau ainsi que tes lancé de kuneï et ton taijutsu. Memma tu as un Kenjutsu de très bon niveau et tu maîtrise des technique de ninjutsu de rang A. Maintenant qui a eu l'idée de se plan ? »

Les genins tournèrent leur regard vers l'Uchiwa qui regardait avec jalousie l'Ögi (il avait dit qu'il maîtrisait des techniques de rang A et le Kenjutsu, comment c'était possible lui le dernier de l'académie). « C'est Sasuke-kun qui a eu ce plan senseï! » Dit une Sakura visiblement émerveillé. Ce qui lui attira le regard surpris du concerné et du junïn.

« Bon je fais vous faire votre première leçon entant que genin. Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles sont considérés comme des moins que rien, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs coéquipiers et leurs amis sont encore pires ».

Midi l'examen était fini pour le groupe de Kakashi, ils rejoignirent le second groupe qui les attendaient à l'entrée du terrain. Attendant que tous ses élèves soient devant elle Rin constata que son collègue avait son bras droit qui avait l'aire ballant et remarque le regard courroucé du gris, faisant naître un sourire à la brune. « Bon je voie que vous avez tous réussi. Félicitation vous êtes tous devenu des ninjas avec le rang de genin. Je vous donne rendez vous demain à 8h ici pour un entraînement puis on ira en mission l'après-midi ». Les gamins partir ,Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata partirent de leur coté alors que Saya partait tout en discutant avec la Senju. « C'était étrange notre examen, c'est grâce à ton frère qu'on a réussi à l'avoir.

- **Quoi ?** Tu parle bien de Sasuke ?

-Oui c'est lui qui a insisté pour que l'on travail en équipe.

- **Quoi ?**

-Oui. Ce qui est étrange c'est quand Sakura a dit à Kakashi-senseï que le plan était son idée il a paru encore plus étonné que le senseï, mais ce n'ai pas le plus étrange. Il a appelé Sakura mon petit-coeur.

- **Quoi ?** »

Les deux senseï débriefé les deux examens :

« Donc tu dis que c'est un clone de Memma qui t'a paralysé le bras ? Dit la brune en ricanent des malheurs du gris.

-Ouais aller marre toi. Ce gamin est étrange il cache bien son jeu et maintenant tu peux me soigner ?

-Mais bien-sur que je vais soigné le grand ninja copieur qui c'est fait avoir par un gamin de 13 ans. C'est ça qui te mets en rogne grand ninja ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire taquin.

-Oui, mais surtout j'ai perdu mon livre, … une édition limité de Icha Icha Paradise ».

Cette phrase fit partir la junïn dans un fous-rire. Tout en soignant son collègue.

« C'est bon du a fini de rire ? Tu m'as pas dit comment sa c'était passé de ton coté ».

 **Flash-back de deux heure avant cette conversation**.

« **JE VAIS VOUS EXPLOSER RIN-SENSEÏ** »Dit le gamins blond totalement surexcité.

La tornade blonde fonça directement sur la senseï. En faisant 5 Kage Bunshin. _Quel finesse un vrai bourrin, droit devant. Donc l'Hokage n'a pas mentis il maîtrise une technique interdite de rang A_. Le genin et ses clones multiplier les mouvement de Taijustus. La junïn encerclé par la horde blonde, elle bloquait tous les coups, faisant exploser les clones d'ombres, mais pour le plus grand malheurs de la brune le nombre de clones continuaient d'augmenter. _Comment fait il ? Il ne fait presque pas de mudra pour cette technique._ Les blonds se mirent à crier, « **je vais vous montrer ma nouvel technique** ». Et sur ceux les blonds ce mirent a courir, sauter autour de la senseï puis ils dégainèrent simultanément deux kuneïs chacun, et les lancèrent vers la senseï. Une fois que le kuneï lancé et malheureusement pour le blond esquivé par l'adulte, un autre blond le récupérait pour le relancer et ainsi de suite, cela donné l'impression que Rin était le centre d'une tornade de blonds dans laquelle des dizaines de kuneïs volaient dans tous les sens. _Technique original elle deviendra vite imparable avec plus de vitesse et de puissance. Bon je fais arrêter de jouer_.

La senseï utilisa un clone comme arme pour frapper les autres ce qui créa un nuage de fumé. Naruto voulant éviter de mauvais surprise s'éloigna du lieux du combat en un bon. Quand le nuage se dissipa il n'y avait plus rien. Ce qui fit paniqué le jeune ninja, regardant à droite, rien, à gauche, rien, en haut, rien. « En bas » lui dit une voix féminine. « Doton décapitation fatal ». Le renard se fit aspirer par le sol et se retrouva enterré, laissant juste la tête apparaître. « C'est bien connu le clou qui dépasse se fait taper dessus » Dit la senseï en rigolant et appuyant gentiment sur la tête du gamin. « Rin-senseï c'est pas drôle et en plus j'ai le nez qui gratte ».

 _Bon ou sont les deux autres maintenant_. La junïn partit en direction du bois pour chercher ses deux autres élèves.

« Tu l'as vois Hina ? Et l'autre raté de Naruto ?

-Elle est partie dans la direction opposé. Et Naruto-kun n'est pas un raté !

-Il est où alors ton Naruto-kun ? Cette phrase fit rougir la Hyûga.

-Il est enterré vivant au milieu du terrain.

-Hahahahahahahahahah ».

Les deux filles décidèrent d'aller aider le blond. Qui se fit bien-sur réprimander par l'Uchiwa pendant que la Hyûga qui se triturait les doigts nerveusement.

« T'es un abruti Uzumaki c'est une junïn d'élite tu crois pouvoir la battre tous seul ? **Baka.**

-J'y arriverais la prochaine fois. J'étais pas loin d'une clochette.

-Ouais c'est ça on vas plutôt travailler en **équipe**. Avec Hinata on a mit au point un plan ».

La junïn continuait ses recherches dans le bois qui composé le terrain d'entraînement numéro 7. Arrivé à une clairière elle remarqua, qu'elle était tombée dans un piège. Car elle se trouvait au milieu d'un emmêlement de files très fin reliés à des parchemins explosifs qui se mirent tous à briller. Faisant une série de mudra « Doton : les quatre murs de terre », cette technique lui permis d'échapper à l'explosion. Elles sont plus très loin. En effet la senseï pu voire son élève aux yeux blancs juste devant elle. « Tien, Hinata tu m'étonnes. J'aurais plutôt penser que se piège était la création de Saya. Bon voyons voire se que tu sais faire, ma petite ! »

La junin se mit à charger la Hyûga, qui se mettais en garde dans le style de combat purement Hyûga dit le Juken, tout en activant ses byakugans, qui firent gonfler les veines autours de ses yeux. Grace a son style de taijutsu très souple elle dévia facilement les coups de l'adulte. Quand la jeune Hyûga essayait de porter des coups de minière à essayer de bloquer le tenketsu de la junïn, qui évitait chacune des tentatives. Après une trentaine de minutes de taijutsu à un rythme effréné. Les deux combattantes firent un bon en arrière pour se séparer. La jeune fille était à bout de souffle alors que la junïn était impressionner par les capacités de son élève même si son manque d'assurance la faisait hésiter sur certains coups donc perde de précieux dixième de secondes pouvant être fatal en véritable combat.

La jeune fille fit un mudra, toute la lisière de la clairière fut recouverte d'un écran de fumé. La brune sentant le piège se mis en garde. Une fois le nuage totalement dissipé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement encerclé par une vingtaine de Hinata. Qui ce jetèrent sur elle, en évitant les coups elle pu constater que contrairement à ses première pensé ce n'était pas des clones illusoires mais bien des Kages Bushines. _Étonnant Hinata maîtrise aussi la technique de clone de l'ombre comme Naruto et bizarrement je constate que il n'y a qu'un seul clone qui utilise le byakugan_. Un clone hurla aux autres de se reculer tout en composant des mudras, dont le dernier était celui du tigre. « Katon : boule de feu suprême ». En esquivant de justesse l'attaque la senseï remarqua les yeux du clone qui venait de lancer l'attaque avait des yeux avec les pupilles rouges comme pour le sharingan. _C'est bon j'ai compris_.

« **Stop !** Vous êtes reçu les filles. **Félicitation !**

-He je ne suis pas une fille moi. Dirent plusieurs Hinata, prenant la moue boudeuses. (En faite toutes les Hinata sauf deux celle aux sharingans et celle aux byakugans activé ).

-Ah je vois aucune de vous deux ne sais utiliser le Kage Bushine. N'est ce pas Saya et Hinata. Désactivait vos henges, toi aussi Naruto et supprime tes clones.

-Pourquoi les filles sont reçu et pas moi ? C'est pas juste. Dit une nouvelle fois une Hinata qui explosa en fumée.

-Toi aussi Naruto tu es reçu.

- **Ouais géniale !**

-Quel idiot. » Murmura l'Uchiwa.

Une fois que le genin blond se calma la senseï pu reprendre. « Je vous félicite tous les trois vous avez compris que le but de cette examen était le travail d'équipe. Votre idée est originale prendre la forme de votre coéquipière pour me déstabiliser c'est très bien. Saya tuas l'aire d'avoir un très bon niveau de taijutsu et de ninjutsu, avec tes sharingans tu devrais avoir un très bon niveau de genjutsu. Hinata tu as un très bon niveau de taijutsu, il va valoir travailler ta vitesse, ta force et surtout ton assurance car tu laisse encore trop de failles. Pour les autres discipline je n'est rien vu, je te testerais plus tard. Bon et notre amis le clou. Tu te débrouilles bien en Taijustu et ninjutsu, mais il faut que tu réfléchisse mieux et que tu arrête de foncer tête baiser comme un idiot.

-Maintenant je vais vous donner votre première leçon la plus importante : Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles sont considérés comme des moins que rien, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs coéquipier et leurs amis sont encore pires ».

 **Fin du flash-back.**

« Intéressant, donc ils ont travaillé en équipe. C'est bien. Ils ont tous du le blanc.

se qui m'étonne c'est que se soit l'Uchiwa qui ait élaboré le plan.

-Oui, mais maintenant que tu le dis, il avait l'air aussi étonné que moi.

-Donc ça ne serai pas lui le stratège dans l'histoire ».Conclu la brune.

 _Dans Konoha :_

Dans un restaurant du nom de ''Ichiraku Ramen'' deux garçon discutaient, on n'avait notre blond et son comparse Memma.

« HAHAHA Tu les as vraiment bien roulé !

-...

-Donc tu as pris les clochettes et après ».

Ils furent interrompu par une jeune fille dans sa 18ème année, elle avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux de la même couleur et la peau claire. Portant une robe blanche avec les manches repliées et un tablier bleu foncé. Cette jeune femme n'avait pas l'air dans son meilleur état, à la vu des deux gamins ses joues devinrent rouge.

« Bonjours les garçons, ça a été se matin ?

-Ayame-nee tu arrive a t'en remettre.

-Pas si fort Naruto.

-Et cet examen ? Vous avez intérêt de l'avoir,car Hemera n'a pas décoléré.

-Non t'inquiète on est devenu ninja.

-Félicitation à tous les deux. Au faite ce matin quand je suis partie de chez vous il y avait Kaze et les jumelles qui te cherchaient Memma.

Le brun se leva et parti immédiatement en laissant l'argent sur le comptoirs.

-Bah dit donc il est pressé. Kaze doit avoir un message important. Dit le blond, se qui fit sourire la brune.

-Sûrement Naruto ou c'est peut-être pour les jumelles. Lui répondit elle avec le rouge au joue.

-Hein ? Et Ayame-nee-san c'est vrai que tu avais trop bu et que c'est Memma qui t'as mis au lit hier soir. Demanda le blond avec un air innocent. Ces paroles virent passer la cuisinière à l'état de tomate.

-Je n'étais pas la seule, la pire a été Hana , elle c'est réveillé nu ce matin.

-Haha je sais il me la dit ce matin.

\- Naruto le livre qui est sur le comptoirs est à toi. Demanda la brune en montrant un livre à la couverture orange bien connu d'un certain croc blanc de Konoha.

- **He, Memma attend tu as oublié ton livre !** » Cria le blond en partant dans la rue tout en agitant le livre à la couverture orange. Mais le muet était déjà partie depuis longtemps. Naruto parti rejoindre son repas ne voulant pas gâcher la somme que son comparse avait donné pour l'addition, car il le savait, ce dernier avait donné une liasse de billets supérieur à ce qu'il devait sans chercher à faire le bon compte.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_


	3. Découverte

_Misions au pays des vagues_

 _Découverte._

 _ _Village caché du pays du feu :__

Dans un coin du village près d'un bois un groupe de genins étaient cachés.

« Bon, …. rapport de situation ? Demanda une voix masculine visiblement blasée.

-Je suis en position. Dit une adolescente.

-Pa...reil. Continua une autre voix féminine toute timide.

-En position. Vous pourriez y mettre un peu du votre, Kakashi-senseï. Je sais c'est chiant mais c'est une mission. S'insurgea une voix masculine.

-Ouais, si tu le dis Naruto. Bon, les enfants dès que vous avez la cible en vu , vous pouvez agir.

-OK cible en vu. Saya, Hinata, Memma vous la voyez ? Dit le dénommé Naruto.

-O... Oui Naruto-kun.

-Oui je la vois ne t'attend pas à une réponse de l'autre Ögi je te rappel qu'il est muet Baka. Aller action ».

Les trois aspirants ninjas se lancèrent à l'attaque et cernèrent leur cible. Qui n'était autre, qu'un chat avec un petit ruban rose sur l'oreille droite, jouant avec un jeune garçon de 13 ans. Au cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Putain Memma tu aurais pu le dire que tu avais récupéré le chat. Hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et le symbole des Uchiwas sur ses vêtements.

-Tu l'as dis toi même, il est muet idiote. Lui répondit son coéquipier blond.

-Grrr... ****JE VAIS T'EN FOUTRE MOI DES IDIOTES****.

-Aller les gosses on ramène le chat à la tour de l'Hokage ». Dit le senseï pour couper cour à une énième dispute.

Arrivé devant la tour de l'Hokage ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe 7, qui attendaient assis calmement sur les marches. Yumi discutait tranquillement avec la senseï qui avait laissée sa tenu de mission pour un ensemble de ninja, qui m'était plus en valeur sa féminité. Sakura quant à elle essayait de se rapprocher de son amour-de-Sasuke-kun, alors que le dît amour s'éloignait le plus loin possible de la rose dés quelle se rapprochait de quelques centimètres.

« Bien, vous voilà enfin. L'Hokage veux voir l'équipe au complet. Dit Rin.

-On est en retard à cause de Memma, il avait chopé la cible depuis longtemps, mais nous l'a pas dit ». Précisa l'Uchiwa, toujours sous le sourire du blond et l'attitude ''je-m'en-foutiste'' du principal critiqué.

Dans le bureau tous les membres de l'équipe se tenaient au garde à vous sauf un, l'Ögi. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer le kage assis en face d'eux. A ses coté se trouvait Iruka et sa secrétaire.

Posant les papier qu'il consultait, il pris la parole.

« Bien je vois que l'équipe est formée, depuis maintenant 1 mois que toutes les petites missions de rang D ont été effectué avec sucés. Vous allez faire votre première mission tous ensemble.

-J'espère que c'est pas attrapé un pov' chat, car à 7 plus les deux senseï on vas se faire chier.

BANG. Un point s'écrasa sur la tête de du blond.

-Aie Sakura-chan ça fait mal. Et Memma arrête de te marrer c'est chiant.

-Tient toi bien devant l'Hokage, Baka. Et arrête de faire croire que tu arrives à communiquer avec Memma sans faire de signes. Lui reprocha la Senju.

-Mouais de toute façon vous êtes tous contre moi. Grommela le blond.

-C'est bon tu as fini de faire le pitre Naruto ». Cria Iruka, visiblement à court de patience. Cette réplique laissa un silence gênant dans le bureau.

« Bien, reprenons, je vous confie votre première mission de rang C. Iruka va chercher le client » . Le chunïn se leva pour franchir la porte sur la droite du bureau. Il réapparus quelques minutes plus-tard avec un homme sur ses talons. Cet homme avait une carrure assez large, une peau bronzée qui montrait un travail en plein air souvent sous le soleil. Des cheveux gris, une barbe taillé autour de la bouche, des yeux sombres et une paire de lunettes. Portant une chemise à col en V sans manche, un pantalon et une paire de sandales, un chapeau de paille sur la tête et une serviette autour du cou. Une bouteille en verre à la main.

« Bon je vous présente votre client. Tazuna je vous présente l'équipe qui va vous escorter jusqu'à chez vous.

-Une bande de gamins ?

- ** **HE ! SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, TU N'AVAIS QU'A MOINS PICOLLER COMME CA TU AURAIT PU CHOISIR TON EQUIPE !, POCHETRON !**** » !

. BANG. Le blond fut la proie de trois coups de poings, qui le fit s'écraser sur le sol sous le sourire du Kage, du client, de la secrétaire et de son coéquipier masqué. Alors que Iruka et Rin se prenaient la tête dans leurs mains.

« Aie, ça fait mal pourquoi c'est toujours moi que vous frappez ? Demanda le blond tout en essaya de se relever après les trois coups reçu de la par de l'Haruno, l'Uchiwa (Saya) et de la Senju.

-Tu n'as pas à parler comme çà a notre client Naruto, même si se que tu dis est vrai ». Répondit la Senseï.

Le chef du village repris la parole après un dernier sourire en voyant la moue peu convaincu de l'hôte du démon renard.

« Vous pouvez y allez. Départ prévu demain matin à 9h. Ne soyez pas en retard. N'est ce pas Kakashi ». Cette dernière phrase fit sourire toute la salle sauf le client ne comprenant pas la pique et le concerné qui lui boudé comme l'avait fait son élève blond.

« Rin tu peux rester. »

Le lendemain matin vers 10 heures devant les portes sud du village caché de la feuille 5 genins attendaient sagement leur senseï et deux de leurs coéquipiers depuis une bonne heure maintenant. De l'autre coté leur client était assis contre un des battants des portes et semblait cuver tranquillement son saké de la veille.

Puis une demi-heure plus tard, ils virent leurs deux camarades d'équipe suivi quelques mètre plus loins de Rin avec Kakashi sur ses talons, qui semblait la supplier pour quelque chose.

« **Enfin vous êtes là !**. Rugirent de concert la Senju et Sakura.

-Je ne viens pas avec vous aujourd'hui. Je suis juste venu m'assurais que celui là ne serai pas en retard j'ai du utilisé les grands moyens, mais ça a pris du temps. Expliqua la seneï.

-Vous venez pas avec nous Rin-senseï ? Questionna la Hyûga en se triturant les doigts.

-Oui j'ai une autre mission à faire avant de vous rejoindre dans la semaine. Et vous deux c'est quoi votre excuse pour être arrivé en retard ». Dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers ses deux élèves arrivé juste avant elle.

Pour toute réponse elle eut le droit à un ''Heu'' d'un Naruto se grattant la nuque visiblement gêné. Alors que le muet fit tranquillement les signes: ''On a oublié de se lever'' sous les regards sévère de la senseï et de ses coéquipières. Les cries avait réveillé le client qui c'était levé pour rejoindre son escorte.

« Bon il est temps pour vous d'y aller vous en avez pour 4 jours de voyage jusqu'au pays des vagues. Je vous souhaites bonne route. Je vous retrouve à la fin de la semaine, je te rendrai ton livre à ce moment Kakashi ».

Sur ces paroles l'équipe se mis en route. Avec un Naruto super enthousiasme suivi d'Hinata devant, sur la gauche du client Saya et Yumi qui discuter, sur la droite un Sasuke vigilant coller de très très prés par la rose. Et enfin fermant la marche un Memma jouent avec un kuneï et un Kakashi boudant visiblement la perte de son livre.

Rin regardait son équipe partir sans elle sur la route menant au pays des vagues. Elle fut rejoint par une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'année.

« Bonjour Rin-sempaï. Je suis Hemera Ögi j'aimerai vous parler, si vous avez le temps bien-sur ».

Le soir venu l'équipe 7 s'arrêta pour camper.

« Bon Sakura et Hinata vous montez les tentes, Yumi et Saya vous allez chercher l'eau et du bois, Sasuke et Naruto occupez vous des pièges et Memma tu vas chasser.

-Et vous Kakashi-senseï ? Demanda la blonde.

-Moi je vais rester ici avec Tazuna pour le protéger. Répondit le gris en sortant un livre de sa sacoche de kuneïs. Ce même livre confisqué par Rin, mais heureusement Memma avait eu la gentillesse de lui en vendre un ( un peu plus cher, quand librairie mais bon il y a pas de petit profil et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'un gamin de 13 ans a en sa possession un livre pornographique?).

Deux heure plus-tard l'équipe 7 et leur client étaient assis autour du feu parlant de tout et de rien, mangeant le cerf ramené par l'Ögi.

« Senseï je peux vous poser une question.

-Je t'écoute Sakura.

-Pourquoi Tazuna-san a fait appel à nous, au lieu de ninja de son pays.

-C'est simple, le pays des vagues n'a pas de village caché.

-Pourquoi senseï ?

-Bon je vais vous faire un petit cours ». Dit le senseï de l'équipe 7 tout en traçant au sol une

carte. « Tous les pays n'ont pas de village caché car l'entretient d'un village revient très cher. Les seigneurs préfèrent d'abord investirent dans une armée, constitué de soldat et de samouraïs qui constitues les unités d'élites si le pays a assez d'argent.

Après si le pays est assez riche il envisage un village de ninjas ou de chevaucheurs. Bien-sur il y a des pays qui sont des exceptions comme Taki ou Ame qui préfèrent tous simplement tout miser sur les ninjas.

Les 5 plus grands pays possèdent les plus puissants villages ninjas. Il y a Iwagature no sato pour le pays de la roche, Kumogature no sato pour le pays de la foudre, Kirigature no sato pour l'eau, Sunagature no sato pour le pays du vent et enfin Konohagature no sato pour le pays du feu. Ces cinq grands villages sont dirigés par une Ombre (Kage ) se nom vient d'un vieille légende d'un clan.

Il y a le Tsuchikage pour Iwa, le Mizukage pour Kiri, le Kazekage pour Suna, le Raikage pour Kumo et le Hokage pour Konoha. Ils ont tous un siège au conseil des cinq Kages qui est réuni pour établir les traités de paix et les grands accords internationaux. Les Kages sont les figures militaires les plus puissantes des pays, ils ne répondent qu'aux rois. Mais ils possèdent une autonomie spécifique, c'est un équilibre difficile entre les puissants. Les Kages ont besoins des seigneurs pour avoir une certaine légitimité et les rois ont besoins des Kages pour asseoir leur pouvoir.

-Senseï c'est quoi là ? Dit le blond, en montrant la partie à l'ouest de la carte.

-Ici c'est les territoires de l'ouest, ils sont très dangereux. Il y a une multitude de pays plus ou moins vaste. Contrairement à la péninsule, ils n'ont pas de village ninja dans ces territoires, mais la plus-pars des villages cachés y ont créé un avant poste pour avoir des missions de ces pays car ils sont souvent en guerre, ou pour les intriques politiques ou encore pour affronter les créatures très dangereuses qui habitent ces contrés. Là bas, le niveau minimum des missions c'est B, il y a un roulement pour les ninjas, samouraïs et chevaucheurs de la garnison, elle change tous les six mois. Et cette troupe est dirigé par le régent qui est désigné par l'Hokage.

-C'est si dangereux que ça senseï?

-Oui, Hinata. La guerre est constante dans cette région.

-Et ici senseï ? Demanda la Senju en montrant le nord de la carte.

-Au nord et au nord-est. C'est des contrés principalement composées de pleins de petites d'archipels. Les terres nord- ouest sont des territoires hostiles où il y a de la neige toute l'année, les conditions de vie y sont très durs les habitants vivent principalement de la pèche et de la chasse. Ce sont des guerrier redoutable qui descende dans les contrés de l'ouest pour y louer leurs services entant que mercenaires.

Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher. On va organiser des tours de gardes Saya et Naruto vous serez les deux premiers à veiller, puis Yumi et Sasuke 3h après, Hinata et Memma et enfin moi et Sakura ».

Les ninjas et leur client allèrent se coucher tout en souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux chanceux de gardes.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'équipe 7 était parti de Konoha. Le voyage avait été calme seul les disputes entre la Haruno, la Senju et l'Uchiwa (Saya) qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur ce pauvre Naruto. Et ne parlons pas de ce pauvre client qui se faisait voler toutes ses bouteilles de saké par un mystérieux chapardeur. A part ces petits désagrément le voyage était tranquilles, pas de pluie, pas d'embuscade, on aurait dit une simple randonnée.

Dans l'après midi de cette journée, les genins marchaient en formation de protection autour de Tazuna. Saya et Hinata étaient devant et discutait tout en surveillant régulièrement les alentours avec leurs dojutsus. A droit du client il avait la Senju et Naruto qui était en plein conversation sur les différentes techniques de ninjutsus alors que du coté gauche du charpentier se tenait Sakura et l'autre Uchiwa. L'un essayait d'échapper à l'autre. Et pour fermer la marche le senseï et le muet tous deux absorbés par la lecture d'un livre.

L'équipe passa à proximité de deux flaques d'eau, l'une vers l'avant du groupe et l'autre au niveau de l'arrière. Fait étrange, car étant en fin d'été et que cela faisait plusieurs semaine qu'aucune goutte de pluie n'était tombées dans la régions. Rien de naturel expliquaient leur présences.

Lorsque le groupe eu dépassé la première mare d'eau de quelque pas. Deux explosions créant deux nuage de fumé, qui se produire là ou se trouvait les flaques d'eau. De l'écran de fumé à l'arrière du groupe sortirent deux ninjas relié l'un à l'autre par une chaîne shuriken au niveau de leurs mains. Les deux hommes foncèrent sur les deux garde du corps les séparant de leur cible. Kakashi fut attrapé par la chaîne alors que Memma qui était à ses cotés se contenta de se baiser tranquillement pour l'éviter tout en continuant sa lecture. Les autres genins virent leur senseï se faire déchiqueter par les maillons en shuriken de la chaîne dans un nuage fumé.

Vers l'avant du groupe les jeunes genins découvrir un autre ninja. Lui aussi porté la même tenu que les deux autres. Des sandales de ninjas, un pantalon de ninja marron, avec une veste marron également. Les avant bras couvert de bandage et dans chaque main se trouvait un gant avec quatre griffes acérés. Le bas de son visage caché par un masque avec filtre à aire, on voyait juste ses yeux. Une crinière brune lui servant de chevelure lui donné un air sauvage.

Les genins se rendirent comptes qu'ils étaient cerné par trois ninjas qui avaient l'air d'être des ennemis vu le traitement infligé à leur senseï.

« On fait quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille aux yeux de neige.

-On protège le client c'est la mission. Dit la Senju, se mettant en garde devant le dit client.

-Yumi a raison, Yum, Hina et Sakura vous protégez Tazuna. Sas'ke tu t'occupe des siamois avec Memma. ** **Putain Memma arrête de lire****. Moi et Naruto on s'occupe de celui devant. OK ?

-Ouais, on va faire une super équipe Saya-chan ! Hurla le blond avec enthousiasme.

-Je fais équipe avec toi pour éviter de te faire tuer Baka ».

Les genins se mirent en position, la rose, la blonde et la mauve se positionnèrent autours du charpentier en position de défense. Alors que Naruto et Saya se mettaient en garde l'une avec les sharigans activé, pour l'autre sortant un katana d'un seaux à son poignets qui étonna sa coéquipière.

De l'autre coté, Sasuke avait dégainé shurikens et kuneïs avec une aisance déconcertante, deux shurikens partir avec vitesse, ils s'entrechoquèrent. L'un des shurikens fit un angle droit après le choc pour aller bloquer la chaîne des deux ennemis qui avait décapité le senseï, contre un arbre. Pour s'assurer que le lien entre les deux ninjas soit bien entraver, l'éventail lança un kuneï dans le centre de son shuriken, bloquant totalement la chaîne. Ce qui stoppa les deux ninjas en plein course, détruisant le mécanisme des gants de la chaîne. Les deux ninjas furent ainsi séparé.

 _ _Sasuke VS un des frères démons__

L'Uchiwa n'eut pas besoin que sa sœur lui dise deux fois qu'il était déjà partit au contact du nukenin, lui envoyant un coups de pied rotatif vers la tête. Son adversaire réussi à le bloquer grâce à son bras. Ne se soucient pas de se contre le genin profita de ce point d'appui pour pivoter afin de tenter de donner un coups de pied sous le menton de son ennemi.

L'homme du brouillard voyant se profiler une action dangereuse pour lui, repoussa le gamin et fit un bon en arrière afin de se mettre à distance.

L'Uchiwa avait profité de ce premier échange pour évaluer son adversaire. _Ce type est un ninja assassin au vu de son attaque, il nous on tendu un embuscade grossière car ils nous ont sous-estimer, sinon ils nous auraient attaqué de façon plus subtile._

 _Ce mec est l'un des deux gugusse à la chaîne donc ils sont tous les deux entraînés pour se battre en binôme don là, il est vulnérable. Il a l'air d'être à mon niveau au corps à corps. Mais il y a se gant griffu qui me pose problème. Il n'est pas nette. Tout à l'heure j'y ai vu un liquide poisseux qui le recouvrait. Je pense que c'est du poison._

 _Il faut mieux que je l'attaque à distance, car si ces griffe me touche elles font me tuer à longs terme. Donc le mieux c'est de le combattre au ninjutsu ou avec des armes de jets._ Le genin sortit une shuriken Fuma de son sac. Prenant de l'élan et le lançant.

L'arme se dirigea droit sur sa cible rasant le sol. Le lancé du gamin était d'une grande qualité, il avait même mis un petit effet du poignet imperceptible à l'œil nu. Cette effet n'était pas immédiat mais à retardement.

Effectivement le shuriken changea sa trajectoire deux mètres avant sa cible. L'arme qui était en ras-motte effectua un redressement surprenant vers la tête du nukenin. Le ninja surpris pas l'attitude de l'étoile Fuma, dû s'employer pour l'esquiver évitant d'un cheveux la décapitation.

Mais malheureusement pour lui un autre shuriken était caché dans l'ombre du premier. L'ancien ninja de Kiri eu la vie sauve grâce à ses réflexes acquit par des années d'expérience. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver totalement l'arme.

En effet une voyant le shuriken lui foncer droit dessus il fit un bon sur le coté tout en tentant de diminuer la force du jets avec son gant. La griffe absorba une partie de la force de l'attaque et le reste fut malheureusement absorbé par le coté de son ventre, lui lacérant la chaire.

Touché l'homme masqué, palpa la plaie qu'avait osés lui faire un gamin. « **Petit con tu vas voir. Je vais te butter. Tu vas mourir de la main d'un des trois frères démons de Kirigature no sato !** ».

Nullement intimidé par les menaces de son adversaire, le gamin de l'éventail avait profité de se moment d'inaction pour faire une série de mudra finissant pas celui du tigre. « Katon : Boule de Feu »

Le gamin du clan des Uchiwas gonfla ses poumons et fini par souffler une grosse boule de feu qui fila immédiatement vers l'assassin. Celui-ci du se plaquer au sol en urgence pour l'éviter.

Le genin ne relâcha pas la pression. Alors que son attaque venait de partir il se remis à faire des signes incantatoires. « Katon: La balsamine. »

Une multitude de petites boules de feux de la taille d'une balle de tennis sortirent de la bouche du brun, pour prendre la même direction que l'attaque précédente. La cible des attaques c'était relevé et cette fois attendait de pieds ferme les petites boules incandescentes.

Il fit un mudra et concentra son chakra suiton dans son gant. Une fois les balles de feux arrivaient sur lui il pu les smasher renvoyant quelques une à leur envoyeur. Ce qui eu pour effet de couper sa concentration alors qu'il était de nouveau entrain de préparer une attaque de ninjutsu.

Il fut obligé de relâcher son chakra, ce qui le fit tousser fortement ( en effet de concentrer son chakra de type katon et le relâcher brutalement lui brûla légèrement les poumons). Il vit une roulade sur le coté pour éviter l'effet boomerang de sa propre attaque.

Il se relava très rapidement se remettant immédiatement sur ses jambes. Il se remis à faire des signes malgré le contre coup de la technique précédente. « Katon : Souffle du Dragon de feu ».

A la surprise du nukenin, une immense langue de feu sortit de la bouche de l'enfant de l'éventail. _Comment un simple gamin peut-il lancer autant de techniques katon aussi puissante_ ( une de rang A, une autre de rang B et B+, sans oublier la technique du shuriken de l'ombre qui est de rang C- ).

Pour éviter le déluge de flamme, l'homme de l'eau fit une série de mudras et concentrant du chakra dans son gant. « Suiton : Le bouclier aqueux ».

Au moment ou le déserteur de Kiri allait être noyer sous un torrent de flamme, l'homme mis un genou à terre se cachant derrière son bras. Un bouclier d'eau se matérialisa au niveau de son gant évitant ainsi de finir totalement brûler.

L'homme du son salut, grâce au manque d'endurance du jeune ninja. La technique qu'il venait d'utiliser n'était pas assez concentré au niveau du chakra pour qu'elle soit destructrice. Mais même si la technique n'était pas à son plein potentiel, elle avait consumé le bouclier aqueux de sont adversaire qui était partit en vapeur.

Le genin sorti essoufflé de cette dernière attaque, les mains sur les hanches il reprenait son souffle. Regardant son adversaire, celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses jambes. De plus en plus de sang coulait de sa plaie.

Le plus jeune sentant la fin de l'affrontement décida de se lancer sur son adversaire pour l'engager au corps à corps, voulant à tout pris en finir avec se combat, passant outre toute mesure de précaution. Lançant son pied dans la face de son adversaire, ce dernier la contra avec son gant.

Le choc provoca une petite félure sur l'une des griffes. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regarde du genin de Konoha. Il comprit que les différentes attaques Katons avait affaibli le metal du gant. Le genin compris que s'il continuait sur sa lancer il pourrait se debarasser de l'attout de son adversaire.

Multipliant les assauts. Coup de pied, manchette, coup de coude, genoux, poings, etc …

L'homme de Kiri complètement pris au dépourvu, était obligé de contrer les coups comme il le pouvait. A chaque fois qu'il mettait son arme en opposition, le métal se fêlait de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques minutes à se traitement la griffe se cassa. Sous l'œil satisfait du genin.

Le déserteur voyant son principal atout se briser fit un saut en arrière. Le genin profitant de cette accalmie pour souffler il était totalement épuisé. Il avait mal géré se combats, il le savais. Lancer des attaques de ninjutsu sans ménagement n'avait pas était la bonne stratégie. Maintenant il était épuisé au niveau physique et il lui restait plus de chakra.

Le nukenin voyant son adversaire à bout de souffle et plus concentré sur l'affrontement. Décida de réunir ses dernières forces ( car lui aussi était fatigué et en plus il était blessé) pour un ultime assaut.

Fonçant droit sur le genin.

Malheureusement pour lui il fut arrêté dans sa course. Un kuneï venant de nul par vint se figer dans l'une de ses cuisses, bloquant immédiatement le dît membre. Le bruit que l'homme du brouillard fit en tombant ramena l'Uchiwa à la réalité.

Profitant de que le déserteur se relève, le gamin fondit sur lui. Lui donnant un coups de genou sous le menton. Ce qui envoya l'ancien Kiri-nin dans les aires, Sasuke sauta à sa suite, se retrouvant dans le dos de son ennemi. Prenant appui sur son adversaire il tourna sur lui même, afin de lui assoner un coups de pied.

Le nukenin pris le premiers coups dans le ventre. Le second coup coinça sa tête entre le pied et le sol « shishirendan la fureur du Lion ». Il fut assommé sur le coup, mettant fin au combat.

 _ _Saya et Naruto VS un des frères démons__

A l'avant du groupe la jeune fille du clan Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki faisaient face à un autre homme plutôt petit par rapport aux deux autres. Celui là faisait dans le mètre soixante-dix, avec une carrure plus fine avec que les deux autres. Habillé de la même manière que ses camarades, un masque à gaz lui cachait également le visage jusqu'aux yeux et possédé également une crinière noire pour cheveux.

Mais contrairement à ses coéquipiers déserteurs celui-ci possédait deux gants orné de griffes, un par main.

La fille du clan de l'éventail essayait d'analyser son adversaire sharigans activés, alors que son coéquipier blond lui concentra du chakra dans ses poignets, pour sortir deux épées de seaux placé sur ses avant bras. Les deux lames étaient des glaives finement ouvragés.

Il se mis à faire des mouvement fluides avec les deux lames. Surprenant son ennemi et également sa coéquipière. _Ses mouvement ressemble à ceux que fait Memma, est ce que se débile d'Uzumaki aurait le même niveau que l'Ögi ?_

Le blond aucunement gênait par la surprise des deux personnes se lança directement à l'assaut. Épée en avant le nukenin du la dévier grâce à l'une de ses griffes. Ne se démontant pas il continua les attaques mélangeant coups de tailles, d'estocs, feintes, etc …

Lançant une attaque vertical avec sa lame droit, contré par l'un des gants du nukenin, il lança sa second épée dans une attaque inverse soit de bas en haut ouvrant la garde son adversaire. Il en profita pour l'envoyer valser plus loin d'un coup de pied dans le visage, ce qui fêla le masque à gaz du déserteur.

Celui-ci contrarié par cette attaque se lança dans des assaut furieux que le genin contra et esquiva avec plus ou moins de réussite. Puis d'un coup le nukenin tenta de couper en deux le blond avec son gant gauche.

Le blond bloqua l'assaut avec sa lame droite et la seconde attaque avec sa deuxième épées, ouvrant ainsi la garde de son ennemi, à la surprise de tout le monde le blond donna un coup de boule à son adversaire.

Un craquement sourd se fit entendre le masque explosa littéralement le masque de nukenin, ainsi qu'un petit peu son nez. Laissant voir le bas de son visage. Un visage fin, un visage féminin.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda le blond totalement perdu.

\- C'est une femme ? Renchérie l'Uchiwa.

- **Oui je suis une femme. C'est une femme qui est à la tête de la fratrie des démons de Kiri. Ça vous étonne ?** Dit la nukenin maintenant débarrassé de son masque sa voix était bien plus féminine

-Non. On s'en tape ». Répliqua tranquillement le blond

Le genin se retourna vers sa coéquipière. « Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as finis d'analyser notre adversaire, maintenant dis moi ton plan ! » Depuis l'examen genin le blond avait remarqué l'esprit d'analyse de l'Uchiwa et il avait pris l'habitude de se reposer sur cette capacité d'observation de sa coéquipière.

« J'ai bien un plan mais le problème c'est qu'il faut être plus rapide.

-Ça, ce n'est pas un problème ». Dit tranquillement le blond en effectuant une série de signes. « Ninpo : Le manteau de chakra ».

Du chakra violet sortit du corps de l'Uzumaki, pour aller se modeler autour de lui créant ainsi un manteau, englobant également ses armes. Se remettant en position de Kenjutsu.

Le blond se lançant de nouveau à l'assaut, mais cette fois ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus rapide. A telle point que la nukenin du sa survit après la première attaque que grâce à ses réflexes surhumains. Qui dévia la lame de sa course.

Mais le genin ne s'arrêta pas là. Lançant une attaque visant le ventre de la femme avec sa lame droite. Elle fut dévié par l'une des griffes. Mais le deuxième glaive du gamin vint tenter de la décapiter. La nukenin était totalement dépassé par la vitesse et la force avec laquelle les coups étaient portés.

Les échange continuèrent quelques minutes la nukenin était totalement dépassé par la métamorphose du blond, maintenant elle en était réduite à contrer et esquiver les attaques pour survivre. Puis d'un coup.

« **Naruto dégage ! Maintenant !** » Ordonna l'Uchiwa qui avait mit à profit le temps gagné par son coéquipier pour faire ses mudras. « Katon : Boule de feu suprême. » Une boule de feu sortit du souffle de la jeune fille à lunette pour se matérialiser devant elle. Puis partit dans la direction de sa cible. Le blond quant à lui avait sauté juste à temps pour éviter d'être sur le chemin de la fournaise.

Alors que la femme de Kiri du faire une série de flip arrière pour éviter le déluge de feu. Mais dans une synchronisation parfaite le blond l'attaqua juste après le passage de la boule incandescente. Se lançant de nouveau dans des assauts rageurs.

Acculant une nouvelle fois l'ancien Kiri-nin. Un violent coup d'épée arrêté in-extremis par l'un des gantelet en métal de la femme fit échapper une lame du blond. Celle-ci parti en l'aire au dessus deux.

Mais la nukenin ne pu se reposer car l'absence d'arme découragea pas le blond qui donna coup de poings et genoux pour compenser. Puis d'un mouvement surréaliste il pris appuis sur une épaule de la femme pour faire un salto arrière en l'aire. Profitant de passer à coté de sa lame perdu il fit un retourné acrobatique pour aller shooter dans la poignet de l'épée. Qui fusa droit sur la femme totalement perdu.

Elle dut sa survit à un mouvement de limbo lui évitant ainsi la décapitation. Elle vit l'arme s'enfoncer presque jusqu'à la garde dans un arbre à coté d'elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que la genin venais d'achever une nouvelle série de mudras. « Katon : le souffle des dragons jumeaux ». _HE merde je fais mourir. Je partirait pas seul._

Deux dragons de feu se matérialisèrent aux cotés de l'Uchiwa et crachèrent tout deux une fournaise de flamme. La femme de l'eau elle faisait une série de signes « Suiton : La Javelot aqueux ». Un jet d'eau à haute pression se dirigea droit sur l'attaque katon.

Mais alors que l'on pourrait penser que les deux attaques se neutraliserai. Il en fut tout autre. La lance d'eau traversa la fournaise pour continuer sa course vers l'adolescente de Konoha et la langue de feu continua son chemin pour allaient cramer la femme de l'eau.

La lance d'eau atteignit la jeune fille sous la poitrine coupant la chaire alors quelle tentait de l'esquiver, elle échappa de très peu à un coup mortel. Contrairement à son adversaire qui n'eut pas autant de chance car les flammes la projetèrent contre l'arbre, où elle se cognat la tête contre le pommeau du glaive de l'Uzumaki. Elle tomba dans l'inconscience, dut au choc et aux très nombreuses brûlure grave qui la recouvraient et qui avait mangé une grande partie de ses vêtements.

L'Uzumaki réapparu à coté du corps. Il récupéra son épée qui se brisa dans sa main. Puis se dirigea vers sa coéquipière blessé en se maudissant. _Memma va me tuer, déjà qu'il n'aime pas que j'utilise ses arme, voilà que maintenant je les cassent._

 _ _Memma VS le dernier frère démons__

L'Ögi n'avait toujours pas fermé son livre, face à lui le frère démon continuait d'attaquer. Se contentant d'esquiver les attaques du ninjas de Kiri, se baisant quand il faisait une attaque visant sa tête, se décalent à droite ou à gauche pour éviter coups sur les cotés. Cette danse à sens unique continua encore une bonne dizaine de minute.

Malheureusement pour le genin un coups relativement retord du nukenin de Kiri, lui lassera le coté droit de son vissage, déchirant son masque laissant apparaître son œil caché, qui intrigua grandement son ennemi car il donné l'impression d'être flou. Lui infligeant également trois belles plaies sur sa joue droite. Cette action stoppa immédiatement la parodie de combat. Les deux belligérant se séparèrent en effectuant un bon en arrière.

L'Ögi pris le temps de corner sa page et de refermer son livre. Il activa ensuite deux seaux aux niveaux de ses poignets, il en fit sortir deux dagues légèrement incurvé, de la taille de ses avant bras. Tenant ses lames pointé vers le bas, il fit toute une série de coups dans le vide pour se mettre en garde. Le ninja face à lui était totalement hypnotisé par la garde de adolescent.

Il avait affronté un grand nombre de guerrier et aucun n'avait utilisé se genre de garde, faisait il sa pour se démarquer ou avait il un style de combat qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ne voulant pas perde l'avantage de l'assaut le nukenin se rua sur le genin muet en lui lançant des kuneïs. Que le gamin bloqua avec ses armes créant des étincelles à chaque fois que l'acier rencontrait l'acier.

Voyant ses attaques dévié facilement, le démon se rua à l'assaut pour tenter de prendre d'avantage dans se combat. Mais le genin se contenta d'esquiver et de parer chaque tentative avec grasse.

Puis tout d'un coup prenant son adversaire à contre pied, au lieu de contrer une attaque, il pris l'initiative en ouvrant la garde de son adversaire. Il en profita pour donner un violent coup de genou dans les cotes du nukenin. Celui-ci fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin où il se repositionna tant bien que mal.

A peine remis du choc il fut assailli par le gamin qui avait visiblement pas prévu de le laisser respirer. Il reçu une multitude de coups poings dans la poitrine. Pas les plus forts, mais à une telle vitesse et fréquence qu'il entendit le craquement d'os lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur au niveau des cotes.

Sautant en arrière afin de reprendre un minimum ses esprits. Le nukenin remarqua que l'Ögi n'était plus en position d'attaque, il avait dégainé un kuneï qu'il lança dans la direction opposé de son ennemi. Ne comprenant pas le geste mais voulant gagner de précieux secondes le déserteur choisi de lancer des shurikens sur le gosse.

Ce dernier les esquivas en faisant une roulade, non pas sur le coté comme l'aurait fait toute personne sensé mais vers l'avant droit sur son ennemi. Se remettant immédiatement sur ses pieds il bondit en avant sur sa proie. Comblant ainsi la distance entre lui et l'autre belligérant à une vitesse folle.

Le nukenin n'eut d'autre choix que de lever son gant pour encaisser le coup venant du haut. Mais il fut quand même surpris par la puissance de l'attaque, car il du mettre un genou à terre pour éviter de partir dans l'élan du gamin.

Le genin ne montrant aucune faille ou émotion. Se réceptionna en roulant sur le sol à coté de l'homme du pays de l'eau. Il en profita pour sectionner avec l'une de ses lames les tendons derrière le genou gauche de son adversaire.

Le déserteur hurla de rage alors que face à lui le gamin du clan du mystère se remettait sur ses jambes comme si de rien n'était. Faisant encore plus rager le nukenin qui se jeta à corps perdu dans son assaut.

Le genin, lui nullement inquiété par cette assaut poussif, ce contentant contrer avec ses lames les quelques coups désespéré du déserteur. D'un mouvement expert le gamin glissa l'une de ses lames entres les griffes du gant du nukenin et d'un coup sec du poignet, il coinça la dague entre les griffes dans un horrible crissement du métal contre le métal.

Sous l'air incrédule du nukenin, profitant de cette déconcentration le gamin lui lança un coup de pied qui envoya le blessé contre un arbre. Avant de se jeter sur lui. Le déserteur par réflexe lui lançant se protégeant avec sa griffe.

L'homme ne compris pas se qui se passa. Il reçu un coup de pied en plein dans le poignard coincé dans la griffe. La lame de la dague se planta dans l'arbre derrière le nukenin. Bloquant ainsi un bras du déserteur. Mais avant qu'il est le temps de se plaindre le genin fit une une multitude de point de pression sur son second bras afin de bloquer le système nerveux.

Le ninja déserteur était maintenant totalement bloqué, un bras paralysé par cette étrange technique. Et son second bras bloqué par l'intervention de cette dague. Il regardait droit dans les yeux de se gamin, en constatant qu'il lui avait entaillé le coté droit de son visage, il se mis a sourire. « ****Tu es fichu je t'ai touché avec m**** ** **es**** ** **griffe**** ** **s**** ** **empoissonné, tu vas crever !**** ****»

Aucune réaction, comment un gamin ne pouvait il avoir aucune réaction à l'annonce de sa propre mort. Il se remit à le fixer dans les yeux de ce gamin. Se qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, ce gamin souriait du regard. Et là, il la sentit, une douleur au niveau du ventre. Baisant la tête en direction de son ventre il vit la seconde dague du genin y être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. L'estomac était touché il se vidait de son sang, d'une torsion du poignet de l'Ögi augmenta la taille de la blessure, le débit de sang et surtout la sensation de froid qui se propager lentement dans le corps du nukenin. La douleur et les ténèbres l'absorbèrent, mais avant d'expirer son dernier soupire. Il fut persuader d'avoir entendu le gamin dire __''La mort est une très vieille amie, elle ne voudra pas de moi aujourd'hui. Mais quand tu la verras crache lui dans l'œil, de ma part''__. Et les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

Le genin retira sa lame du corps du cadavre, une fois s'être assuré de son trépas. Il nettoya la lame sur les vêtements du mort, puis récupéra sa deuxième dagues. Une fois propres il les rangea dans les seaux de ses poignets. Il se dirigea vers le lieux du combats de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa était avachi contre un arbre visiblement essoufflé par l'affrontement, mais son air supérieur montrait qu'il était satisfait de sa performance et sa pom-pom girl rose qui s'extasiait devant sa ''clasitude''n'arrangeait rien. Mais l'Ögi les ignora royalement, s'avançant vers le nukenin évanoui, il sortit son sabre doré d'un autre seau au niveau de son poignet droit.

Sans aucun mouvement de de recul ou une marque de gène, ou d'appréhension. Il planta sa lame dans le cœur de l'ennemie inconscient comme si c'était un simple geste des plus banales. Tous ses coéquipiers étaient restés totalement bouche bée par cette action. Continuant à les ignorer, il récupéra son kuneï, qui était planté dans la cuisse du cadavre, puis l'essuya également sur les frusques du mort.

Une fois le kuneï rangé, il alla rejoindre à la dernière zone de combat. Se penchant sur le corps de la femme, il lui pris son pou, constatant qu'elle était juste assommé il répétât la même opération qu'il avait effectué avec son épée quelques instant plutôt. Une fois sa sale besogne achevé, encore une fois sous les yeux aurifié de ses compagnons, il rangea son sabre, puis dégaina un kuneï avec un parchemin explosif. Pris deux pas d'élans et le lança vers un arbre à une vingtaine de mètre de groupe. Sans regarder si il avait atteint sa cible il se dirigea vers l'Uchiwa blessé et il commença lui enlever son haut. La jeune fille hébété par la situation se laissa faire. L'explosion retentit tout en détruisant l'arbre.

« ****Putain Memma on ne joue pas à envoyer des parchemins explosifs sur les gens**** , en plus tu as transpercé mon livre avec ton kuneï ». Dit une voix que tous reconnurent comme étant celle du senseï.

Naruto s'approcha de son comparse répondant à un signe d'appel. Rejoignant l'Ögi qui regardait la plaie en dessous de la poitrine naissante de l'Uchiwa. Le blond le regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna vers la fille de l'éventail.

« Il dit que c'est moche, que c'est un peu profond mais que ça n'a rien touché de vital. Mais il faut te soigner ça avant que ça s'infecte et que ça s'agrave. Le problème c'est que comme personne ne sais utiliser le ninjutsu médical il va falloir utiliser l'ancienne méthode.

-C'est … est à dire ? Questionna la jeune fille qui était affreusement gêné par le fait d'être en soutien gorge devant ses deux coéquipiers masculin.

\- …

-Du file est une aiguille. Dit le blond dans un sourire, en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

-Heu ... d'accord … si j'ai pas le choix.

\- … Elle vit le brun sortir une trousse de soin et une bouteille de saké d'un parchemin.

\- ...

-Il demande si tu veux boire un coup pour éviter la douleur ? Demanda le blond.

-Heu … Non ça … ira. Dit la brune toujours en état de choc.

- ** **Vous êtes totalement débile elle n'a pas l'age pour boire. Et pourquoi elle est en soutif.**** Ce mis à crier la Senju visiblement inquiète pour son amie.

\- …

-Je vais pas lui dire ça ? Je vais encore me faire cogner.

\- …

-Bon OK. C'est pas moi que le dit, je traduis. Il dit que si veux une autre anesthésies tu te démerde pour le fabriquer avec tes doigts. Et elle est en soutif car il ne va pas recoudre à l'aveugle. Et va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre. Il est obligé de la recoudre car tu n'es pas foutu de connaître un minimum de ninjutsu médical.

BLANG

\- **AIE** . Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit, c'est encore moi qu'on frappe.

\- …

-Il te dit de serrer les dents en mordant ça ». Dit le blond à la brune.

Alors que l'Ögi tendais une bande de cuire à la jeune fille brune. Une fois la lanière dans bouche de sa patiente le garçon improvisé médecin versa du saké sur la plaie pour la désinfecter. Et il se mis au travail.

Après un petit quart d'heure le genin rangea dans son parchemin son matériel de soin, avec douceur il aida sa coéquipière a se rhabiller. Les autres compagnons avait attendu tranquillement ( ou plutôt la rose et la blonde s'était chargé d'engueuler le senseï pour avoir laisser ses se démerder seul. Sous le regard du client et de Naruto tout heureux de pas subirent les foudres des filles pour une fois). Sasuke faisait les cent pas pendant que l'on soignait sa sœur. Hinata elle avait décidé d'aider l'Ögi dans ses manipulation.

Voyant que Memma avait terminer, le junïn se dirigea vers eux. « Comment te sens-tu Saya ?

-Ça va aller senseï. Merci Memma. L'Ögi lui fit un signe de tête.

-Memma, pourquoi tu as achevé ces trois la? » Demanda le junïn en montrant les corps.

Le genin se mit à signer '' C'était eux ou nous. On aurait fait quoi, de trois nukenin, il nous aurait gêné. Et j'allais pas demander aux autres de les achever, il n'ont pas encore versé leurs premiers sangs''. « On aurait pu les interroger ». ''Pourquoi ? On connaît leur cible, ça va pas être 7 gamins et c'était pas vous sinon il aurait arrêté l'attaque une fois qu'il vous on eu.'' « Heu … » . Fit le croc blanc visiblement gêné par les réplique de son élève. Le genin restant au coté de sa patiente se remis en route suivi par les autres.

 _ _Il faudra que je lui achète un autre livre, il va encore me le faire payer le double quand librairie__.

Arrivé dans une petite ville portuaire, les élèves purent constater qu'il avaient de la chance de vivre au village caché de la feuille, qui avait une économie fleurissante contrairement à ce village. Il marqué la frontière entre le pays du feu et celui du pays des vagues, les villageois vivaient principalement du commerce entre les deux pays et de la pèche, mais avec les événements de l'année précédente avec neutraliser les échanges commerciaux, ne laissant plus que la pêche comme unique moyen de vivre. Malheureusement avant le poison permettait de nourrir que la moitiés de la cité mais maintenant il devait nourrir toutes la population. Entraînent une famine et un exil de tous les commerçants, augmentant la misère et l'isolement de cette communauté.

Le groupe déambulé dans les rues de cette petite ville. Les genins étaient choqués par cette misère seul Memma et Naruto avaient l'air de ne pas être affecter par cette pauvreté ambiante. Il s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique d'apothicaire sur la demande me Memma qui avait besoin de certaines herbes pour la jeune Uchiwa après cette arrêt ils se rendirent dans une taverne pour y manger.

« Tazuna-san, il va me falloir une explication pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Dit le junïn avec un ton accusateur.

-Heu … Je me douté que l'on y arriverai.

-Donc ces hommes en avaient bien après vous Tazuna-san ? Demanda la Senju.

-Oui. Je suis la cible de ces hommes. Mais pour comprendre toute l'histoire, il faut remonter à un ans. Le pays des vagues est un petit pays constitué de quatre îles dont trois qui sont habité. Nous vivions de la pêche et du commerce, nous avions une des meilleurs flottes commercial de la péninsule. Mais il y a maintenant un ans et demi un riche industriel appelé Gato a installé une filiale de sont entreprise dans notre pays. Gato-entreprise a pris le contrôle de la flotte commercial en moins d'un ans, puis il a coupé tout le commerce de l'archipel. Maintenant on vit en total autarcie, petit à petit la misère c'est installé. Gato a pris plus en plus de pouvoir en devenant le créancier du roi, il a pris la place de ministre des finances. Il a augmenté les impôts, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payé a perdu leur maison, si ce n'est pas plus. Les hommes de Gato on les pleins pouvoirs maintenant. Le pays devient de plus en plus pauvre chaque jour qui passe. On est devenu une plaque tournante de tous les trafics illégaux connue. Le seul travail disponible c'est en tant qu'homme de main et pour les femmes la prostitution dans le meilleurs des cas. Des gens sont enlevé pour être esclave. Tout est fait pour que Gato s'enrichisse.

J'ai donc décidé de construire un pont pour relié mon île qui est la plus proche du continent et redémarrer le commerce.

-Et votre roi ne fait rien ? Demanda Naruto.

-Non, il est devenu la marionnette de Gato. Il paraît qui lui à même vendu sa femme et sa fille. Le véritable roi est maintenant Gato.

-C'est parce que vous voulez rouvrir le pays aux commerces que Gato a mis votre tête a prix.

-Oui.

-Mais le problème n'est pas là. Pourquoi avez vous menti à l'Hokage ? Dit le junïn en ramenant tous le monde sur terre.

-Car je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour un contrat supérieur à C.

-Je vois mais mes élèves ne sont encore assez expérimenté pour une mission de rang A ou A+ voir dans le pire des cas S.

-Senseï on est l'équipe 7 on peut réussir. Affirma la Senju.

-Peut-être mais Saya est blessé, ça ne fait qu'un mois que vous êtes genins et il faudra tuer, Memma ne pourra pas le faire à votre place.

-On peut le faire. Dit le l'Uchiwa.

-Memma qu'est ce que tu en pense toi ? » Demanda la sœur de se dernier. En effet la jeune Uchiwa commencé à ne plus considérer l'Ögi , avec plus d'importance au grand dâme de son frère, depuis que ce dernier l'avait soigné et achevé les frères démons de Kiri pour éviter à ses camarades de verser leur premier sang sans y être préparer.

Le concerné était avachi sur sa chaise et mâchait tranquillement des feuilles acheté à l'apothicaire. Regardant tour à tour chacun de ses compagnons puis se mis à signer.'' Mon avis ne compte pas, on va y allé. On est pas une équipe ordinaire, 5 héritiers de clan, il n'y a que moi et Saura qui n'avons pas se pedigree. Et deux junïns d'élites Rin-senseï nous rejoindra.'' Cette phrase fit réfléchir le junïn. __Il sait donc, de qui descend Naruto et comme Naruto ne dit rien je peux supposer qu'il est aussi au courant. Serai t-il au courant pour le démon renard__?

Après une courte réflexion le junïn accepta que l'équipe poursuive la mission. Ils mirent donc un plan au point. Ils prendraient un bateau le soir même pour rejoindre l'île de Tazuna, normalement il auraient dû prendre le bac dans une petite ville voisine, qui les auraient emmené directement à coté du chantier du pont. Mais Kakashi préfèrent éviter tout autre tentative d'embuscade opta pour l'option de prendre le bateau de nuit dans cette ville et juste traverser le détroit pour finir le chemins à pied jusqu'à chez Tazuna d'après se dernier il y avait une demi journée de marche.

 _ _Le soir :__

Kakashi et son équipe ainsi que leur client était sur les quais de cette petite ville. Ils cherchaient un bateau pour leur traversé mais malheureusement ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils cherchaient et pour le moment il n'avait essuyé que des refus. Suivant les indications d'un homme qui leur avait parlé d'une personne qui était habitué a ce genre de demande.

Arrivant devant un homme laid mais qu'il était laid. Le stéréotype même du vieux loup de mers revenant d'une expédition de minimum cinquante ans. Portant des vêtement totalement en loque, il se serai habillé d'un filet ça on aurai pas vu la différence. Une prothèse en fer à la main droite. Un visage couvert de cicatrices la plus impressionnante étant celle qui lui barrait l'œil gauche qui était vitreux. Une bouche avec un nombre inférieur aux nombres de doigts que pouvait posséder cette homme. Et des cheveux ressemblant à une vieille serpillière.

« Excuser moi messieurs moi et mon groupe nous cherchons un moyen de traverser le détroit pendant la nuit, on nous a orienté vers vous. Dit le senseï.

-Beh oui y a que moi qui navigue de nuit pour aller là bas.

-Combien ça nous coûterai ?

-Beh... Heu j'te dirais beh 50 000 ryos et deux heure avec la blonde et l'autre avec le plus de seins. En montrant la Senju puis la Hyûga.

-On parle de gamine de 13 ans là. S'insurgea le client.

-Beh c'est que l'age c'est pour les prudes ».

Le blond commençait a être énervé par cette homme et par la recherche en général, jusqu'au moment ou son comparse lui fit un signe de tête, il se mis à le suivre. Quand à l'Ögi lui se dirigé vers l'homme tranquillement sous le regard interrogatif du marin et du reste de son équipe. Sortant son épée argenté d'un seau à sa main gauche, le loup de mers se redit. Memma colla le tranchant de son sabre entre les jambe du marin.

« Il dit que l'on change de négociateur. On attend votre nouvel offre. Dit le blond visiblement heureux de la tournure des événements.

-Heu... tout doux dit lui de se calmer. Juste 50 000 ryos et une seul fille, il vous en reste 3.

La lame remonta jusqu'à faire pression sur l'entre jambe du matelot.

-Heu … On espérait mieux. Ricana le l'Uzumaki.

-Beh juste les 50 000. Il sentit la lame exercé une légère pression.

-...

-D'accord, d'accord 25 000 c'est honnête. La pression augmenta de nouveau, il eu même l'impression que son caleçon était coupé.

-...

 **-OK, OK...** 5 000. La encore il sentis la lame, mais là il aurait juré qu'elle était en contacte avec sa peau.

-...

- **OK,OK,OK ….** Je le fais gracieusement. Gémit l'homme de la mer

Le groupe embarqua donc à bord les genins était tous sourire surtout le blond. En montant la passerelle Tazuna glissa à l'Hatake « Le gamin là, Memma il me fait peur quand même ».

C'était une magnifique journée de fin d'été, en cette matinée le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient, pas un nuage ne menaçait l'horizon.

Le groupe de Konoha avançait en formation autour de leur client, le long de d'une petite route de terre. Il avait été déposé sur l'île de leur client par le contrebandier, alors que les lueur rose de l'aube ne pointait pas encore son nez.

Ils s'étaient relayés toute la nuit pour surveiller le navigateur, en binôme, ne laissant jamais l'une des filles du groupe seul avec l'individu louche. Ce dernier avait été plus que ravi de se débarrasser d'eux le matin. En particulier le gamin avec le masque, qui faut bien l'avouer il lui faisait très peur surtout quant il jouait nonchalamment avec l'une de ses armes.

Donc en cette matinée l'équipe sept et leur client marchaient sur cette petite route bordé de chaque coté par une foret dense. La formation était habituelle. Deux genins à l'avant ( les deux Uchiwas ), deux sur la gauche ( Sakura et Yumi ), deux sur la droite ( Naruto et Hinata ) et derrière le charpentier du pays des vagues, le senseï avec son dernier élève.

Le junïn s'inquiétait pour ce dernier. Il avait remarqué que l'Ögi n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette depuis l'arrêt à l'auberge la veille. Pour commencer il avait enlevé son masque laissant apparaître le bas de son visage et son deuxième œil qui comme le premier donnait l'impression d'être flou. Ce qui faut bien l'avouer est assez déconcertant.

Mais le plus étrange c'était, qu'il s'était mit à consommer les feuilles de Tamia acheté chez l'apothicaire. Le blanc connaissait les effets de cette herbe médicinal, elle endormait l'esprit pour qu'il ne ressente moins la douleur, mais elle rendait les ninjas moins actifs, les rendant moins alertes, ce qui était préoccupant sachant que dans un combat une seconde d'inattention ou un manque de réflexe signifie généralement la mort.

Le senseï s'inquiétait, pour quelles raisons le gamin prenait-il cette drogue, surtout dans la quantité dans la quelle il la prenait ?

Est ce les petites entailles reçu lors du combats contre l'un des frères démons de Kiri avec sa griffe, ou encore le poison que contenait l'arme du nukenin. Pour le junïn ces deux raisons n'était pas valable, étant donné que les plaies de son visage s'était refermé quelques heures après que l'on lui est infligé ( d'ailleurs en y repensant il n'avait jamais vu de régénération aussi rapide à par chez les jinchurikis). Le poison aurait déjà agit et le gamin ne pourrait pas marcher. Et le Tamia n'était pas réputé pour endiguer le poison dans l'organisme. Donc il ne lui restait plus qu'une seul option, le gamin soufrait de douleur bien avant le combat.

Sur le bateau il était allé le voir pour tenter d'avoir une explication sur sa consommation et lui expliquer les effets de la feuille de Tamia, alors qu'il était de garde avec son camarade Uzumaki. Mais l'Ögi n'avait nullement inquiet par les informations contrairement au blond qui semblait anxieux que son ami. Le junïn avait fini par demander la raison de se manque de réaction. Naruto lui traduit que Memma était déjà au courant des différents effets de cette drogue et qu'il en prenait car c'était le seul moyen de diminuer ses maux de tête.

Reportant son attention à son environnement le senseï se rendit compte que ses élèves étaient de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Même Tuzuna le charpentier semblait de plus en plus inquiet plus ils se rapprochaient de chez lui.

Regardant la route le junïn remarqua que la route était propice à une embuscade, la voie faisait un un angle droit à une cinquantaine de mètre devant eux à cause de la mer, la fuite sur les cotés était impossible car la foret les bloqués. La seul direction possible pour un éventuel repli était de faire demi-tour. Oui, ça sentait l'embuscade.

Un mouvement brusque le fit revenir à la réalité. L'Uzumaki du groupe venait de lancer un kuneï dans un buisson sur le bas coté. De façon tellement brutal et inattendu que tout le monde sursauta.

« **Putain, BAKA pourquoi tu as fais ça ?** Débile. Rugit la Senju.

-J'ai sentis quelque chose là bas.

- **Tu n'as rien sentis ! Tu as le piff bouché gros taré !** Compléta la rose.

-Mais si ».

Pendant que le blond se faisait enguirlander, l'Ögi lui était partit examiner le dît buisson, pour en sortir un petit lapin blanc de derrière les feuillages.

« Tu vois BAKA tu as sentis un lapin.

-Bah, au moins on aura de quoi manger. Memma pourra nous le préparer. Marmonna l'accusé.Hein Memma ?

\- …

\- HE, Memma pourquoi tu le relâche ?

\- …

\- Mais non, il n'est pas trop petit pour être manger ».

Le junïn quand à lui se demandait comment un lapin pouvait avoir une fourrure blanche en plein été, à moins qu'il n'ait été élevé pour la technique de substitution. Il remarqua également que l'Ögi l'avait également comprit. Donc il y avait bien eu quelqu'un derrière le buisson. Donc le blond avait des capacités pour à sentir la présence de personne. Ça sentait vraiment l'embuscade.

Dans un des arbres à quelques mètres du fameux buisson un homme s'y était réfugier. _Le gamin m'aurait senti, non pas possible c'est un coup de chance. Ils sont plus nombreux que prévu une équipe de genins de sept c'est pas banal. Le junïn, je le reconnaît c'est le célèbre Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur aux 1000 techniques._ _Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu. Si ça se gâte j'espère que Haku pourra gérer._

Le groupe du village de la feuille repris sa marche vers la demeure du charpentier. L'engueulade du blond continua encore quelque seconde. Un sifflement alerta le junïn. « **Tout le monde à terre** ».

Les genins exécutant immédiatement l'ordre de leur senseï plongèrent au sol, ce dernier venait de plaquer leur client à terre. Il en fallut de peu, ils ressentirent tous la perturbation dans l'aire que provoqua une arme lancé dans leur direction.

 _Un kunei, non, plus gros, une shuriken Fûma, non encore plus gros._ Les pensées de l'Hatake furent coupé par un bruit effroyable. Le bruit d'un corps qui se fait déchiqueté par une arme lourde, le bruit de déchirement de la chaire et le craquement sonore des os. L'une des personnes du groupe s'était fait avoir.

Le junïn c'était relevé le premier observant les alentours pour savoir d'où venait cette arme, il n'était pas le moment de compter les blessés. La priorité maintenant était de protéger leur client et survivre à cette embuscade.

Là, il le vit le projectile qui avait manqué de le décapiter, c'était une épée, si on pouvait appeler ça une épée car elle ressemblait plus à un hachoirs de bouché géant. Elle était là plantée dans un arbres leur coupant la route. Où était le lanceur ?

Il examina les alentours pour le trouvé, il en profita pour remarquer que la plus-par de ses élèves s'étaient relevés ainsi que le charpentier. « Protégez Tazun-san ! ». Les gamins étant formé à obéir se mirent en garde autour du client couvrant ainsi tout les angles.

 **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ! « Bien le bonjour Kakashi Hatake le croc blanc de Konohagature no sato. Maintenant je sais pourquoi les trois frères démons de Kiri ne sont pas revenu. … Dommage, la fille va me manquer » HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !.**

Un rire sadique lui indiqua la position du lanceur. Il était là, debout sur la poignet de son épée. Habillé d'un pantalon bleu, torse nu, des chauffes bras blancs sur ses avant bras, le bas de son visage recouvert de bandage s'arrêtant sous des yeux assassin d'un noirs profonds révélant le gouffre de ses ténèbres, un bandeau frontal du village du brouillard barré d'un trait posé nonchalamment sur son front et des cheveux de la même couleurs que ses yeux.

« **Ça ne servira à rien ! Tu me déçoi** **s** **Kakashi no sharingan. Penser que de simple gamin pourraient m'arrêter .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !** ».

Pendant que la voix grave de l'inconnue venant visiblement du pays de l'eau disait ces mots l'homme déployait une aura sauvage. Une pression colo-sable s'abattit sur le groupe. Ils eurent tous l'impression d'être des proies totalement acculé par un prédateur.

Bien-sur ils ne ressentirent pas tous les effets de la même manière. Celui qui n'arriva pas à la supporter était le client du pays des vagues car lui n'avait pas grandit dans les sphères militaires, il était pitoyablement assis derrière sa muraille faite des gamins de la feuille, la tête caché dans ses genoux qu'il tenait ferment dans ses bras. Après vinrent la Haruno, la Hyûga et la Senju, toute les trois genoux à terre totalement paralysé par la terreur, la première commençait même à pleurer. Les deux Uchiwas avaient juste fléchit les genoux moins affectés que leurs autres camarades, mais ils étaient quand même tous deux paralysé sous la pression. Alors que le senseï étant vétéran de la dernière guerre était habitué et étonnamment l'Uzumki ne montrait aucun signe de peur, ne la ressentant pas.

« **HAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA. C'est petite chose on peur ! HAHAHAHAH. Tu as l'air mal accompagné Kakashi l'homme au sharigan** ».

 _Il a dit sharingan ?Kakashi-senseï se blaireau aurait le sharigan il viendrait du clan._

 _Cette aura il va nous tuer !_

 _Il faut que je soit forte pour Sasuke-kun_

 _Il faut que je résiste comme Naruto-kun_

 _PUTAIN JE VAIS MOURIR. Je vous aime Tsunami et mon petit Inari. Prenais soin de vous._

 _Cette pression, c'est comme pendant le massacre du clan._

 _C'est qui se type ?_

 _Merde un déserteur de rang S ça vas être coton._

« Zabuza Momoch, le démon du brouillard. Dit le blanc en libérant son aura pour libérer ses élève de la paralysie causé par celle du nukenin.

- **Enchanter, je vois que ma réputation me précède. Mais je connais aussi la tienne Kakashi Hatake, le célèbres ninja copieur.**

-Hein ce type connaît notre senseï ? Demanda une rose visiblement dépassé par les éventements.

-On fais quoi senseï ? Questionna Saya plus alerte que sa camarade.

-Vous restez à coté de Tazuna. Vous le protégez, moi je m'occupe de lui. Dit le junïn en relevant son bandeau laissant apparaître son deuxième œil arborant fièrement le sharigan des Uchiwas.

-Hai ! Dire en cœur les gamins. Certains heureux de pas avoir à affronter se type dangereux et les autres bien moins nombreux à être vexé de ne servir à rien à par de bouclier pour un charpentier.

 **-Ho les bons petits chiens. Les genins de Konoha obéissent bien mais on l'air bien faible. Vraiment un village de faiblard.**

 **-KONOHA T'EMMERDE LA MOMIE**. Hurla un blond.

- **HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. l'idiotie des genins. Ils n'ont même pas encore passer l'épreuve du sang. AH. L'examen genin que de bon souvenir.**

-De quoi parle-t-il senseï ? Demanda la fille du clan de la foret.

-D'une épreuve que vous aurez à passer dans quelques années. Mais il fait référence à l'épreuve pour passer genin à Kirigature no sato il y a 20 ans.

- **HO Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.**

-C'était quoi senseï un teste sur l'esprit d'équipe. Interrogea la timide.

 **-Pfff ... L'esprit d'équipe. Vraiment un village de minable.**

 **-** **JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT** **KONOHA** **T'EMMERDE, T'ES SOURD LA MOMIE.**  
-Avant à Kiri les aspirants devait gagner un combat à mort pour devenir genin. Mais l'homme que vous voyez là, a tué toute sa promotion. Depuis il on arrêté cette épreuve.

- **Bon maintenant que les présentation son faite je vais vous tuer. «** **Ninpo : Camouflage dans la brume** **».**

Un brouillard surnaturel envahi les lieux, il était tellement opaque qu'ils n'y voyaient pas à plus de trois mètres, même avec les dojutsus car l'aire était concentré en chakra dissimulant toute personne. Un autre fait qui n'était pas naturel était l'absence de bruit même les oiseau s'étaient tus ainsi que le vent. Cela donnait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêtés.

C'est l'instinct du senseï qui les sauva. Car personnes n'avaient prévu ça. Le nukenin dans un silence de mort avait réussi à se faufiler au milieu du groupe de genins prés à trancher la tête de sa cible.

Le junïn de konoha avait réagis au car de tour concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds pour sauter au milieu de ses genins pour contrer la tentative de décapitation de l'homme du brouillard. Il en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied pour l'éloigner du client et des gamins le tout en expulsant du chakra dans l'aire pour dissiper le brouillard de la technique du déserteur.

Le nukenin se réceptionna sur ses deux pieds une dizaine de mètres plus loin. « Pas mal tu as réussi à me sentir. Ça va-t-être plus long que prévu.

\- …

\- On va passer à la vitesse supérieur ». L'homme passa deux doigts sur le tranchant de sa lame, un filer de sang coula et il se mit à faire des mudras. « **Invocation** ».

Un seau se dessina sur le sol à l'endroit où le sang avait coulé. Une explosion de fumé se produisit. Une fois le nuage dissipé, il laissa place à trois créature humanoïde. Elles avaient les mains et les pieds, une immense nageoire dorsal tout le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales et d'autres nageoires sur les mollets et les avants bras, montrant visiblement leur appartenance au monde aquatique. Alors que leurs têtes ressemblé plus à celle de loups. Les créatures avaient une fourrure différentes l'une avait le poil gris, un autre à la fourrure brune et la dernière la créature la plus imposante avait le poil noir.

« **Zabuza, sale gosse que veux-tu ?** Dit l'une des créature la plus imposante.

- **J'ai une offrande pour vous Lycos-sama. Je vous offre les gamins là bas.**

- **Et le vieil homme**.

- **D'accord, … mais j'ai besoin de la tête.**

- **Dommage j'aime bien la cervelle »**.

Pendant ce temps les genins observaient les créatures avec terreur, elles dégageaient une aura sauvage, meurtrière, prédatrice, etc … Pour certains genins et le client c'était la première fois qu'il voyaient une invocation. La Haruno osa poser la question que la plus-par ce poser.

« C'est quoi ces chose ?

\- Ce sont des Telchines, des créatures des fonds marin. Ils utilisent le Suiton, le Katon et le Yôton. Ils sont forgerons, on dit que se serai eux qui auraient appris l'art de la forge et du Kenjutsu au clan Fûma. Dit le blond avec un sérieux qui déconcerta tous les membres du groupe du Konohagature no sato.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda la blonde de l'équipe.

-Je l'ai lu dans les livres de Memma ».

« Je m'occupe de Zabuza, vous vous protégez Tazuna-s. …. . ». Ordonna le senseï qui fut coupait par l'assaut des forces du démon de Kiri.

 _Kakashi VS Zabuza_

Le senseï fut immédiatement assailli par le déserteur de la brume. Ce dernier tentait de le couper en deux à chaque assaut. L'Hatake n'avait d'autre choix que de reculer pour éviter la trancheuse de tête. Ce qui arrangeait parfaitement le Momochi car son but était d'éloigner le senseï de ses élèves.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur l'eau. Ils se remirent tous deux à distance se lançant dans duel de regard. Le blanc sortit d'un seau dans son dos son katana. « **HAHHAHAHHAHA. C'est la meilleur tu veux te battre au Kenjutsu contre un des membres des sept** **épéiste** **de Kiri. T'es qu'un idiot .**

-On verra bien ».Sur cette réponse les deux combattants se lancèrent de consers l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux hommes livraient un duel à l'épée de très au niveau, jouant tous deux de coup de tailles, d'estocs, de feintes … Le junïn de la feuille faisait jeu égale avec le nukenin à la surprise de ce dernier. Alors bien-sur ses attaques étaient bien moins puissante que celle de son adversaire, son niveau de Kenjutsu aussi élevé que son adversaire. Mais il compensait par une meilleur agilité que le Momochi notamment dû aux faits que sa lame soit plus petits que Kubikiribôchô donc maniable et plus légère.

Après de longues minutes de combats complètement stérile entres les deux fines lames se séparèrent, pour se mettre à distance. Kakashi décida de rangé sa lame. L'homme de l'eau se lança dans une série de signes, immédiatement imité par le junïn de Konoha, faisant froncer les sourcils du Momachi.

« **Suiton : Les serpents aqueux** ». Une vingtaine de serpents d'eau sortirent de la mer pour aller se lancer sur le junïn du feu. Mais à ça plus grande surprise du déserteur, car il vit son adversaire faire les mêmes mudras que lui. Et autour du blanc une vingtaine de reptiles aqueux se matérialisèrent suite à la technique. « Suiton : Les serpents aqueux ».

Il regarda son attaque se faire annuler par celle du Konoha-nin, il remarqua les yeux du ninjas copieurs, ils avaient les pupilles rouges. Les fameux sharigans, il remarqua néanmoins trois petites virgules qui tournaient alors qu'il évertuait des mudras, il comprit que ses yeux lui permettait de copier les techniques adverses, car le Hatake effectuait les mêmes signes incantatoires. Il voulu vérifier son hypothèse avec une autre technique.

« **Suiton : Le dragon aqueux** ». Invoqua le nukenin alors que le ninja copieur lançait, « Suiton : Le dragon aqueux ». Deux lézards émergèrent de l'eau pour se faire face et se jeter l'un sur l'autre et ainsi s'annuler.

« **C'est donc comme ça que tu copie les techniques des autres grâce à ton sharigan.**

\- …

- **Et surtout ne répond pas !** ».

Le déserteur décida de changer de tactique et se remis à faire des mudras. « **Ninpo : Le camouflage dans la brume** ». De nouveau un brouillard surnaturel recouvrir le lieux du combats. Quelques minutes plus-tard le ninja de la feuille esquiva une tentative de décapitation de la par de la Kubikiribôchô. Il se retourna avec une vitesse hallucinante, puis passa sous la garde du nukenin pour aller lui planter un kuneï dans le torse.

De l'eau dégoulina sur les mains du blanc, il retira le kuneï et de la plaie toute fraîche un petit jet d'eau comme si le déserteur avait une fuite. Pour finir par se liquéfier. « Un clone aqueux ».Dit l'Hatake en sentant une lame se poser sur son cou. Le nukenin était apparu derrière lui, avec une discrétion d'un fantôme.

Le déserteur du pays de l'eau décapita le ninja copieur qui au plus grand étonnement du Momochi.

« **Comment tu as fais pour copier ma technique de clone aqueux dans le brouillard ?**

-Perdu ». Dit la voix du senseï de l'équipe sept dans son dos.

Mais alors qu'il allait donner le coup de grasse au déserteur, le cris d'une de ses élèves le déconcentra, perdant ainsi le file de son combat il se retourna inquiète vers la source du hurlement qui était blessé.

Alors que profitant de se moment d'inattention, le démon du brouillard effectua le plus rapidement possible une série de mudras. « **Suiton : La prison aqueuse** ».

Tournant le dos à son adversaire le ninja au sharigan ne pu voir ni recopier l'attaque. Une bulle d'eau se forma autour de lui. Il fut surpris ne comprenant pas d'où venais l'attaque, se maudissant d'avoir était aussi idiot, de s'être fais avoir comme un débutant. C'était pourtant une des règle fondamental de tout combats ne jamais lâchait son adversaire des yeux et toujours rester concentrer. Il essaya de faire une série de signes pour invoquer une technique capable de le sortir de là. Mais il compris rapidement que la prison aqueuse absorbé son chakra si il l'utilisait dissipant tout technique qu'il voulait effectuer.

Il vit le Momochi rire de cette veine tentative. Il avait une main en contacte pour maintenir la technique en lui injectant du chakra. Maintenant il avait plus qu'à attendre que le junîn de la feuille, s'épuise et mourir à cause de l'absence d'aire. Le senseï de l'équipe de Konoha n'avait d'autres choix que de regarder le combats de ses élèves ou voir le nukenin se marrait fièrement en le regardant mourir.

 _Les Genins de l'équipe 7 VS Les Telchines._

Les créatures se jetèrent sur les jeunes ninjas crocs et griffes en avant, les genins totalement surpris par cette action. Mais réagissant de suite en bon militaire, les dojutsus furent activés et les armes sortirent. Les Uchiwas dégainèrent chacun un kuneï et le blond sortit ses deux sabres des seaux de ses deux poignets.

Et surprenant tous le monde, l'Uzumaki se lançant également à l'assaut, prenant tous le monde de court car tous combattants normaux auraient d'abord encaissé l'attaque des Telchines mais lui préférait faire le contraire et le pire était qu'il s'en prenait au plus imposant des trois monstres. S'isolant de se fait.

Son attaque fut stopper net par le colosse qui d'un revers de la main écarta les deux lames qui le menaçait. Et de sa deuxième main il envoya une bonne taloche à se petit impertinent. Qui fut éjecté comme un simple sac de plume, loin du reste des combattants.

Mais il ne fut pas épargné d'affrontement car le dénommé Lycos, qui bondit sur sa nouvel proie, voulant à tout pris corriger cet être idiot qui osait s'en prendre à lui. Le genin fut obligé de faire un salto en arrière pour éviter de se prendre le montre en plein tête et accessoirement une canine ou une griffe.

Atterrissant immédiatement sur ses pieds il se mis à faire des mouvement pour se mettre en garde. Pendant se temps Telchine regardait le gamin avec un œil nouveau.

« **C'est de belles lames que tu as là. Tu semble savoir utiliser le style de Kenjutsu des temps anciens, ses très rare** **.**

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, le cabot.

- **GRRRR. Tu es un idiot, tu maîtrise un des styles de combats qui remonte aux premiers hommes et tu l'ignore. T'es vraiment qu'un idiot.**

\- … _De quoi il parle mon style_ _de combat,_ _c'est Memma qui me l'a apprit, pas les premiers hommes_.

- **Hm…** **. Je vois donc tu veux un combat au Kenjutsu. Tu vas l'avoir idiot. Dé** **f** **ier forgeron qui connaît les armes par** **cœur.** **Idiot »**.

Sur ces paroles la créature sortit sous les yeux écarquillé deux armes, l'une était un fléau avec trois chaîne qui reliait trois crânes humains transpercé d'une multitude de clous et la seconde était inédite, ou aurait dit un poing américain, en fait le poing américain était incrusté dans une lame.

En voyant ça le genin déglutit et compris qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Préférant combler son manque essencerie par le nombre il utilisa sa technique fétiche. « KageBushin no jutsu ».

Une dizaine de Naruto apparurent dans un nuage de fumé faisant tous face au monstre. Il était maintenant impossible de retrouver l'original parmi eux. Ils se lancèrent à l'assaut dans une synchronisation digne des plus grands.

Le monstre en fit exploser trois de son premier balayage avec son fléau dans un second balayage, rebelote quatre clones explosèrent. Mais malheureusement pour lui dès qu'un des clones partait fumé trois autres arrivait. Sans jamais laisser voir l'original.

Se manège dura une bonne dizaine de minute à un rythme effréné. La créature commençait à avoir de l'écume dans le coin de la mâchoire. Puis venu de nulle par elle sentit le fléau coincé autour d'une des épée du blond.

Pensant enfin tenir l'original le Telchine se dépêcha de le décapiter avec son autre arme. Mais au lieu de recevoir le sang tant attendu il reçu qu'un nuage de fumé, prouvent ainsi qu'il s'était trompé. Il se rendit compte également qu'il était pris au piège les deux mains reliaient entre elles par du file ninja.

ARRRH Saleté de gosse il avait piégé ses propre clone pour le menotter avec du simple file. _Mais au faite où est-il ?_ Il eut sa réponse quand sentant une vive douleur dans son épaule droite. Ce gamin avait profité de sa restriction de mouvement pour lui planter une épée dans l'épaule.

 **« ARRRRH . Sale gosse tu vas voir, si je t'attrape ! »**

Dans un hurlement de rage le monstre banda ses muscles pour briser ses liens. Après quelques instants dans un rugissement de fureur il brisa ses menotte par la force.

Il se ruât immédiatement sur les blonds, les déchiquetant à coups de griffes et de gueules. Le blond avait réussi son objectif le Telchine avait oublié ses armes. Il était tellement obnubilé par le massacre du blondin, qu'il avait encore la lame du gamin planté dans l'épaule.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, etc …. Les blonds étaient explosé les uns après les autres. Les clones de l'Uzumakis étaient totalement submergé par la puissance et la vitesse de la créature marine. Quelques fois tout de même il arrivait à esquiver ou contrait une attaque mais jamais la secondes.

Bientôt il ne restera plus qu'un seul blond, sur qui le montre qui se précipitait sur le genin imprévisible. Ce dernier se fit attraper par un bras par le monstre qui le jeta au milieu du combat entre les deux autres invocations et le reste des genins de l'équipe sept.

Alors les autres genins eux subirent de plein fouet l'assaut des créatures marines. Débutant un combat à deux contre cinq plus le client qui n'avait pas encore récupéré son courage.

Hinata se porta la premières au contacte des monstres utilisant ses byakugans et son style de combat héréditaire le Juken. Pour dévier les attaques de l'une des deux créatures. Alors que la deuxième se pris une technique de la jeune Senju de plein fouet. « Doton : le mur de terre ». En effet alors que le montre était en pleine course, un mur sorti du sol, le Techine n'eut pas le temps de freiner son élan et alla s'encastrer dans le rempart de roche.

La rose sauta par dessus le mur pour aller abattre ses deux poings sur le crane de la bête, qui était déjà un petit peu sonné par le choc précédent. La créature se mit à tituber sous les impactes, reculant pour éviter de se prendre une nouvelle attaque. Alors que la deuxième créature essayait vainement de toucher à coups de griffes la jeune fille du clan de la lune, qui grâce à son juken elle déviait les coups. E monstre ne comprenant pas pourquoi il touchait que du vide choisi de faire un saut en retrait pour analyser la situation, mais à peine c'était-il replié que le genin brun se jetait sur lui avec deux kuneïs en main. Pour l'affronter aux corps à corps.

Pour l'autre créature elle luttait avec une furie rose qui se relayait avec une harpie blonde pour l'attaquer au taijutsu. Profitant de échange de position avec Sasuke la Hyûga c'était placé au coté de l'Uchiwa aux lunettes. « Tu as un plan Saya-san ? ». Demanda-t-elle, car la fille de l'éventail était devenu la stratège du groupe avec l'approbation de tous les membres de l'équipe, même de son asocial de frère et la total indifférence de Memma. « Oui, on va faire comme pour l'examen genin du groupe de Sasuke ». Déclara la brune qui se mis à faire des signes pour concentrer son chakra dans ses poumons. « Katon : le souffle des dragons jumeaux ». Deux dragons tout en flamme se matérialisèrent aux coté de la jeune adolescente, ses coéquipiers ayant suivit le plan se replièrent de leur combats dans un saut en arrière le tout en lançant des kuneïs explosifs sur les monstres alors que deux dragons de feu leur soufflaient un torrent de flamme.

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix de faire tous deux une série de mudras et comme un seul homme ils lancèrent la même technique. « **Suiton : La grande muraille aqueuse** ». Un imposant rempart d'eau de plus de trois mètres sortit du sol tel un geyser, il avorta toutes les tentatives des gamins.

Une fois la muraille aqueuse retombée les genins partirent immédiatement à l'assaut des deux monstres pour les attaquer alternativement dans un combat rapproché.

Ils retentèrent encore la manœuvre faire fondre leurs adversaires sous la puissance de flamme mais encore une nouvelle fois les deux montres utilisèrent leur défense Suiton pour les contrer.

Et de nouveau les genins se lancèrent dans un combats aux corps à corps.

Alors que le combat faisaient rage entre les gamins faisant preuve d'un travail d'équipe fabuleux pour des genins de leur ages. Alors que la Haruno, la Hyûga et Sasuke étaient au corps à corps avec les deux créatures marines, au moment de ces échanges de coups. Leurs instincts et leurs réflexes, les sauvèrent, car un genins blond s'écrasa au beau milieu de la zone de combat, plus exactement sur une certaine genine aux yeux blancs. Elle ne compris rien à ce qui se passa, le blondin qui la faisait tant rougir lui tomba déçu comme si un de ses vœux était exaucé par le ciel.

Mais cette idylle fut très vite stoppé avec le retour à la réalité car une créature énorme leur fonçait droit dessus. Les deux adolescents n'eurent même pas le temps de se lever que le monstre était déjà sur eux près à leur porter un coups. Il les envoya voler une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ils furent tous les deux envoyés au milieu de la route.

Pendant que les deux genins étaient envoyés loin du lieu de l'affrontement entre les genins et les deux montres marins. Alors que les genins ne s'étaient pas encore remis de l'interruption du combat par arrivé surprenante du blond de l'équipe sept. Cependant les deux Telchines eux n'avaient pas oublié et surtout ils n'avaient pas été déconcentré par l'arrivé impromptu du projectile de leur compatriote. Celui à la fourrure brune ne se jeta sur les deux Uchiwas qui durent faire plusieurs sauts en arrières pour éviter ses assauts, l'objectif de la créature était de les éloigner près de l'orée de la foret, pour les isoler des autres membres de l'équipe sept ( diviser pour mieux régner ). Son compatriote gris quant à lui se jeta sur la rose et la fille de la foret, elle aussi furent obligés de se replier près du bois opposer à proximité du client.

La créature lança une attaque vers la rose celle-ci l'esquiva au dernier moment en se baissant. Malheureusement pour elle c'est le client qui était derrière elle qui reçu l'attaque de plein fouet l'envoyant valser dans les aires au loin.

« Sakura vas t'occuper de Tazuna ! Ordonna la Senju.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, tu es la plus épuisée de nous deux.

-Ok. Fait attention. Dit la rose ».

La jeune fille du clan civil écouta les ordres de sa camarade et alla voir l'état du client qui était juste assommé. Alors que l'adolescente de la foret partit à l'assaut du montre en lui envoyant tous ses shurikens.

La Senju faisait face seul, au montre à la fourrure grise. Elle n'avait plus de shurikens, il ne lui restait plus que ses kuneïs. _Que faire ?_

La créature ne réfléchissait pas, elle lui fonçait dessus crocs et griffe en avant. La fille de la foret se mis à faire des signes incantatoire. « Suiton : Dragon aqueux ».

Un dragon d'eau se matérialisa à ses coté, puis fonça à toute vitesse sur son adversaire. Le Telchine se pris le dragon de flotte en pleine face. Ce qui l'envoya à terre quelques mètre plus loin. Il se releva en s'ébrouant comme un chien, pour sécher sa fourrure.

La genin remarqua le regard furieux de son adversaire visiblement il n'avait pas aimer le toilettage.

Dans un rugissement de rage il repartit à la charge, se jetant littéralement sur la jeune adolescente qui se mit à faire une nouvelle série de mudras précipitamment. « Suiton : Le geyser aqueux ». Un jet à très haute pression se matérialisa entre les mains de la Senju, droit sur la créature qui fut totalement balayé par le jet d'eau. Le Telchine vola sur une dizaine de mètre.

La genin de la feuille ne s'attendit pas à ce que le forgeron aquatique se relève un humain normal aurait était assommé par une telle attaque sans parler que s'était la seconde en quelques minutes. Mais essayait ne noyer un poisson dans un aquarium, et bah noyer un Telchine dans l'océan c'est aussi efficace.

Donc pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune fille, le monstre marin se releva et cette fois il était encore plus en colère qu'après la premier technique Suiton. Cette fois au lieu de charger tête baissé la créature composa une suite de mudras. « **Yôton: La coulée de lave** ».

Un immense souffle de lave en provenance de la gueule du montre, se dirigeant droit sur la fille de la foret. Elle était totalement paniqué et pris au dépourvu par l'attaque. Elle se mis à faire une série de signes instinctivement. « Doton :Le mur de terre ».

Un mur de terre s'éleva du sol in-extrémiste, stoppant en grande partie la technique adverse. Oui, en partie car le mur de terre explosa à cause de la puissance de la technique ennemi. La jeune fille fut soufflé par l'explosion dû à la destruction du rempart de terre. Envoyant la genin violemment sur le sol,où elle se retrouva sur le dos. Elle vit le montre avancé toutes griffes sortis et gueule ouverte, visiblement il salivait.

La fille de la feuille effrayé par le montre recula de peur, se traînant sur le sol dans la direction opposé que celle que prenait le monstre. Malheureusement elle fut bloqué contre un arbre coupant ainsi toute tentative de retraite.

La créature marine arriva au dessus d'elle. Près à lui porter le coup fatal. La jeune femme était totalement paniqué par l'événement, elle préféra fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir son exécution. Elle revit mentalement sa courte vie. Elle entendit le cris de sa coéquipière au cheveux rose l'appeler inutilement. « **YUUUMMMMIIIIII !** ». Elle attendit le coup de grasse. Mais il ne vint jamais.

En ouvrant les yeux elle la créature se faire attraper par les chevilles par des lianes venant de la foret pour happer le Telchine dans les ténèbres de bois.

La genin était totalement abasourdit par l'événement qu'il venait de se passer.

La fille de l'arbre prit quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle fit le tour des combats du regard, elle remarqua que le combat entre les deux Uchiwas et la créature à la fourrure brune se déroulait de plus en plus mal pour les deux jumeaux. Elle vit sa coéquipière à la chevelure rose près du client afin de le protéger. Le senseï était emprisonné dans une bulle d'eau. Alors que le dernier affrontement entre la Hyûga, l'Uzumaki et la créature nommé Lycos était également sur le point de s'achever.

Elle se releva, poussé par la curiosité, elle entra dans le bois pour voir où était partit son assaillant. Elle arriva rapidement à un endroit où elle vit le montre entrain de se faire écarteler par des branches de végétation. Le plus étrange s'était qu'elle ne savait pas d'où venait ces lianes. Mais n'ayant pas le droit de s'attardait elle repartit sur le lieux des combats, sortant de la foret elle entendit un gémissement de douleur et les derniers soupir de la créature des fond marin.

Les deux Uchiwas se retrouvèrent face à la créature brune qui les défiait du regard. Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard, ils se comprirent instantanément Sasuke hochât la tête pendant que sa sœur lui sourit en activant ses pupilles rouges rubis.

Ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans une synchronisation total, le brun partit sur la droite alors que sa sœur, elle fit une série de mudras. « Katon : La boule de feu Suprême ».

Une immense boule de feu se concentra à quelques centimètres devant la jeune femme du clan de l'éventail. Ce boulet ardant partis droit du le montre. Comprenant que se prendre une telle attaque en pleine face pouvait faire très mal le bête partit sur sa gauche mais à sa plus grande surprise elle fut accueilli par une autre attaque « Katon : La grande fournaise ». Celle-ci lancé par le frère. Cette attaque dessina un cercle de flammes parfait autour de la créature, qui crut à une blague ses deux gamins se contenter de l'enfermer dans une cercle de feu. Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre à rire de cette attaque foireuse, tout l'intérieur pris feu créant des flammes de trois mètres de haut.

Après quelques minutes les deux gamins de éventail crurent à leur victoire, mais malheureusement quand le feu s'arrêta ils entendirent un rire grave. Ils virent un espèce de cocon de lave au centre de la zone dévasté par la fournaise. « **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Les petits cons tuer un Telchine par le feu alors que notre corps est ignifugé** ».

 _Merde on a été idiot Naruto nous avait dit que c'était des forgerons qui ne craignaient pas le feu_. Se souvinrent les deux jumeaux. Ne foulant pas laisser la créature le temps de prendre l'initiative il se concertèrent du regard et sur un hochement de tête entendu. Sasuke se lança à l'assaut de la bête pour aller donner un coup de pied dans le genoux de l'antique bestiole.

Celle-ci grognant de douleur et de colère voulu l'attraper, mais alors que sa main allait se refermer sur le poignet du garçon, un kuneï se figea dans son bras. Il comprit immédiatement que la genine avait lancé son arme quant il c'était précipiter sur le garçon. D'ailleurs ce derniers profita que la bête fusillait sa frangine du regard pour aller lui donner un coup de genou juste sous la mâchoire.

Et ce manège continua, à chaque fois le Telchine se prenait une attaque de la part du brun et sa sœur profiter de cette diversion pour lui planter un kuneï ou un shuriken. Et quand le montre s'apprêtait à attaquer la jeune fille son frère lui mettait un coup de poing, ou genoux , ou pied ….

Ce petit jeu très énervant et épuisant pour la créature si un son ne vint pas changer la donne.

Un crie retentit : « **YUUUMMMMIIIIII !** » venant de la rose. Ce hurlement déconcentra Sasuke. Le Telchine profita de se moment de déconcentration pour se jeter sur le genin et lui donner une violente claque, qui envoya l'adolescent du clan des Uchiwas voler au loin. La bête se tourna vers la sœur de sa dernière victime. La genin était quant a elle totalement perdu, son frère venait de se faire catapulté par le monstre et elle avait entendu l'une de ses coéquipières hurler le nom d'une autre amie. Le monstre profita de son état pour aller au corps à corps contre la jeune fille. Alors que sa sœur subissait les attaques du monstre le brun se releva avec douleur. Il vit sa sœur se prendre un uppercut qui la fit décoller du sol, il remarqua au moment ou sa sœur se releva, il vit que son haut se recouvrait de sang, sa blessure c'était ré-ouverte. Et surtout il vu que la créature n'avait pas relâché son attention et il se précipitait de nouveau sur la jeune héritière du clan de l'éventail. Ce qui fit se lever immédiatement le genin, pour aller protéger sa frangine. Alors que le monstre allait porter un coup fatal à la jeune Uchiwa, il fut bloqué au dernier moment à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la fille de l'éventail par son frère.

Les deux genins était totalement submergé par la créature aquatique à cause d'un cours moment d'inattention de la part des deux Uchiwas. Si le combat continuait encore quelques secondes de plus les deux héritier de l'éventail allaient mourir de la main du Telchine.

C'est à ce moment fatidique que tout bascula, des branches d'arbres sortirent du bois pour aller se saisir la bête marine par les membres, pour la traîner dans la foret.

Les deux gamins furent totalement ébahis de voir la créature aquatique se faire traîner au sol par une liane. Comment était-il possible que les bois se mettent à les défendre.

Le Telchine fut emmené dans le bois, le brun se releva et alla voir par curiosité dans la foret pour voir se qui se passait dans le bois, où un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. Il trouva la créature totalement transpercé par des branches d'arbres, morte.

Le blond et la brune aux yeux blancs se retrouvaient dans une position embarrassante, la jeune Hyûga se retrouvait allongé sur le jeune ninja, leurs visages était séparé par quelques centimètres. Voyant la distance séparant leurs figures, la brune se mis à rougir jusqu'à devenir de la même couleur qu'une tomate. Se qui fit sourire l'Uzumaki.

« Coucou Hinata-chan, tu as pris des couleurs ?

\- Heu … heuuuuu…..

-Si tu pouvez te relever. C'est pas que tu me dérange, mais l'espèce de chien bizarre là bas veut nous tuer. On ferra un bisous plus-tard ». Dit le blond dans un clin d'œil. Ce qui failli faire défaillir la brune.

Les deux genins se relevèrent, le blond se remis immédiatement en garde il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il avait perdu ses épée dans ces différent vole plané. _Il va falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieur_. Il se mit à faire toute une série de mudras. « Ninpo : le Manteau de chakra ». Une couche de chakra violet recouvrit l'Uzumaki épousant parfaitement les forme de son corps. Alors que le monstre allait attaqué, il fut stoppé par la main du blond. Ce qui étonna la créature, tout à l'heure le gamin n'arrivait pas même pas dévier de quelques mini-mètres une de ses lames et là il était capable de le bloquer.

D'un mouvement expert le genin envoya un coups de poing dans les abdominaux du monstre, l'humanoïde aquatique n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir la douleur de cette attaque qu'un autre pain se logeait déjà dans son abdomen. Ça ne s'arrêta pas là il reçu encore cinq coup dans le même style qu'il ne put pas éviter. La créature dut faire un bon en arrière pour éviter d'autres dommages dû à ces attaques. Comment ce gamin blond arrivait à le bloquer et lui infliger des dégâts.

Le Telchine essaya de prendre la main dans cette passe d'arme de taijutsu et le blond surpris encore une fois le monstre car le blondin arrivait à le suivre le rythme dans les échanges de coups.

Voyant que ce corps à corps ne donnait rien les deux combattants se séparèrent en mettant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Le monstre se mis à faire une série de mouvements incantatoire. « Kinjutsu Kinziku yobidashi : La grande déferlante de pics ». Des milliers de sembons métalliques se matérialisèrent au-dessus de la créature aquatique. Comme si le temps s'arrêta, les deux genins virent les pics métalliques se pivotaient dans les aires vers eux comme si elles étaient téléguidé. Puis brusquement elles fusèrent droit sur les deux genins.

Le blond fit son heure arriver comment allait-il pourvoir éviter une attaque comme celle-ci. Alors que les aiguilles arrivaient la brune se mis devant elle pour protéger son coéquipier. « Juken : Le tourbillon divin ».

Elle se mis à tourbillonner sur elle même, tout en expulsant du chakra par ses main, un dôme de chakra bleu claire se créa autour de la jeune fille. Ce dôme contra toutes les sembons.

Mais contrairement à se que l'on aurait pu s'attendre, la protection de chakra se mit à diminuer petit à petit. Sous le regard totalement dépassé de la Hyûga, les aiguilles absorbaient sont chakra.

Au bout d'un moment le dôme s'évapora, la jeune fille s'arrêta de tourner épuisé. Mais malheureusement toutes les pics n'avaient pas encore fini leurs courses pour porter le coup fatal à la gamine aux yeux blancs.

Elle fut sauver in-extremis par son coéquipier qui avait profiler sa défense pour se préparer à agir et dès qu'il avait remarqué le petit bémol de la technique Hyûga, il avait fais des mudras afin de concentrer plus de chakra dans son manteau violet, qui maintenant tendait plus vers le orange.

Donc il attrapa sa coéquipière et la mis loin de la zone d'impact le tout dans une vitesse phénoménal, il avait été si rapide qu'il avait presque disparut de la vu humaine.

Une fois son amie brune mis or du danger il se retourna vers le monstre marin.

« Tu veux jouer au technique métallique tu vas être servi le clebs ! » Et il se mit à faire une nouvelle série de mudra très sophistiqué inconnue de la Hyûga. « Uzutsu : Les anses de fers ». Pendant qu'il effectuait cette technique étrange sont aura était devenu plus bestial et exerça une pression impressionnante qui fit plier les genoux de la jeune adolescente épuisé. Le blond ignora totalement les effets que sa puissance produisait sur sa coéquipière et finit ses signes.

Quatre chaînes de chakra se terminant par une pointe aiguisée sortirent des bras du blond sous les yeux ahuris du monstre marin et de sa coéquipière. Le Telchine avait déjà vu une technique comme celle-ci, ça remontait à plus de trente-cinq ans lors de la chute du village d'Uzushiogakure no Sato. Cette technique venait des arcanes du clan Uzumaki, ce gamin devait être l'un de ses survivants. Là il était mal il avait déjà eut affaire à cette technique et il s'en était sortit avec de la chance.

Les chaîne se mirent à danser dans les aires. Elles foncèrent droit sur le montre qui les esquiva avec le plus grand mal. Cette attaque lui érafla quand même le bras droit, il l'avait échappé belle.

Mais il n'eut pas trop le temps de se plaindre les fers du blond revenaient à la charge, mais cette fois ne le manquèrent pas totalement, en effet deux pointes métallique venaient de se figer dans l'épaule droite de la bête. La créature hurla de douleur couvrant au même moment le crie de la Haruno. Les chaîne ne se contentèrent pas de rester fixer mais continuèrent à creuser dans la chaire du montre pour réapparaître dans son dos. D'un coup sec le genin blond les ramena vers lui, qui dans un hurlement de douleur arracha le membre droit du Telchine et faisant couler un geyser de sang noir.

Le senseï regardait ses élèves affronter les monstres aquatiques mais ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Enfermé dans une prison aqueuse. Il allait bientôt mourir noyé, à court d'oxygène. Il avait des regrées de ne pas s'être plus impliqué dans l'entraînement de ses genins, mais il était quand même fiers d'eux. Ils avaient vaincu seuls les tristement célèbres frères démons du brouillard. Et maintenant, ils tenaient tête à des invocations de légende tel que les Telchines.

Même si certains comme la Senju n'allaient pas voir la fin de cette journée et même de la matinée. En effet il la voyait, au sol attendant le coup de grasse venant de son adversaire marin. Les deux Uchiwas étaient également en mauvaise posture mais encore en vie. Alors que l'Uzumaki et la Hyûga tenaient tête courageusement au monstre le plus imposant des Telchines invoqué. Le blond était une nouvelle fois surprenant et ses techniques très puissantes. Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'il lui manquait un de ses précieux élèves. L'Ögi avait disparut, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à se qu'il avait entendu quand le Momochi avait lancé son embuscade. Et bientôt le reste des gamins de la feuilles se feront également déchiqueter comme Memma.

Et là en un clin d'œil la situation vint à changer. L'exécution de la fille de la foret n'arriva jamais. Des espèces de lianes vinrent stopper le montre qui allait la tuer. La créature fut emmené dans les bois par ces branches. Le senseï vit la jeune fille se relever totalement étonné d'être en vie et allait dans les bois pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard.

Regardant les autres affrontements ses élèves, il observa presque la même scène avec le combats des enfants de l'éventail. Alors que la créature marine allait se jeter sur eux, elle fut aussi attrapé par des branches elle aussi pour être traîné également dans la foret. Sous le regard ébahis des deux héritiers de clan.

Reprenant leurs esprit ils assistèrent au dénouement du dernier combat. Le dernier Telchine voyant ses compatriotes se faire happer par les bois, il perdu donc le file de son combat. Ce qui profita à l'Uzumaki qui envoya l'une de ses chaînes attraper le poignet valide de son adversaire. Ce dernier bloqué ne pu esquiver l'attaque que le blond vint lui porter au niveau du cou, lui coupant net la carotide. Une fois touché, ils purent voir la créature disparaître dans un nuage de fumé.

Malgré les derniers retournement de situation totalement inattendu, le Hatake était entrain de suffoquer dans cette bulle d'eau. Il allait quand même mourir, mais ses apprentis allaient vivre, du moins encore quelques temps.

Alors qu'il se sentait partir une nouvelle branche sortit des arbres pour allait se jeter sur le Momochi. Ce dernier encore sous le choc de la perte de ses invocations s'en rendit compte qu'au dernier moment.

Il du sa survit qu'à l'un de ses réflexes, faisant un saut en arrière pour l'esquiver. Pendant ainsi le contacte avec la prison aqueuse, qui explosa immédiatement après le départ de la main de Zabuza, se qui libéra le junïn de la feuille.

Ce dernier fort de plusieurs années d'expérience, pris directement appuis sur la surface de l'eau pour se mettre à faire des mudras. « Suiton : La grande cataracte ».

Une immense quantité d'eau se déversa sur le nukenin de Kiri, le faisant valser de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. Totalement à court d'aire, noyé par son propre élément, quelle ironie.

La mers le recrachât sur la berge. Le junïn-senseï avançait prudemment vers lui pour vérifier qu'il ait rendu l'âme ou pour l'achever dans le cas contraire.

Alors qu'il allait lui se baisser pour lui prendre le pouls. Trois sembons venant de nul par vinrent se figer dans la chaire du cou du déserteur de la brume. En relevant la tête le blanc se rendit compte de la présence d'un ninja, un genou à terre quelques mètre devant lui.

Cette personne était habillé d'un kimono avec plusieurs teinte de vert et surtout un masque ovale blanc sur le visage avec deux fentes pour les yeux et Trois vagues rouges dessinait dessus aisni que le symbole de Kirigature no sato. C'était un des fameux Oinin de la brume.

« Je vous remercie de vous en êtes occupés. Cela fait longtemps que je le traquais ». Et sur ces mots le chasseur de déserteur pris le corps du nukenin sur son épaule puis partit sans demander son reste sous le regarde sans voix de l'Hatake.

Le junïn regarda le Oinin partir avec sa victime, alors qu'il voulait rejoindre ses élèves, il tomba à genoux. Ses jambes avaient lâché sous la fatigue du combat. Son corps partit vers le sol, il fut heureusement rattrapé par les mains de la rose.

« Kakashi-senseï ça va ? Vous avez été touché ?

-Non, c'est bon Sakura je suis juste fatigué amène moi contre cette arbre là bas.

-Senseï c'était qui se type qui a pris le corps de Zabuza. Demanda la genin en aidant son senseï à s'asseoir contre l'arbre.

-C'était un chasseur de déserteur de Kiri. Les Oinins ont la responsabilité de tuer les déserteurs pour empêcher que le secret des techniques du village auquel ils appartiennent tombe dans les mains d'ennemis ».

Pendant que l'Hatake expliquait cela à la Haruno, ils furent rejoins par le charpentier. Quelques temps après par la Senju accompagné des deux Uchiwas. Le responsable d'équipe remarqua la présence d'une tache de sang sur le haut de la jeune fille du clan de l'éventail, il en déduisit que sa blessure s'était ré-ouverte.

Les derniers genins arrivèrent. Le blond soutenait l'Ögi qui avait l'air totalement exténué, à coté les suivant la Hyûga ne savait pas comment aider. Quand ils arrivèrent en face du groupe le blond lâcha son ami qui alla directement vers l'Uchiwa à lunette. Il lui fit un signe d'enlever son haut puis il sortit sa ''trousse'' de secours. Le tout sous le regard incrédule du groupe.

« Dit Memma comment tu t'es fais ça ? Et où étais-tu pendant l'affrontement ? Demanda le junïn alors que l'interrogé était foudroyé du regard pas le jumeau de sa patiente ainsi que sa groupie.

\- … Le gamin tourna la tête vers l'Uzumaki qui traduisit.

\- Il a fait comme vous, il c'est substitué pour regardait le combat et quand il a voulu aider, il a tenté une technique qui a foiré.

-Mytho c'est qu'un lâche ». Cracha le gamin de l'éventail.

Faisant fit des paroles de l'Uchiwa le junïn regardant le réprimandé finir de faire son travail se contenta de dire en se gratant le menton.

« Je vois. Tazuna-san on est encore loin de chez vous ?

-Non une petite demi-heure.

-Bon remetont nous en route. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

-Laissez moi vous aider.

-Merci Sakura et Naruto ».

Le groupe repris sa route. Soutenu par deux de ses élèves le senseï repensait aux événements. _Est ce possible que la technique foireuse de Memma soit le mokuton ?_ Sur cette reflexion il s'évanouit de fatigue.

Le silence. Le silence est la première chose qu'il remarqua. Pas un bruit d'oiseau, pas un seul bruit de feuilles chahuté par une petite brise. Pas un bruit. Bref le silence total. Puis tout d'un coup, le claquement d'une porte. Bizarrement se son venait d'en-bas.

Donc il se trouvait à l'étage. Mais l'étage de quoi ?

Et comment c'était-il retrouvé là ?

De quoi se souvenait-il ?

Un combat.

Oui, un combat contre un mec de la brume, il n'était pas passé loin de son dernier soupir, comme toujours avec ces emmerdeurs de Kirigature no sato. En y repensant, il devait sa vie à l'intervention mystérieuse des arbres, sûrement aussi à certain de ses élèves. Comment la végétation avait-elle pris vie ?

Il ne connaissait qu'une seul technique, qui en était capable, la célèbre technique, le ''Mokuton''. Mais il ne connaissait qu'une seul personne qui était capable de l'utiliser. Peut-être que l'un de ses élève pouvait l'utiliser. Il pensa immédiatement à la Senju, c'était dans ses gènes, elle devait être logiquement à l'origine de la technique.

Mais elle avait été tout aussi surprise que les autres quand ils furent sauvé et en y repensant elle n'avait fait aucun signe pour incanter les arbres. Non, ce n'était pas elle. N'y aucun de ses élèves car il avait assisté à la fin de leur combats. Sauf un.

L'Ögi avait disparu avant même la présentation de l'ennemi, personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition, tellement il avait été concentré sur l'embuscade. Pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui est lancé la technique du mokuton ?

Cela expliquerai peut-être l'état lamentable dans lequel il était réapparu après les hostilités. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions, il allait devoir enquêter, retourner sur les lieux de l'embuscade.

En parlant de lieux. Où était-il ?

Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était seul, allongé dans un futon. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite. Il put voir qu'il était dans une pièce assez grande, relativement simple, avec une fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière, une petite bibliothèque contre le mur à coté de l'ouverture, une simple bureau dans le coin opposé.

Trois sacs de voyage était posé sur trois futons à coté du sien. Il en déduisit qu'ils appartenaient à ses élève masculin.

Un bruit vint le couper dans sa contemplation de la pièce. Le bruit de quelqu'un montant un escalier. Ce bruit le fit se relever . Cela lui causa un mal de crane carabiné, il s'était redressé trop rapidement et la fatigue n'aidait pas.

Tous cela à cause d'une trop longue utilisation de son sharigan. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, il manquait d'endurance. Il allait falloir qu'il reprenne l'entraînement sérieusement, s'occuper de ses gamins ne l'avait pas aidé, il s'était empatté plutôt.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser voir la tête blonde de l'un de ses élèves.

 **« He … Les filles, Kakashi-senseï est réveillé ! »**. L'enthousiasme omniprésent du blond blasa instantanément le junïn qui préféra se recoucher pour se cacher sous les couvertures.

Il entendit plusieurs personnes rentrer à sa suite. Voulant savoir qui s'était, il sortit sa tête de la couverture. Et là, il se retrouva nez à nez face à la tête du blond qui souriait comme un abruti.

« Alors senseï, on se lève !

-Dégage ! **BAKA** ! Tu l'empêche de respirer. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses poussa viola-ment l'Uzumaki illustrant ses propos.

-He.

-Comment allez vous ? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Yumi, c'est juste le contre coup de la technique de la prison aqueuse et d'une trop longue utilisation du sharigan.

-Senseï à propos comment ça se fait que vous ayez le sharigan ? Vous êtes un Uchiwa ? Interrogea la demoiselle Uchiwa en captant l'attention de son jumeau.

-Non, je ne suis pas de votre clan, c'est un cadeau d'un amis. Tous le monde va bien ? Je vois pas Memma ?

-Tout le monde va bien senseï, Memma-kun est sur le toit il médite d'après Naruto-kun ». Expliqua la Hyûga.

Alors que le senseï prenait des nouvelles de ses élèves, une femme arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était très joli, portant un tablier de cuisine. Elle avait un visage fin des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux qui étaient bruns.

« Bon les enfants il est temps de passer à table. AH tient Kakashi-san vous êtes réveillé.

-Heu… Bonjours. Oui je suis réveillé.

-Kakashi-senseï je vous présente Tsunami-chan, c'est la fille de Tazuna-san. Aller maintenant debout on va mangé dit joyeusement le blond suivant la fille du charpentier ».

Le junïn se laissa entraîné par ses élèves au ré-de-chausser où il trouva Tazuna assis à une table à coté d'un petit garçon portant un chapeau blanc. Inari le petit-fils du charpentier il se souvenait qu'il lui en avait parlé.

Une fois assis il remarqua qu'il restait une place libre à la table il en déduisit que s'était celle de l'Ögi. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce sans aucune gène se moquant éperdument de la présence de l'Hatake.

Le blanc remarqua immédiatement que son élève n'avait plus son masque et qu'il mâchait encore ces feuilles de Tamia.

« Au fait. J'ai était inconscient combien de temps ? Demanda l'adulte à ses élèves.

-Toute l'après-midi d'hier et toute la nuit. On est arrivé pour le repas de midi. Indiqua la Haruno.

-Maintenant que la mission est fini on fait quoi, senseï ? Interrogea la Senju.

-La mission n'est pas achevé.

-Quoi ! Mais pourtant on Zabuza est mort. Et Tazuna-san est arrivé chez une Uchiwa perdu.

-Et toi **BAKA** tu dit rien. Comme d'habitude lors qu'il y avait une contrariété la rose s'en prenait au blond.

-Pourquoi je dirais quoi que ce soit. Je savais que la mission n'était pas fini.

- **AH Bon**. Et pourquoi tu nous la pas dit ? S'insurgea la Senju.

-C'est Memma qui me la dit.

- **Et que t'as t-il ''dit'' je te rappel qu'il est muet**? Demanda violament la rose.

-Que la mission ne prendrait fin qu'une fois le chantier de Tazuma-san finit. Pour finir plus tôt il faut tuer Gato, et comme on n'est pas capable de se débarrasser de Zabuza on est pas près d'y arriver.

- **Quoi Zabuza est vivant ! C'est pas possible on la vu mort !** Hurla la Senju.

-Non, ils ont raison. Déclara le senseï instaurant un silence de mort.

-Mais comment on vous à vu vous l'avez tué senseï.

-Non, vous avez vu un Oinin envoyer des sembons dans le cou de Zabuza. Les chasseurs de déserteur sont des ninjas spécialiste dans la destruction des corps donc. Ils connaissent parfaitement l'anatomie humaine. Et dans le cou il y a des nerfs qui une fois toucher, la personne rentre en léthargie qui fais croire à la mort pendant quelques heures.

-Donc il va revenir, et vous senseï comment allez vous l'affronter, en étant affaibli. Paniqua la Haruno.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura. Pour sortir d'une léthargie il faut une bonne semaine pour récupérer. Et je serai d'attaque dans quelques jours. En attendant vous allez vous entraîner.

-Mais senseï et Tazuna-san, il va être sans protection ? Demanda Hinata.

-On fera deux groupes. L'un s'entraînera le matin et l'autre l'après-midi. Pendant que les uns s'entraînent les autres iront protéger Tazuna-san. Et moi je ferai la navette entre les deux groupes en attendant que Rin nous rejoignes.

L'équipe mangea en silence. Une fois le repas terminé, Tazuna partit à son travail sur le chantier du pont, avec Sasuke, Sakura, et Saya. Alors que les autres partir pour aller s'entraîner dans les bois de l'île avec le senseï.

Arrivé à une clairière dans les bois de l'île, les genins se tournèrent vers leur senseï, celui-ci appuyé contre un arbre alors qu'il commençait à sortir un livre à la couverture orange ( encore un ).

« Bon vous allez apprendre à monter aux arbres.

-Mais senseï on sait déjà le faire. Dit la Senju.

-Vous savez le faire sans les mains.

-Sans les mains ? Hurlèrent les genins.

-Oui, comme ça. Dit le junïn en montant à l'arbre en marchant à la vertical sur le tronc.

-Wouah c'est trop fort. S'émerveilla le blond. On fait comment ?

-Vous concentrez votre chakra dans vos pieds pour que vous adhériez au tronc. Mais attention si vous en concentrez trop de chakra l'écorce explosera, pas assez vous vous casserez la gueule. Prenez ces kuneïs et marquez votre progression. Le premier en haut ».

Les genins chopèrent leur kuneï et se lancèrent à l'assaut des arbres. Le junïn les observa ses élèves s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques minutes il remarqua que son élève du clan du mystère ne s'entraînait pas mais se contentait de regarder son camarade blond se casser la gueule.

Alors que le senseï s'approchait des deux comparses, l'Ögi partit dans dans les bois sous les cris de son ami qui venait de tomber encore une fois.

« **C'est ça casse toi**. Tu me déconcentre à te foutre de ma gueule. Messieur je sais tous.

\- …

\- Gnnee, gnee. C'est pas drôle de tomber sa fait mal. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse car son compagnon avait disparu.

-Heu … Naruto tu sais où vas Memma ? Demanda le Senseï.

-Il a dit qu'il partait dormir. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner à un exercice qu'il maîtrise déjà.

-Il aurait pu venir me voir je lui en aurait donné un autre.

-C'est peine perdu, Memma s'entraîne seul.

-Tu t'entraîne pas avec lui à Konoha.

-Non. C'est lui qui dirige mes entraînement mais il ne s'entraîne pas avec moi. Même quand je lui demande un duel il refuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car d'après lui il se bat que pour tuer pas pour faire joujou ». Sur cette phrase le blond retourna à son exercice, pendant que le senseï était plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Donc ce gamin avait déjà tué avant les frères démons. Il maîtrise des techniques de Kenjutsu inconnu. Il a un mal de tête qui l'oblige à prendre l'une des drogues les plus puissante de la péninsule. Il a un régénération aussi rapide qu'un jinchuriki. Que de mystères._

 _Sans parler de sa mystérieuse disparition entre l'âge de 4 ans et 10 ans. Et son étrange aptitude à trouver des livres érotiques à revendre._

 _Mais qui es-tu Memma Ögi ?_

 _ _Fin du chapitre 2__


	4. Convalescence

__Misions au pays des vagues 2__

 _ _Convalescences__

 _La nuit était tombé il y a quelques minutes, la fraîcheur de cette soirée indiquait la fin indiquait la fin de l'été et l'arrivé de l'automne. Mais c'était le seul indicatif de la disparition des beaux jours, car encore une fois la journée avait été belle et la nuit promettait de continuer sur cette lancé au vu de se magnifique ciel étoilé_ _._

 _Au pays des vagues la fraîcheur était accentué par l'air marin. Sur le_ _ponton_ _devant la maison de charpentier, Tazuna. Deux personnes étaient là à parler, l'une était une femme et l'autre était un homme. Ils portaient tous deux des bandeaux et des vestes de junïns du village caché du pays du feu. Et cette_ _simple discussion ressemblait plutôt à un passage à savon de l'homme de la par de Rin_ _Nohara,_ _car, oui c'était bien elle qui engueulait Kakashi._

 _Elle avait_ _rejoins_ _son équipe l'après-midi même. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que l'équipe protégeaient Tazuna sur son chantier et huit jours depuis le départ du Konohagature no sato. Les deux junïns c'étaient tous les deux mis à l'écart pour débriefé la première partie de la mission. Le Hatake_ _avait fais le compte-rendu de leur aventure, elle avait eu des brides par ses élèves au cours de la fin d'après-midi, tous avaient été heureux de lui raconter leur aventure à leur senseï, mais cette dernière peinait à comprendre les événements tellement il lui avait été relaté par_ _morceau sans aucun ordre chronologique et surtout incomplet._

 _Donc elle avait demandé à son collègue de lui raconter correctement leur odyssée. Le blanc avait vu son amie passer par toutes les_ _expressions, celle de l'inquiétude pendant le récit des premiers combats, à la curiosité pour sur les détaille des capacités de ses élèves, de nouveau de l'inquiétude quant elle apprit pour les blessures, de la colère pour les négociations mené avec le contrebandier qui se transforma en fou rire leur qu'elle apprit la conclusion du marchandage, encore une fois par la crainte_ _pour le combat final et encore par de la curiosité pour le mystère pour le dénoument du combat contre Zabuza._

 _Elle écouta s'en rien dire le junïn blanc jusqu'à la fin du compte-rendu ne finissant sur l'avancer de l'entraînement._

 _« Tu dis que Memma ne s'entraîne pas ?_

 _-Oui, j'en ai parlé avec N_ _a_ _ruto._ _Il s'entraîne seul, toujours. Même lui ne c'est jamais entraîné avec lui. Il vas falloir trouver un truc pour connaître son niveau._

 _-Mmmmh…. Il se débrouille pas mal en médecine. Les soins qu'il a prodigué à Saya son très propre. Ce qui est inquiétant c'est cette consommation de Tamia. …_ _Peut-être dût à sa maladie ?_

 _-Il est malade ?_

 _-D'après sa sœur, il était malade depuis une semaine quand vous êtes partis. Mais au fait, tu as affronté qui, pendant que les petits affrontaient la fratrie des démons du brouillard._

 _-Heu …_ _J'étais comme qui dirait_ _…_ _dans un arbre._

 _ **-Hein, qu'est ce que tu foutais dans un arbre ?**_

 _-Je me suis substitué à la première attaque pour les observer en_ _les capacités des gamins._

 _-_ _ **PUTAIN . Kakashi pauvre débile, ils sont sous notre responsabilité et messieurs se planque dans un arbre pour lire un livre pornographique. PERVERS.**_

 _\- …._

 _\- …._

 _-_ _Je suis pas un pervers j'aime la bonne lecture c'est tout._ _… Et toi ta mission ? »._

 _ _ **Deux jours avant le chapitre missions au pays des vagues : Découverte.**__

 _Dans les bois au sud-ouest du pays du feu à une dizaine de kilomètres de la frontière. Une équipe de ninjas du village de Konohagature no sato. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, deux hommes et deux femmes. Trois d'entre eux portaient des vestes de chunïns et une jeune femme de 22 ans,_ _aux yeux totalement blancs, caractéristiques du clan Hyûga et son bandeau au symbole de la feuille partait à la ceinture._ _Elle arborait la veste des junïns._

 _C'étai_ _t ell_ _e,_ _qui dirigeait_ _ce groupe malgré sa jeunesse et elle ouvrait la marche la marche à cause de son statue de de ninja sensorielle. La mission n'était pas des plus passionnante, elle_ _consistait_ _à être en poste en garnison à la frontière avec deux autres équipes. Ils devaient se partager les patrouilles et les surveillance le long de la frontière du pays du feu avec le pays du démon et une partie de pays du vent._ _C'était pas une des missions les plus existantes mais nécessaire, classé comme une mission aléatoire ( c'est à dire entre le rang C et le rang S+, on ne sait jamais sur qui l'on peut tomber) pour une durée de 28 jours._

 _Aujourd'hui, ils étaient de patrouille, ils devaient parcourir les 150 kilomètres de frontière entre deux tours de garde. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'ils couraient d'arbre en arbres, il_ _s_ _avaient_ _parcouru presque la moitié de la distance. Ils allaient bientôt s'arrêter pour faire une pause et manger car il était midi passé. Bientôt ils seraient arrivés à une petite cascade où ils pourront stopper leur course._

 _Ils y arrivèrent enfin quelques minutes plus tard, dans se petits coin de tranquillité. La jeune femme de la Soke donna les ordres, envoyant un ninja faire le tour du périmètre, un autre chercher du bois pour le feu et le dernier pêcher du poisson. Cette affectation était peut-être pas des plus palpitante mais elle avait l'avantage d'être tranquille. On pouvait faire un feu sans craindre de se faire assaillir par l'ennemi, s'était toujours mieux et moins stressant de patrouiller dans une zone dite contrôlé (car Suna et Konoha étant allié il n'y avait normalement pas de risque d'invasion de ce coté là, de même pour le pays du démon). La junïn vit l'homme partit inspecter le périmètre revenir._

 _« Hishi-_ _sempaï_ _, il y a deux cavaliers_ _qui arrivent dans notre direction. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, ils descende la rivière, donc ils viennent du nord-ouest, du pays du démon._

 _-Sont-ils armé ?_

 _-Oui, ils ont l'aire d'être des mercenaires »._

 _Aie. La junïn grimaça. Des mercenaires, ces horribles êtres, vivant que pour eux mêmes, tuer, combattre, violer, piller, etc … Pour avoir un maximum d'argent. Des hommes trop faible pour être des ninjas ou des samouraïs et n'ayant aucune attache pour défendre son propre pays, en gros c'étaient les mendiants des classes guerrières._ _Ces deux la devaient revenir des territoires de l'Ouest, il y avait toujours une guerre par là bas, sauf l'hiver. Ce qui fut bien l'avouer c'était assez ironique, les hommes de l'Ouest arrêtaient de s'entre-tuer au premier froid pour aller s'abriter comme des enfants timides dans les jupes de leur mère. Alors que dès que les beaux jours arrivaient, ils aiguisaient leur arme pour aller s'entre-tuer dehors. Ce qui provoquait dans la péninsule des vagues de migration faisant pâlir celle des oiseaux qui partaient ver les pays chaud. Des milliers de mercenaires prenaient la route de la guerre pour aller à l'Ouest au printemps et le retour à la chute des feuilles. Elle connaissait ces terres sauvages, les villages ninjas avaient vu un moyen de s'enrichir sur le dos des belligérants. Ils avaient tous construit un avant poste dans cette région afin de recevoir des contrats ( il n'y a aucune différence avec les mercenaires )._ _Comme tous les ninjas du village de la feuille à partir de 4 ans d'expérience, elle avait été affecté en garnison dans l'avant poste de Konoha pendant 3 mois, pendant cette période elle avait enchaîné les missions de rang supérieu un rythme effréné._

 _La junïn activa ses byakugans pour vérifier les dire de son subordonné, et en effet elle vu bien deux cavaliers armés s'avancer tranquillement vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir sentis leur présence, donc ils ne devaient pas possédait de capacités sensorielles dû au chakra donc il n'y avait peu de chance pour que se soit des êtres maîtrisant les arts ninjas._

 _«_ _On les laisse tranquille tend qu'ils nous sont pas hostile._

 _-Heu… vous êtes sur sempaï ? Questionna le chunïn qui attendait confirmation de ses ordres._

 _-_ _Oui, nous les contrôlerons après le repas, puis nous partirons ». C'était la procédure_ _pour_ _tous les mercenaires, se renseigner sur leurs destinations et leurs corporations._

 _Le chunïn retourna aider préparer le repas, alors que sa chef d'équipe alla voir de plus près les deux mercenaires, elle trouvait ça étrange que seulement deux guerriers redescendaient de la guerre et surtout il était encore tôt pour revenir dans la péninsule, on était fin août, c'était la pleine saison pour les guerres de l'Ouest, étrange._

 _Elle arriva rapidement en vu des deux cavaliers, elle préféra rester à les observer caché dans la végétation. Ils étaient bien deux, tous deux armés de plusieurs armes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au début ce n'étaient pas deux hommes, mais un homme et une femme._

 _Ils chevauchaient deux magnifiques bêtes noirs comme la nuit, pour pouvoir s'offrir des montures comme celle-ci il fallait être un mercenaire de renom où avoir un poste important dans une grande nation. Et qui dit mercenaire de renom dit individus extrêmement dangereux._

 _Ils avançaient toujours, ils étaient encore à 500 mètres de la cascade. Ils étaient tous deux assez près pour qu'elle puisse les détailler._

 _La femme était très belle,_ _elle avait l'aire d'être une bonne cavalière, devant mesurer dans le mètre soixante et devait avoir dans les 22 ans, un corps mince, debout elle devait donner l'impression d'être gringalette. Elle avait un visage fin de magnifiques yeux bleus océans et une chevelure blonde coiffée en une multitude de tresse, elle arborait un sourire solaire. Ce sourire fit tiquer la junïn elle avait déjà vu un sourire comme celui là, mais où._

 _L'homme quand à lui_ _dirigeait son cheval avec la pression de ses genoux montrant ainsi dextérité de cavalier. Il avait une drôle de coiffure, la tête en partie rasée et les cheveux bruns du dessus du crâne remontés en une impressionnante crête. Il était habillé de vêtements élégants à l'aspect fonctionnel, le pourpoint de cuir sombre, aux épaules renforcées de mailles de fer, le pantalon de cuir et les hautes bottes de cheval décorées elles aussi de mailles de fer étaient de riche facture. Plus il se rapprochait plus on pouvait voir son visage_ _en_ _détail._ _Elle le trouva plus jeune qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru, dans les vingt-cinq ans. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu saphir perçants et un visage avenant._ _Il était très beau en l'observant elle ne pu s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres puis de se les mordillés d'excitation. Quant à lui il avait le regard plongé dans un livre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, sur cette même main on pouvait y voir un tatouage, une horrible araignée noire, une veuve noire_ _._

 _I_ _ls passèrent devant la cachette de la junïn,tout en continuant leur route. A ce moment là, la jeune femme du clan Hyûga remarqua dans le dos de l'homme, un étrange ornement, il faisait environ un mètre cinquante de long, était légèrement incurvé et son centre était d'un noir poli. Chaque extrémité était en ivoire magnifiquement sculpté. En regardant l'objet la chef de patrouille de Konoha eu le sang qui se glaça. Elle activa ses byakugans et fixa l'homme avec. Les_ _deux mercenaires avaient chacun une grande réserve de chakra,_ _ _elle c'était donc trompé__ _e. Alors qu'elle regardait le flux de chakra de l'homme son regard se posa sur l'étrange fourreau dans son dos. Elle y vit deux nouveaux réseaux de chakra qui était dans deux épées, alors qu'elle était perdu dans cette vision, les deux réseaux changèrent pour formé deux têtes de loups_ _spectral_ _qui rugirent près à se jeter sur elle. Prenant peur elle fit un mouvement de recule. Elle failli tomber de sa cachette, seul ses_ _réflexes_ _de ninja la sauvère_ _nt_ _de la chute._

 _Elle s'en voulu, une ninja de son niveau ne devait pas_ _se faire surprendre aussi facilement. Elle craignit de s'être fait repérer par le bruit de sa chute, elle jeta un regard aux deux cavaliers, elle vit que la blonde s'était retournée pour regarder dans la direction des arbres avec curiosité. Mais les paroles de son compagnon coupèrent net_ _te_ _son intérêt. « Laisse tomber, c'est un petit oiseau qui est tombé du nid »._

 _Ouffff…. Elle avait eu chaud. Elle vit les deux mercenaires arrivaient à la cascade, elle les vit la descendre. La junïn retourna auprès de son équipe._ _Où ils virent les deux cavaliers s'arrêter juste en face du groupe de Konoha sur la rive opposé pour eux aussi faire une pause repas. Les rives n'étaient pas assez éloignées les unes des autres, de cette façon_ _les deux partis pouvaient entendre les dires des autres._

 _Les ninjas de Konoha regardèrent les deux mercenaires installer pour le repas_ _tout en les ignorant royalement_ _._

 _«_ _Tu vas chercher le poisson ? Demanda la blonde à son compagnons._

 _\- …_

 _-Bon je vais chercher le bois ». Sur ce la blonde partit dans le bois,_ _alors que son compagnons se mettait torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir des deux femmes de l'équipe de Konoha qui pur se rincer l'œil._

 _En effet l'homme en enlevant son pourpoint laissa apparaître un torse musclé avec un ta_ _touage, d'une panthère rugissante. Ils le regardèrent sortir une lance de son paquetage pour ce mettre à pêcher. Ça donnait un spectacle des plus appréciable pour les deux femmes._ _E_ _lles_ _commençaient_ _à avoir chaud_ _en regardant cette scène tous droit sortis d'un film érotique._

 _Elles remarquèrent que le bellâtre avait un autre tatouage dans le dos, un aigle prenant son envole._ _Après quelques minutes d'un pêche fructueuse,_ _l'homme retourna sur la rive auprès de sa compagne pour leur repas. Une ambiance étrange se créa se moment là, comme si le temps c'était arrêté, le silence s'instaura, c'était l'impression de calme avant la tempête._

 _Une fois leur repas terminé les ninjas de Konoha se levèrent pour se préparer à partir. Les deux hommes de l'équipe partirent pour aller contrôler les deux mercenaires encore en plein repas._ _Arrivant près de leur feu._

 _« Nom, prénom, d'où vous venez et où aller vous ? Demanda de manière cinglante l'un des deux junïns sous le sourire narquois de son compagnon._

 _Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse que se soit de la belle blonde ou de l'homme_ _qui continuait à manger._ _Prenant cette réaction comme un acte d'hostilité et surtout pour avoir une excuse pour montrer leur supériorité sur cet homme, qui avait fait salivé leurs deux coéquipières._ _Le ninja qui avait parlé mis une main sur l'épaule du mercenaire, alors que son compagnon sortait un kuneï, connaissant les comportements assez violents des hommes d'armes._

 _« Tutututu. Si tu veux gardé ta main mon garçon je te conseil de la retirer tout de suite de mon épaule ». Dit l'homme dans un ton neutre, donnant l'impression de savoir se qui allait se passer, ne laissant voir aucune peur, ni aucune hostilité, mais avec un sérieux inflexible._ _Sous le magnifique sourire de sa compagne qui visiblement était ravi d'avoir un peut d'animation, un dîner spectacle est toujours plus intéressant_ _. Le Junïn de Konoha pour tout dire commençait à douter seul quelqu'un de sure de lui aurait pu dire une chose comme ça. Doucement sa main commençait à s'enlever, mais se ne fut pas du goût de son camarade chunïn, lui tenait à montrer sa supériorité sur cet apollon. Il fit un mouvement de trop, il bandit ses muscles prés à sauter sur les deux mercenaires._ _Ce fut le moment déclencheur le guerrier se retourna brutalement, attrapant le bras qui était toujours en contacte avec son corps, d'un geste expert il enfonça sa pique de brochette dans l'aisselle du junïn, libérant ainsi un flot de sang et rendant l'utilisation de ce bras inutile. Le pauvre ninja n'avait même pas encore eut le temps de ressentir la douleur infligé par cette attaque, qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le mercenaire qui lui donna un coup de talon dans le genou, provoquant un craquement sonore, l'articulation venez de se plier dans le sens inverse que celui pour laquelle elle était faite. Le junïn tomba au sol, hurlant de douleur,_ _le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie faite avec l'ustensile de cuisine le genou faisant un angle incongru de 270° degrés, son monde devenu que souffrance et douleur, c'était si intense qu'il s'évanouit. Son compagnon chunïn était totalement paralysé, il avait à peine cligné des yeux, qu'il se retrouvait face à un homme qui venait de mettre son supérieur hors de combats pour au moins les trois prochaines années en l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Il était subjuguait, dans quelle emmerde c'était il encore fourrée. L'aura meurtrière du mercenaire envahie l'endroit paisible de la cascade, tout le monde pouvait la ressentir. Les oiseaux s'envolaient à tire d'ailes, que se soit petits moineaux ou rapaces,_ _la végétation prenait vie, une multitude de petits animaux fuyaient, on entendait gémir de peur les prédateurs. La mort n'épargnait personne que se soit le grand prédateur ou le simple mulot._

 _Le chunïn était tétanisé, ses yeux perdu dans le_ _regard_ _saphir de l'homme, ce regard glaciale, dur, terrifiant,_ _n_ _e communiquaient que m_ _eurtre_ _et destruction. Le ninja y vu la mort, sa mort mais aussi celle de bien d'autres, la souffrance qui l'accompagnait, la fin. Il ne bougea pas et il reçu un coup de coude en plein dans la trachée, alors qu'il luttait pour respirer un main lui attrapa la tête et lui explosa contre un arbre._ _Son nez ne supporta l'impacte se brisa comme du cristal dans une gerbe de sang. Il suffoquait toujours depuis le premier coup, le deuxième l'envoya dans les vapes._

 _Tout cela se passa en une petite poignet de seconde. Mais quelques secondes sanglantes. Les deux femmes c'étaient retournées quand cette sensation de mort était venu se glisser_ _dans leur corps. Quand elles avaient quitté leurs compagnons des yeux ils étaient debout en pleines formes, maintenant ils agonisaient sur le sol. Elle n'eurent pas à chercher le responsable de tout cela. Il se trouvait devant elle, toujours torse nu,_ _il avait déjà traversé le ruisseau. Elles n'eurent même pas le temps de se concerter du regard, que l'homme bondissait déjà sur elle attrapant la gorge de la chunïne, il la souleva avec aisance, celle-ci paniqué essayait en vint de se dégager mais la prise autour de son cou se resserrer diminuant l'arriver d'air, puis elle fut envoyée comme un sac contre un arbre avec une telle violence que le corps de la femme se retrouva encastré._

 _La junïn était totalement perdu, elle venait de perdre son équipe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lancer une technique de ninjutsu. Le tueur s'avançait vers elle, imperturbable. Elle se mis en garde sachant que ça serai inutile face à une personne de se niveau. Arrivé à deux mètres de sa dernière victime l'homme s'arrêta, le tatouage sur un de ses poignets se mis à clignoter, une petite explosion se produisit. La Hyüga cru qu'elle était sauvée, et là elle sentit une_ _piqûre_ _métallique sur sa gorge, provoquait par la pointe d'une épée acéré poser sur son cou. L'homme avait invoquer une magnifique lame d'un mètre quarante,_ _il la tenté tendu sur la gorge_ _._ _Un mini-mètre de plus la peau de la junïn aux yeux blancs était transpercée._ _L'homme la détaillait totalement, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement nu face à lui, elle avait froid comme si la température environnante venait de chuter brutalement._

 _« Tes hommes son inconscient, mais en vie. Tu vas transmettre un message pour ton Kage, miss Hyûga. Ta vie en dépend et celle des tiens aussi. Compris ». Dit l'homme sur un ton neutre, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion._

 _« Oui, messire ». Prononça faiblement la jeune femme, totalement paniqué._

 _« Tu lui dira :_

 _ _Dit au vieux singe, que la Lanterne descend de l'ouest pour aller à l'échangeur.__

 _ _Que la lumière attendra dans la caverne des rejetons de la femme ailée__ _ _cupide__ _ _.__

 _ _Au passage de Morphée,__ _ _le jour de césar.__

 _ _Tu demandera du vieux Lanterne.__

 _ _J__ _ _e__ _ _serai au coté d'une flamme venant du large.__

 _ _Si tu te souviens bien, il existe cinq bonnes raisons de boire:L'arrivée d'un hôte, la soif présente et à venir, le bon goût du vin et n'importe quelle autre raison.__

 _C'est urgent »._ _Et sur ces parole l'homme partit. La junïn s'effondra totalement épuisé par la tension qui venait de se relâcher d'un coup._

 _Elle regarda le mercenaire rejoindre sa compagne qui n'avait pas bougé et qui continuait à manger tranquillement._

 _« Prend tes affaires on y va. Lui déclara-t-il._

 _\- On a pas fini de manger._

 _-Pas grave._

 _-Comment tu fais pour être aussi rapide, tu les as explosé en à peine deux minutes. J'aurais beau m'entraîner je n'arriverai jamais à aller aussi vite »._

 _-Tu es encore jeune ». Dit l'homme en se rhabillant._

 _Cinq minutes plus-tard ils étaient partis ne laissant que les corps inconscients de la patrouille de Konohagakure no Sato. La junïn fixer le dernier endroit où elle les avait vu._ _ _Heureusement que des hommes comme ça ne court pas les rues sinon nous aurions aucune chance de survivre à ce monde__ _._

 _ **Affectation de la mission au pays des vagues**_

Le chef du village repris la parole après un dernier sourire en voyant la moue peu convaincu de l'hôte.

« Vous pouvez y allez. Départ prévu demain matin à 9h. Ne soyez pas en retard. N'est pas Kakashi ». Cette dernière phrase fit sourire toute la salle sauf le client ne comprenant pas la pique et le concerné qui lui boudé comme l'avait fait son élève blond.

« Rin tu peux rester. »

 _La junïn resta au garde à vous pendant qu'elle regardait les membres de son équipe sortir de la pièce. L'Hokage se tourna vers c'est deux conseillés « Vous pouvez aller vous chercher un café »._

 _Par cette phrase le dirigeant de village de la feuille congédiait_ _les deux personnes. Les deux conseillés comprenant le fait qu'ils étaient congédiés, sortir également de la pièce._

 _Une fois tout le monde dehors le Kage pris un parchemin dans une de ses poches. Et fit un geste_ _pour que la junïn relâche sa garde._

 _«_ _Tu ne_ _p_ _artira pas pour cette mission._

 _-Ma_ _is je peux pas laisser partir les genins seuls._

 _-Il y_ _a Kakashi, il s'en occupera très bien. J'ai besoin de toi pour une autre missions._

 _-Bien Hokage-sama. Je suis à vos ordre »._

 _Le chef militaire du pays du feu lui lança un rouleau que la junïn attrapa au vol._ _Sur un signe d'approbation du Kage elle ouvrit le rouleau pour en apprendre le contenu. Après quelques minutes de la junïn eu finit de lire le document. Elle releva la tête pour regarder son Hokage._

 _« Oui c'est un rapport de patrouille venant du nord de la frontière sud-ouest du pays par l_ _a junïn Hishi Hyûga._

 _-Mais qui est cette homme. Je ne comprend pas son message._

 _-Cette homme est un guerrier classé dans le Bi_ _ngo-Book comme étant un guerrier de rang SS._

 _-Lequel Hokage-sama je connais se livre et il y a peu de non ninja à ce niveau._

 _-En effet il y en a que deux. Il s'agit de celui qui est nommé ''_ _ _La Mort Bondissante__ _''. Cette homme est très dangereux._

 _-Et vous voulez que je le neutralise ?_

 _-Non, laisse moi finir._ _Cette homme a passé un accord avec le quatrième il y a 19 ans._ _Cette accord que j'ai renouvelé après les événement du 10 octobre il y a 14 ans._

 _On ferme les yeux quand il est sur notre territoire et lui nous fournis des informations sur les différents pays du monde. Mais comme il ne peut pas rentré en contact directe avec nous_ _à cause de son statut de criminel, donc il ridiculise une de nous patrouille en nous donnant le lieux, la date et l'heure du rendez-vous._

 _-_ _Mais la son message ne veux rien dire._

 _-_ _C'est là que tu te trompe. Je cite :_

 _ _Dit au vieux singe, que la Lanterne descend de l'ouest pour aller à l'échangeur.__

 _ _Que la lumière attendra dans la caverne des rejetons de la femme ailée__ _ _cupide__ _ _.__

 _ _Au passage de Morphée,__ _ _le jour de césar.__

 _ _Tu demandera du vieux Lanterne.__

 _ _J__ _ _e__ _ _serai au coté d'une flamme venant du large.__

 _ _Si tu te souviens bien, il existe cinq bonnes raisons de boire:L'arrivée d'un hôte, la soif présente et à venir, le bon goût du vin et n'importe quelle autre raison.__

 _\- Le vieux singe c'est moi, la Lanterne est son nom de code._ _L'échangeur signifie la ville d'Antallagi dans le sud du pays. La caverne des rejetons de la femme ailée cupide c'est une métaphore pour la compagnie de mercenaire_ _ _Des Fils de la Harpie__ _._ _ _Au passage de Morphée,__ _ _le jour de césar :__ _c'est jeudi soir donc dans trois jours comme il te faudra deux jours pour y aller tu partiras demain._ _Tu iras dans cette guilde et tu commandera_ _ _du vieux Lanterne.__ _Il sera à une table avec une lumière bleu (_ _ _J__ _ _e__ _ _serai au coté d'une flamme venant du large__ _)._ _Après la dernière phrase est un vieux proverbe qui te permettra de t'identifier auprès de lui._

 _Tu devra faire cette mission le plus discrètement possible._

 _-_ _Bien, Hokage-sama. Qu'elle sera la missions ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Tu vas récupérer_ _les rapports qu'il te donnera et j'aimerai aussi que tu lui propose une offre. Mais fait attention c'est un homme dangereux et extrêmement puisant._

 _La conversation continua encore quelques minutes. Puis la junïn partie se préparer pour sa mission._

 _ ** _Jour du départ pour_ _la mission au pays des vagues_**_

 _La junïn regardait ses élèves avec son collègue et leur client,_ _ils venaient de partir_ _._ _Elle_ _n'en revenait pas, elle était venu dire en revoir à ses élèves il y a une heure comme convenu mais une fois arrivée devant les portes, elle avait remarqué l'absence de son collègue et ami Kakashi. Bizarrement ça ne l'avait pas choqué, à vrai dire elle s'en était même doutée (ça aurait relevé du miracle que le célèbre retardataire de la feuille soit arrivé à l'heure pour une fois)._ _Elle était donc partie à sa recherche tout en pestant. Elle l'avait cherché partout, chez lui, chez Gai, à la stèle, au baraquement de junïn. Elle le trouva enfin au cimetière devant la tombe de la f_ _amille Namikaze. Les yeux plongés sur la stèle mortuaire de leur senseï et de ça femme ainsi que autre pierre portant_ _ces mots gravé :_ _ _Hikari__ _ _Namikaz__ _ _e__ __ _ _mort__ _ _e__ _ _en__ _ _mission pour le village à l__ _'_ _ _âge de 5 ans__ _._

 _La junïn aurait dû s'en douter, Kakashi revenait encore trop souvent_ _ici, il était le genre d'homme a ressasser le passer en permanence pour son plus grand malheur. Elle dû s'employer pour le sortir de ses sombres pensées (voler un certain petit livre à la couverture orange). Finalement au bout d'une heure elle avait réussi à le ramener au lieu de rendez-vous._

 _Et la v_ _oilà maintenant, regarda_ _n_ _t ses élèves partir_ _pour leur première dans se monde qui leur était inconnu._ _Son regard fut attiré par du mouvement sur la gauche, tournant la tête vers sa droite elle vit une magnifique jeune femme blonde avec des yeux flous caractéristique du clan Ögi. La fille du mystère s'approchait d'elle, une fois arrivé à ses coté elle pour regarder à son tour l'équipe 7 partir à l'aventure. « Bonjour Rin-sempaï. Je suis Hemera Ögi j'aimerai vous parle_ _r,_ _si vous avez le temps bien-sur._

 _-_ _Hemera, la sœur de Memma ?_

 _-Oui, j'aimerai m'entretenir de lui avec vous. Si vous ne voyer pas d'inconvénient ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

 _-Je n'ai pas encore mangé je vous offre quelque chose ? »._

 _Les deux femmes de la feuille_ _partirent dans un restaurant pour leur petit déjeuné. Elles s'installèrent dans un des restaurant du village. Une fois assise la junïn-senseï de l'équipe sept lança la conversation._

 _« De quoi veux tu me parler ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Je m'inquiète pour mon frère, Rin-sempaï._

 _-Qu'a-t-il ?_

 _-_ _Il est malade depuis au moins deux semaines ?_

 _-Deux semaines, je n'ai rien remarqué pendant les missions. Déclara la junïn._

 _-Je m'en doute, il fait tout pour rien laisser paraître, Memma n'avouera jamais qu'il a un problème._

 _-Alors comment sais tu qu'il est malade ?_

 _-Je l'ai trouvé plusieurs fois inconscient,_ _brûlant de de fièvre_ _dans l'appartement. Je suis même sur que Naruto se doute de rien, malgré leur lien._

 _-Leur lien ? Questionna la brune._

 _-_ _C'est difficile à expliquer. Memma communique grâce à une sorte de télépathie, que seul les personnes en qui il à confiance, peuvent entendre. Je sais qu'il y moi mes cousines, leur petit frère et Naruto qui possède ce lien psychique._ _Peut-être qu'un jour vous pourrez l'avoir._ _Mais_ _pour_ _Naruto ce lien est poussé un point très évolué. Ils partagent tout se que l'autre pense l'autre le sais, ils savent exactement où se trouve le second. Et ce lien marche quelque soit la distance les séparant. Quand Memma a disparu, Naruto est tombé dans une grave dépression, il refusé de s'alimenter, il ne sortait plus, il passait se journée dans le noir dans son petit appartement._ _Quand j'allais le voir il me répétait qu'il ne le sentait plus, Memma avait disparu de leur lien. Il ne ressentait plus sa présence. Ça a duré trois mois après il a commencé à remonter la pente. J'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec lui, il m'a expliqué que_ _l'absence de Memma lui donnait l'impression qu'une partie de lui même, lui être arraché. Sans compté qu'à cette époque il était totalement rejeté par les gens._ _Je sais que l'une des plus grande peur de Naruto c'est de ressentir de nouveau cette solitude et ce manque._

 _-_ _Je savais qu'il y avait un lien fort entre eux, mais pas qu'il était intense. Souffla la junïn brune._

 _-Si. Pendant toute la période ou Memma était porté disparu, je savais qu'il était en vie, car il arrivé à Naruto de rêver de lui, d'après ce que j'en est compris il voyait à travers ses yeux. Au début je pensais aussi que c'était de simple rêve, jusqu'au jour où j'ai effectué une mission au nord du pays avec mon équipe et je suis tombée sur une scène de massacre que m'avait raconté la veille Naruto, le responsable de l'hécatombe était Memma, on le suppose. Pendant une période les rêves ont cessé. Quand ils devaient avoir huit ans ils ont repris Naruto vivait des scènes de torture que l'on infligeait à Memma, j'en ai eu confirmation quand il est revenu. Vous verrez quand vous le verrez torse nu, il a des cicatrices infligé par la torture. La voix de la blonde se voila de tristesse au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait._

 _-Qu'a fait Memma pendant cette période ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, tous ce que je sais c'est que ça a été une période très sanglante de sa vie, alors que c'était un enfant »._

 _Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter dans ce restaurant. Puis voyant l'heure passer elles se séparèrent pour partir chacune à leurs missions respectives. La junïn-senseï de l'équipe sept pensait à ses deux élèves, mais qu'avaient ils vécu._

 _ _ **Deux jours**__ _ _ **après**__ _ _ **le**__ _ _ **départ pour la**__ _ _ **missions au pays des vagues.**__

 _Arrivé dans la ville portuaire d'Antallagi. Cette cité faisait partie des cinq plus grandes ville de Hi no Kuni et surtout le plus grand port de commerce sur la coté-si de la cote de la péninsule. On pouvait y trouver des navires reliant tout les port du monde entier._ _On y trouvait des marchandises venant de tout les ports du continent._ _Cette ouverture sur le monde faisait de cette ville_ _la plus hétéroclite du pays, car les habitants étant du pays du feu représentaient à peine un-tiers de la population de la cité. On y trouvait de toute les peuplades des îles du Sud, des hommes des terres de l'Ouest, il y avait même des hommes du nord se qui était rare pour une ville du sud de la péninsule._

 _La junïn le savais, elle avait effectué plusieurs missions dans cette ville et les alentours, elle avait même été en garnison ici._

 _Dû au fait de sa population éphémère ( du au renouvellement fréquent de marin, marchant, etc … ) et l'importance stratégique de cette cité, elle possédait donc une garnison composé des trois castre guerrières_ _ainsi qu'une petite flotte de navires de guerres._

 _Mais cette fois la medic-nin avait une mission discrète donc elle n'alla pas pointé aux casernement militaire de la ville, mais pris une chambre dans un petit hôtel dans un quartier calme. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer un peu, le rendez-vous était fixer que pour le soir même soit dans 4 heures._

 _Le soir venu l'atmosphère de la ville avait totalement changé, en effet la journée s'était un aire studieux qu'elle revêtait, les gens travaillaient, se promenaient, le tout dans l'ordre et la normalité. Et la nuit c'était une atmosphère_ _de fête, de débauche, cette sensation augmentait au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du port et des quartier. Les bar, les bordels et les tripots étaient complet dans un vacarme inimaginable, tout cela car c'étaient les quartiers où les matelots allaient dépenser leur solde en allant aux putes, en se soûlant, en jouant et sans compter les nombreux marins qui se faisait arnaqué. Tous ses facteurs étaient à l'origine de nombreuses rixes, les bleus, les blessures,_ _le sang, les fractures, etc … Tout cela malgré un service d'ordre toute aussi important que celui de jours voire plus._

 _La femme de Konoha qui c'était habillé comme épéiste pour passer inaperçu au milieu de se brou-ha, elle se dirigea vers la zone Est du port, là où se situait le quartier des guildes de mercenaire. Ces guildes d'hommes d'arme était généralement de grand bâtiment servant d'auberge, où l'on pouvait dormir, boire, baisser, jouer, etc … Sauf que l'argent allaient dans les poches de la compagnie d'arme et que parfois le bâtiment servait de lieu de réunions des membres entre membre de la guilde,_ _à par dans ces moment là ou il faut être membre de la corporation pour y rentrer. Le reste du temps les portes du boui-boui étaient ouverte à tous ( depuis quand les mercenaires refusaient de l'argent)._

 _La femme entra s'en aucun problème dans l'auberge de_ _ _La Compagnie des Fils de la Harpie__ _, plusieurs hommes la regardèrent passer, mais plus par envie et désir que par méfiance ou agressivité. Elle alla droit au bar commander un verre de vieux lanterne. Le barman la reluqua quelques secondes des pieds à la tête afin de la détailler et un peu de se rincer l'œil._

 _« Bin dit donc. Il ne s'emmerde pas, le con. … Dans le coin du fond là bas, je vous apporte votre commande, mam'selle ». Dit-il, puis il repartit servir deux autres types bien moins beaux à regarder que la ninja infiltré._

 _La femme de Konoha allait vers le fond de la_ _halle_ _._ _Il y avait une multitude de petites alcôves dans l'arrière salle. Ces renfoncements étaient_ _constitués de deux banquettes et d'une table. Sur cette table était posée une bougie. L'une des lumière était bleu, elle appartenait à l'alcôve la plus éloigné, dans l'un des coins de la salle, seul la flamme bleu éclairait l'endroit sombre._

 _Elle comprit que c'était à cette table qu'elle devait aller._ _En s'avançant_ _elle remarqua que le renfoncement de droite était vide, alors que celui de gauche avait la banquette du même coté occupé par une personne avec un physique frêle. Mais la junïn ne fit pas plus attention que ça et continua d'avancer vers la table à la lumière bleu_ _._ _Une silhouette y était assise devant un verre. Elle s'assit en face de l'ombre, elle la détailla. Cette silhouette_ _était en fait un homme, qui devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, un magnifique visage avec des yeux bleus saphirs_ _,_ _une coiffure étrange,_ _la moitié de la tête était rasé pour former une crête._ _Il était accoudé, les mains soutenant la tête, la junïn remarqua que l'une de ses mains était tatouées d'une araignée noire._

 _Il la regarda s'asseoir sans un mot, il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le barman_ _apporte une bouteille de vin avec deux verres. Il remplit les verres et la fixa de ses yeux bleus, ce regard était froid, sinistre. La jeune femme se sentait transpercé par_ _des pics de glaces, elle se sentait comme une enfant face à un géant. Puis enfin il desserra les dents._

 _« Je vois que le vieux singe a bien reçu mon message. … Il m'envoie la célèbre_ _Rin Nohara,_ _le fameux scalpel de Konoha_ _, membre de ANBU et grande medic-nin_ _»_ _. Les paroles de l'homme firent sursauté la junïn, elle se sentait de plus en plus nu face à cette homme. Comment pouvais t-il être au courant_ _pour l'ANBU, il venait de faire sauter sa couverture en à peine une fraction de secondes._

 _« Je suis là, conforment à mes ordres. »_ _La jeune femme avait dit ces mots pour montrer son indifférence à cet homme. L'inconnu s'en moqua totalement, il se contenta de sortir un rouleau de son manteau pour le poser sur la table et le pousser vers la junïn. « Voilà pour le vieux, dites lui que je n'ai rien trouvé sur un quelconque rouleau de techniques du village de la feuille. J'ai cherché dans mes réseaux du marché noir,_ _aucune nouvelle que se soit pour un vol planifié ou pour une mise sur le marché d'un objet si précieux que le rouleau des techniques interdites de Konohagakure no Sato ». La junïn fut surpris par la nouvelle,_ _elle était au courant qu'un parchemin important avait été volé, tous les ANBUs avaient été mobilisé pour rechercher se papier mais elle ignorait ce qu'il contenait. Alors que cette homme,_ _un simple mercenaire qui n'avait aucun lien avec le village en savait plus qu'elle. Alors qu'elle faisait partie de l'ANBU, elle était même chef d'escouade._

 _«_ _Je vois que le singe n'a rien dit a ses propre forces_ _spéciales, le vieux filou toujours aussi cachottier. Dit lui de ne plus envoyer d'invocation me déranger »._ _Déclara l'homme en commençant à se relever pour partir. Il fut arrêté par la jeune femme qui se mis à parler._

 _« Il y a autre chose ». Elle attendit que l'homme se rassit p_ _our l'écouter. « Hokage-sama, a une proposition à vous faire._

 _-J'écoute, que me veux le professeur ?_

 _-_ _Il aimerait que vous infiltrez une organisation pour le village._

 _-_ _Laquelle et qu'est ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Je suis pas rattaché à votre foutu village._

 _-Vous êtes un enfoiré de mercenaire._

 _-La question ne se pose pas. Répondit le guerrier._ _Je répète qu'elle organisation je dois infiltrer et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?_

 _-_ _L'Hokage voudrait que vous intégrerez l'Akatsuki._ _C'est une organisation regroupent que des ninjas déserteur de rang minimum S. Il dit que vous seriez assez puissant pour l'infiltrer. Il aimerait connaître leurs objectifs, leurs nombres et leurs membres, etc …_

 _-C'est une mission longue durée. Et j'y gagne quoi ?_

 _-Il a dit que votre pris sera le notre. Répondit la femme de la feuille._

 _-Je réfléchirai à cette proposition, je donnerai ma réponse demain matin. Soyer aux bains publics du quartier Nord demain matin à 8 H. Sur ces paroles l'homme aux tatouages se leva pour partir. Avant que l'homme soit hors de porté de voix, la junïn déclara :_

 _-_ _La Mort Bondissante aurait-elle peur ?_

 _-P_ _ffff,_ _C'est qu'un surnom idiot. Comme si la mort avait besoin de bondir pour arriver_ _»._ _Et il partit en soufflant cette phrase._

 _ _ **Lendemain**__ _ _ **matin**__ _ _ **de l'entrevu à la guilde. Soit trois jours après le départ (jours de l'embuscade des frères démons de Kirigakure).**__

 _Dans un des nombreux bains publics de la ville. Rin était_ _seul_ _dans l'_ _onsen,_ _normal étant donné qu'elle était venu à l'ouverture à 8 H_ _, les sources chaudes lui faisait du bien, elle profitait du moment, quelque choses lui disait que c'était son dernier instant de détente avant un bon bout de temps,_ _intuition féminine._ _Elle faisait le point sur sa mission, elle avait les renseignement demandé par son Kage et elle avait fait_ _l_ _a proposition,_ _maintenant elle attendait la réponse de cet homme, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait attendre ici dans un lieu publique réservé aux femmes._

 _Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans la pièce._ _Sûrement_ _, encore un pervers du coté des hommes qui essayait de regarder par dessus la cloison de séparation. Mais alors qu'elle levai la tête pour corriger le malotru, elle remarqua que le mouvement qu'elle avait perçu, était celui d'une autre femme, qui venait elle aussi de bon matin dans ces thermes._

 _Cette femme devait avoir la vingtaine,_ _mesurant dans le mètre soixante-cinq, elle avait une taille fine,_ _mais elle était toute en muscle, pas un bout de gras, elle avait une petite poitrine. Elle avait un_ _très beau_ _visage,_ _avec une magnifique chevelure blonde coiffé en plusieurs tresses, deux yeux d'un bleu océans comme on en fait peu et un magnifique sourire solaire qui disait quelque chose à la senseï de l'équipe sept. Alors que la blonde rentrée dans le bassin d'eau chaude_ _la medic-nin remarqua une méchante cicatrice de la taille d'un point d'adolescent entre les deux seins de cette femme._

 _La blonde qui se_ _détailler par la brune de la feuille remarqua le regard de l'autre femme. Elle dit tout en souriant_ _d'un sourire angélique_ _:_

 _« J'espère que ce que vous voyez vous plais ? C'est pas que ça me dérange mais je ne l'ai jamais fais avec une femme._

 _-_ _Heuu ! Non je suis désolé._ _C'est pas ça je regardais votre cicatrice, désolé, c'est une déformation professionnel, je suis médecin. Tenta d'expliquer la junïn les joues toutes rouges de honte._

 _-_ _Oui, elle est moche, mais elle me fais pas souffrir c'est plus important._

 _-Oui en effet elle est pas belle, mais j'ai déjà vu se genre de blessures, elles sont mortel. Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie. Déclara la junïn._

 _-Ah, je savais pas._

 _-_ _Je peux savoir, comment vous avez eu ça ?_ _Demanda la medic-nin curieuse._

 _-Quand j'avais cinq ans, je me suis retrouver entre deux escouades de ninjas et j'ai pris une attaque raïton dans la poitrine._ _J'ai failli y passer, je dois ma survis à mon grand frère_ _qui ma sauvé, alors que j'agonisais._

 _-Une attaque raïton est très difficile à soigner votre frère doit être un très grand guérisseur._

 _-_ _Il avait les bases._ _Mais ça ne la pas sauvé. Dit la jeune femme avec tristesse._

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, c'est pas vous qui l'avez tué. C'est comme ça. Vous êtes_ _médecin dans la ville_ _d'Antallagi ?_

 _-_ _Non je suis une médecin errante, je suis que de passage._ _Et vous que faites vous ? Demanda la junïn._

 _-_ _Moi, je suis une chasseuse,_ _je reviens des terres de l'Ouest ». Déclara la jeune blonde. La brune se r_ _é_ _dit un peu,_ _un chasseur de l'ouest_ _était comme les mercenaires il_ _s_ _se vendai_ _en_ _t au_ _x_ _plus offrant_ _s_ _,_ _ils servaient d'éclaireurs, de guides et de traqueurs pour des armées._ _Et là elle se retrouvait devant une membre féminine de cette corporation, elle vivait au milieu d'hommes violents qui était loin de toutes femmes,_ _son univers ne devait être que sang et mort. Et elle était encore en vie donc elle devait être très dangereuse, sinon elle ne serait plus en vie._ _Voulant éviter toute confrontation et voyant l'heure tourné ( elle devait retourner à Konoha dans la journée avec la réponse du mercenaire)._

 _La jeune femme aux tresses blondes sortit elle aussi des bains publiques quelques minutes après le départ de la femme du village de la feuille. Elle déambula dans les rues de la ville, elle passa entre les roulottes des marchants, évitant les enfants joueurs et les badauds,_ _jusqu'à un hôtel dans les beaux quartiers. Les gardes de cette auberge de luxe la laissèrent passer, visiblement elle était cliente de l'hôtel._

 _Dans une des suites de luxe la jeune femme rentra, elle se mis à l'aise en retirant ses vêtements. Elle traversa la suite pour aller dans le petit salon, elle y trouva un homme assis dans un des luxes fauteuils de la pièce. Cet homme était torse nu, arborant plusieurs tatouages, notamment_ _une panthère rugissante sur le torse, un aigle prenant son envole et d'autre. Il était tranquillement entrains de lire un parchemin. « Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il s'en relever les yeux de son papier._

 _«_ _J'étais aux bains. Je prend soins de mon corps moi, messieurs ». Répondit-elle en assaillant dans un des sièges richement ornés, elle pris une pause aguichante, mais n'obtenu aucun regard de son compagnon. « T_ _u m_ _e_ _ns, tu es allé la voir ? Aller aux bains alors que l'on a un onsen privé dans notre suite. Dit l'homme avec une voix neutre, toujours sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, au plus grand d'âme de la jeune femme. «_ _Oui, j'étais allé la voir, tu as raison, pourquoi tu me le demande si tu connais déjà la réponse ? ». Demanda la blonde en essayant une nouvelle fois d'attirer le regard de son compagnon, tous ce qu'elle obtenu c'est de nouvelles questions de la part du lecteur. « Pourquoi tu es allé la voir ? C'était dangereux, elle aurait pu de reconnaître._ _Tu oublis qu'elle a été une de tes proches, elle était très proches de ton frère ». L'homme en disant ses mots posa sa lecture sur la table en face de lui. Il releva son regard vers sa compagne, il attendit sa réponse tout en détaillant le corps nu de la femme devant lui. « Je voulais la voir, elle me manquait, mon ancienne vie me manque ». Dit la blonde en se levant pour se diriger sur une grande banquette en face d'elle, le tout dans des gestes les plus sensuels possi_ _bles. L'homme la contempla effectuer son petit manège de séduction. « Cette vie n'a duré que 5 ans. Tu as dû la côtoyer à peine deux ans. Après je t'ai recueilli à la demande de ton frère, on a fait tout ça pour t'aider. Tu serai resté dans ce village, il t'aurais tué, tu étais pas assez forte. …_ _Tu n'as pas aimé la vie que je t'ai offerte ? Et tu aurais pu retourné chez toi, tu es devenu toute aussi puissante que ton frère depuis que tu as 20 ans» L'homme se leva pour aller dans la chambre de la suite tout en se remettant à ignorer royalement la jeune femme. « J'_ _ai_ _m_ _e la vie que tu m'as donné, cette liberté que procure une chasse et j'aime être avec toi, ta présence est apaisante, je me sens protégé ». Tout en disant cette phrase la jeune femme c'était levé pour rejoindre l'homme qui regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle se plaça derrière son dos, faisant remonter ses mains sur le torse musclé du tatoué e_ _t en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « E_ _t je n'ai plus rien dans ce village de malheur, mon frère est mort avec sa femme et son fils. Ses élèves me crois mort, les seuls qui voudraient de moi c'est le clan Ögi, mais le clan du mystère est un bourbier politique. Mon frère m'avait dit de méfier des premiers cercles, le véritable pouvoir de ce clan réside dans les hautes sphères que même le vieux Röjin n'a pas accès »._ _La femme parlait tout en caressant le corps son compagnon. «_ _Ton frère ignorait tous du système hiérarchique de ce clan ». Ces mots firent glousser la beauté blonde. « Comme si toi tu la connaissais ». Dit-elle en dessinant les muscles de l'homme. « Il y a bien des choses que je sais, il me vaudrait bien des vies pour te l'enseigner … »._

 _Soudain un bruit venant de la porte_ _coupant les dires de l'homme tatoué_ _. Toc, …, Toc,toc,….,….., toc,TOC,TOC. Quelqu'un venait de cogner en rythme sur la porte de la suite. La femme se tourna immédiatement vers l'entrée_ _allant directement cacher son corps dévêtu_ _._ _Quant à l'homme lui quitta enfin la fenêtre pour aller se servir un vers de vin sur le buffet à l'entrée de la chambre comme si_ _ce dérangement était prévu. Son comportement intrigua la jeune blonde._

 _« C'était quoi ça ?_

 _-_ _Ce code m'indique Rin_ _Nohara_ _a quitté la ville il y a dix minutes._

 _-Tu avais donc des espions qui la surveillait. Mais attend tu lui as pas donn_ _é ta réponse pour cette mission. Dit elle à moitié caché_ _par_ _le drap du lit._

 _-_ _Tu n'es pas la seul à être allée aux bains, j'ai déposé un rouleau avec ma réponse dans son casier dans le vestiaire. Expliqua-t-il tout en sirotant son vin._

 _-Et tu as donné quoi comme réponse ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant ses poses aguichante._

 _-J'ai dit que_ _j'enverrai_ _quelqu'un_ _en échange je veux des informations sur une personne._

 _-Toujours à la recherche de ton amis ? Tu perd ton temps, chercher une personne qui n'a pas de nom, au visage inconnu, c'est impossible tu es à la poursuite d'une chimère._

 _-Peut-être. Mais j'irais quand même chercher_ _mes renseignements à Konoha l'été prochain. Répondit-il, ignorant le corps nu de son ami_ _e_ _._

 _-_ _E_ _t comment tu vas réussir à fausser compagnie à tes future amis de l'Akatsuki._

 _-_ _J'ai dit que j'enverrai quelqu'un, j'ai pas dit que j'irai moi même._

 _-Et qui est l'idiot que tu vas envoyer ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement curieuse._

 _-_ _Toi._

 _-_ _Quoi moi ?_ _Ne me dis pas que c'est moi que tu compte envoyer là bas ? Interrogea-t-elle devant immédiatement sérieuse laissant tomber sa tentative de séduction._

 _-_ _S_ _i,_ _c'est exactement se que j'insinue. Le vieux singe n'avait pas prévu que je ne pouvais pas infiltrer moi même cette organisation. Donc il me faut une personne en qui j'ai une total confiance_ _et assez puissante pour rentrer dans cette organisation._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller ?_

 _-Parce que j'ai déjà refusé, d'en faire partie. Et mon refus n'a pas été très apprécié, j'ai dû tuer un des membres du nuage rouge. Expliqua l'homme en se resservant_ _tranquillement_ _du vin._

 _-_ _Dis moi se que je dois savoir et après je prendrai ma décision si j'accepte ou non ta mission._

 _-_ _L'Akasuki est une organisation créé au village d'Amegakure no Sato pendant la dernière grande guerre. Par des hommes pacifistes, qui voulaient ramener la paix sur leur terre, mais se projet ne fut jamais emmené à son terme._ _Avorté dans l'œuf par un complot des dirigeants d'Ame et de Konoha qui craignait se mouvement pour la paix. Presque toute l'organisation a été décimé ce jour là, pour le bien de la guerre. Les quelques survivants ont pensé leurs plaies pendant des années, puis ils se sont réorganisés et chang_ _er d'objectifs. Pour se qui est des membres, je sais que ils sont de minimum de rang S,_ _J'en ai identifié que deux Kisame Hoshigaki et Fugaku Uchiwa, les autres j'ai pas leurs noms. Il y en a un qui possède un dojutsu,_ _une femme utilisant du papier eux deux font partis des premiers membres de l'organisation. C'est tous ce que je sais, je connais pas leurs nombres, leurs objectifs, leurs forces et surtout pourquoi ils font ça. Ta mission sera de tous découvrir._

 _-Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ?_ _Je suis pas répertorié dans les Bingos-Books. Demanda la jeune femme._

 _-Tu iras au pays de l'eau voir Fall il de donnera une couverture viable. Pour rentrer dans l'Akatsuki tu devras tuer l'un de ses membres. Il se déplace toujours par deux, Fall t'aidera pour les trouver._ _Tu as le niveau pour les vaincre. Je me débrouillerai pour te contacter, quand je serai revenu._

 _-Attend où tu vas ?_

 _-J'ai accepté un contrat dans les îles du Sud._ _Dit-il toujours aussi tranquillement._

 _-Et tu vas faire quoi dans le Sud ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant_ _son jeu de séduction._

 _-Je vais y faire se pour quoi je suis doué, tuer toujours tuer. Feras-tu la mission ?_ _Questionna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

 _-Je la verrais si tu me donne se que je veux ». Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin, tout en se remettant à caresser le torse de son compagnon. Il sut à se moment précis qu'elle ferai sa mission d'infiltration._

 _ _ **Deux jours après l'entrevue avec le mercenaire.**__ _ _ **Rin était de retour à Konoha, plus précisément dans le bureau de l'Hokage**__ _ _ **,**__ _ _ **(jour du réveille de Kakashi suite à l'affrontement contre Zakuza).**__

 _La junïn brune au peinture sur le visage était au garde à vous devant son Hokage, elle venait de faire son rapport et lui avait donné les rouleaux. Le dirigeant de la feuille lisait le rouleaux contenant la réponse du mercenaire pour la mission d'infiltration. Visiblement le Kage n'était pas des plus satisfait. Levant enfin son regard vers la femme de l'équipe sept, il déclara. « Bien. Il a écrit qu'il enverrai quelqu'un effectuer cette mission._ _Bravo Rin tu as mené a bien ta mission, tu peux rejoindre ton équipe au pays des vagues._

 _-Hai, Hokage-sama. Puis je vous poser une question ?_

 _-_ _Je t'écoute._

 _-Pourquoi faire appel à cette homme ? C'est un mercenaire._

 _-_ _Cet homme est serte un mercenaire mais il est extrêmement puissant, sache que je l'ai déjà rencontré lorsque j'étais chûnin quand je suis allé dans le village des tourbillons pour mon maître, les Uzumakis le traitait avec le plus grand respect. C'est lui et deux de ses compagnons qui on ramené le dernier nourrisson de la famille dirigeante du clan des tourbillons après sa destruction, cet enfant n'était autre que Kushina Uzumaki. Après il a disparu on la cru mort, mais il est réapparu lors de la dernière guerre. Il a sympathisé avec le Quatrième qui avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Je fais appel à lui, car je crois que Minato avait raison de lui faire confiance. Et surtout il rempli toujours ses contrats et il a un code d'honneur qui l'empêche de berner un client._

 _-_ _Vous dites que cet homme ait plus âge que vous et qu'il communiquait avec Minato-senseï ?_

 _-Oui, je sais il a toujours l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine. Demande à Kakashi il t'en dira plus sur cette correspondance._ _Maintenant rejoins ton équipe »._

 _La junïn de la feuille partit pour le pays des vagues tout de suite après avoir fais son rapport, elle avait eu raison de faire une pause aux bains publics en partant_ _d'Antallagi_ _, intérieurement elle remercié cet homme étrange. Il était plus vieux que le Hokage, elle en revenait pas._

 _ _Fin de la mission de Rin__

 _-He, bah tu n'as pas chaumé. Dit le croc blanc de Konoha._

 _-Tu as déjà entendu de ce Lanterne quand tu vivais avec Minato-senseï et Kushina-chan ?Demanda la brune à son ami et collègue._ _L'homme face à elle réfléchit plusieurs secondes._

 _-Heu, je me souviens qu'après la disparition d'Hikari, deux à trois fois par mois il recevait une lettre d'un certain Skill,_ _elles arrivaient grâce à un faucon apprivoisé_ _, je sais qu'ils communiquaient fréquemment._ _Minato-senseï en avait même reçu une le jour de sa mort._ _C'est moi qu'y ai répondu, à la dernière, j'y ai mentionné sa mort et celle de Kushina-onee-chan et de leur fils._ _Ne me regarde pas comme ça annoncer la mort du petit était un ordre de l'Hokage. Une semaine après le faucon est revenu avec un nouveau message où il y avait écrit :_ _ _Un grand homme est mort pour une cause qui est bien plus grande que celle du__ _commun_ _s_ _ _des__ _ _mortels.__ _ _Je prendrais soins de son dernier souvenir comme convenu__ _._ _ _Prend soins de toi fils du croc blanc__ _ _de Konoha tu es son dernier héritier__ _. Et l'oiseau partit pour ne jamais revenir._

 _-_ _Donc cet homme était bien en contact avec Minato-senseï, tu l'aurais vu il dégageait une telle puissance, on aurait dit Senseï quand Hikari a disparut… »._

 _La conversation fut coupé par l'ouverture violente de la porte de la maison du charpentier du pays des vagues. Les deux junïns-senseïs virent un éclair blond en sortir puis partir à toute vitesse vers la foret qui servait de lieu d'entraînement pour les genins. Les deux adultes furent tellement surprit qu'il ne purent rien faire à par entendre le claquement de la porte. Celle-ci se ré-ouvrit bien plus calmement quelques instants plus tard laissant apparaître la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et celle aux yeux blancs. «_ _Naruto-kun attend ! ». Tenta de crier la brune timide. Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, il continua sa course vers la foret où s'entraînaient les genins. Les deux jeunes filles et les senseïs_ _se contentèrent de regarder le garçon partir, les deux adolescentes tentèrent de se lancer à sa poursuite mais elles furent toutes les deux arrêtées par une pluie de kuneïs qui se plantèrent dans le sol juste devant elle, quelques centimètres de plus et elles seraient mortes. Ils levèrent tous_ _les yeux vers le toit de la maison de leur client_ _où ils virent l'ami brun du blond qui se tenait debout assis tranquillement sur le toit à les regarder. Quand la rose regarda de nouveau le blond,faisant un pas dans cette direction, elle reçu de nouveau un kuneï à ses pieds venant toujours de la même personne. Elle se retourna vivement pour lui hurler dessus, mais elle fut coupée_ _dans son élan par le brun qui faisait non de la tête, la senseï comprenant se geste elle le traduit pour la rose qui avait l'air dépassée. «_ _Je crois que Memma, nous dit de laisser_ _Naruto_ _seul »._ _Après cette explication de la par de sa senseï la rose fusilla du regard le brun une dernière fois._ _Les paroles de Kakashi ramenèrent les jeunes filles à la réalité. « Pourquoi Naruto est dans cet état ?_

 _-Heu… Il a pété un câble._ _On était tranquillement assis à table, on mangeait, d'ailleurs Naruto mangeait comme un porc. Puis le petit Inari c'est levé et il c'est mit à hurlé_ _en pleurant que l'ont été des_ _idiots, que l'on allait tous mourir car Gato est trop fort,_ _que les héros n'existaient pas. Naruto c'est brutalement lever, il collé une gifle au petit en se mettant à crier qu'il était un pleurnicheur, que ce n'était pas en boudant dans son coin que les choses évolueront._ _Et après il est parti._

 _-Je vois._ _On va le laisser seul ce soir. J'irai lui parler demain ». Dit la junïn aux marques mauve sur les joues. Les deux senseïs et les élèves féminins rentrèrent dans la maison du charpentier du pays des vagues. En entrant dans la maison Kakashi regarda le toit._ _ _Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur le toit Memma ? Aurais-tu entendu le rapport de Rin ?__

 _ _Pays des vagues maison de Tazuma :__

Rin était dans la chambre qu'occupaient Kakashi et ses élèves masculins, penchée au dessus du jeune Ögi. __Ça fait trois heure qu'il est inconscient, il y a aucune plaie d'ouvert, aucune commotion. Comment un simple contacte avec une hache à pu le mettre dans cette état.__ Elle repensa à comment, ils en étaient arrivés là. Memma inconscient, la jeune fille qu'ils avaient sauvé. Elle était dans un état critique, un Naruto totalement paniqué par l'absence de son amis et Hinata et Yumi dépassées par les événements qu'ils leur étaient arrivé et surtout effrayées par les paroles du blond.

 **Flash-back (retour 5 heure avant).**

Il faisait relativement beau, il était de surveillance du chantier avec Rin-senseï qui les avait rejoins il y a deux jours, Yumi-chan et Hinata-chan. Les autres étaient dans la foret à s'entraîner avec Kakashi-senseï, sauf Memma qui lui séchait les entraînements, il l'avait aperçu sur l'une des plus hautes grues du chantier où il devait essayer de se reposer, car son état empirait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île, il ne dormait plus et ne mangeait presque plus excepté les feuilles de tamia.

Il était donc sur le pont, mais au lieu de resté dans un coin à surveiller bêtement les environs, lui préférait aider les ouvriers dans leur travail, ça lui permettait d'avoir un entraînement supplémentaire en plus de celui du matin (tout occasion était bonne à prendre) et il apprenait le fondamentaux de ingénierie. Ses coéquipières elles s'occupaient de manière différentes. Hinata-chan, elle était assise dans une position de méditation avec ses byakugans activés, elle surveillait les alentours avec ses dojutsus. Alors que Yumi-chan était moins sur ses garde car elle se contentait de reluquer les ouvriers masculins qui lui plaisait. Rin-senseï était bien plus professionnel que son élève, elle patrouillait le long du chantier pour vérifier qu'aucun sabotage n'avait été connu tout en suivant Tazuna le charpentier en chef.

Le genin vit arriver l'autre junïn-senseï de l'équipe 7. Celui alla directement voir sa collègue senseï. « Comment ça ce passe Rin ?

-Rien, à déclarer, tout est calme. Et toi, comment avance l'entraînement ?

-Pas trop mal. Sakura est arrivée au même niveau que Hinata, elle commence la marche sur l'eau. Saya et Yumi sont à l'exercice de marcher lentement à la vertical. Quand aux deux garçons, ils ont du mal à concentrer leur chakra à cause de leur plus grande réserve ».

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre à une quinzaine de kilomètre au Sud-Ouest de l'île, à l'opposé de la maison de Tazuna et de la clairière où s'entraîne les genins donc ce n'étaient pas eux. Les deux junïns se mirent immédiatement en garde autour de leur client. « C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le chef de chantier.

-Je l'ignore, Kakashi je vais voir avec les genins, toi ramène Tazuna chez lui !

-Dac. « Invocation ». » Dit le junïn en faisant un série de signes. Le seau incantatoire explosa dans un nuage de fumé, pour laisser apparaître un chien. Un petit roquet à la fourrure et un museau et les oreilles d'un bruns foncés. « yo, Kakashi comment tu vas ?

-Salut Pakun. J'ai une mission pour toi, va trouver trois gamins entrains de s'entraîner et dit leur de me rejoindre à la maison.

-Hai ». Répondit le chien en partant dans la direction montré par le Konoha-nin. Quant à lui partit avec le charpentier pour rejoindre sa maison. En partant il vit que Rin réunissait les trois genins qui était sous sa responsabilité, une ombre atterrit juste à ses cotés, pour partir avec eux dans la direction de l'explosion. Le junïn-senseï reconnu Memma, il les regarda partir, il savait qu'il leur faudrait une bonne demi-heure pour arriver là bas.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils courait d'arbre en arbre en direction du lieu de provenance des explosions, car depuis qu'ils étaient partis plusieurs explosions supplémentaire se firent entendre. Hinata était le centre de la formation, devant on retrouvait Naruto, à droite Memma qui c'était incrusté dans cette expédition, à à gauche Yumi et derrière Rin-senseï. Ils devaient se trouver à une dizaines de kilomètre de l'origine des déflagrations.

Arrivé à moins de cinquante kilomètres des explosions, la junïn donna ses ordres.

« Hinata rapport de situation !

-Je ne vois pas bien, je vois plusieurs forme de chakra. Il faut attendre encore quelque kilomètres pour que je vous fasse un rapport détaillé. Répondit la jeune fille aux prunelles blanches.

-Memma tu en pense quoi ? Demanda le blond à la surprise de tous.

-….

-Il dit que sa sens mauvais il ressent une énergie néfaste extrêmement corruptrice, l'aire un goût de sang. Et il sent l'odeur de plusieurs personnes, il supposent qu'il y a deux groupes.

-Comment il peut savoir tout ça lui ? Interrogea l'héritière de la foret.

\- Je sais pas tous se que je sais c'est qu'il possède un odorat à faire pâlir un chien et qu'il ressent la présence des êtres vivant plus facilement que nous grâce à ses yeux.

-Quoi ses yeux ? Demanda la Hyûga immédiatement intrigué.

-Il n'y a pas que les Hyûgas et les Uchiwas, qui possèdent un dojutsu ». Expliqua la junïn coupant ainsi cour à tout autre commentaire.

Il continuèrent leur course effréné à travers les branches. Plus il se rapprochaient de leur destination plus ils entendaient des distinctement les explosions puis se fut le bruit du métal contre métal, puis des cris. Ils arrivèrent enfin à moins de deux kilomètres la distance à laquelle le jeune fille du clan Hyûga pouvait voir se qui se passer.

« Il y a bien deux groupes comme la dit Memma. Il y en a un de trois et l'autre ils sont une vingtaine. Il y a plusieurs morts. Les trois sont des ninjas de niveaux junïns. Ils se font attaquer par des ninjas et des non ninjas. Sept ninjas, deux junïns, après les autres sont chunïns, je pense. Il y a un homme, très grand qui à l'air d'être le chef. Il porte quelque chose de bizarre dans les mains. AAAAAAH ! ». La genin fini son rapport sur ce crie de frayeur qui la stoppa nette dans sa course, qui failli lui être fatal, car elle loupa la branche sur laquelle elle devait atterrir elle fut rattrapé par sa senseï. Cette dernière stoppa immédiatement la courses de l'équipe. « Hinata qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-L'….ar...me …. il y …..a quel…..que chose …..de..dans. Bredouilla la jeune fille terroriser.

-Calme toi Hinata, reprend ton souffle et explique nous calmement.

-L'arme, il y a un spectre de chakra qui est sorti de la hache et il c'est jeté sur moi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. La jeune adolescente était encore toute tremblante.

-J'ai lu dans un de tes livres que des armes pouvais contenir un chakra. Prononça le blond en s'adressant à l'Ögi.

\- ….

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda la senseï, comprenant que Memma répondait à Naruto.

-Que ces armes sont très dangereuses. Il y a des démons scellés dedans. Elles rendent le possesseur plus fort, plus dangereux, plus rapide, il fait corps avec l'arme. Mais le démons corrompt petit à petit le porteur de l'arme, jusqu'à se qui devienne totalement fou et perdre le contrôle de son corps au profit du l'entité scellée. Et généralement ce n'est pas de gentils petit agneaux que l'on enferme dans ces armes.

-Donc, le type avec la hache scellée doit être le plus puissant de la bande ». Dit la senseï en prenant un pause réfléchie.

Elle décida de poursuivre dans la direction de l'affrontement pour en avoir le cœur net, elle voulait savoir ce qui de passait exactement, qui étaient ces types, pourquoi ils se battaient. Les membres de Konoha comblèrent rapidement le kilomètre qui les séparaient du combat. Ils arrivèrent à proximité du lieu de l'affrontement. Ils se trouvèrent donc dans les plus hautes branches des arbres bordants une grande clairière au pied d'une falaise.

Il y avait bien deux groupes, l'un composé de trois ninjas était acculé contre une falaise. Visiblement ils avaient été chassé depuis longtemps et voyant que leur fuite ne servait à rien, ils avaient choisi cette endroit pour un dernier baroud d'honneur. C'était pas trop mal pensé, la falaise empêchait leurs ennemis de les prendre à revers, positionné en haut d'une légère cote, ils avaient l'avantage de la hauteur. Les explosions que tous avaient pu entendre étaient des pièges que les trois ninjas avaient eux le temps d'installer. À la vu des corps sur le sol quelques pièges avaient été déclenché par les assaillants. Ils en restaient encore une bonne quinzaine, malheureusement pour les trois ninjas acculés, la plus-par des hommes éliminés par les pièges étaient des non-ninjas donc les moins dangereux. Il n'y avait pas eu que des pertes que du coté des assaillants, l'un des trois ninjas était mort une lame dans le torse. Ils se retrouvaient donc à deux contre quinzaine, les attaquants étaient bien dirigés par un homme immense. On le voyait dans le bas de la clairière, il aurait été difficile de le manquer, c'était l'homme le plus grand, mesurant plus de 2 mètres 10, il n'y avait pas que sa taille qui était imposante mais également sa musculature, il ressemblait plus à un taureau. Il possédait un hache de guerre à double lames et un long manche pour permettre de la manier facilement à deux mains. Les lames étaient tellement imposante qu'une seule d'entre elles étaient plus grosse que la tête d'un des genins. Le mastodonte était appuyé sur son arme il dirigeait ses hommes à la voix. Deux hommes l'encadraient visiblement ses garde du corps, ils avaient l'air d'avoir un niveau chunïn. Le reste des hommes montaient à l'assaut en deux groupes distincts, tout deux dirigeait par un junïn, ils évitaient soigneusement de marcher au centre de la clairière, c'était visiblement la zone piégée. L'un des groupes était au contact avec l'un des ninjas acculés restant, dans un combat au corps à corps. Le second groupe était harcelé par les attaques de ninjutsu de l'autre ninja.

Le blond se tourna vers sa senseï. « On fait quoi maintenant senseï on les regarde s'entre-tuer ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotent pour éviter de se faire repérer.

-Je sais pas, on ne sais pas pourquoi on les poursuit.

- **On va pas les laisser se faire tuer comme sa ?** S'insurgea le blond en levant la voix signalant leur position aux assaillants.

- **Merde, Naruto tu nous as fait repérer ! Débile ! »** Se mis à hurler à son tour la Senju, confirment ainsi leur position aux chasseurs. En effet on voyait clairement qu'un homme du groupe de droite ( celui engagé aux corps à corps) redescendait la légère pente pour aller rejoindre le chef. Arrivait à coté du colosse, l'homme se mis à montrer l'endroit où les ninjas de Konoha observaient la scène. Après quelques paroles échangés avec le géant le subordonné repartit avec son groupe, alors que les deux chunïns qui servaient de garde du corps se mirent à se diriger vers les nouveaux arrivant. La junïn n'eut pas le temps de donner des consignes pour l'affrontement car elle vu le brun partir directement vers les deux hommes.

Le brun sortit ses sabres des seaux qu'il possédait à ses poignets le tout à une vitesse phénoménal, prenant à contre pieds tout le monde, que ce soit allié ou ennemis. Arrivant en une fraction de secondes devant les deux hommes qui n'eurent pas le temps de préparer une technique de ninjutsu ou de dégainer un kuneï. Le genin arriva sur eux, lançant directement une attaque de sa lame argenté, qui fit mouche en s'enfonçant dans le coté droit de son adversaire alors qu'il était encore ne l'aire, avant même qu'il ne retouche le sol, le brun infligea une entaille au bras gauche de son second adversaires d'un mouvement de cisaille. Il se réceptionna dans une roulade avant même de se remettre debout le genin de Konoha planta son arme gauche dans l'arrière de du genoux d'un de ses adversaires, lui laissant l'épée à travers la jambe de l'homme qui paralysé par douleur cria sa souffrance. Le hurlement fut rapidement interrompu dans un gargouillis. L'Ögi venait de l'égorger avec sa seconde armes sans aucun état d'âmes. Le deuxième garde du corps était totalement abasourdit il ne se serai jamais attendu à voir un genin réussir à le blesser et trucider son coéquipier en une fraction de seconde avec une aisance déconcertante comme si il était partis cueillir des fraises. Voyant qu'il avait sous estimer le gamin, il fit un bon en arrière pour instaurer une distance de sécurité. L'homme se mis à faire des signes incantatoires « Katon : La boule de Feu ». Le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que la boule de feu fonçait sur lui, il fit un mouvement souple de sa main libre, un serpent d'eau se matérialisa devant le gamin, allant se jeter sur la sphère ardente, neutralisant totalement la technique adverse dans un nuage de vapeur. Le junïn inconnu n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en position d'attaque ou de défense, car le gamin émergea immédiatement du nuage de gaz pour se jeter sur lui. Le genin visa tout de suite les points vitaux de son adversaire qui fut acculé dans ses dernier retranchement. L'Ögi passa outre la défense de l'homme pour aller lui planter sa seconde lame en travers la gorge du malheureux.

Le vainqueur de se premier affrontement regarda vite fait en arrière pour voir que les autres membres de son équipe c'étaient divisés en deux groupes chacun allant au secours d'un des deux ninjas acculés. Voyant que ses camarades maîtrisaient la situation il partit vers le bas la clairière.

Le brun se retrouva finalement devant le chef ennemi comprenant vite qu'il aurait aucune chance avec ses deux lames, il les fit disparaître dans une lumière blanche, à la place il sortit d'un seau au niveau de sa nuque une étrange épée à deux mains. On aurait dit un hachoir de deux mètres, mais la lame n'était pas épaisse comme c'est le cas pour ce genre d'arme, elle était fine donnant ainsi une impression de légèreté, elle possédait qu'un seul coté tranchant, se recourbant vers l'extrémité lui donnant une allure de faucille, une poignet à deux main et chose étrange au milieu de la lame une seconde poignet permettant ainsi un autre style de combat à son propriétaire. Le gamin l'utilisa d'ailleurs de cette manière la main droite sur la poignet inférieur et la gauche sur la supérieur.

Le mastodonte fut étonné par l'arme. « Intéressant, je ne savais pas qu'un gamin pouvait maîtriser l'art des Dimachaerus et la manière de combat des incubes, tu n'es pas banale gamins ». Déclara le géant avant de se lancer sur le genin brun.

Pendant que le chef des assaillants était au prise avec le genin du clan Ögi. Le reste de l'équipe c'était lancé à la rescousse des deux rescapés, le blond se jeta corps et âme dans ce combat. Il c'était lancé avec Yumi à l'assaut du groupe qui s'attaquait à l'utilisateur de ninjutsu, l'homme montrait des signes de faiblesse, ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il utilisait son chakra dans des techniques Doton, Suiton et Katon, ses resserves de chakra étaient épuisées. Sur les huit attaquants qui l'assaillait il n'en restait plus que quatre mais malheureusement il n'aura pas la force de les battre. Les deux blonds de l'équipe sept de Konoha profitèrent du manque de vigilance des assaillants, qui voyant leur adversaire faiblir se jetèrent inconsciemment sur le ninja épuisé. L'Uzumaki fut le premier à arriver au contact avec l'adversaire serte de manière peu glorieuse car il arriva immédiatement dans le dos d'un homme de niveau chunïn, il lui planta un kuneï à la base de la nuque le tuant sur le coup, malheureusement le touché poussa un cri en expirant, alertant ainsi ses camarades qu'ils étaient attaqués à revers. Le junïn qui dirigeait se groupe donnant instantanément ses ordre pour y remédiait. Ils se divisèrent donc en trois lui partit venger la mort de son subordonné en allant au contact du blond aux marques de moustaches sur les joues. Alors qu'un chunïn partit affronter l'utilisateur de ninjutsu qui était leur cible depuis le début de cet affrontement. La Senju quant à elle se retrouva face au dernier chunïn du groupe. Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre qui elle avait en devant elle, composant immédiatement une série de mudra, après avoir ouvert une gourde qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. « Suiton : Les aiguilles du Triton ». Plein de petites aiguilles constituées d'eau sortirent de la gourde, pour fondre vers son adversaire qui réussi à en esquiver la plus-par, mais il fut tout de même touché à la main droite et à son bras. Malgré le fait d'être touché l'homme ne se démonta bas il essaya de toucher la genin avec un coup de poing. Elle réussi à le dévier. Un combats de taijutsu débuta ainsi avec un léger avantage pour le chunïn du à son expérience. La jeune fille fut acculée contre un arbre mais alors que le ninja ennemi allait se jeter sur elle, elle réussi à le frapper en pleine poitrine à l'aide d'un coup certifié Senju, qui le propulsa violemment contre le junïn qui allait exécuter le rescapé, les assomment sur le coup et surtout sauvant le ninja qu'il était venu sauver.

Son coéquipier de l'équipe sept lui avait bien moins de mal que la Senju. Il avait sorti ses deux sabres et il multipliait le coup d'estocs, de tailles et les feintes. Obligeant ainsi le junïn à esquiver les attaques comme il pouvait, cette échange à sens unique dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, le genin avait réussi à toucher grâce à des coups estocs, toutes ces attaques avait affaibli le junïn ennemi. Cette faiblesse laissa des failles dans la défense de l'homme qui profita au genin blond, qui passa sous la garde adverse pour aller lui transpercer l'abdomen avec l'une de ses lames. L'homme contracta ses mains sur l'épée de l'Uzumaki en se mettant à cracher du sang, il mourut quand le gamin de Konoha tourna la lame dans le corps de son adversaire. Naruto récupéra son arme, regarda autour de lui, il vit que sa coéquipière avait réussi à assommer les deux autres adversaires, il se dirigea vers ces corps inertes. Il avait compris que c'était à lui de faire le sale boulot il devait exécuter les deux hommes sinon il y avait un risque pour qu'il revient les affronter et cette fois la donne pourrait être différente. Il les tua le plus rapidement possible en leurs coupants leurs jugulaire. La fille du clan de la foret quant à elle était partie s'occuper du ninja qu'ils venaient de sauver, car ce dernier venait de s'effondrer sûrement de fatigue, elle fit un signe à la senseï qui était penché au-dessus de l'autre ninja qui était mort malheureusement, il avait pas réussi à contenir ses ennemis supérieur en nombre.

La junïn-senseï de l'équipe sept n'avait pas pu sauver l'homme. Elle avait tout tenté avec la genin du clan aux yeux blancs. Elles avait arrosé les adversaires du ninjas avec tous les kuneïs et les shurikens de leurs resserves, neutralisant cinq des huit assaillants. L'homme sur la défensive profita de cette aide inattendu pour en tuer un autre. Mais trop affaibli par ses blessures et la fatigue, il ne pu contrer l'un des assaut adverse qui lui fut fatal, mais il ne partit pas seul car il arriva à égorger un de ses ennemis dans un dernier geste. Le survivant des assaillants fut tué par la médic-nin qui dans une série de mouvement fluide exécuta l'homme en lui infligeant que des blessures nettes et précises aux niveaux des points vitaux. Du groupe des assaillants il ne restait plus que le chef qui était engagé dans un duel d'arme lourde avec l'Ögi.

Le brun para une nouvelle fois l'attaque du colosse, celui-ci commençait à être exaspéré par ce gamin cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient à l'arme lourde et aucun des deux n'arrivaient à prendre l'avantage. Soudain d'un mouvement expert le genin para la hache de son adversaire pour la dévier sur sa droite, le chef ennemi fut embarqué par son élan, laissant ainsi une ouverture pour le gamin qui en profita en lui assommant un coup de genou dans le ventre qui le fit reculer. L'Ögi passa immédiatement à l'attaque pour éviter à son adversaire de reprendre la main, sa première tentative fut bloqué par l'homme à la hache mais il réussi tout de même à lui donner un coup au niveau du menton. Faisant de plus belle reculer le colosse, profitant de cette nouvelle liberté de mouvement le genin de Konoha, pris appui sur une souche à proximité d'eux pour faire un bon sur son adversaire, qui du s'employer pour bloquer cette attaque, qui le mis à genoux. Bénéficiant de la maniabilité de son arme et de sa vitesse, le brun fit ouvrir en grand la garde du chef adverse, le poussant vers les arbres. Le colosse compris à ce moment précis qu'il avait perdu face à ce gosse, il tendit donc son cou pour attendre le coup fatal. Le gamin de Konoha pris appui sur le tronc d'un arbre, fit une figure acrobatique et abattit son arme le plus violemment possible à l'aide de ses deux mains décapitant nette l'homme. La tête roula sur le sol, laissant le corps du colosse à genoux. Un silence de mort dans la clairière.

Le combat était terminé, Naruto et Rin étaient aux coté du survivant du groupe qui avait été assailli. C'est à ce moment là ou il purent voir à quoi ressemblait le dernier membre de ce groupe, ou plutôt la dernière membre de ce groupe. Et oui, c'était une femme la seule survivant de ce petit groupe. Elle devait avoir dans les 18-19 ans, devant faire dans le mètre soixante-quatorze, un visage fin, de long cheveux roux lui descendant jusqu'aux cuisses et elle portait une petit pointe de coquetterie sur les lèvres en un léger rouge à lèvre d'une couleur rouge-rose. Le blond la trouva immédiatement magnifique avec ces cheveux roux. Elle était inconsciente et avait une multitude de plaies mais d'après Rin-senseï qui venait de l'examiner, ces jours n'était pas en danger, la plus-par des blessures étaient superficiels, son état était du surtout à la fatigue, elle allait avoir le droit à plusieurs jours de repos.

La junïn regarda ses élèves, Naruto la regardait examiner la jeune femme rousse, Hinata était assis contre un arbre, elle reprenait ses esprits difficilement, elle avait eu chaud. Yumi quant à elle observais le brun qui faut l'avouer l'avait une nouvelle fois surprit, lui faisait le tour des cadavres, voir si il n'y avait pas de survivant regardant les armes et armures. Rin était fier de ses élèves, ils avaient bien réagi et ils étaient bien débrouillé, ils avaient bien collaboré sachant que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à des adversaires supérieur en nombre.

Une étrange impression la perturba, il se passait quelque chose, elle se retourna vers le blond, lui aussi avait capté cette sensation. Il c'était retourné vers son camarade brun qui regardait le colosse qu'il avait tué, il examinait le corps, il fut rapidement intriguait par la superbe hache de guerre. Voulant la tester, il posa la main sur la poignet.

 **« Memma!Memma ! ».** Voilà tous se qu'il entendu avant de plonger dans les ténèbres. Le blond continuant de hurler le nom de son ami, courait dans sa direction suivit de la senseï. Il se jeta à genoux à coté du corps inerte de son coéquipier. Laissant le champ libre pour la médic-nin, qui commençait à l'occulter. « Calme toi Naruto il est juste inconscient, son pouls est faible mais il est en vie, _c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il est dans le coma_.

-Vous comprenez pas senseï je le sens plus, c'est comme la dernière fois, il a disparu ».

La junïn regarda son élève, qui était totalement paniqué , il semblait au bord des larmes. Elle le pris dans ses bras pour le rassuré. _C'est donc de ça que parlait Hemera, il va falloir que je face des recherche sur ça_.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Elle passa sa main sur le front de son élève. Elle sentit sa conscience être aspiré par se contacte.

 _ _Ou suis je ?__ Elle était dans une magnifique vallée, coupée en deux par une rivière prenant sa source dans un bassin dans se déversé une grande cascade. Du coté de la rive droite une magnifique foret et de prairies peuplés de créatures étranges, alors que du coté gauche de la rivière une terre aride, désolé, remplie que de poussière. Cette rive gauche était limité par une falaise dans laquelle on pouvait voir deux immenses grottes. Mais le plus étrange c'est que ces cavités étaient clôturé par des barreaux. Tout cela paraissait irréaliste.

Elle était sur la rive droite, elle décida de remonter la rivière jusqu'à sa source. Les créatures habitants ce coté si du cour d'eau. Arrivé au bassin au pied de la cascade. Au milieu de ce bassin, assis sur un rocher, son élève qui était allongé quelques minutes plutôt. Sauf que là aucun masque ne caché un œil et le bas de son visage, aucun genjustu ne camouflé sa vision. Là ou un œil normal est constitué du blanc d'œil, d'un iris et d'une pupille ronde, lui avait les yeux totalement noirs, avec les iris en forme de rosasse de couleur vert très clair et les pupilles en forme de biohazard de couleur or. __Voila le fameux dojustu inversé du clan Ögi.__

« Memma c'est toi ? Ou sommes nous ? » Demanda la senseï.

L'interpellé se retourna pour scruter la personne qui lui parler.

« Bonjour Rin-senseï. Je vous avez dis de ne jamais me toucher.

-Heu... __Comment a-t-il su ?__ Memma tu parle ?

-Vous êtes dans mon esprit. Je fais ce que je veux, c'est un avantage de l'esprit.

-Ton esprit. Comment ça se fait que je soit ici ? Et quel est le rapport avec le fait de te toucher.

-A cause de mes yeux. C'est ma malédiction. Quand ma peau rentre en contacte avec celle d'un autre je peux rentré dans les pensés de la personne touché. Et plus le contacte dur plus je peux rentré dans l'esprit des gens. Ça peut être pratique pour connaître la vie ds gens un simple contacte et je sais tout. Le fait que vous soyez là, c'est peut être, parce que vous m'avez touché quand alors que je suis inconscient.

-Je savais pas. On ne m'avait pas dit que le dojustu des Ögis donnait des capacités psychiques comme les Yamanakas.

-Non. L'Ögan ne donne pas les capacité de l'esprit, que se soit le niveau 1 ou le niveau 3. Mes yeux son unique, je suis le seul à avoir l'Ögan inversé, même dans l'historique du clan aucun cas dans mon genre n'a été trouvé.

-C'est donc de ça que ma parlé ta sœur ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu pouvais communiquer avec nous sans utilisé le langage des signes. C'est comme ça que tu fais avec elle et Naruto ? Mais tu ne les touche pas ?

-Oui. J'utilise l'esprit pour communiqué. Il faut créé un lien après le contact n'est plus nécessaire, mais quand on est pas habitué à ce mode de communication, sa peut-être dérangeant.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut être entraîné, compartimenter son esprit car je perçois toutes les pensés et les souvenirs de l'autre, sinon. En gros c'est un viole d'intimité, je pille littéralement l'esprit des gens, je peux même influencer sur l'esprit des gens. Voila pourquoi j'évite de l'utiliser.

-Je vois donc la tu as accès à mes pensées.

-Non, je suis cloîtré dans mon esprit. C'est l'effet néfaste de l'inconscience.

-Donc comment ça se fait que je soit dans ton esprit.

-Vous y êtes rentrée car vous avez inconsciemment tendu le votre vers moi quand vous m'avez touché, alors que je suis dans le coma.

-Si tu te réveils tu pourra lire dans mes pensées ?

-Oui, vous avez créé un lien je pourrai même communiquer avec vous par télépathie.

-Et moi je pourrai avoir accès à tes pensées ?

-Non, car je sais compartimenter mon esprit et j'ai comme qui dirai une espèce de gardien, qui vous dévorerai si vous faites ça.

-Comment je peux compartimenter mon esprit.

-Il va falloir se mettre à la méditation et il faut voir son esprit comme une multitude de pièces que l'on peut ouvrir que si l'on a la clef. Demandez aux Yamanakas, ils vous apprendront. Mais vous n'avez rien à cacher senseï ? Demanda le plus innocemment le gamin. La junïn pris au dépourvu, elle changea immédiatement de sujet.

-Tu sais ce qui t'as rendu inconscient ? Tu n'as pas était touché. Si je me souviens bien c'est quand tu as touché le manche de cette hache et tu t'es évanoui ou c'est parce que tu es malade ?

-Venez, suivez moi ».

Le genin se leva de son rocher. Et pris la direction de la rive gauche. C'est a ce moment que la senseï se rendis compte que son élève était habillé de juste d'un simple caleçon large. Les yeux de son disciple l'avait totalement obnubilé. Elle pu détaillé le corps du gamin, taillé pour la vitesse, une démarche de bretteur. Mais le plus étrange c'était les nombreuses cicatrices qui le recouvrait. Plusieurs montrait des blessures mortels, elle en dénombrais une dizaine, __comment il a fait pour y survivre, même les anbus n'en n'ont pas autant,__ la plus bizarre était une longue cicatrice rouge le long de la colonne vertébral. Mais les cicatrices n'était pas les seules marques sur le corps du genin, beaucoup de tatouages étaint présents. Le plus imposant resté celui en forme de dragon ailé qui avait la queue enroulé autour du coup, le corps de la bestiole sur l'omoplate gauche et le cou et la tête sur le bras gauche. Intrigué par les marques elle décida de l'interroger.

« Memma tous ces cicatrices, elles sont réelle ?

-Oui, c'est le seul endroit où je n'utilise pas la métamorphose, n'y le genjutsu pour les camoufler . Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que la plus-par de ses marques je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de me les être fait et c'est la même chose pour les tatouages. Ils ont toujours été là ». Répond-il.

Il continuèrent à avancer vers les deux cages creusés dans la falaise au fond de la vallée. Arrivé devant le première cellule. A première vu personne. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant intrigué. Finalement elle pu y voir un prisonnier après quelques minutes. Et la dans le noir, deux yeux identiques à ceux de son élève se mirent à la fixer.

Avec une rapidité hors du commun et un grognement de bête sauvage le détenu se rua sur les barreaux de la cellule dans le but d'attraper la marron. Elle pu y échapper grâce a ses réflexes de ninja. Les bras du prisonnier s'agitaient à travers les barres de la geôle. Il était le portrait craché de son élève à quelques exceptions près. Comme le fait que ses ongles étaient des griffes acérés, des mèches blanches et rouges sang parsemé sa chevelure noir et sa dentition laissait voir des canines bien plus développé que celles d'un être humain normal, en y regardant de plus près toutes les dents était anormalement pointus. Et surtout la différence la plus flagrante était c'est marques rouges sang en forme de flamme qui recouvrait tous son corps. L'homme totalement nu parti dans un grand rire à vous glacer le sang, faisant reculer la jeune femme.

« **Je te fais peur senseï ?** » Dit le détenu avec un grand sourire et la tête penché comme un animal. Ce qui fit reculer encore plus la jeune femme et faire rire de nouveau la créature.

« Éloignez vous de ces barreaux ». Dit calmement un voix derrière elle. Le stresse et la peur de cette rencontre la fit se retourner rapidement en armant son bras pour frapper le propriétaire de la voix. Sa main fut arrêté par son élève qui lui dit tranquillement de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois. Toujours effrayé elle le suivit tous en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui. Une fois calmé elle posa les questions qui la taraudait :

« C'était quoi cette créature ? Et comment me connaît elle ? Demanda la femme totalement paniqué.

-Cette créature comme vous dites, c'est mon future.

-Quoi ?

-Je dis que cette créature, c'est moi dans le future.

-Tu es dangereux dans le future ?

-Vous l'avez bien vu. Il n'y aurait pas eu les barreaux je vous aurais violer avant de vous tuer ». Lui répondit calmement son élève comme si il parlait du temps qu'il faisait. « Quand je deviendrai comme ça il faudra me liquider ».

Cette dernière phrase laissa un blanc, ne gênant aucunement le plus jeune qui continua sa route.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la seconde cellule, elle était ouverte. Toujours sous le choc de la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire la jeune femme eut un moment d'arrêt cherchant la menace. « Il n'y a rien a craindre ». Lui dit le plus jeune en continuant d'avancer vers le font de la grotte. Dans cette grotte une source d'eau chaude au vu des nuage de vapeur qui s'échappait du liquide. Devant cette source le genin s'arrêta. Une fois que la junïn arrivé à c'est coté. « Avant que je ne touche cette hache cette cage était fermée. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses. Mais je pense qu'au contact de cette arme, certains de mes souvenirs ont été déverrouillé et l'afflux brutal de souvenir m'a fait tomber dans l'inconscient, regardait l'eau sa peut être intéressant ». L'adulte s'exécuta.

Fixant l'eau, rien ne se produisit dans un premiers temps, puis après quelques instants le monde autour d'elle changeant, il se mis à tourner à toute vitesse. Au début tout devient flou, puis se stabilisa.

 _ _Ou suis je ? De m'a position surélever je pouvais voir une immense pleine qui s'étendait à perte de vu, au loin sur la droite on pouvait voir un cour d'eau. En tournant sur moi même je pu constater que j'étais au centre d'un champ de bataille. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de cadavres, il y avait tant de cadavres sur le sol que je ne peux même pas voir un seul brin d'herbe. Le sol est une véritable patinoire, un mélange d'eau, de sang__ … Snif,Snif … __et vu l'odeur des excréments, la sueur, le début des corps en putréfaction que se soit homme ou animaux.__

 _ _J'ai mal au main, surtout au niveau des jointures. Rangeant mes deux lames je me rend compte que j'ai était un des responsables de se massacre, mes vêtements en sont la preuve au vu du nombre de tache de sang. D'ailleurs j'appelle ça vêtement mais c'est plutôt une armure légère noir, assez solide pour éviter la plupart des coups et pas trop lourd pour me permettre de faire tout les mouvements que je veux sans problème. Et étonnant c'est des vêtements pour homme que je porte ? J'ai changé de sexe ? Mon corps bouge tout seul. J'ai compris je suis Memma dans ses fameux souvenir. Mais c'est bizarre Memma est un gamin de 13 ans mesurant 1m40. Et la je suis un homme qui a un corps taillé pour la vitesse et le combats d'un bon mètre 85,90.__

 _ _Je regarde vers l'horizon, le soleil se couche, sa lumière lèche la surface de cette pleine en faisant briller les milliers de pièce de métal, arme, armure, casque, bouclier, etc des cadavres. Bouclier ? Maintenant que j'y pense je ne vois pas de ninja, ces morts ne viennent pas de la péninsule, je suis donc sur un autre continent.__

 _ _Putain, qu'est ce que je fous au milieu des charognes d'un champs de bataille entre deux armées qui ne sont même pas de mon continent. Là … des cavaliers il viennent vers moi au triple galop, et visiblement mon corps me répond pas je n'arrive même pas à me mettre en garde. Aller bouge. Mais non pas comme ça, il faut pas ranger ces lames ...Bon bah il ne reste plus qu'a attendre la mort.J'ai toujours dis que ce gamin était idiot.__

 _ _Trois hommes viennent d'apparaître à cinq mètre derrière moi. Les trois portaient le même accoutrement. Une armure légère noire également avec des écailles de métal superposé les une par rapport aux autres, malgré le fait que se soit une armure leurs habits moulé parfaitement leurs corps, c'est en remarquant ce détail que je me rend compte que parmi ces trois, là il y a une femme. Tous trois son lourdement armé, glaive, hache, arc … Mais le plus impressionnant c'est le masque qu'ils portent. Pas des masques comme ceux des anbus avec une tête d'animal ou encore ceux des Oi-nin (les chasseurs de déserteurs). Ces masques étaient dans une matière souple qui leur permettaient d'épouser parfaitement la forme du vissage. Ce qui faisait que les trois individus donnaient l'impression d'avoir le même visage.__

 _ _Les cavaliers s'arrête devant moi. Descende de leurs montures visiblement ils sont une vingtaine. Parmi eux ce trouve deux gradés, les autres doivent être les gardes du corps. Ils possèdent tous une armure lourde de couleur or avec les plastrons moulants les pectoraux et les abdominaux pour les hommes et les seins pour les femmes, une longue capes de cavaliers rouge dans le dos, des casques corinthiens avec un cimier rouge. Les deux généraux un homme et une femme se différentier de leurs gardiens par une armure gravé d'un bon nombre d'ornements, une capes blanches visible au loin et un casque gravé également avec un cimier a damier noir et blanc.__

 _ _Il se mirent tous au garde à vous devant moi et firent tous un salut militaire en plaquant le poin__ _ _g__ _ _droit sur la poitrine. Les généraux relâchèrent leur position rapidement alors que les autres restèrent en garde à vous.__

 _ _« Imperator!Dieu merci vous êtes en vie ! » Dit la femme visiblement soulagé. Imperator le quel des trois derrière moi et cette Imperator. Car les trois gusses eux n'ont même pas pris la peine de saluer les généraux et ils ne sont pas au garde à vous non plus. « Vous nous avez fait peur, ça va faire plus d'une heure que l'on vous cherche. On a retrouvé votre monture ensevelit sous une montagnes de cadavre ». Enchaîna telle, moi toujours stoïque je la regardais. Je crois que l'Impérator c'est pour moi. C'est quoi encore se bordel !__

 _ _Je fit quelque pas vers l'extrémité de la colline pour admirait ce cimetière à ciel ouvert et surtout pour me mettre dans cette petite brise qui éloigne les odeur de putréfaction des cadavre. Les deux officiers me suivirent ainsi que les trois masqués. « Mon roi, nous étions inquiet nous avons trouvé votre casque totalement fracturé. Nous pensions que vous étiez mort. » Le ''mon roi'' me fit faire une grimace. Memma roi, c'est quoi encore ce délire. « La mort est un vielle amie qui ne veut pas de moi, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. J'ai pris un mauvais coup qui a fait sauter le casque, rien d'important ». Je lui répondit.__

 _ _« Félicitation votre majesté , pour votre victoire d'aujourd'hui. C'est historique, personnes n'y croyaient à 1 contre 5. Mais votre stratégie risqué a fonctionné ». Je fis une nouvelle grimace ce type me sors visiblement par le yeux.__ _ _Un mouvement en bas de notre position attira mon regard.__

 _ _Je vis un homme accompagné d'une femme venir vers nous. Cet homme je l'ai déjà vu. Il était grand, beau, avec de magnifiques yeux couleurs saphirs, les cheveux coiffés en une grande__ _ _crête__ _ _tenant__ _ _fièrement sur le sommet de son crâne. Il était lui aussi habillé d'une armure légère__ _ _noire__ __ _ _composé de cuir et de fine couche de métal, il portait également son étrange fourreau à deux lames dans le dos. Il avançait ver__ _ _s__ _ _moi ou plutôt vers Memma, si ces souvenirs sont bien les siens, j'en doute. Il avançait avec grâce, ce pas léger__ _ _caractéristique des épéistes aguerris, toujours sur un appui sûr, maintenant son centre gravité dans une position permettant de parer n'importe quelle assaut. C'était bien l'homme que j'avais rencontré dans la guilde des fils de la Harpie. La femme qui l'accompagnait, était elle aussi très belle,__ _ _portant elle aussi une armure légère moulant parfaitement son corps, tous les hommes des environs devaient être aux anges de pouvoir ainsi se rincer l'œil sur les formes voluptueuses de la jeune femme. Oui elle était jeune, elle devait avoir moins de 22 ans. Un magnifique visage rond, des yeux pétillants de malices de couleur noisettes ainsi qu'un grand sourire rayonnent. Elle possédait un splendide chevelure de couleur noisette la même teinte que ses yeux, coiffée en plusieurs tresses, deux d'entre elles donnaient l'impression qu'elle portait une couronne, les autres pendaient dans son dos descendant jusqu'au bas de ses fesses. Portant deux lames finement ouvragées__ _ _à la taille. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une guerrière toute a fait normal, ou plutôt une guerrière d'élite toute à fait normal. Il y avait une chose qui la différencier des autres guerrier pressent sur cette colline, c'était son teint. Effectivement elle avait une peau légèrement bleuté, qui donnait une impression étrange et intrigante. Contrairement à son compagnons à ses cotés, lui affichait un air stricte, studieux et sérieux. Alors qu'elle était toute souriante, avenante,__ _ _joyeuse elle donnait plus l'impression d'être en randonnée champ être, au lieu d'être au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille recouvert de cadavres nauséabonde, preuve de la sottise humaine.__

 _ _Ils arrivèrent finalement à nos cotés. L'homme vint immédiatement me saluer, il me tendit le bras et on se salua à la manière des guerriers en s'empoignant l'avant bras. Je vis le général grimacer des dents, il n'appréciait pas cette familiarité que cette homme avait avec moi,__ _ _normalement on salut le roi en se prosternant, même les ministres le faisaient alors pourquoi cet homme, même les officiers se mettaient au garde à vous. Pour de la familiarité il fut servi, quand l'homme laissa la place à la femme bleu. Car une fois que l'homme eut lâché mon avant bras, la bleuté se jeta littéralement sur moi (enfin Memma, enfin je crois). La femme surpris tous les hommes du général grincheux en me au cou. «__ _ _Tu as gagné. Tu es vraiment un grand stratège. Me dit-elle en posant un baisser sur ma joue.__

 _ _-C'est vrai que ta stratégie à très bien fonctionner, pour une manœuvre audacieuse, on a été servi. Lancer comme tu l'as fait ta cavalerie en plein centre des lignes ennemis, il y a que toi pour modifier un acte suicidaire en manœuvre stratégique. Bravo mon frère. Dit l'homme qui accompagné la bleu.__

 _ _-Tu es un grand roi,__ _ _mon chou ». Enchaîna-t-elle avec un grand sourire visiblement elle savait que je n'aimais pas ce titre. Et elle vu juste, ce mot me fit grin__ _ _cer__ _ _des dents,__ _ _ce quelle remarqua__ _ _. «__ _ _Il faut vraiment que tu t'habitues__ _ _à ce titre. C'est bien comme ça que l'on appel les hommes qui couche avec la reine,__ _ _mon mignon__ _ _?__ _ _Demanda-t-elle pour dans un grand sourire.__

 _ _-Je__ _ _ne vous permet pas …__ _ _L__ _ _e__ _ _général grincheux qui venait de parler en commençant à dégainer__ _ _son épée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il se retrouva avec cinq lame pointé sur son cou. En effet quand, j'ai entendu le bruissement du métal contre un fourreau, j'ai immédiatement tiré l'épée dans la direction du bruit, et je ne fut pas la seule, car la bleu, l'homme sérieux et les deux soldats masqués avaient fait le même geste que moi, dans un mouvement rapide, si rapide que je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir fait.__ _ _L'homme aussi était impressionné par la vitesse d'exécution, en à peine avait-il sorti quelques centimètres de métal qu'il était déjà tenu en__ _joug_ _ _par__ _ _cinq puissants épéiste. « Ne tirez plus le fer contre l'__ _ _un d'__ _ _e__ _ _ntre nous__ _ _général,s__ _ _in__ _ _o__ _ _n vous perdrez votre tête. Di__ _ _t l'__ _ _h__ _ _omme en noir__

 _ _-__ _ _Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.__

 _ _-__ _ _Mais si, le grincheux. Tu devrais recevoir ses ordres. Tu ne dois ta place qu' à ton sang bleu, et non à tes compétence, en gros tu es un planqué,__ _ _mon chou__ _ _. Expliqua la bleu avec un immense sourire.__

 _ _-__ _ _Je ne permettrais pas qu'une simple femme me traite comme ça. Je demande réparation mon roi. Dit l'homme en se tournant vers moi, il attendait peut-être mon accord.__

 _ _-Il__ _ _y aura pas réparation, elle a simplement dit la vérité. Tu ne doit ta place qu'à l'influence de ta famille, qui est nécessaire à la reine. Et__ _ _j__ _ _e__ _ _serez vous, général j'éviterai de critiquer une simple femme qui est capable de vous tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour que vous vous mettiez en garde ».Visiblement mes paroles choquèrent le dît général.__ _ _Après quelques secondes avec de l'acier en guise de collier le général mit ses mains en évidence afin de montrer sa coopération, se qui nous fit ranger nos lames dans un mouvement synchrone.__ __ _ _L'ignorant totalement je me retournais vers l'homme en noir à ma gauche. « Skill,__ _ _combien de temps avons nous ?__

 _ _-Mmh, je dirais jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit.__

 _ _-Excusez moi général, de quoi parlez vous ? Demanda la femme en habit d'officier.__

 _ _-__ _ _Il y a un autre ennemi qui arrive.__

 _ _-Q__ _ _uoi ? D__ _ _e__ _ _manda de nouveau la femme officier totalement déboussolé.__

 _ _-L'armée que nous avons affronté aujourd'hui, était constituée que de simples humains manipuler par des créatures bien plus puissante__ _ _s. Maintenant que leurs esclaves sont détruits, ils vont passer à l'action.__

 _ _-V__ _ _ous êtes sur, général ? Si se que vous dîtes est vrai, il va y avoir de nouveaux combats, mais les hommes sont totalement épuisé__ _ _s__ _ _, ils__ _ _ne__ _ _v__ _ _ont pas supporter une nouvelle bataille. Paniqua-t-elle.__

 _ _\- Ce ne__ _ _sera pas eux qui les affronterons. Dit la femme bleu en surprenant les deux généraux.__

 _ _-Elle a raison se sera nos hommes qui les affronteront.__ _ _Déclare-je, créant ainsi un blanc.__ __

 _ _-C__ _ _omment ça mon roi, c'est nous vos hommes. S'insurgea le grincheux.__ __

 _ _-__ _ _Non, vous êtes les hommes de la reine mon on parle de nos hommes on mentionne les immortels. Expliqua la bleu. Moi les ignorant totalement j'avais repris ma conversation avec le dénommer Skill et nous étions attentivement écouté par la femme général.__

 _ _-__ _ _Tu pense à quoi, pour la stratégie, mon frère ? Me demanda l'épéiste.__

 _ _-Sur combien d'homme pouvons nous compter et combien seront-ils de l'autre coté ?__

 _ _-Je pense que si on si prend maintenant, nous pouvons compter sur 5000 hommes, par contre nous seront en infériorité numérique,D'après nos renseignements, ils pourront invoquer entre 15 000 à 20 000 répondit-il.__

 _ _-C'est mal barré, le champs de bataille est trop vaste pour que nous maintenions un front efficace. Il va falloir le réduire. Il nous faudrait un mur.__

 _ _-Comment comptez-vous réduire cette plaine avec un mur en moins de 4 heures, mon roi ? Demanda la générale.__

 _ _-On va utiliser les cadavres,__ _ _il devrait y en avoir assez pour un mur de 200 mètre e mètre de pourra y mettre nos onagres derrière, sa nous donnera un avantage stratégique ». Explique-je. « Générale je vous laisse carte blanche pour faire se mur, dépouillait les cadavres de leurs armures et arme avant de les empiler. Vous avez 3 heures.__

 _ _-Bien mon roi.__

 _ _\- Dernière chose générale, sachez que je conte sur vous et que j'appuierais votre demande d'intégration pour commander la garde de la reine.__

 _ _-Merci mon roi ».__

 _ _Je regardais la générale partir vers la plaine pour donner ses instructions, la bleu avait réussi à envoyer le général grincheux faire une tâche quelconque. Du coup__ _ _je me retrouvait seul avec les deux personnes étranges et les deux masqués qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils avaient rengainé leurs armes. J'avais remarqué que les autres hommes les regardaient avec craintes et méfiances. L'homme à la crête se tourna vers ces deux gardes. « Aller chercher les autres ! » Leur ordonna-t-il. Ils hochèrent la tête, puis partirent dans la direction opposé du champ de bataille en courant.__

 _ _Nous les regardons partir. « La nuit va être longue, même très longue ». Déclara la bleu sur un ton soudainement très sérieux. « Tu as raison. Mais nous ne faisons qu'un ». Compléta le noir.__

 _ _« Nous ne faisons qu'un ! ». Reprîmes en cœur moi et la bleu.__

Le monde autour de la jeune femme se mis à tourné une nouvelle fois. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la grotte. Le genin était assis derrière elle sur un rochet, il la regardait se remettre de cette expérience troublante. Quant à la junïn, elle eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Que venait elle de voir ? Un mouvement sur sa gauche la fit sortir de sa torpeur, c'était le brun qui partait vers l'entrée de la caverne. Ne souhaitant pas rester seul dans un endroit pareil, se souvenant surtout de la cellule d'à coté et si un second fou logeait dans cette grotte, elle voulait pas le savoir. Donc elle suivit son élève, celui-ci parti en direction de la cascade en l'ignorant totalement.

« Memma attend ? Demanda la junïn faisant stopper le genin, qui se retourna.

\- ….

-Ce que j'ai vu là bas. Tu dis que c'est tes souvenirs mais c'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont les souvenirs d'un homme dans la vingtaine pas d'un gamin. Et tu n'est pas roi, Memma, tu es un simple genin.

-Et pourtant. Je vous assure que ce que vous avez vu sont bien mes souvenirs.

-Comment tu peux affirmer une chose pareil ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est comme quand l'on est enfant et que l'on regarde la lune on sait que l'on pourra jamais y aller en sautant ».

Cette dernière phrase cloua le bec de la femme de la feuille. Elle suivit son élève jusqu'au lieu où ils c'étaient rencontrés. Elle était totalement perdu, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, déjà qu'elle se posait pas mal de question sur son élève mystérieux. Il faut bien l'avouer ce mystère était cultivé, on ignorait six années de sa vit où il avait totalement disparu des radars, on ne connaît pas son niveau réelle, bon sert maintenant elle savait comment il communiquait, mais avec ce qu'elle venait de voir le mystère épaississait. Mais qui es-tu Memma à la fin ? Pensa-elle. Arrivé à la cascade elle fut rapidement ramené à la réalité.

 _ **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !**_ Un grognement provenant de sous la cascade se fit entendre ainsi qu'un aura meurtrière, sauvage, sinistre, froide, pesante se fit ressentir dans l'air, donant l'impression que la gravité augmentait, une pression horrible, une présence, la mort.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la junïn paniqué par la puissance qui venait de se déployer derrière la cascade.

-Ça c'est le gardien, je vous en ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il va falloir que vous partiez Rin-senseï ». D'un geste du jeune Ögi, l'eau de la rivière se jeta sur la junïn, la propulsant en dehors de la conscience du jeune homme.

Alors que la junïn venait de se faire expulser, le genin se retourna vers la cascade et alla s'asseoir sur l'énorme rocher au centre du bassin d'eau, là où l'avait trouvé Rin. Une ombre noir se fit apercevoir à travers le rideau d'eau de la chute avec deux yeux rouge rubis.

« _**Alors gamin, tu as eu se que tu voulais ?**_ Prononça une voix caverneuse respirant la puissance.

\- J'ai vu se que je voulais voir.

- _ **Donc, tu avais vu juste le Skill qu'elle a vu**_ _ **lors de sa mission**_ _ **et bien celui de tes souvenirs ?**_

-Et d'après se que j'ai entendu l'éclaire le connaîtrait plutôt bien, il va aussi falloir lui parler. Et il faut que l'on trouve se type. Il nous dira qui nous sommes.

- _ **Patience gamin, quand tu iras voir l'éclair, salut la boule de poile pour moi.**_

-Hn, Je supporte pas, être dans l'ignorance. Surtout quand c'est mon passé qu'il me manque.

 **- _Je sais gamin. Je sais. Tu vas rester longtemps dans le coma, petit._**

-Comme si j'aimai être dans cette état là.

- _ **C'est que je m'ennuie quand tu es ici, le seul moyen pour moi de voir le monde c'est à travers tes sens.**_ _ **Et la je vois rien.**_

-Je suis comme toi je n'aime pas être enfermé.

- _ **Normal, nous ne faisons qu'un.**_

-Nous ne faisons qu'un.

La junïn de Konoha fut renvoyé dans son corps. Elle se retrouva de nouveau à genoux au-dessus de son élève mystérieux, le brun avait toujours l'air inconscient. Elle l'avait l'impression d'avoir fait un tour de centrifugeuse, elle était un petit peu nauséeuse. Elle du attendre quelques instant avant de voir qu'elle n'était plus la seul personnes dans la pièce. Son autre élève blond était présent, il la regardait reprendre ses esprits. Visiblement il était là depuis un moment, depuis combien de temps était-il là, à la regarder ? « De… puis …. Combi …. en de …. temps …. tu es …. là, Naruto ?

-Ça doit faire cinq minute, je suis allé vous chercher de l'eau comme vous m'aviez demandé.

 _De l'eau que j'ai demandé donc ça a duré que cinq petite minute, j'étais persuadé que cela a duré plus longtemps, j'aurai dis plus de trois heures. Comment est ce possible ?_

-Vous l'avez touché ? Continua le blond.

-Oui.

-Vous vous sentez violer ? L'impression que plus rien ne vous appartient ? Demanda-t-il ?

-Non, de quoi tu parle ?

-De l'effet que sa fait de toucher, Memma.

-Non, je me suis retrouvé dans une vallée, il était là, j'ai parlé avec lui et il y a eu cette voix monstrueuse. Bredouilla-t-elle

-Vous êtes allée dans la vallée. Il va bien ? Demanda l'Uzumaki tout exister.

-Oui, il va bien, bah je crois. Pourquoi ça a duré que cinq minutes ? Interrogea-t-elle intriguée.

-Normal, dans l'esprit le temps ne passe pas au même rythme, une minute correspond à une heure dans la vrai vie. Après ça dépend. Les deux ninjas discutèrent des derniers événements, le blond voulant savoir ce que sa senseï avait vu et elle voulant en savoir plus sur l'Ögi peut-être obtiendrai-t-elle des réponses auprès du blond.

C'était repartis pour une belle journée de fin d'été, il était là, allonger dans une clairière à regarder les feuilles des arbres qui n'avait encore pris leur teinte automnal malgré l'arrivée prochaine de celle-ci.

Il aimait être ici, dans cette clairière. Elle était au calme, paisible, elle avait un effet apaisant. Au début il l'avait choisi pour pouvoir s'entraîner tranquillement. Elle était assez éloignée de la maison de leur client qui leur servait de basse depuis leur arrivé au pays des vagues.

Il était là allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe recouverte de la rosé du matin. Les mains derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

Bien des choses avaient changé depuis son départ de Konohagakure no sato. Il avait découvert le monde derrière les murailles du village. Il en était déçu car le monde était aussi moche qu'à l'intérieur, qu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du village ninja du pays du feu. La seul différente était que le village caché de la feuille, était bien plus ordonné, même les bas-quartiers étaient relativement propre, les rues n'étaient pas encombré de déchets, de mendiants, d'orphelins ou encore de prostitués. Étant donné que c'était la capital militaire du pays du feu. Tous dans cette ville respirait l'ordre militaire, même les plus pauvres avaient un chez soit et si c'était pas le cas il y avait les '' casernement '' (des anciennes casernes qui servaient de refuge au plus démunie mais régis par la loi martial ). Toutes personnes vues dans les rues à dormir étaient envoyés en prison. Alors qu'il avait vu depuis sont départ la misère au grand jours. Non pas qu'à Konoha il n'y avait pas de misère mais elle était caché, connu que de ceux qui la vivaient.

Dans ce pays elle était visible au yeux de tous. Encore hier il avait vu une famille se faire violament agresser pour une poignet de pièce, alors qu'il se promenait avec Yumi-chan. Elle voulaient aller défendre cette famille mais il lui en avait empêché, car il savait que si ils défendaient cette famille, il ne ferait rien pour les aider car les agresseurs reviendrait une autre fois avec des instructions plus violente et meurtrière que la première fois. La Senju l'avait insulté, même frappé, ne comprenant pas que ne rien faire contre cette agression était beaucoup plus bénéfique pour cette famille quelques coups valent mieux que la torture voire la mort. Elle l'avait traité de l^che et depuis elle faisait la tête.

Lui savait que pour arrêter tous ça il fallait libérer le pays, car même si il tuait les agresseurs leurs copains seraient venu se venger de leur mort sur n'importe qui dans la rues. Et c'est comme ça qu'une personne voulant aider, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin se retrouvait haïs et à l'origine de mort innocente. Tendre la main, oui, mais il faut la tendre de la bonne manière ( la plus efficace). Voilà une des raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait là. Il en avait marre des remarques acerbe de sa coéquipière. Et sans compter que la présence d'Inari lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il aurait bien voulu parler à Memma, lui l'aurait compris. Mais malheureusement il était endormis depuis maintenant deux jours. D'ailleurs ça l'inquiété, Rin-senseï avait dit qu'il en avait trop fait, alors qu'il était malade. Donc il avait besoin de repos, mais elle aussi avait l'air étrange depuis qu'elle l'avait touché. Qu'avait-elle vu ?

Le cas de son ami le rendais soucieux, il c'était évanouie après avoir toucher la hache, cette même arme qu'il lui avait interdit de toucher. Il l'avait scellé dans dans un de ses parchemins, il connaissait bien l'Ögi et il savait qu'il voudrait examiner l'arme.

Un bruit attira son attention en le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Quelqu'un approchait, au bruit de ses pas cette personne était légère devant peser dans les cinquante kilos, devant mesurer dans le mètre soixante-dix, quatre-vingt. Statistiquement ça devait être un homme.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, le blond décidant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il découvrit une personne penché au-dessus de lui. Cette personne possédait un visage fin avec une peau claire et de grand yeux marrons. De long cheveux noirs, il faisait bien un mètre soixante-dix, très svelte. Portant un long kimono rose lui donnant une allure féminine. Étonnant car le blond identifiait son odeur comme étant une personne de sexe masculin. Donc cette personne était un adolescent de 16-17 ans à l'apparence androgyne, ça devait être pratique pour les infiltration.

« Bonjour. Dit le l'Uzumaki avec un beau sourire, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait être méfiant envers cette personne ne sentant aucune animosité venant de lui.

-Bonjour, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me suis endormis ici hier. Et toi que fais-tu ? Demanda le blond qui c'était relevé.

-Je cueille des herbes médicinal pour un ami à moi. Tu dors dans la foret, tu n'as pas de maison ?

-Si,Si. C'est juste que je m'entraînais et j'étais trop fatigué pour rentrer à la maison.

-T'entraîner ? Demanda le jeune androgyne curieux.

-Oui je m'entraîne à grimper au arbre sans les mains car je suis un ninja. Déclara le blond dans un sourire radieux.

-Pourquoi t'entraîne tu si dur ? _Il ne sais pas maîtriser son chakra pour grimper au arbre_.

-Car je veux pouvoir protéger les gens à qui je tiens. Dit le genin de Konoha en regardant le ciel pour déterminer l'heure.

-Ho, putain. Il faut que je rentre sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler par les filles. Déclara le blond en se levant précipitamment et commençant à partir en courant vers la ville. Arrivé à la limite de la clairière, Naruto pilla et se retourna vers l'autre adolescent. « Au faite comment tu t' appels ?

-Heu… Haku. L'androgyne fut totalement pris par surprise par cette question.

-Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. A la prochaine Haku et bon rétablissement à Zabuza ». Déclara-t-il en disparaissant entre les arbres.

Le dénommer Haku était totalement déboussolé par les dernière parole du ninja de la feuille. _Récapitulons :_

 _-Il maîtrise pas très bien son chakra, pas assez pour grimper aux arbres._

 _\- Il se fatigue à l'entraînement_

 _\- L'ambiance à l'air tendu entre les gamins_

 _-Il avait l'air inquiet quand je suis arrivé_

 _Il faudra en tirer parti pour le prochaine affrontement. Comment savait-il que je suis avec Zabuza-sama. Mais qui es-tu Naruto Uzumaki._

Le jeune homme rencontrait par le blond marchait dans la foret de Nami no Kuni, il était en route vers une grande cabane dans les arbres . Il repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune blond de Konoagakure no sato. Il gravit les marches pour montais à la cabane.

L'intérieur de la tanière il rejoint une grande salle plongé dans l'obscurité. Cette pièce était froide, vide seulement occupé d'un grand lit situé au fond de chambre dans le coin le plus sombre. Un homme était allongé dans ce lit, il était totalement recouvert de bandages, immobile il y avait juste sa tête qui dépassait des draps. Le jeune androgyne s'approcha auprès du malade. « Bonjour Zabuza-sama, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Tu es en retard Haku, où étais-tu ?

-J'étais dans les bois partis chercher des herbes médicinal, senseï.

-Tu devrais pas critiquer le petit Zabuza c'est lui qui t'as remis sur pied et évité de te faire tuer pas le croc blanc de Konohagakure no sato avec une bande de gamins tout juste genins. Tu fais pitié. Dit une voix de femme, sa propriétaire était dissimulée dans la pénombre.

-J'aurai aimé t'y voir Kyûketsuki, les gamins se sont quand même débarrassés des Telchlines et il y a ces arbres je n'ai pas compris comment ils ont pu bouger.

-Même moi je n'est rien vu, Kyûketsuki-sama je ne sais pas d'où ça venait. Déclara le jeune adolescent.

-Ahhh, mon petit Haku tu es trop mignon a toujours vouloir défendre ton maître ». Susurra la voix. Alors que le jeune homme allait riposter, le bruit d'ouverture de la porte de la salle coupa court à ce début de dispute. Un homme entra encadré de deux hommes imposants avec un torse de bœuf et une hache de guerre à double tranchant à la homme était relativement petit et gros, il était le archétype du gros bourgeois. Il portait un deux minuscule moustache une paire de lunettes de soleil ( relativement inutile dans cette pièce sombre), des cheveux coiffé vers l'arrière et un sourire malsain dessiné sur son visage sournois.

« Bonjours à vous mes petits employés comment ça va ? Je vois que monsieur le démon de Kirigakure no sato profite toujours de son lit. Dit l'homme sur un ton sarcastique.

\- …

-Je viens voir rendre une petite visite pour vous prévenir que je vais laisser le commandement des opérations dans ce misérable pays à mon fils, je suis appelé ailleurs. Quand je reviendrai je veux que l'affaire du pont soit réglé. Je avais une semaine sinon vous ne serez pas payé misérables mercenaires ». Dit l'homme sur un ton de plus en plus autoritaire. Puis les laissant en plan il fit demi-tour et sorti de la pièce. Laissant les nukenins à leurs pensées, il allait falloir s'occuper sérieusement de cette mission.


	5. Premiers sangs

_Misions au pays des vagues3:Partie 1 :_

 _Premiers sang_

 **Quelque part à la frontière du pays du feu et celui du démon.**

Une femme blonde en petite tenu regardait l'horizon en direction du sud-est, elle était sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle profiter de se lever de soleil matinal, elle faisait le point sa situation des derniers jours. Elle avait quitté Konohagakure no sato, il y a maintenant deux semaines. Oui elle était du village caché de la feuille, elle ne faisait pas partie des castres civils, mais celles militaires, plus précisément elle était une ninjas. Une junïn d'élite, spécialiste dans la traque, elle avait un rang de niveau de S, malgrés son jeune age elle faisait partie des célèbres forces spéciales de Konohagakure no Sato , l'ANBU. Et s'en se vanter elle était plutôt douée étant donné qu'elle était une chef d'escouade. Elle avait quitté la feuille pour une mission officielle ( pas une mission d'ANBU) en tant que junïn, elle était partie avec deux autres chunïns et une de ses grandes amie junïn comme elle, Hana Inuzuka avec qui elle avait fait son apprentissage, bien-sur comme tous les membres du fameux clan de maîtres chiens de la feuille elle était accompagnée d'un canidé plus précisément de trois magnifiques spécimens choses très rares.

La mission de cette équipe était relativement simple, retrouver un homme responsable de plusieurs crimes, une simple mission de trac et officieusement voir le comportement des deux chunïns. Deux garçons pas les plus doués mais de bon ninjas dévoués à leur patrie. Eux étaient ravi de cette mission surtout de la ravissante compagnie qu'elle leur procuré. Pour le moment la jeune blonde du clan Ögi ne se plaignait pas de la difficulté de sa mission, aucun problème n'avait été rencontré. Seul la lourdeur des avances de ses deux subordonné la gênait et une intuition, pas une bonne intuition mais plutôt une mauvaise. Elle était là sur la terrasse de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son amie à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait cette étrange sensation.

Le décors qui s'offrait à elle, était tout bonnement magnifique. De la où elle était, elle surplombait une petite ville du pays du feu. Elle regardait en direction du sud-est, là bas son petit frère et son frère adoptif étaient en missions aux pays des vagues. Elle avait toujours eu un lien particulier avec son frère, pas aussi fort que celui qu'il partageait avec Naruto mais assez pour ressentir sa présence. Mais depuis maintenant deux jours elle ne ressentait plus rien, comme si il avait disparu, ce n'était pas la première fois, elle avait déjà ressenti se vide il y a dix ans et son petit frère avait disparu des radars pendant plus de six ans. Et là l'histoire se répétait. Le bruit de pas venant de derrière elle la sortit de ses réflexions. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction du bruissement, elle vit que c'était son amie Inuzuka qui s'approchait. C'était une brune avec une longue chevelure coiffé en queue de cheval avec deux mèches rebelles tombant sur le visage, des yeux de la même couleurs que ses cheveux et sur le visage les traditionnels tatouages en forme de crocs sur le visage. Elle portait une tenu de junïn de Konoha très prés du corps devant satisfaire bien des regards d'homme.

« T'inquiète pas les deux gamins s'en sortiront. Memma se débrouillera très bien il a de la ressource.

-Si tu le dis, mais je ne le sens plus.

-Memma est le gamin le plus surprenant que je connaisse, même mon petit frère lui arrive pas à la cheville, même moi je doute y arriver.

\- …

-Tu es quand même la seul fille à penser à son petit frère, alors que ton petit copain effectue une mission de Rang SS. Déclara la dresseuse en souriant.

-Itachi est grand il peut se débrouiller.

-Aller les deux pervers nous attendent ». Les deux junïns finir de se préparer pour leur mission.

Il était 7H30 Kakashi fermait la porte de la maison de Tazuna, la team sept allait au pont pour protéger leur client, c'était maintenant le deuxième jours que tous les membres de l'équipe de Konohagakure allaient sur le pont. En effet, ils c'étaient concertés et après délibération ils avaient choisi d'arrêter les entraînements des genins, car après un énièmes rapport sur l'attaque de Zabuza de la par de Kakashi, la médic-nin avait calculé que le nukenin de classe S serai de nouveau sur pied bientôt. Il avait approuvé car il savait que Zabuza allait retenter d'abattre sa cible, donc ils avaient pris de mobiliser tout le monde à la protection du charpentier du pays des vagues.

Voilà comment à 7H35 il se retrouvait sur le chemin du chantier du pont avec sa collègue, son client et six de ses élèves, le septième membre du groupe de Konoha était dans un coma étrange, seul Rin et Naruto avaient le droit de le soigner, leurs comportements étaient devenu bizarres. Naruto avait changé depuis le retour du sauvetage, il c'était renfermé, il passait son temps entre la chambre dans laquelle ils dormaient à veiller sur son ami ou à s'acharner dans ses entraînements. De ce coté, il avait fait d'énormes progrès, Kakashi avait découvert que le fils de son défunt senseï était entraîné par son ami et la grande sœur de ce dernier pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé à l'académie ninja, mais ils lui avaient appris les bases pas plus, Memma l'avait un petit peu aidé pour maîtriser d'autres techniques plus ou moins variées et dangereuses. Son soudaine état asocial totalement opposé à son comportement habituel avait choqué ses coéquipières, elles d'habitude qui le voyaient souriant, heureux et social malgré les traitements musclés qu'elles lui infligeaient. De ce fait elles c'étaient rapprochées de lui, elles lui témoignaient plus de respect (même avec l'histoire entre lui et Yumi à propos d'une agression dans les quartiers de la ville), plus d'intérêt et presque de l'admiration de la par de certaine. Finalement cette mission était serte d'un niveau plus élevée que prévu même beaucoup plus élevée, mais elle avait des cotés bénéfiques, maintenant il connaissait les capacités de ses genins (enfin presque il ignorait toujours celles de l'Ögi et il avait un petit doute sur celles de l'Uzumaki il était persuadé qu'il resservait encore une ou deux surprise), les gamins de Konoha avaient pris conscience de la dureté et l'exigence de la vie de shinobi. Et surtout le principal point positive était que maintenant il y avait un véritable esprit d'équipe au sein du groupe (sauf Memma bien-sur).

Tous les genins avaient réussi l'exercice de la marche sur l'arbre, ils étaient même passés à la marche sur l'eau, les filles avaient même terminé l'exercice au grand désespoir des deux garçons qui n'avaient pas encore maîtrisé et passaient leur temps dans l'eau alors que les filles s'amuser à se moquer d'eux. Elle ne rester pas inactive à les regarder, une fois les exercices de contrôle de chakra, Rin avait choisi après concertation avec le Hatake de leur faire travailler leur taijutsu et leur lancer de shurikens. Elles avaient beaucoup progresser. Ils avaient tous beaucoup progressé tous sauf Memma. Le brun avait passé les premiers jours à Nami no Kuni allongé sur la plus haute grue du chantier à regarder le ciel refusant de s'entraîner et après le sauvetage de la jeune rousse inconnue il était dans un coma étrange, même Rin ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle lui avait expliqué la conversation bizarre qu'elle avait eu avec l'Ögi, lui aussi voulait parler avec le gamin mais l'Uzumaki et la Nohara empêchaient tous personnes de le toucher, il y avait qu'eux pour s'occuper de lui, évitant ainsi au ninja copieur de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Et maintenant ils étaient tous en route pour le chantier du charpentier chef. Tazuna était très sérieux avec son travail, comme il était le responsable des travaux, il mettait donc un point d'honneur à être le premier sur les lieux du chantier avant tous ses ouvriers. Pour pouvoir vérifier l'état du pont en construction. Donc l'équipe sept de Konohagakure le suivait pour le protéger.

Enfin arrivé à l'entré du chantier du pont Kakashi sorti de sa réflexion. Rin donna les radios à Saya et Yumi c'étaient leur poste pour les prochaines heures avant leur relève, elles étaient chargées de contrôler les ouvriers et les marchandises qui rentré sur le chantier, au début elles avaient boudé comme quoi leur poste n'était pas fait pour elle mais elles avaient vite changer d'avis car de où elles pouvaient se rincer l'œil sur les ouvriers qui travaillaient torse nu, à les hormones de ces adolescentes commençaient à se déchaîner , il allait avoir des soucis à l'avenir avec ces deux la. Il n'écouta pas Rin donner un énième conseil aux deux héritières, contrairement à lui, Rin était bien plus impliquée que lui dans l'encadrement de l'équipe de genins qu'il avait sous leurs responsabilité.

Après avoir laissé les deux filles de clans à l'entré du pont il continuèrent leur chemin, les deux garçons attendirent les ouvriers. Naruto avait pris l'habitude d'aider les ouvriers à leurs différentes taches, porter les caisse de matériels, les poutres, couler le béton , etc … Quant on lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il leur avait répondu que c'était un entraînement comme les autres. L'Uchiwa ne voulant pas se faire distancer par le blond avait décidé de l'imiter même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait. Ça aussi faisait parti des nouveautés apparu avec cette mission au pays des vagues. Le jeune héritier du clan de l'éventail c'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le plus doué des membres de l'équipe sept, il avait pris conscience que l'Uzumaki avait cacher son niveau depuis longtemps et il était supérieur au sien. Il avait vaincu un Telchine presque à lui seul il possédait des techniques bien plus évolué que les siennes. Ils étaient donc devenu rival étant donner que Memma se fichait totalement de faire parti de l'équipe et ignorait ses coéquipiers. Cette seine rivalité poussait les deux genins à se surpasser, mais poussait également les filles à le faire pour ne pas être mise de coté.

La Haruno quant à elle avait pris place sur une caisse de matériel, un endroit stratégique car elle lui permettait de pouvoir mater son belle Uchiwa d'amour pendant qu'il était en plein effort. Elle ne faisait pas que ça (même si c'était l'une ou ça principal activité), elle lisait des rouleaux parlant de la médecine théorique. Elle s'y était intéressée, et poussée par sa senseï elle commençait la formation de médic-nin. Les embuscade dans lesquelles l'équipe était tombée lui avait servi de déclic. Plus précisément elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle était la plus faible du groupe et que les combats l'effrayait, son clan était réputé pour ses apothicaires et la médecine l'avait toujours intrigué. Donc elle avait demandé à la junïn brune de lui enseigner, pour le moment ce n'était que la théorie mais c'était justement dans cette partie quelle excellait.

Sa coéquipière aux yeux blancs quant à elle était trop timide pour mater aussi visiblement que la rose et les deux autres héritières. Elle était assise en position de méditation pour se concentrer un maximum, car elle activait ses byakugans pour surveiller les alentours grâce à eux. Elle aussi avait changer pendant cette mission, elle bégayer beaucoup moins, elle osait même prendre position lors des conversations de l'équipe. Elle avait pris bien plus confiance en elle, évidement elle n'avait pas encore une assurance à toute épreuve mais ça viendrait avec le temps. Elle avait commencer à changer à partir des embuscades sur le chemin entre le village la feuille et le pays des vagues, depuis elle arrivait à être extrêmement sérieuse et d'une assurance inébranlable quant elle affrontait amicalement ses camarades en duel ( comme si elle possédait un "mode combat"), Rin avait remarqué se changement lors du sauvetage de la jolie rousse inconnue, ou elle avait fait preuve d'une étonnante détermination.

Rin, elle faisait le tour du chantier pour vérifier les différents piliers du pont pour voir si il ne comportait pas de piège, pendant que lui restait à moins de deux mètres du client pour lui assurer une protection.

Ce manège continua ainsi pendant toute la matinée, c'était le même que la veille. Les ouvriers arrivèrent au fur et à mesure vers les 8H30, les uns après les autres. Ils prirent leur poste et s'activèrent à leur travail. À partir de 9H00 le chantier ressemblé à une immense fourmilière dont le chef d'orchestre était Tazuna, le client de l'équipe sept, comme la veille rien à déclarer. Le seul changement avec la première journée de surveillance collective était la météo, toute la semaine il avait fait grand beau, mais aujourd'hui il faisait un temps de chien. Serte quand ils étaient partis de la maison du charpentier le ciel était dégagé mais à mesure que la matinée passait le temps se gâtait, un épais brouillard c'était levé. Au début cette brume était légère elle avait apparu au même moment de que les ouvriers puis petit à petit il c'était épaissi. Kakashi avait bien pensé à une attaque de Zabuza, mais quant avait fait par de ses craintes au charpentier, l'habitant du pays des vagues lui expliqua que se genre de phénomène était fréquent dans ce pays. Le Hatake était quand même dubitative car ce brouillard devenait de plus en plus opaque la visibilité était de plus en plus réduite, il ne voyait plus en dehors du chantier. Et l'atmosphère avait changé également, elle devenait plus lourde en fonction de la progression de la brume. Non, fois de Kakashi Hatake ça sentait mauvais.

L'air de plus en plus étouffant se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, les ouvriers devenaient anxieux et très nerveux un bon nombre d'entre eux commettait des erreurs, Rin avait déjà soigné une dizaine de blessures même parfois assez grave pour renvoyer le travailleur chez lui. Plusieurs petites rixes avaient même eux lieu entre membre d'une même équipe. C'était la première fois que ce genres d'événements arrivaient depuis que l'équipes de Konoha surveillait le pont en construction, tous cela témoignait de la nervosité que les ouvriers ressentaient même les genins commençaient à la ressentir. Cette impression que l'oxygène se raréfier que la gravité avait soudain doublé.

Heureusement il était 11H30, dans une petite demi-heure la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuné retentirai et les travailleurs allaient pouvoir prendre une pause bien mériter qui leur permettra de décompressé et se détendre un peu, c'est d'ailleurs ce que disait Tazuna, leur client, alors que Rin et le croc blanc se tenaient de plus en plus sur leur garde.

 **« HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA§ ! »**

Un rire, un rire grave et sonore vint augmenter cette ambiance pesante, un rire venant de nulle par, un rire menaçant. Ce rire fit grincer les dents des ouvriers, certains d'entre eux eurent les genoux qui flanchèrent sous la peur, les plus faibles d'entre perdirent le contrôle de leurs vessies. Le brouillard devint plus épais, comme la fois ou l'équipe de Konoha avait été pris dans l'embuscade de Zabuza, une brume opaque où la visibilité était réduite à deux mètres devant soit et même avec un dojutsu on y voyait pas à travers.

 **« HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA§ !**

 **-Je suis heureux de te revoir mon cher Kakashi Hatake, le célèbres ninja copieur, aux mille techniques »**

Cette voix venant de nulle par tout comme le rire. Elle fit frisonner les ninjas de Konohagakure no sato excepte Rin, mais elle comprit vite à qui elle appartenait dès qu'elle vit ses élèves et son collègue se crisper, Zabuza était de retour. Les ouvriers totalement dépassés par les événements eux avaient réagis différemment. Ils avaient suivi leur instinct animal, bref il avait fuit comme des lapins dès qu'il avait ressentit l'aura meurtrière déployé quand le rire sinistre se fit entendre. Ils couraient dans tous les sens totalement désorganisé créant une vague de chaos. Des hommes fuyaient vers l'entrée du pont d'autre vers les gardes corps du pont pour tenter de fuir à la nage, le danger qui arrivé était trop grand pour eux. Mais leur tentative de fuite furent avorté dans l'œuf car deux navires s'amarrèrent aux cotés gauche du pont soit bâbord, du cotés tribord il y avait également deux autres bateaux venait de s'y amarrer et une autre embarcation plus volumineuse que les quatre autres venait de se fixer à l'extrémité du chantier du pont. Les malheureux qui ne s'en rendirent pas compte rapidement furent tué par des hommes armés venant d'aborder le pont depuis les différents navires le tout dans une concert de cris et d'injures.

Ces hommes apparurent un peu partout sur le pont et tuèrent un maximum de travailleur de pays des vagues sans aucune retenu, augmentant le chaos global du pont, les ouvriers qui maintenant était totalement effrayés fuir le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée du chantier. Kakashi se mis immédiatement en garde en plaquant leur client dans un coin du chantier, il réquisitionna également la jeune Hyûga qui malgré ses dojutsus n'avait pas vu les ennemis arriver et la jeune aux cheveux roses qui avait commencé à paniquer. Les deux genins se mirent devant le charpentier pour le protéger. Le junïn-senseï de l'équipe sept se douté bien que le Momochi allait ce focaliser sur lui pour prendre sa revanche du dernier combat, il savait que le démon de Kirigakure no sato faisait parti comme la plupart des ninjas, il était un obstiné voulant à tout pris montrer sa supériorité sur les autres. Donc il avait chargé à ses deux élèves la sécurité du client. Le rire sombre continué toujours à se faire entendre. Un homme habillé d'une tenu de ninja noir, avec une immenses épée en forme de hachoirs dans le dos se plaça dix mètres devant le Hatake. Zabuza venait d'arriver.

« **Comme on se retrouve, croc blanc de Konoha. Il va être temps de régler nos comptes. Cette fois tu ne m'aura pas en traite**. Déclara le nukenin de l'eau.

 **-** **Kakashi-senseï ! »** Crièrent les deux garçons de son équipe qui accouraient pour aller lui porter main forte. Mais une personne vint leur couper la route, habillé de d'un kimono avec plusieurs teinte de vert, une chevelure brune et portant un masque de chasseurs de déserteurs de Kirigakure no sato. C'était celui qui avait sauver Zabuza du coup fatal de leur senseï.

Naruto compris immédiatement à qui il avait affaire, il avait reconnu à l'odeur de l'adolescent androgyne qui partait un kimono rose qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs fois dans la petite clairière de la forêt de Nami no Kuni, Haku était en face de lui. Il avait appris à le connaître tout en savant qu'un jours il se retrouverai dans un face à face sûrement mortel. Ça le peiné, il appréciait beaucoup la facette avec laquelle le jeune Yuki c'était présenté à lui. Mais il avait une mission, c'était comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix, ça lui faisait pensé à une phrase que lui avait "dit" un jour son ami Memma :" Naruto n'oubli pas que tu t'es engagé sur la voie du guerrier, il va falloir que tu évite de t'attacher aux gens. Car un jour tu les verras mourir et dans le pire des cas ça sera de ta main. … C'est déjà arrivé que des mercenaires deviennent de très bon amis lors d'un contrat et l'année suivante être adversaire pour deux contrats différents. Il va falloir être fort, mon frère." Quant il lui avait répété ces mots une fois qu'ils étaient devenus genins, il n'avait pas vu où il voulait en venir, maintenant il comprenait, malheureusement.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son coéquipier Uchiwa. « Je m'occupe de celui là. Baka, toi tu vas empêcher les autres types qui débarque de s'en prendre aux filles et à Tazuna.

-T'es sur que tu veux pas de moi ? Demanda le blond voyant que son camarade sous estimait grandement le nukenin.

-Grrrr. Non, je suis assez fort pour le vaincre. La mission est de protéger Tazuna-san. Lui rétorqua le corbeau visiblement énervé par la résistance du blond à lui laisser, seul contre se type en kimono et un masque.

-Ok, si tu le dis ». Soupira l'Uzumaki en partant à la rencontre des hommes armés tout en dégainant deux magnifiques sabres flambants neufs et ressemblant étrangement trait pour trait à celle de son ami Ögi.

L'héritier du clan de l'éventail souri satisfait de se débarrasser de son coéquipier, il ne l'aurai pas dans les pattes et il montrerai sa supériorité sur tous les membres de l'équipe sept en battant ce ninja au masque. Naruto allait être réduit à se battre contre des guerriers normaux, insignifiant. Quant à Memma, lui était dans le coma, à lui la gloire. Il se mis observer le mec en kimono devant lui. Il avait compris que c'était le mec, qui c'était fait passé pour le chasseur de déserteur du pays de l'eau. Il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux. Pour un ninja il donnait l'air d'être frêle, mais une chose le dérangeait tout fois. Rien n'émanait de son adversaire, d'habitude quand l'on combattait en duel on pouvait ressentir une parti de la force de son ennemis, lors de l'embuscade des frères démons de Kiri on sentait une envie de meurtre comme un besoin à combler, Zabuza avait une aura écrasante, étouffante voire corruptrice, quand il affronter Naruto en duel aux cours des entraînements il ressentait la puissance qu'il irradiait le rendant profondément jaloux, mais là rien. Les seuls personnes qui lui donnait cette même sensation était Kakashi et Memma. Et c'est bien ce qui le dérangeait, car même sous leurs airs je m'en-foutisme ils était tous deux redoutables. Mais il vaincrai.

« Retire ton masque que je vois à qui j'ai affaire ». Déclara le brun de l'éventail avec une voix suintant l'assurance. L'homme de Kirigakure no sato retira lentement son masque, pour laisser apparaître un visage fin ne permettant pas de connaître son sexe, c'était un adolescent avec un physique totalement androgyne. Contrairement à l'Uchiwa il ne c'était pas mis en garde, il se tenait droit comme un I lui donnant légèrement l'air nonchalant. Comprenant que l'être androgyne ne débuterai pas le duel. Il pris donc les chose en main en prenant des shurikens de son étui et les lança sur le garçon, celui à une vitesse phénoménal sorti un sembon de sous son kimono, il l'utilisa pour dévier les projectiles puis le jeta avec dextérité sur le brun de Konoha qui dû reculer pour éviter de se faire avoir dès le début de l'affrontement. Le descendant de l'éventail ne se démonta pas pour un sou, il retenta immédiatement le coup avec les shurikens mais cette fois il mis de l'effet dans ces lancer, les projectiles s'entrechoquèrent dans les aires pour se dévier et ainsi fondre sur le faut chasseur de déserteur qui fut obligé de les esquiver en effectuant une série de salto en arrière. Mais une fois stabilisé sur ses pieds il se mit à faire toute une série de mudra. « Suiton : Déploiement Aqueux Fatals ». Des sources d'eau entourant les deux combattants, des gouttelettes d'eaux s'élevèrent dans les aires encerclant les deux belligérants à deux mètres de hauteur. Les molécules d'eaux se mirent à modeler les milliers de petites aiguilles encore plus fine que celle utilisé pour coudre. Une fois formées les petits aiguilles fusèrent droit sur l'héritier du clan aux sharigans. Celui si surpris par cette attaque totalement inattendu, il savait pas que de telle technique existait. Les aiguilles fusait, l'Uchiwa tenta en fin de les dévier avec des kuneïs, voyant que ses efforts étaient vint il se contenta de dévier ceux destinés à ses points vitaux. Il fut donc touché à de nombreuses reprises mais les aiguilles étaient tellement petites qu'il ne sentait pas leurs morsures. Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité pour le brun de Konoha, le flot de projectiles se tarit. Les petites aiguilles d'eaux qui étaient planté dans le corps l'Uchiwa s'évaporèrent laissant une multitudes de petits trous ensanglanté dans sa peau. Cette technique était vraiment redoutable car en plus de trouer comme une passoire sa cible si elle n'était pas assez rapide pour les dévier, elle créé de plusieurs petites émoragie (donc un grosse quand on compte le nombre d'impacts), heureusement pour le genin de la feuille il avait limité les risques en neutralisant 80 % de l'attaque. Étant toujours sur ses gardes, le genin analysa la situation, le mec en face de lui était était visiblement un espère en ninjutsu pour être capable de lancé une technique de cette envergure donc il allait le tester au taijutsu. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, se lançant directement sur le porteur de kimono qui fut surpris par cet assaut. Le brun de Konoha venait de tenter de lui assoner un coup de point dans le visage, il l'esquiva avec le plus grand mal. Le corbeau de Konoha continua à ses attaque de corps corps très agressive. Il continua de mener les échanges alors que son adversaire lui était dominé et qui était obligé de parer et esquiver les attaques. Il était visiblement surpasser par le brun. Mais le brun fit une erreur voulant profiter de sa supériorité sur le nukenin, il l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin d'un coup de point dans le ventre. Le faux chasseur de déserteur se remis immédiatement sur ses pieds, comprenant que si il continuait au taijutsu avec l'Uchiwa, il allait y passer, il doit sa survit qu'à son incroyable vitesse qui égalait celle de l'Uchiwa. Donc il décida de ramener le combats sur son domaine, le ninjutsu. Faisant une nouvelle série de mudras très complexes. « Hyôton : Les Démoniaques Miroirs de Glace ». Un dôme composé de plusieurs miroirs se matérialisa autour du nukenin ainsi que de l'Uchiwa, les emprisonnant tous les deux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda le descendant de Madara. Complètement dépassé par cette technique venant de nulle par. Le Hyôton c'était quoi ça, il connaissait le Katôn, Suiton, Doton, Futon, Raiton et surtout le Môkuton (tout le monde à Konohagakure no Sato connaissait le Môkuton, mais c'était une légende).

-C'est mon pouvoir, je contrôle la glace. Se contenta d'expliquer calmement le nukenin.

-Ça existe ça ?

-C'est le pouvoir héréditaire du clan Yuki ». Les paroles du descendant du clan des neiges laissèrent l'Uchiwa sans voix. Le nukenin en profita pour sauter en arrière, pour disparaître dans un miroir.

L'héritier du clan aux sharingans composa toute une série de mudras, si c'était de la glace ça aller contre le feu. « Katon : Boule de feu ». Le genin de la feuille gonfla ses poumons pour souffler une boule de feu, qui alla s'écraser sur les miroirs de glace. À sa plus grande frustration de l'Uchiwa les miroirs en glace ne fondirent pas, ils restèrent intactes. Comment c'était possible, la glace fondait forcément avec la chaleur, mais là rien.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Qu'est qui de passait encore d'où provenait ces explosions. Il refit une nouvelle série signes incantatoires, peut-être que la technique qu'il avait utilisé avant n'était pas assez puissante, donc il allait passer à une aux choses sérieuses. « Katon : Gijutsu Uchiwa : Saisho no Phoenix Kasaï ». Cette technique était la plus puissante du jeune genin, elle appartenait à son clan et était classé au rang A+ . Du Chakra de couleur rouge flamme sortit par les port de la peau de Sasuke, il transpirait littéralement du chakra, l'énergie spirituelle s'élevait dans les aires au-dessus du gamin se mettant à former un oiseaux constituer de flamme. Le phoenix se mis à faire des cercle autour de l'Uchiwa prenant de l'altitude ( la hauteur à l'intérieur du dôme de miroir 8m). Sasuke tendit le bras pour indiquer sa cible au faucon de feu, le miroir en face, juste devant lui. L'oiseau en flamme piqua droit sur le miroir indiqué avant par son maître. S'écrasant sur le miroir lui infligeant aucun dégât à la grande surprise de l'Uchiwa, cette technique était réputé pour être capable de faire fondre l'acier en quelques secondes. Ne se démontant pas malgré l'échec de sa première tentative, il fit tourner son doit dans les aires, l'oiseau de feu suivit le mouvement et se mit à raser les miroirs afin de tenter de couper la glace avec ses ailes. Mais une nouvelle fois le gamin fut surpris de voir que sa technique demeurait inefficace et le pire de tout c'était qu'elle se retournait maintenant contre lui.

En effet l'oiseau continuait à tournoyait tout en libérant des flaupés de flamme, les miroirs faisaient effet isotherme, du coup les flammes ne s'évaporait pas, le feu restait donc à l'intérieur du dôme. Ça devenait une véritable fournaise Sasuke voyait sa peau commencer à roussir à causse de la chaleur. Il décida de rompre la technique avant que sa peau ne commence à fondre. Le phœnix diminua en intensité pour finalement disparaître en étant aspiré par les ports de la peau (là d'où elles étaient sorties). Mais c'était quoi cette glace pour être capable de résister à une fournaise pareil. Et c'était qui ce type.

« Je t'avais dis que c'était un pouvoir héréditaire, ce n'est pas de la simple glace, mais du Hyôton totalement immunisé au feu. Maintenant que tu t'es épuisé inutilement je vais t'achever ». Déclara le Yuki. Ou plutôt les Yukis, car pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots le nukenin se dupliqua dans tous les miroirs.

Chaque chasseur de déserteur arma son bras pour lancer trois sembons sur le jeune Uchiwa pris au piège dans ce dôme. Une pluie de sembons s'abattit sur Sasuke qui tenta t'en bien que mal de les dévier. Il fut touché à trois reprise, il remarqua tout de même une faille dans l'attaque de son adversaire, tout les sembons ne lui arrivaient pas dessus en même temps. Étrange normalement ils auraient du l'atteindre au même moment. Donc ce n'était pas des clones dans les miroirs mais bien le reflet du Yuki dans chaque miroir. Tout en pensant cela le genin s'employait à dévier le maximum de sembons. Il était totalement concentré sur les aiguilles qui le prenaient pour cible, qu'il n'entendit pas une seconde explosion qui retentit au loin sur le chantier.

Après plusieurs minutes à se rythme, le genin de la feuille se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans l'exercice de dévier les sembons, cela faisait même plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait été touché par l'une des aiguilles. Ce serait-il adapté à la situation, il avait l'impression que les lancer de son adversaire étaient plus lent. D'un coup le Yuki arrêta son offensive. Pourquoi sa technique était elle inefficace. Quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune Uchiwa, une lueur rouge était apparu dans ses yeux. Le garçon de l'un des clans fondateur de Konohagakure no Sato lui regardait dans le miroirs en face de lui, son reflet était différent de d'habitude. Ses yeux avaient des pupilles rouges avec une virgule, ce consta le fit sourire. Il venait d'éveiller ses sharigans, enfin.

 _Ce gamins possède aussi le sharigan comme son senseï, heureusement il ne peut pas copier mon kekkei genkai. Mais il va falloir que je l'achève rapidement_. Pensa le Yuki. Il n'attendit pas que l'héritier du clan de l'éventail ait fini de s'admirer dans le miroirs. Il passa à l'attaque la même que la précédente, mais cette fois il utiliserai sa pleine vitesse.

Le genin se retrouva une nouvelle fois à dévier les sembons que lui lancaient Haku, mais cette fois il y en avait beaucoup plus et ils arrivaient sur lui beaucoup plus rapidement. Malgré l'éveil de son dojutsu il ne put pas tout intercepter, il fut touché à plusieurs reprises, mais heureusement pour lui il avait dévier en priorité les sembons visant les points vitaux, de manière à être touché sans être mortellement blessé.

Ses nouvelles pupilles lui permettaient de voir au ralenti les aiguilles, lui permettant de prévoir où elle allaient le toucher, mais il pu également percer le secret de la technique du Yuki. Maintenant il savait comment il pouvait lancer autant d'aiguilles à une vitesse pareille. Sasuke le vit de ses propres yeux l'adolescent androgyne passer d'un miroir à un autre et pendant qu'il se transférai d'un miroir à un autre il lui lancer deux sembons, ce manège s'enchaîna de plus en plus rapidement. Sasuke comprit donc que ces miroirs servaient de tremplin au Yuki, lui permettant d'augmenter sa vitesse donnant l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs Haku alors que c'était de simples reflets.

Alors que le jeune héritier de clan se faisait cribler d'aiguilles, il se mit à effectuer des signes incantatoire tout en gonflant ses poumons. Dès qu'il vu le chasseur de déserteur sortir de l'un de ses miroirs il lui envoya son attaque, « Katon : la boule de feu », droit sur le Yuki, qui réussi au dernier moment à esquiver l'attaque en entrant dans un autre miroirs in-extremis. Ce petit manège continua encore plusieurs minutes, Sasuke envoyait un attaque Katon sur le Yuki lorsqu'il sortait d'un miroirs pour tenter une attaque sur l'Uchiwa et à chaque fois Haku arrivait en rentrer dans la glace. Biensur il y a des moment où il n'était pas passé loin de se faire griller par une boule de feu. L'avantage de cette tactique c'est que le Yuki n'arrivait plus à placer la moindre de ses attaques, mais le contre coup de cette tactique était que le jeune Uchiwa vidait sa réserve de chakra.

Maintenant il était à bout de souffle, il concentra le reste de son chakra pour lancer un nouvelle attaque, cette fois-ci il aller le toucher. Haku comprit en regardant Sasuke, que ce dernier allait lancer une nouvelle tentative, cette fois il ne se ferai pas avoir par une technique Katon. Il sortit de son miroir, il fienta un lancer de sembons sur l'Uchiwa, il vu arriver sur lui une boule de feu (comme prévu). Il entra dans une miroir juste à coté de lui, laissant passer la boule ardente au dessus de lui, il n'attendit pas que la boule de feu s'écrase sur une autre glace, à la grande surprise du porteur des sharigans il le chargea. Totalement pris au dépourvu Sasuke esquiva tant bien que mal l'attaque du ninja des neiges, mais il fut malheureusement toucher, le Yuki réussi à lui transpercer le flan droit. Haku effectua ce type de stratégie plusieurs fois.

Après plusieurs attaques de se genres Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol en sang, il était vider physiquement et moralement. Il n'avait plus de chakra, il avait était touché plusieurs fois, son corps ressemblé à un hérisson, il y avait une multitudes de sembons planté dans sa chair, plusieurs plaie grave le couvrait comme celle au niveau de son flan droit ou encore celle qui lui recouvrait le front. Il tomba dans l'inconscience totalement épuisé pour continuer à combattre.

Le Yuki s'approcha du genin évanoui pour l'achever, il allait faire ça proprement en utilisant des sembons dans des points vitaux. Alors qu'il était à genoux pour faire sa sale besogne, il fit brusquement un bon en arrière. Un blond venait de d'arriver juste devant l'Uchiwa, le Yuki avait failli se faire décapiter par le blond qui était arrivé en explosant l'un de ses miroirs de glaces.

 _Kakashi :_

Kakashi se retrouvait donc une nouvelle fois en face à face, mais cette fois la donne avait changé, les deux adversaires connaissaient les techniques l'autre ( en partie), mais surtout le style de combat. Le Hatake savait que le Momochi était un ninja qui avait un style de combat très offensif ou basé sur des techniques d'assassinat. Si il n'était pas assez concentré ou sur ses gardes il se ferait décapiter avant même de s'en rendre compte. Alors que le nukenin avait compris que le croc blanc de Konoha était un ninja qui analyser son adversaire, il n'était plutôt du type contre attaque, même si il pouvait rapidement changer de style. La moindre faille dans sa défense serai immédiatement exploité, il allait falloir que l'ancien Kiri-nin soit très attentif pour éviter les pièges que son adversaire lui poserai.

Le ninja de la feuille était déjà en garde, alors que celui de l'eau était dans une position de nonchalance afin de brouiller les pistes de sa première attaque. Le nukenin débuta les hostilités en se lançant directement dans un assaut frontal au kenjutsu, qui fut paré par le Hatake à l'aide de deux kuneïs dressé au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux hommes échangèrent toute une série de coups d'épéistes. Après quelques échanges les deux hommes firent un bon en arrière pour se remettre à distance sécurité. Lors de cette petite retraite Kakashi put voir du coin de l'œil que des hommes en armes débarquer sur le pont en construction. « Dit moi Zabuza, je ne savais pas que tu était venu accompagné ?

 **-Ne m'en parle pas, se sont que des couards.**

-Donc ce ne sont pas tes petits toutous ?

 **-Tu me prend pour qui, c'est ceux du petit Gatô.**

-Du petit Gatô ? Demanda le petit Gatô cherchant à faire parler le nukenin et gagner un peu de temps pour préparer son combat.

 **-** **Oui, le vieux** **est parti et il a confier le** **s** **reine** **s** **à junior. Et monsieur veux faire un exemple du pont, il veut que tout le monde meurt, pour faire un exemple ».**

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Les deux hommes ne firent même pas attention à l'explosion, ce n'était pas leur première bataille, ce n'était qu'une simple explosion au milieu d'un chaos. Kakashi avait compris que le but de la manœuvre du fils Gâto était de faire un massacre, c'est généralement comme ça que le nouveau chef d'une organisation criminelle faisait quand il prenait le pouvoir afin de montrer sa puissance et de faire peur à ses ennemis ou rivaux. Pendant que le Momochi lui faisait ces révélations le Hatake avait dégainé son sabre et relevé son bandeau frontal laissant apparaître son œil greffé avec le sharigan. Dès que le déserteur de Kirigakure no Sato eut fini de parler le senseï de l'équipe sept se lança à l'assaut, engageant ainsi un combat de kenjutsu. Le duel dura de longues minutes, comme la fois précédente leurs niveaux étaient relativement proches. Après de nombres échanges les deux combattants se séparèrent de nouveau. Kakashi compris que la différence dans ce combat ne se ferai pas sur le taijutsu ou le kenjutsu car c'était les points forts du nukenin et le junïn de la feuille le savait, donc il comptait l'emmener sur le terrain du genjutsu et du ninjutsu. Contrairement à beaucoup de ninja le croc blanc de Konahagakure no Sato ne c'était pas spécialisé dans un seul domaine des arts ninjas, mais il était polyvalent, capable de rivaliser dans pratiquement tous les compétences ninjas. Il savait que le Momochi était plus à l'aise dans les techniques de corps à corps et d'assassinat. Faisant une série de mudras. « Suiton : Le dragon aqueux ». Un énorme cou de dragon asiatique constitué d'eau sortit de la mer aux pieds du pont pour aller se jeter sur le nukenin, celui-ci s'attendant à une attaque de ce genre réussi sans peine à l'esquiver. Mais cela ne gêna pas du tout le junïn de la feuille, il l'avait prévu. Il n'avait même pas regarder l'esquive de son adversaire, il en avait profité pour faire une seconde série de mudras. « Suiton : Clones aqueux ». La première attaque était une petite diversion pour recouvrir le pont d'une fine couche d'eau pour lui permettre d'appliquer sa nouvelle tentative. Cinq copie conforme du ninja de la feuille émergèrent de la flaque d'eau sur le pont. Les clones se jetèrent sur le déserteur avant même qu'il ait pu se remettre en garde. Il contra la première attaque grâce à la trancheuse de tête, se baissant pour esquiver une autre tentative, il était seul face à cinq Hatakes, qui l'attaquaient sans relâche exploitant chaque faille. Le nukenin de Kirigakure no Sato se battait pour sa survie.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Une nouvelle série d'explosion retentit, un second navire venait d'exploser, mais cette fois il était plus prés du lieu de l'affrontement que le premier navire détruit. Des débris volèrent dans la direction des deux belligérants. Et pour le plus grand malheur du junïn-senseï de l'équipe sept, des morceaux de bois vinrent transpercer deux de ses clones aqueux qui se liquéfièrent sous l'impacte. Ces débris sauvèrent la vie de Zabuza, car au moment ou les clones se firent transpercer par les morceaux du navire le Momochi était sur le point de se faire poignarder par l'une des deux copies et se faire décapiter par la seconde.

Les cartes étaient redistribués car le nukenin savait qu'il pourrait pas rivaliser face à cinq clones aqueux du Konoha-nin, mais contre trois la donne venait de changer. Le déserteur le comprit et partit immédiatement à l'attaque prenant de cour les trois copies restantes, qui ne purent se mettre en garde. Surtout le premier qui fut décapiter sans ménagement. Le nukenin passa à travers le clone qui se liquéfiait. Comme les clones aqueux ne possédaient que 20% des capacités de leur original le Momochi se débarrassa rapidement des deux dernières copies restantes du croc blanc de Konohagakure no Sato. Une fois les deux reproductions exterminé le nukenin fit face au ninja copieur, il était bien décidé a inverser les rôles (depuis le début il était poussé sur la défensive), il se mis à faire des mudras pour passer à l'offensive. Du coin de l'œil il vit que le sharigan de son adversaire tournoyait. Il sourit comprenant que le Hatake allait tenter de copier la technique qu'il était entrain d'effectuer.

« **HAHAHHAHA ! Cherche pas ton sharigan ne te servira à rien. J'en connais les secrets !** ».

 _Hinata et Sakura :_

Hinata était à coté de Sakura quand le rire avait retentit sur le chantier. Dans un premier temps elle avait d'abord était totalement dépassé par les événements, elle c'était concentrée toute la matinée sur ses byakugans et tout d'un coup le noir apparu. Ses yeux qui était datés du fameux dojutsu des Hyûgas, le légendaire œil qui voit tout, ne vit plus rien au-delà de trois mètres depuis que ce rire sinistre était apparu. Mais après le choc subit par la forte diminution de sa vu, elle comprit très vite qui était à l'origine de ce sinistre vacarme et également de se brouillard surnaturel. Il n'y avait pas trente-six personne capable de le faire, Zabuza était rétabli et il était de retour.

Elle avait vu que son senseï, qui c'était directement occuper de leur client, en ce plaçant entre lui et un tas de caisses. Elle comprit immédiatement que sa place était à ses cotés car le Hatake devrait sûrement affronter le Momochi en duel.

Au passage elle alla voir la Haruno qui était toujours à son poste d'observation avec son rouleau poser sur ses jambes, elle était totalement tétanisée. La jeune adolescente aux yeux blancs secoua son amie pour la sortir de cette torpeur. La rose pointa du doigt tout en tremblant comme une feuille, le garde-corps du coté droit du pont. Un des ouvriers du chantier qui tentait de sauver sa peau en fuyant par la mer, l'homme venait d'être transpercé par une lance au niveau du ventre, mourant à petit feu il se retourna dans sa chute et plongea les yeux dans le regard de la toute nouvelle étudiante en médecine, qui fasciné par se spectacle morbide qui était inconnu ne pu détacher son regard du cadavre. Alors que sur le garde-cor on pouvait voir une dizaine de grappin s'accrocher et quelques secondes plus-tard des hommes en arme débarquèrent sur le pont en construction. « Sakura-chan reprend toi, on a une mission. Viens ! ». Lui ordonna doucement la fille aux yeux blancs sur un ton ferme et sérieux en la secouant. La rose encore confuse se releva et suivi son amie qui avait compris que l'adolescente d'origine d'un clan civil était en "mode" pilote automatique. Elle la conduisit vers le client qui était recroquevillé entre les caisses de matériels. Arrivée devant lui la Hyûga se plaça de manière à faire écran à toute attaque venant de devant, elle ordonna à la Haruno de se placer sur les caisses de fournitures afin de couvrir ses arrières et ceux du client. Ce n'était pas la meilleur place pour passer inaperçu dans une bataille, mais elle avait l'avantage de surplomber les alentours et comme Sakura se débrouillait bien au lancé de projectile, serte elle ne valait pas les garçons, mais comme c'était la seul discipline en pratique où elle pouvait être utile, en ninjutsu et en taijutsu elle avait un simple niveau académique, qui n'était pas très utile dans ces conditions. Elle lui lança sa pochette à kuneïs et shurikens, la rose aurait besoin de munitions. « Tu aura besoin de munitions, vises ceux que tu es sur de toucher et n'hessite pas à tuer ». Lui ordonna-t-elle. Les hommes de Gatô-junior se déployaient dans une chaos total, comme si aucun plan de bataille n'avait été préparer pour cette attaque. Ils se contentaient de courir dans tous les sens pour tuer les premiers ouvriers à leur portaient. Hinata était sur ses gardes, certains hommes armés l'avaient remarqué elle et Sakura.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Hinata comprit immédiatement que l'une des embarcations des hommes de junior venait d'exploser, elle sans formalisa pas contrairement aux hommes armés qui comprirent que certains de leurs camarades était mort dans ces explosions et qu'il y aurait de la résistance, ça décupla leur rage.

Les hommes arrivaient sur elle, ils souriaient cette jeune idiote était planté au milieu du pont dans une position de garde peu commune à rester immobile. Alors que l'un des hommes allait lui planter un coup de lance dans le ventre, la jeune brune du clan Hyûga se mis en mouvement elle dévia la hampe du plat de la main, les autres hommes en armes se mirent à tenter leur chance pour embrocher la jeune fille au yeux blancs. L'héritière du clan les esquiva de manière assez surprenante, elle donnait l'impression de danser au milieu des attaques, déviant les lances, les lames des épées dans des mouvements fluides pleins de grace. Et au plus grands agacement des hommes qui tenter de la tuer, toutes leurs attaques échouèrent les une après les autres. Voyant inefficacité de leur tentative il s'acharnèrent de nouveau sur la jeune fille qui continua d'esquiver pris dans sa valse. Elle comprit que c'était le moment de passer à l'action elle c'était contentée d'esquiver les attaques, sachant pertinemment que les hommes allaient commettre des erreurs en voulant s'acharner sur elle. « Jûken : Les 32 Poings du Hakke ». Surprenant tous ses attaquants elle passa brutalement à l'offensive en utilisant la spécificité de son clan. Un taijutsu très souple baser sur la précision et la rapidité, elle effectuant 32 poings de pression sur les organes vitaux de ses adversaires, déclenchant ici et là des hémorragies interne, des déchirures musculaires, coupant les ligaments ou encore froissant des nerfs. Elle enchaîna les 32 poings du Hakke plusieurs fois, elle mit plusieurs hommes à terre mais elle n'osa à aucun moment toucher un point vital évitant soigneusement de les toucher au cœur, poumons et artères.

Sakura perché sur les caisses avait une vu sur toute la bataille, elle assistait impuissante à la mort des ouvriers ou plutôt au massacre des constructeurs du pont. Elle vit également les hommes armés s'attaquer à son amie aux yeux couleurs neiges, elle fut époustouflé par la manière avec laquelle, elle se débrouillait pour éviter les assauts. Elle savait que les Hyûgas étaient très doué au taijutsu, qu'ils possédaient même leur propre style de combat, elle avait devant elle illustration de ce style. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hinata soit capable de tenir tête à autant d'hommes, elle qui la prenait pour une genins faible. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était le maillon faible de l'équipe sept. Au début lors de la répartition et le test genin elle était persuadé que c'était Memma et Naruto les boulets de l'équipe, ils lui avaient démontré qu'elle avait eu tord sur le chemin entre Konohagakure no Sato et Nami no Kuni. Encore là elle pensait qu'il restait encore Hinata derrière elle, mais là, la Hyûga venait de montrer à quelle point elle se tromper. Elle vit son amie contre-attaquer et réduire les défense de ses adversaires et leur infliger des dégâts. La douce et timide Hinata venait de mettre à terre des hommes deux fois plus grande quelle, ils y en avaient qui crachaient du sangs d'autre qui étaient inconscients. Finalement tout cela lui servit de déclic, elle aussi allait prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans cette équipe, elle ne serai pas un boulet pour ces membres. Elle sortit des kuneïs de sa sacoche elle visa des hommes qui allait s'en prendre à de pauvres ouvriers ayant réussi à échapper au massacre. Elle visa les articulations ce n'était pas la meilleur lanceuse de l'équipe, mais elle était capable de toucher un genou, un coude, une cheville à plus de dix mètre d'elle.

Pourtant bien que sa vie et celle d'autres personnes en dépendent ( Tazuna-san, les ouvriers et les membres de l'équipe sept), elle n'osa pas à lancer ses armes en plein cœur des ennemis, elle ne voulais pas les tuer.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Sakura sortit de ses pensées, une nouvelle série d'explosions venait de retentir cette fois elles étaient plus proche de l'endroit où elle se trouver. Ce moment de déconcentration profita à un homme qui avait était touché par l'un de ses tire au niveau du genou droit, voulant absolument se venger (quelle homme normalement constituer ne voudrait pas se venger d'avoir reçu un kuneï aiguisé dans la rotule, et le comble du ridicule c'est que le projectile venait d'être lancer par une gamine de 14 ans aux cheveux roses). Il avait réussi à s'approcher du perchoir de la genin sans se faire voir et quand elle eu le regard attiré par l'endroit d'où venait de rugirent les explosions, l'homme mutilé se hissa sur les caisses servant de perchoir à la genin. Il arriva devant la genin au moment ou elle se retourna, ce qui la surpris, l'homme n'en n'avait que faire il tenta immédiatement de la poignarder avec le kuneï qui était à la causse de ses souffrances. Réagissant avec une rapidité surprenant la rose lui arracha l'arme et la retourna contre lui en lui enfonçant dans la poitrine en plein cœur. Elle avait fait ces gestes de façon mécanique totalement guidé par son instinct de survit. Son regard était plonger dans celui de son adversaire, elle vit la vie le quitter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa gorge se noua comme si elle avait une boule coincé à l'intérieur.

Elle venait de tuer pour la première fois. L'homme victime de son premier sang s'écroula sur la caisse et en tomba. Les yeux se voilèrent comme si le brouillard venait de s'installer juste devant son nez.

La Hyûga entendit elle aussi la seconde séries d'explosions, ça la fit sourire, pas qu'elle se réjouisse des morts qu'elles provoquaient, mais plutôt ça la soulageait car cela voulait dire qu'il y aurai moins d'ennemis à affronter et surtout cela allait créer la peur dans les esprits des hommes armés. Et elle le savait par les récits des anciens de son clan que la peur était la meilleur arme où la pire ennemie dans une bataille.

Les hommes armés étaient toujours là et ils en affluaient de plus en plus ( il y avait de moins en moins d'ouvriers à massacrer donc ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers les poches de résistance). Hinata ne pouvait plus se permettre de simplement esquiver et dévier les assauts de ses adversaires et elle le savait. Elle combattait en exploité chaque faille que lui laissait ses ennemis, elle utilisait tout son savoir faire et celui de son clan, elle contre-attaquait vite et bien. Mais elle ne pouvait plus éviter de toucher les points vitaux. Elle toucha au cœur plusieurs personnes leur arrêtant immédiatement leur fonctionnement. Sans s'en rendre compte tua pour la première fois, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas car sinon elle allait se faire tuer elle même.

Voila comment elle versa son premier sang.

 _Naruto :_

Naruto se retrouvait seul sur le pont, il avait les deux épées de Memma, si ce dernier l'apprenait il se ferai engueuler l'Ögi n'était pas préteur pour une raison étrange, mais comme il était dans le coma il n'avait rien à craindre de se coté là. Il venait de laisser son camarade Uchiwa face à Haku. Il savait déjà l'issu du combat, Sasuke allait perdre. Il connaissait le Yuki, ils étaient rencontrés plusieurs dans la petite clairière où poussaient les plantes médicinal que le disciple de Zabuza avait besoin pour le soigner. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté sur tout et rien, chacun faisant bien attention à ne rien révéler sur ses capacités et celle de son équipe. Le Yuki avait été méfiant au début, pourquoi un type de qui savait qu'il était l'apprenti de son adversaire et qu'ils allaient sûrement s'affronter dans l'avenir, pas pour un petit duel amical, mais pour tuer. Mais l'Uzumaki lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le tuer maintenant, alors que l'avenir n'était pas figer donc ils n'étaient pas sur de s'affronter, Zabuza aurait pu mourir, qui sait il renoncerai peut-être à sa mission, etc … Le descendant du clan des neiges avait peiné à comprendre la mentalité du blond mais sa curiosité l'avait poussé à en connaître plus sur ce garçon.

Voilà pourquoi Naruto savait que le descendant du clan Uchiwa allait perdre son combat. Car il avait appris à comprendre le Yuki, il avait comprit que comme lui il était orphelin. D'après son hypothèse Haku était un malheureux dommages collatéral des troubles qui existaient dans le pays de l'eau. Il savait que tout comme lui il avait eu une enfance difficile, à se battre pour survivre. Toute ces raisons feront qu'il sortira vainqueur du combat car contrairement à Sasuke qui se battait pour sa mission et surtout pour récolter les honneurs pour prouver sa supériorité sur les autres. Haku se battait pour protéger Zabuza et surtout sa vie. Naruto avait appris par Hemera que les hommes n'était pas comme des machines dans un combat la force des hommes étaient leurs émotions, un homme se battant pour sa survit était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un autre car il n'avait plus rien à perde donc mourir en tentant de survivre n'était pas gênant. C'était encore un point qu'il partageait avec le Yuki, lui aussi se battait pour défendre son univers ( ces amis) et Konohagakure no sato, il était prés à tout pour protéger son village, ironie du sort c'est justement le village de la feuille qui était à l'origine de la plupart de ses malheurs. Mais c'est là bas qu'il habitait, qu'il avait réussi à se faire accepter par quelques personnes ( il avait trop peiné pour ce faire accepter d'elle, il n'y renoncerai pas) et il comptais bien prouver aux autres habitants de la feuille qu'il deviendrai Hokage et gagnerai leur respect.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son coéquipier, il repris sa marche déterminé, le brun lui avait donner une mission protéger les filles de ces types armés. Il allait le faire, mais comme il n'était pas du genre à être un ninja à attendre calmement en position défensive. Il aller les attaquer pour ainsi créer un nouveau front et ainsi limiter le nombre d'ennemis qui s'en prendrai aux filles et leur client. Là, la donne était différente que lors des deux embuscades sur le chemin les menant aux pays des vagues, aujourd'hui les combats ne seront pas des duels mais une bataille désorganisé. Dans ce type de combat la vitesse et la chance. La chance pour éviter les projectiles perdu et la vitesse car plus on aller, tuer et attaquer le plus rapidement possible, car si il s'embourbait dans un duel il allait se retrouver en infériorité à coup sur.

Un homme était devant lui, à une dizaine de mètres il venait tout juste de passer au dessus le garde-cor du pont, il venait de mettre le pied sur l'ouvrage du charpentier, Tazuna. Le blond se jeta sur lui en, il ne chercha pas du tout à faire dans la dantelle il lui planta directement l'une de ses lames dans la nuque de cette homme faisant jaillir des flots de sang. Il venait de tuer un homme pour la première fois, de sang froid et sans aucun remord, finalement Memma avait raison, tuer n'était pas difficile, même trop facile et ça le chagrinait. L'Uzumaki ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il récupéra son arme et continua sur sa lancé enfonçant son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la bouche de d'un autre homme qui venait de grimper à la corde pour aborder le pont en hurlant. Il fit tomber le cadavre sur les hommes qui le suivait, puis il coupa la corde pour empêcher d'autres combattant de monter.

Mais il y avait d'autre grappins accroché au pont, des tas d'hommes allaient les emprunter pour monter. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus le garde-cor il comprit que les hommes venaient de plusieurs navire amarrés à l'édifice, il y en avait deux de ce coté donc il devait y en avoir le même nombre de l'autre coté plus celui qui discernait vaguement à l'extrémité donc un total de cinq embarcations. Il estima que chacune d'elle pouvait contenir entre 30 et 40 types armés, soit presque 200 ennemis. Il espérait qu'aucun d'eux ne soit ninjas, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Haku et Zabuza pour se préoccuper d'autres ninjas.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ? L'Uzumaki en déduisit rapidement que l'une des embarcations venait de sauter, Yumi-chan, Saya-chan ou encore Rin-senseï, l'une d'entre elle devait avoir fait sauter l'un des navires. Mais lui pour faire la même il allait avoir besoin de plus de bras. Il fit le signe incantatoire de l'une de ses techniques favorites. « Kage Bushine no jutsu ». Plusieurs copies de lui même apparurent autour de lui, juste une petite trentaine de clones de l'Uzumaki. « Bon, on utilise la tactique de la peur.

-Ok, boss. Répondirent à l'unisson toute les têtes blondes

-Hep, il y en à quatre qui s'occupe des bateaux.

-Hai ! ». Abdiquèrent de nouveaux les clones.

Dans un seul mouvement synchrone tous les Naruto partirent par groupe de deux. Cinq d'entre eux prirent la direction du navires le plus proche sautant directement sur le mat, descendant par les cordages en vidant leurs resserves de projectiles sur toutes personnes portant une arme, visant en priorité les points vitaux. Arrivant sur le pont du navire il s'activèrent à créer le maximum de dégâts que ce soit en tuant le plus de marins et de combattants ou matériels. Ils sabotaient tous les cordages qui étaient à leur porter, glissant ça et la un petit parchemins explosif. Mais ce n'étaient que des clones Après plusieurs minutes d'affrontement deux copies de l'Uzumaki explosèrent dans un nuage de fumé, leurs corps avaient été transpercé par des lances. Les deux autres furent fauchés par une attaque suiton, juste avant d'exploser l'un de clone fit le signe déclencheur des parchemins explosifs.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Un nouveau navire venait d'être détruit, les flammes mangeaient les voiles et l'armature en bois, les hommes à son bord se démenait pour tenter de le sauver, à coup de seaux d'eau. Les blonds souriaient, c'étaient l'œuvre de ses clones, ils c'étaient sacrifier pour détruire l'une des embarcations pour limiter le nombre d'ennemis, mais ce n'était pas fini il en restait encore trois. Mais quelque chose chagrinait l'Uzumaki, il avait une sensation étrange, il avait la sensation d'avoir vécu la mort de ses clones et surtout d'avoir était tué par une attaque suiton. Il y aurait donc des utilisateur de ninjutsu. Il voyait ses autres copies tuer des hommes de Gatô, certaines évoluaient sous henge,ils avaient pris la forme d'homme qu'ils avaient tué, il était plus simple de tuer un homme en s'en approchant s'en qu'il ne vous ait remarqué.

Sur ses vingt clone de départ, il en avait perdu déjà une petite dizaine, les cinq envoyaient sur le navire mais aussi plusieurs avait été tué englouti par la masse d'adversaire. Lui même était au prise avec plusieurs hommes. Il employait toutes ses connaissances dans le kenjutsu et le taijutsu, fientant une attaque avec sa lame de gauche pour finalement donner un coup d'estoc de la droite, donnant un coup de coude, effectuant une rotation sur lui même pour éviter deux attaques vicieuse, retombant dans une roulade pour aller sectionner les tendons derrière un genou, coupant un coude par-ci par-là. Laissant derrière lui un sillage de cadavre ou de mutiler incapable de se relever pour continuer le moindre combat.

Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décapiter sans aucun scrupule un homme brandissant une lance, mais il fut fauché par une vague d'eau, qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Une vague d'eau sauf si plusieurs hommes c'étaient amusés à lui jeter un seaux d'eau simultanément. Il y avaient bien des hommes maîtrisant le ninjutsu et particulièrement du Suiton.

Un homme se dressait face à lui, il souriait visiblement heureux de son coup. Il n'avait pas l'air très impressionnant un physique banal, le blond ne se vocalisa pas sur sur visage, à quoi bon mémoriser le visage d'une personne que l'on allait tuer. L'Uzumaki savait que cette homme n'allait pas êtres aussi facile à tuer que les autres. Mais il décela une faille, son adversaire suintait l'assurance et l'arrogance. Il était tellement sur de l'emporter sur l'Uzumaki qu'il attendit que le blond se relève et lui face pour se mettre en garde. Naruto en profita pour établir un plan et commencer à l'exécuter. Quand il était encore au sol le blondinet avait effectuer discrètement une série de mudra, il faut avouer que l'arrogance de son adversaire lui avait faciliter la tâche, ils étaient des ninjas, leurs métiers étaient de tuer sans être vu et les meilleurs tuer sans que la cible sans aperçoive. C'est dernier temps il avait travaillé sa technique héréditaire « Gijutsu Uzutsu : Les anses de fers » , il l'avait perfectionné. Ho, il n'avait pas réussi à passer au niveau supérieur, mais il avait amélioré sa maîtrise et leur nombre, à tel point que maintenant il était capable matérialiser les chaînes n'importe où sur son corps et les ressentirent comme si elle faisait partis de lui. Et dire que tout ça venait d'une question idiote que lui avait posé Memma à propos d'acrobate, de singe et d'aveugle, à vrai dire il ne l'avez toujours pas comprise, c'était tellement farfelu.

Donc il avait fait sortir des chaînes de l'une de ses chevilles, elles étaient très fine, elles devaient faire la taille d'un file de pèche, alors qu'il se relevait, il fit avancer les chaînes de fer grâce au sens du touché le long du sol pour aller rejoindre le rebord du pont qui était à moins de trois mètres.

À dix mètres devant lui l'homme souri de plus belle quand il le vit enfin se relever. « Tu vas mourir gamin ! ». Le blond l'ignora, il avait une partie de son cerveau concentré sur l'avancement des anses, plus que huit mètres. « Je vois tu répond pas tu préfères jouer le dure, comme tu veux. ». L'homme fini sa phrase en débutant des mudras. Cela fit grincer les dents de l'Uzumaki, il ne pourrai pas contrer les attaques de ninjtsu tent qu'il maintiendrai sa technique. Il allait devoir esquiver tout en faisant attention à ne pas reculer sinon le file aurait encore plus de chemin à parcourir, plus que six mètre avant d'être au niveau de l'arrogant.

« Suiton : Les tentacules aqueux ». Comme le nom de la technique l'indique huit tentacules géant constituer d'eau sortirent de la mer, pour aller se jeter sur Naruto. Il esquiva le premier en effectuant une roulade sur le coté, le second en plongeant vers l'avant, mais il dut faire un salto en arrière pour en éviter deux. Il restait de nouveau huit mètre à parcourir au file et quatre tentacules, l'avantage c'est que visiblement une fois leur attaque effectuer les bras aqueux se dissipait. Deux nouveaux se dirigeait sur lui il les esquiva en faisant une vrille vers l'avant gagnant trois mètres. À peine arrivé sur ses pieds qu'il du sauter pour en éviter un nouveau, plus que trois mètres. Mais le dernier alla exploser juste derrière lui , le souffle le projeta vers l'avant. Les dix mètres étaient comblait. Une nouvelle vois son adversaire attendit qu'il se relève. « Alors tu en redemande, le mioche ! » Naruto l'ignora une nouvelle fois en souriant de tous ses dents. « Pourquoi tu souris je te fais rire ? ».

« Tu as perdu ! » Répondit le genin de Konohagakure no Sato, en effet pendant que l'homme taillait le bout de gras avec lui il en avait profiter pour guider les chaînes de chakra violettes autour des chevilles de l'homme, une autre se dressée derrière lui à hauteur du cou. Alors qu'il allait réitérer sa demande l'homme fut stopper. Attrapait à chacun de ses membres par un file pratiquement invisible, ils commencèrent à l'écarteler dans les cris de souffrance du condamné. Ce hurlement fut rapidement stopper par la dernière anse qui s'enroula autour de son cou. L'homme mourut rapidement en silence garrotté par quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Il venait de tuer cette homme, il lui avait donné un peu de files à retord mais il n'avait pas tenu longtemps il devait avoir un petit niveau chunïn, mais il était idiot, Naruto rangea ses chaînes. Soudain l'impression qu'il avait eu plutôt à propos de ses clones. Il avait la sensation de savoir comment il était vaincu. L'un deux venait d'exploser tuer par un homme avec une carrure hors norme ressemblant grandement à l'homme qui dirigeait les hommes qui chasser les trois rescapé dans la foret de Nami no Kuni, là où malheureusement il n'avait réussi à sauver seulement la magnifique femme rousse. L'homme taillé comme un bœuf venait de décapiter la copie de l'Uzumaki avec une lourde Hache de guerre à double lames. Ce qui inquiétait Naruto de savoir cela c'était que cet homme était une montagne de muscle qui allait être difficile à arrêter, Memma lui même avait peiner à s'en débarrasser dans les bois. Mais surtout cet homme se dirigeait vers Hinata et Sakura ainsi que le client qui était toujours dissimuler derrière des caisses de matériels. L'autre sensation lui venait d'un clone qui venait d'exploser près du lieu où Sasuke affrontait Haku. Le clone voyant que l'Uchiwa s'écrouler sur le sols, il s'apprêtait à aller le défendre quand il reçu un lance à travers la gorge. Quelle horrible impression que de sentir une lance obstruer sa trachée.

Naruto fit son choix, Hinata et Sakura étaient deux et encore capable de combattre donc elle pourrait faire face au géant, alors que Sasuke lui allait se recevoir le coup fatal. Il était loin du dôme de glace, il allait falloir qu'il face vite pour rejoindre l'Uchiwa. Il n'y arriverait pas en courant à la manière ninja, il allait avoir besoin d'un booste, effectuant une série de mudras. « Ninpo : Le manteau de chakra ». Son corps se recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de chakra violette (un peu plus foncer que d'habitude, tirant légèrement vers le rouge). Il bondit en direction du dôme, avec le manteau de chakra sa vitesse doubla voire tripla, il brandit les deux lames devant lui afin de percer la glace, il espérait qu'elle n'était pas trop épaisse car si il abîmait les précieuses lames, Memma allait le tuer, mais ces armes était spéciales. Elles percutèrent l'arrière d'un miroir, alors qu'il était à pleine vitesse il voyait le Yuki se pencher légèrement sur Sasuke avec deux sembons à la main près à les lui planter. Le miroir explosa en mille morceau, des éclats de glace volèrent dans tous les sens, continuant sur sa lancé il tenta de décapiter le ninja originaire des neiges. Ce dernier sauta en arrière grâce à ses réflexe il évita le coup fatal. Naruto se dressa entre son ami et son nouvel adversaire.

« Bonjour Haku, content de te revoir. ».

 _Yumi et Saya_

Les deux adolescentes était tranquillement assis sur les caisses de matériel du chantier, elle discutait de tout et de rien, les derniers événements, de leur famille, de leurs projets et surtout des garçons qu'ils soient du chantier ou de Konoha. Contrairement à leurs premières impressions ce poste n'était pas si mal. Elles étaient relativement tranquilles, leurs seuls responsabilités était de contrôler les ouvriers et les marchandises. Et comme les ouvriers étaient tous arrivés entre 8H30 et 8H50 aux plus-tard et les fournitures furent livraient avant 9H30. Donc depuis elles n'avait rien foutu. Juste regarder les beaux ouvriers travailler et discuter.

Malheureusement pour les deux belles le brouillard et se climat inhabituel leur avaient empêché de se rincer l'œil correctement. Mais elles avaient discuté entre filles. Contrairement au reste du pont le brouillard était bien moins épais à leur poste ( loin de l'épicentre de la technique). Donc elle ne furent pas atteint par l'ambiance surnaturelle de l'extrémité du chantier. De toute façon en cas de problèmes elle devait appeler Rin-senseï ou Kakashi-senseï qui comme elle avait des radios ( c'étaient les seuls à en posséder parmi les membre de l'équipe sept).

Mais vers 11H30 elle virent que quelque chose se passait de l'autre coté du pont en construction. Ça a commencé par des sons métallique, comme si plusieurs personnes venaient de laisser tomber leurs outils sur le sol simultanément. Puis le bruit le pas, beaucoup de pas comme si un troupeau de bétails couraient dans leur direction, le tout dans un torrent de cris de frayeur. Il se passait quelque chose de pas net là bas. Elles furent sorties de leurs pensées par un attroupement d'une cinquantaine d'hommes, un peu plus haut près des habitations. Ces hommes les interpellèrent car ils étaient tous équipés d'armes et d'armure légères, ils n'étaient visiblement pas là pour cueillir des pâquerettes. Alors que les deux adolescentes de Konohagakure no Sato allaient les signaler à leurs senseïs, un groupe d'ouvriers venait d'apparaître. Ils fuyaient quelques choses qui visiblement les effrayaient, ils passèrent totalement affolé devant les deux jeunes filles. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine, une fois passé le " _point de contrôle_ ", ils arrivèrent devant l'attroupement et là le massacre débuta, les hommes armés se jetèrent directement sur les pauvres ouvriers qui étaient totalement désarmé, les malfrats les taillèrent en morceaux sans leur laisser la possibilité d'avoir une moindre chance. Les deux jeunes adolescentes ne purent rien faire d'autre que d'assister impuissante à ce massacre. Elle comprirent rapidement que ces individus ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Et ils le leur confirmèrent quand ils se tournèrent vers elles. Comprenant qu'elles seraient les prochaines à être passées au file de l'épée, Saya pris les choses en main.

« Yum, il faut réduire l'entrée du pont, ils sont trop nombre ». Ordonna l'Uchiwa à son amie, cette dernière avait compris où elle voulait en venir, l'entrée du pont était trop large pour contenir efficacement ces hommes armés, donc en la réduisant ça sera plus simple. Répondant à son amie par un hochement de tête, puis elle débuta une série de mudras. « Doton : Les murs de terre jumeaux ». Deux murs de pierre émergèrent de terre de chaque cotés de l'entrée de l'édifice en construction, laissant ainsi une ouverture grande de trois mètres, c'était suffisant elle limiterai le nombre d'adversaire qu'elles auront sur les bras en même temps. Il restait encore dix bon mètre avant que les hommes en arme arrive sur elles, surtout qu'il ne se pressaient pas il venaient en marchand tranquillement. Ils n'avaient même pas esquissé un mouvement de recule en voyant les murs de terres sortirent du sols, donc ils étaient habitués à voir le ninjutsu à l'œuvre, ils avaient donc deux possibilités pour cette habitude soit ils avaient souvent combattu au coté de ninja ou qu'ils étaient ninja eux aussi ninjas ou encore les deux. Si ils étaient tous ninjas même de niveaux genins. Comment allaient-elles s'en sortirent. Saya vit son amie communiquer la situation à leur senseïs par radio ( c'était elle qui en était responsable).

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Des bruits d'explosions en provenance du pont la fit sortir de ses pensées, mais se ne fut les seuls bruits venant du chantier. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un troupeau de bétails qui était sur le point d'arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux adolescentes de Konohagakure no Sato virent sortir du brouillard des dizaines d'ouvriers totalement affolé, elles les virent passer à toute vitesse devant elles en les ignorant totalement une nouvelle fois. L'Uchiwa comprenant que si elle faisait rien les pauvres bougres allaient se faire massacrer comme leurs collègues minutes plutôt. Elle se mit à faire une série de mudra. « Katon : La Balsamine ». Elle souffla une dizaine de petites boules de feu fuser droit sur les assaillants qui furent obligé de reculer pour éviter de se faire toucher par la technique de la jeune genin Uchiwa. La Senju ne fut pas en reste également, elle aussi avait compris se qui attendaient les travailleurs du chantier en déroute et voyant se que son amie allait tenter pour les protéger. Elle se mit également à faire une série de signes avec ses mains. « Doton : Le toboggan de terre ». « Doton : Le torrent de boue ». La terre sous les ouvriers se transforma en une pente, les hommes en fuite surpris par se changement soudain dans le terrain trébuchèrent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se relever qu'ils furent emportés par une vague de boue, qui les emporta sur le coté loin des hommes armés.

Le champ était dégagé plus aucun civils n'étaient placé entre les deux héritières et leur ennemis qui approchaient de plus en plus, encore dix mètre et il serai au contacte. La jeune Uchiwa décida de faire une série de mudras, pour utiliser sa technique la plus puissante afin d'éparpiller ses adversaires (diviser pour mieux régner) tout en tentant de leur infliger un maximum de dégâts.

« Katon :Gijutsu Uchiwa :le souffle du dragon tricéphale » Juste devant un dragon ailé à trois tête se matérialisa, ils se mirent à cracher des torrents de flamme sur le groupes en approche, deux hommes furent touché par les jets de flamme, alors que les autres réussir à l'esquiver sans mal. Mais le fait le plus étrange fut que l'une des gerbes de flammes fut stoppé par deux tentacules constitué d'eau. Les deux jeunes filles virent que deux hommes légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres membres du groupe d'assaillant, ils effectuaient des séries de mudras contrôlant les deux tentacules d'eau Ces deux hommes ne donnaient pas l'air d'être des combattants car contrairement à leurs comparses, ils étaient d'un physique frêle et surtout ils ne possédaient pas d'armes. Yumi comprit de quelle genre de guerriers c'étaient. Ces hommes étaient spécialisés dans le ninjutsu à tel point qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais d'armes n'y de taijutsu, mais ils avaient poussé leur maîtrise de leur(s) éléments au summum de leur art, ils se faisaient appeler " Mages" car ils donnaient une impression de surnaturel et de fantastique.

Saya Uchiwa ne se démonta pas et remis à faire une nouvelle série de signes incantatoires. « Katon : La boule de feu ». La genin du clan de l'éventail souffla une boule de feu en direction d'un des hommes armés elle réussi à le toucher, le malheureux pris la fuite en hurlant de douleur le corps recouverte de flamme telle un torche humaine. La Senju n'était pas en reste, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle s'entraînait et collaborait avec son amie Uchiwa, maintenant elles n'avaient presque plus besoin de parler pour savoir se que l'autre pensait et vise versa. Yumi avait donc comprit que pour le moment sont amie se débrouillait pour diviser leurs ennemis et de la défendre contre les attaques à distances de ninjutsu, alors que son rôle à elle était de protéger l'entrée du chantier ( qu'elle avait réduite). Et au bout d'un certain temps elle échangerait leur rôle afin de déstabiliser leurs adversaires. Se mettant en place dans le goulots servant d'entrée au pont la Senju fit elle aussi une suite de mudras. « Suiton : les fouets aqueux ». Dans chacune de ses mains apparurent un fouet constituer d'eau faisant tout deux dans les trois mètres de longs.

Le premier homme armé arriva au contacte de la fille de la foret il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à un quelconque assaut de son adversaire qu'il se retrouva avec un fouet enroulé autour de sa gorge et être propulser contre l'un des murs de pierre qui réduisait l'entrée de l'édifice en construction. Le choc avec l'obstacle le sonna totalement sa vu était devenu flou et il ne sentait plus son corps, mais il entendait. Il entendit le cris d'un de ses camarades crier de douleur. En effet la jeune adolescente au cheveux blonds n'avait pas attendu que son adversaire suivant ne se pressente devant elle, elle avait abattit son second fouet alors que le premier était encore enroulé autour du cou du premier homme sur le visage d'un autre assaillants. La morsure du knout avait ouvert le visage du malheureux qui était maintenant en sang, le fouet pris légèrement la teinte vermeille suite à cette attaque.

Du haut du mur la jeune descendante de Madara n'était pas en reste elle était en plein combat de ninjutsu contre les deux " Mages". Au début elle c'était contentée de couvrir son amie et d'éparpiller leurs adversaires pour que la Senju puisse les affronter dans des un contre un. Mais alors qu'elle venait de lancer une nouvelle fois sa technique de la boule de feu sur un ennemis, la technique fut neutralisée par un technique : « Suiton : La barrière aqueuse ». Lancé par l'un des deux hommes frêles, mais la jeune adolescente n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur cet imprévu car elle vit arriver sur elle, un puissant jet d'eau, qu'elle réussi avec beaucoup de peine à esquiver, cette attaque venait de l'autre utilisateur de ninjutsu. Saya comprit très vite qu'elle et son amie étaient mal barrées, car leur unique plan. Qui consistait à ce que l'une d'entre elle couvre l'autre pendant que l'autre affrontait en un contre un leurs adversaires, mais là la jeune Uchiwa était aux prises avec les deux utilisateurs de ninjutsu, qui empêchaient toute ses tentatives de division du groupe d'assaillant car l'un contrait ses attaques alors que l'autre contre-attaquait, cela laissait Yumi seul face à une quarantaine d'hommes armés visiblement assoiffé de sang.

Elles ne s'en sortirait pas toutes seules.

« Rin-senseï où êtes vous ? On a besoin d'aide ? »

 _Rin :_

Les ouvriers étaient totalement paniqués, l'atmosphère surnaturel avait déjà bien entamé leurs moral et maintenant que se rire sinistre venait de les achever. Ils courraient dans tous les sens, sentant le danger venir. La plupart fuyaient, ils leur restaient plus que l'entré du pont. La junïn se précipitait vers l'entrée du chantier pour y rejoindre ses deux élèves postés à l'entrée du chantier, elles l'avaient appelé par la radio pour avoir de l'aide, d'après se qu'elle avait compris des hommes armés les attaquaient. Elle savait que le Hatake avait également entendu l'appel d'urgence des deux héritières de clans, mais d'un seul coup d'œil à son ami elle avait compris qu'il s'occuperait du nukenin de Kirigakure no sato. Elle était entrains de courir vers l'entrée du pont, c'est à ce moment là que des grappins se mirent à pleuvoir sur le garde-cor du pont. Suite à cela des hommes mirent pieds sur le sol de l'ouvrage en construction, ils étaient tous armés. La junïn de Konoha n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur leur intention, car le premier type ayant à peine mis le pied sur le pont, qu'il tua un ouvrier en l'attrapant puis en l'égorgeant. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas venu pour donner un coup de main. Elle dégaina un kuneï, puis avec une précision chirurgical elle lui sectionna la jugulaire, d'un mouvement expert. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, elle se jeta sur le l'homme suivant lui tailladant les veines du bras avec une dextérité digne des plus grands chirurgien. Comprenant que tuer chaque homme un par un prendrai trop de temps et serai contre productif. Elle sortit des kuneïs reliées à des parchemins explosifs quelle envoya sur l'embarcation la plus proche, elle visa des points stratégiques comme la base des mats, le gouvernails et les tacs de cordage afin de créer le maximum de dégâts.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

L'explosion retentit mêlé de cris d'agonie et des ordres du capitaine du navire qui beuglait des ordres pour éteindre l'incendie. Un rire sarcastique accompagné d'applaudissements tout aussi moqueur. La junïn se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, généralement quand l'on est au beau milieu d'une bataille entendre se genre désagrément n'était jamais bon signes.

Ces applaudissements provenaient d'une silhouette à travers la brume, une silhouette aux contours rouge.

Une femme émergea de la brume, elle était grande, pas loin du mètre quatre-vingt. Elle était habillée d'une tenue en cuir rouge sang très très moulante, elle donnait l'impression d'être une dominatrice SM. Elle jouait la carte du rouge à fond, elle portait du rouge à lèvre couleur sang ainsi que du verni de la même teinte, les yeux également rouges. Une longue chevelure blonde et sur tout un sourire moqueur sur un visage finement sculpté « Quel précision trancher une veine aussi vital sans aucune bavure et avec une telle netteté, magnifique, …. tout bonnement magnifique. …. Mais je n'attendais rien de telle de la part du célèbre Scalpel de Konohagakure no Sato ». Déclara la femme tout en avançant lentement vers la junïn-senseï, avec un grand sourire laissant voir les canins plus développé que la moyen des êtres humains.

La médic-nin de la feuille reconnu l'individu, elle ne pensait pas la croiser un jour. C'était un personnage tristement célèbre. Elle était répertorié dans tous les bingo-books de la péninsule ninja, comme étant une ninja rebelle d'un petit pays de l'ouest, elle était répertorier au rang S-. Son nom était Kyûketsuki la _Vampire rouge_ ou encore _la femme rouge_. Elle était réputée pour des assassinas et sa capacité de combat aux corps à corps, mais surtout pour ses techniques de ninjutsu qui ne laissait pratiquement aucun survivant. Les cadavres retrouvés après des embuscades qu'avait tendu était vide, il ne restait plus aucune trace de sang, de chakra ou encore d'énergie vital. Seul marque de son passage ( ou signature ) était des petits trous faisant référence soit à des picures ou une morsure causé par des canines prononcé. On avait mis une dizaine d'année avant de réussir à mettre un visage sur son nom, cela montrait à quelle point elle était difficile à attraper.

Comment la junïn-senseï de l'équipe sept allait elle pouvoir s'en sortir face à une nukenin de se niveau, certe elle était une ANBU, mais elle était loin d'égaler Kakashi ou encore Itachi Uchiwa, serte elle était une gradé des force spéciales du village de la feuille mais elle n'avait pas eu cette promotion grâce à des capacité supérieur aux autres, mais plutôt pour sa gestion d'équipe et surtout sa capacité à exploiter le meilleur des forces de ses subalternes. Son domaine de prédilection était la médecine, là elle était réputé, elle était même considéré comme la deuxième plus grande médic-nin après la célèbres Tsunade Senju.

La junïn était là sur ses gardes se préparant à encaisser une attaque de la par de la Kyûketsuki, face à une telle adversaire tout faut mouvement pouvait signer votre arrêt de mort. En une fraction de seconde le combat débuta, un simple mouvement avait permis à la Nohara de voir l'attaque arriver, la simple mise en tension des muscles des jambes de la nukenin avait révélé les intentions de la rouge. Rin contra cette première tentative, la rouge venait de tentait de lui arracher le visage à coup d'ongle ou plutôt de griffe car se qui était des ongles recouvert de vernis rouge il y a encore quelques secondes étaient maintenant des griffes (toujours rouge) faisant facilement 10 cm de longs à chaque doigt de la Kyûketsuki. Ne faisant pas attention de la pédicure de son adversaire Rin vit grâce à une nouvelle tension musculaire de son ennemis que le prochain coup allait venir de son genou gauche qui irai à la rencontre de son bassin. Une nouvelle fois sa connaissance dans l'anatomie du corps humain lui permis de prévoir l'attaque de son adversaire et de l'esquiver en effectuant un saut en arrière pour se mettre à distance de la vampire.

Ses première impression sur cette nukenin était quelle était d'un niveau supérieur à elle en taijutsu, que ses atouts majeur était sans nul doute ses griffes ainsi que ses dents, qui devaient être à l'origine de ses techniques particulière qui vidaient les corps de toute vie. Ses seuls avantages dans le domaine du corps à corps face à une adversaire de ce calibre était sa grande précision et ses grande connaissance de l'anatomie du corps humain acquise après de longues années de médecine. Il lui restait que le ninjutsu pour faire la différence serte elle ne connaissait pas le niveau exacte de son ennemie mais elle avait quelque tour dans sa manche. Et elle n'aurait pas le choix de les utiliser car ses élèves stationné à l'entrée du pont l'avaient appelé à l'aide. Elle n'avait plus le choix elle allait devoir l'utiliser.

Dans la maison de Tazuna le calme régnait, alors que pendant se temps là sur le pont les hostilités débutaient. Tsunami, la fille du charpentier finissait de préparer à manger pour elle et son fils. Elle avait également sous sa responsabilité les deux malades. Elle était allée les voir, pour vérifier leurs états, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas changé. La jeune femme rousse sauvée par une partie de l'équipe de Konoha dirigé par le médic-nin, elle était toujours inconsciente. Le garçon de l'équipe sept qui avait participé au sauvetage était toujours dans ce mystérieux coma. Tsunami avait reçu des consignes de la par de la Nohara. Elle devait faire boire la rescapée toutes les deux heures, alors quelle avait interdiction de toucher à l'Ögi, les seules personnes habilitées à le soigner, à le touché le brun étaient Naruto et la senseï. L'habitante du pays des vagues ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient instauré cette règle stupide d'après elle.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant puis se refermant, ça la fit sortir de ses pensées, ça devait être Inari, son fils de quatre ans. Il avait passé sa matinée dehors à joué avec ses amis. « Inari, vas te laver les mains on passe à table ». Pas de réponses, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle entendait les pas derrière elle. Il approchait, étrange il en faisait du bruit, comme si il était plus lourd que l'habitude et c'était bizarre. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait pas une mais plusieurs personnes derrière elle.

Il y avait effectivement plusieurs personne derrière elle. Et se n'étaient pas des enfants comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre. C'était quatre hommes, deux dépassaient le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ils portaient des balafres sur le visages montrant que c'étaient des êtres accoutumés à une existence violente confirmé par les nombreuses cicatrices visibles sur leurs visages et leurs torses dénudés. Ils arboraient tous un sourire fier et carnassier. Ils avançaient dans sa direction. Elle avait l'impression que le temps couler au ralentit, elle les voyait s'approcher d'elle avec une grande lenteur. Elle était totalement paniqué comment ses hommes pouvaient ils être ici, dans sa maison et surtout pourquoi il était là. Elle se sentait paralysé par leur présence, comme si quelque chose venait de lui entraver les membres et que l'on venait de lui mettre un gilet lester d'au moins une tonne.

Le plus imposant des quatre hommes celui qui était le plus laid et le plus défiguré par des marques de sauvageries pris la paroles avec une voix grave et mêlé d'une certaine fierté. Cet homme était visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune femme, la peur.

« Mais qu'avons nous là ?…... Mais c'est un beau petit lot »


	6. Liberté

**Salut tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard, les excuses habituelles (examens, travail, d'autres projets, etc ...). Donc voila le chapitre 5, la suite de la bataille du pont du pays des vagues. Totalement inédit.  
Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de le relire, donc excusez si il y a des fautes ( n'hésitez pas à me l'ai signaler).  
Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre. Et j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus cours limité à 12 000 mots maximum.  
Bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin. **

**Réponse à la Reviews de** **Salutsaluthaha :** **Non se n'est pas un yaoi, je sais pas encore si je vais mettre des couples. La relation entre Memma et Naruto c'est de l'amitié. Pour Naruto elle est importante car c'est son tout première amis, la première personne qui ne la pas repoussé. Quant à Memma apprécie Naruto car il est naïf qu'il voit les chose en noir et blanc et qu'il pense que** **tout le monde peut-être gentil, en gros d'une certaine façon il l'envie.**

 **Crédits:  
L'univers et une partie des personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Le reste comme l'histoire, les nombreuses modifications à l' univers et la tripoter de nouveaux personnages sortent de ma petite tête. **

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _Misions au pays des vagues 3:Partie 2 :_

 _Liberté_

« Mais qu'avons nous là, mais c'est un beau petit lot. »

Elle était totalement paralysé, comme si à la vu de cet homme horriblement laid accompagné de ses acolytes qui faut l'avoué qu'eux aussi n'étaient pas des top models, venaient de l'hypnotiser. Le laid se rapprochait toujours d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que d'être dans un ralenti, le bras de l'homme bougea pour se tendre vers elle. Quand cette main lui rentra en contact avec sa peau, elle venait de se poser sur sa joue. Elle eu l'impression d'être sous une douche froide, son estomac se noua, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle senti ses muscles se contracter. C'est dans ces moment là ou le temps était en arrêt que l'esprit se fixe sur de petits détails totalement inutile et futile. Oui, car alors que l'homme lui caresser le visage, la jeune femme pensa qu'il avait les mains rêches et il sentait une odeur de sueur et d'urine, répugnant.

Sans se soucier de l'avis de la jeune femme, l'homme fis descendre sa main commençant tripoter la femme qui était toujours tétanisée. Alors qu'il commencer à lui agripper les seins sans aucune délicatesse l'habitante du pays des vagues réagit enfin. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme, elle le gifla. Mais cette gifle n'eut aucun effet, sauf celui de rendre fous l'homme qui la jeta violemment sur la table de la cuisine. « Attachait lui les bras, je vais lui apprendre à me respecter ». Cracha l'homme. Alors que deux ses acolytes menotter la jeune femme aux pieds de la table, alors que lui maintenait la brune en l'étranglant d'une main. Une fois sa victime attache il dégaina son sabre il le fit glisser lentement sous la robe de la brune, celle-ci s'immobilisa au contacte du métal froid sur sa peau. Et d'un coup sec l'homme lui trancha ses vêtements lui permettant de découvrir le corps nu de sa victime.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à la voler vit sur sauter toute les personne présente dans la pièce et faire monter une bouffer d'espoir pour la jeune brune. Mais finalement cette espoir se transforma vite en horreur, car la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la maison était son fils Inari. Il venait de rentrer, au mauvais moment ces hommes allaient s'en prendre à lui maintenant. Le petit garçon totalement apeurer par la scène qui se déroulait maintenant devant c'est yeux hurla de terreur et partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre à l'étage, quant on y réfléchie un peu cette idée était totalement stupide qui irait se caché dans une pièce où l'on ne pourrait pas s'échapper quand on est poursuivit par des méchants. Mais malheureusement quand on est petit on ne réfléchit pas à se genre de chose on cherche juste à se cacher dans un endroit que l'on connaît.

« Allait le chercher et fouillait étage ! Moi je m'occupe de la donzelle. Je vous la laisserai après. ». Ordonna le colosse qui avait toujours la main sur la gorge de Tsunami, il lui souriait, un sourire de satisfaction, heureux de se qu'il allait faire à la pauvre femme qui allait tous perdre aujourd'hui, son fils. Car elle le savait ces hommes le tuerait une fois qu'il auraient fini avec elle. Ils les tueraient tous de toute façon le garçon dans le coma et la jeune femme, bien-sur la jeune rousse ils la violeront, qu'elle soit dans l'inconscient ne les généra pas.

Pendant que ses pensées allaient vers son fils qui était sûrement dans sa chambres à trembler comme une feuille poursuivit par ces hommes sanguinaire, le chef de ces lascars venait de baisser son pantalons maintenant tenant son engin dans l'autre main s'apprêtant à commettre son méfait.

Elle sentit quelques gouttes de liquide pâteux, tomber sur son ventre. Ce salopard avait déjà fini son affaire sans la toucher, heureusement pour elle ce type était un rapide. Mais quelque chose était étrange, le type n'avait pas grogné sa jouissance. Et ce porc n'émettait plus aucun son elle ne l'entendait plus respirer, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle réussi à tourner la tête vers ce salle type. Les gouttes de ce liquide continuait lui tomber sur le ventre. Comment c'était possible, beurk c'est répugnant. Elle regarda donc l'homme il avait la bouche ouverte mais pas en signe d'extase, mais plutôt de souffrance. Elle remarqua que sa bouche était pleine de sang, ce sang gluant dégoulinait lentement sur son visage puis gouttait sur son corps.

Le plus étrange c'était que l'homme avait une lame à travers la gorge, l'homme était visiblement mort alors qu'il allait la violer, il était mort dans une position grotesque, debout le pantalon sur les chevilles il avait une main sur l'une de ses jambes et la seconde crisper sur son engin. La lame se retira lentement de la gorge de ce porc. Le corps tomba légèrement sur le coté, laissant voir la personne qui venait de le tuer. Il s'agissait de Memma, ce gamin de Konohagakure no sato, il était là, debout à la regarder. Il était torse nu, habillé que d'un simple pantacourt noir, aucun bandage, aucun masque. Son visage ne portait aucune marque, pourquoi il cachait la moitié de se jolie minois, son corps n'était pas en reste finement dessiné, un véritable athlète. Il l'a détacha avec une grande douceur puis l'aida à se rhabillé. Elle était totalement perdu, il y avait encore quelques secondes elle était sur le point de se faire violer et maintenant elle se faisait relever par un jeune adolescent avec un corps de rêve, elle devait être morte. L'adolescent lui tendit une serviette pour quelle se couvre, puis il fit un signe. Trois copies de lui même apparurent dans un petit nuage de fumé, sans un mots les trois copies partirent, l'une pris le cadavre de l'homme pour la faire sortir, les deux autres montèrent à l'étage pour descendre quelques minutes plus-tard avec le corps de deux autres mecs, visiblement le gamin qui était encore dans le coma i peine une heure n'avait pas chaumé depuis son réveille, il a visiblement tué les trois autres ordures qui était monté à l'étage. Elle ne su pas par quelles sentiment réagir, la gratitude que le gamin l'ait sauvé, la honte qu'il les vu nu dans cette position plus dérangeante, le soulagement d'être en vie et qu'il ne rester plus aucuns de ces porcs chez elle, ou encore vexer que le ninja n'ait même pas sourciller face à sa nudité, la curiosité mais qui était il pour être capable tuer sans exprimer la moindre once de remord et enfin la peur, il avait avec une telle tranquillité comme si c'était normal et dès plus simple, qui serai le ou la suivant(e) à mourir de sa main.

Le brun pris un morceau de papier où il écrivit _"_ _Je vous laisse mes clones pour vous protéger, votre fils est endormis dans sa chambre_ _"._ Puis il parti à toute vitesse vers la porte. Tsunami ne pu que le voir partir, cependant quelque chose venait de la surprendre, les yeux du gamin de Konoha avait les yeux bizarres et de nombre cicatrices et tatouages dans son dos, elle cru même voir l'un de ses tatouages bouger, celui sur le haut de son dos, en forme de dragon. Elle fut même persuadé que le dessin lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Sur le pont l'Uzumaki était face au Yuki, le moment que le blond redoutait. Se retrouver devant l'androgyne. Derrière lui se trouvait le jeune Uchiwa, il était inconscient couvert de plusieurs sembons, aux nombreuses taches de sang qui le recouvrait on pouvait en déduire qu'il faisait une multitude de petites hémorragies interne. Naruto c'était placé devant lui pour le protéger de toute nouvelle attaque, il était recouvert de son manteau de chakra, qui avait changé de teinte prenant une coloration tirant de plus en plus vers le rouge (contrastant avec le violet du début) à la vu du corps inerte de son camarade.

Le Yuki lui était totalement paralysé par l'aura que dégager le jeune blond qui était entrain de grogner comme un simple canidé. Il n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce simple garçon rencontré dans les bois pouvait dégager cette sensation de mort. Lui qui avait l'air si sympathique la veille encore. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était qu'il avait réussi à briser l'un de ses miroirs, même Zabuza n'y arrivait pas, donc il était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être contre dit car le blond de Konoha ne perdit pas de temps en un quelconque discours. Il passa immédiatement à l'attaque, fonçant droit sur le Yuki, kuneï en avant. Ce dernier dut faire un bon en arrière dans une de ses miroirs pour pouvoir esquiver l'assaut et ainsi se cacher parmi les différent reflet du dôme.

Haku ne se faisait plus d'illusion, il allait devoir affronter le blond, et pire il allait devoir l'affronter sous cette forme. Il l'avait observé lors de la précédente embuscade de Zabuza-sama, quand l'Uzumaki avait fait face à un Telchine avec cette technique, il l'avait même achevé. Mais là, le manteaux de chakra était différent plus foncé, plus impressionnant, plus mortel. Il allait devoir utiliser toutes ses capacité pour venir à bout du blondinet.

Le Yuki resta dans son miroir faisant une nouvelle série de signe sous le regard du genin de Konohagakure no Sato, qui scrutait chaque miroir d'un œil mauvais. Les miroirs s'épaissir sous l'effet de la technique du nukenin. Haku n'avait pas cherché à lancer une nouvelle technique, il avait juste chercher à renforcer ses miroirs, comme ça maintenant ils ne pourraient plus êtres détruit aussi simplement que la fois précédente et le second avantage du renforcement de cette technique était qu'il pourrait aller plus vite entre chaque miroirs.

Un mouvement rapide fit se tourner Naruto, le Yuki venait de lancer sa première attaque, trois sembon se dirigeait vers lui. Les aiguilles furent dévié par le blond d'un revers de la main, mais à peine les sembons à terre qu'une nouvelle slave de arrivait. Ce manège continua encore et encore, une slave se faisait dévier puis une autre arrivait et ainsi de suite.

Après plus d'une dizaine de minute de se traitement l'Uzumaki, commença en avoir marre. Il claqua de nouveau un slave de sembon d'un revers de la main. Il fit rapidement une série de mudras. « Gijutsu Uzutsu : Les anses de fers». Naruto faisait enfin appel à sa technique héréditaire, mais cette fois le jutsu était différent, additionné avec la technique du manteau de chakra. Les chaînes sortirent de son dos ( quatre précisément lui donnant un aire de docteur octopus), mais aussi des poignets (deux aux niveaux de chaque mains), mais le plus saisissant fut que les anses furent elle aussi recouverte d'un manteau de chakra. Fort de son nouvel avantage le blondin se lança immédiatement à l'assaut, alors que son adversaire venait de sortir de l'un de ses miroirs de glaces près à lancer trois sembons l'Uzumaki envoya trois de ses chaînes vers l'androgyne, pendant qu'une quatrième chaîne s'occupait de dévier les projectiles.

Le Yuki échappa de peu à l'assaut, il ne dû sa survit qu'à sa prodigieuse vitesse conféré par ses miroirs qui lui servait de tremplin. Les chaînes allèrent se planter dans des miroirs, le fait que ses chaînes soit également recouverte de chakra leur donnaient une plus grandes forces et une meilleurs maniabilité. Mais les anses restèrent bloqué dans la glace des miroirs. Haku vit l'ouverture trois des chaînes du blond était bloqué, il allait utilisé le même stratagème pour immobiliser les autres. Lançant de nouveau ses sembons, son plan marcha comme il l'avait prévu. Les anses se lancèrent à sa poursuite, le loupèrent, puis se figèrent dans un miroirs, bloqué également.

Toutes les anses de fers de l'Uzumaki était bloqué dans un des miroirs du ninja des neiges. Celui-ci en profita pour lancer de nouveau des aiguille en direction du blondin, cette fois il était persuadé de le toucher cette fois et enfin l'affaiblir. Mais il déchanta une nouvel fois car le genin de la feuille car ce dernier se protégea de nouveau d'un revers de la main. Le Yuki ne voyait plus qu'un seul moyen pour toucher le ninja de Konoha. Il se mit à enchaîner une série de mudras complexes. « Hyôton : La galerie aux Stalactite ». Les miroirs de glace du dôme se recouvrir d'une multitude de stalactites, toutes pointant vers le blond. Toutes personnes assistant à ce combat pouvait savoir se qu'il allait se passer. Les stalactites allaient être lancer sur le blond qui pourra pas les esquiver ou les dévier toutes. Et comme prévu les pics de glaces furent lancé vers le ninja de la feuille sur un mudra de Haku.

Mais à la surprise du Yuki, Naruto fit également un mudra, qui fit grossir les chaînes. Les miroirs se fissurèrent puis explosèrent sous la pressions créé par les chaînes qui se libérèrent de la glace. Les anses de fers s'enroulèrent autours du blond créant un cocon de métal totalement imperméable autour de lui. La dernière option du Yuki venait de passer à la trappe. Le blond lui était totalement protégé par son cocon de métal, se mis à faire quelques mudras suplémentaire. De l'extérieurs rien ne se produisit puis d'un seul coup de nouvel chaîne sortirent du cocon. Elles fusèrent droit sur le faux chasseur de déserteur le Yuki qui avait passé la plus grande partie du combat à attaquer se retrouva subitement à devoir esquiver les assaut des chaînes recouvertes de chakra. Il avait bien essayer de les contrer mais quant il le faisait les chaîne se modifier, elles se divisaient en petits filaments qui tentaient de le saisir. Donc pour éviter le piège que lui tendait le blond il dût esquiver en effectuant toutes une série de saut en arrière. Arrivé à une quinzaine de mètre du cocon les anses cécèrent leurs assauts. Il devait être arrivé à la limite de leurs portées.

Regardant le cocon le Yuki se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus actif, les chaînes tournoyaient autour de Naruto. Il pourrait très bien tenter de lui lancer de nouveau des projectile, mais le problème était ces chaînes qui aux moindres assauts risquaient de reformer le cocon. L'Uzumaki avait créé avec cette technique une défense imbattable, le seul moyen pour le toucher était de s'infiltrer dans le cocon, donc passer entre toutes les chaînes métalliques et pour que ça soit possible il aurait fallu que son corps soit liquide, donc impossible de l'approcher.

Haku doutait bien qu'une attaque classique, n'y même une attaque de ninjutsu de son cru n'arriverait pas à bout du blond. Une seul solution s'offrait à lui, le déconcentré pour lui faire perdre la maîtrise de sa technique. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que le combat les avait légèrement décaler du corps de l'Uchiwa qui était toujours inconscient. Il venait de trouvé un moyen pour déconcentrer le genin de la feuille. Il répugnait à utiliser se genre de méthode mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il dégaina trois nouveaux sembons est les lança sur l'héritier du clan Uchiwa. Comme prévu les aiguilles l'atteignirent et à la vu du corps inconscient de son coéquipier prit pour cible comme un vulgaire mannequin de paille déconcentra l'Uzumaki qui perdit le contrôle de ses chaînes.

L'apprenti de Zabuza continua à prendre l'Uchiwa pour cible envoyant encore des sembons. Ces actions eurent l'effet escompté, les anses de fers de l'Uzumaki disparurent. Mais une chose que n'avait pas prévu le Yuki, c'est que Naruto n'avait pas apprécié se coup bas. Il était peut-être un ninja mais il croyait en un code d'honneur, lui ne se serait pas abaissé à attaquer une personne inconsciente. Ça le mettait hors de lui, il allait faire payer au Yuki son coup bas.

Haku remarqua une différence dans le comportement de blond. Son aura venait changer, elle devenait plus meurtrière, plus froide, plus sombre, plus sauvage. Son manteau de chakra venait de changer également elle venait de passer au rouge, des canines venait de pousser, des griffes venait d'apparaître. La puissance qu'il dégageait était tel-que un tourbillon se formait autour de lui.

 _Kakashi vs Zabuza_

« **HAHAHHAHA ! Cherche pas ton sharigan ne te servira à rien. J'en connais les secrets** **! »** Sourit le déserteur. Pour seul réponse de la part de son adversaire il eut seulement un « Ah » dubitatif. **« Oui, vois-tu. Mon élève était caché dans un arbre pour analyser notre combat. Voilà comment il a réussi à percer les secret de ton sharigan, ninja copieur ».** Zabuza partit de nouveau dans un rire, visiblement il était très contant de son annonce. « **Il a remarqué que la pupille que tu possèdes, hypnotise la personne qui te regarde en dans les yeux pour qu'elle te révèle les mudras au ralentit pour les recopier** ». Expliqua le nukenin. « **Donc, si je ne te regarde pas dans les yeux, j'annule les effet de ton sharingan** ». Il regardait maintenant le Hatake avec un sourire satisfait, sûr de sa victoire maintenant qu'il savait le secret de son adversaire.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, aucune expression de surprise sur le visage du blanc de Konohagakure. L'homme au sharigan c'était contenté de le regarder, comme si il l'ignorait totalement. Le nukenin du pays de l'eau fut un peu déçu pour la non réaction de son adversaire. Mais entant que ninja confirmé il ne s'en formalisa pas et commença une série de mudras. « Ninpo : Camouflage dans la Brume ». Et le fameux brouillard qui avait fait la réputation du Momochi se déploya autour des deux combattants, faisant disparaître Zabuza de la vision du Hatake.

Profitant de son avantage le nukenin invoqua des clones aqueux qui se dispersèrent dans le brouillard. Ils attaquèrent Kakashi profitant que la vision du ninja de la feuille soit limité pour lancer leur attaque venant de nul part. Le senseï de l'équipe sept réussi à esquiver les premiers assauts en utilisant ses autres sens pour compenser son manque de visibilité, mais il n'eut pu pas continuer à soutenir les attaques des clones aqueux. La première fois il fut juste touché au niveau du bras, une seconde lui entailla la cuisse. Mais au bout d'un moment les attaques arrêtèrent de le blesser légèrement le blanc. L'une d'entre elle fusa droit vers sa gorge pour aller lui sectionner. Le déserteur jubila à la vu de la tête de son adversaire, enfin il venait de vaincre le célèbre ninja copieur de Konohagakure no Sato, comme quoi un combat de ninja entre ninja pouvait se jouer d'un rien.

Mais à la plus grande surprise de Zabuza le corps du possesseur du sharigan se liquéfia. Le Momochi avait bien remporter le combat, mais ce combat avait été face à un clone aqueux. Comme avait il fait pour copier sa technique à travers le brouillard, Haku se serait il tromper sur sa théorie sur le fonctionnement du fameux dojutsu. Mais il ne se laisserait pas démonter par se nouveau revers, il se remit à faire une nouvelle série de mudras. « Suiton : Les tentacules aqueux ». Huit tentacules aqueux sortirent de l'eau et sur un signe de leur créateur ils fusèrent sur le ninja de la feuille le transperçant avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Mais encore le corps du Hatake se liquéfia, encore un clone aqueu.

Ça commençait à chauffer, Kakashi s'en rendait bien compte. Lui était toujours aux prises avec le Momochi, aux dernières nouvelles Rin était également bloqué par une inconnue habillée de tenues moulantes rouges. Les genins étaient en mauvaise posture d'après les informations qu'il recevait n'était pas bonne et maintenant cette énergie corruptrice qui se faisait ressentir, c'était le chakra de Kyûbi no Yoto il la reconnaîtrait entre tous, heureusement pour le moment l'aura était faible. Mais il allait devoir faire vite car plus il perdrait du temps dans son affrontement moins il aurait de temps pour empêcher Naruto de perdre le contrôle, à moins que Rin arrive auprès du blond avant elle.

Le Hatake dut se baisser pour éviter une tentative de décapitation de la part du Démon du brouillard.

« Le grand Hatake de Konoha rêvasse pendant un ça se dit un grand ninja ».

Kakashi ignora royalement le déserteur, parant de nouveau la trancheuse de tête. Mais cette fois il allait en finir rapidement avec l'épéiste et au lieu de repousser la lame comme il le faisait depuis le début, bloquant l'arme de son adversaire et attaqua à son tour.

 _Yumi et Saya_

Les deux adolescentes était acculé par leurs adversaires. Yumi était à couvert derrière un troisième mur de terre qu'elle avait invoqué par une technique Doton, car elle c'était retrouvée totalement submergée sous le nombre de ses ennemis et alors quelle était ciblée par une technique de l'un des deux " _Mages_ " elle avait donc dressé à la va vite un mur de terre en urgence pour se protéger. Saya, quant a elle venait de réussir une technique. « Katon : Le rempart de flamme ». Sur toute la longueur de l'entrée de pont devant le mur de terre érigé par la Senju, un rideau de feu émergea du sol faisant écran entre les deux genins et leurs assaillants. L'Uchiwa avait utilisé cette technique afin d'éloigner leurs adversaires, pour que les deux héritières de clans puissent profiter d'un petit répits et surtout mettre en place en nouveau plan. Maintenant il serai beaucoup plus simple à élaborer maintenant qu'elles savaient de quoi étaient capables leurs ennemis.

« Tu en as eu combien ? » Demanda la Senju à son amie, qui était entrain de reprendre son souffle sur le reste d'un des deux mur qui avaient été invoqué grâce au Doton avant les débuts des combats.

« Sept et toi ?

-Pareil, je suis crevée, je vais bientôt être à cour de chakra ».Lui répondit, Yumi.

Saya réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle et son amie avaient tué quatorze de leurs ennemis ( une cinquantaine au début). Le groupe de leurs adversaires était composé d'hommes normaux, mais entraînés et habitués à combattre aux cotés et face à des ninjas, ils devaient être des mercenaires. Dans ce groupe il y avait aussi ces deux " _Mages_ " qui utilisaient le ninjutsu, visiblement ils ne maîtrisaient que l'élément Suiton (heureusement car si ils étaient d'un niveau supérieur ils auraient magné d'autres éléments et la donne aurait été bien différente). Le plus gros problème des deux jeunes filles dans leur combat c'était justement ces deux manipulateur de ninjutsu, car il contré la moindre technique de Saya qui était sensée couvrir sa coéquipière afin qu'elle puisse affronter leurs ennemis dans des combats de un contre un.

« On va tenter une nouvelle attaque, mais cette fois on va neutraliser les deux Mages d'eau. Tu as un truc pour occuper les autres ? Demanda l'Uchiwa à son amie

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose ». Lui répondit la Senju en commençant une série de mudras. « Doton : Les pics de terre ». Le mur de terre se hérissa de pieux, sur une signes de la fille de la foret les pics fusèrent vers leur adversaire. Son amie n'était pas en reste elle aussi c'était mis à faire une série de mudras. « Katon : Gijutsu Uchiwa : Les Colibris de feu ». Une multitude de petits oiseaux de feu se matérialisèrent autours de la jeune Uchiwa qui leur indiqua leurs cibles. Les pieux de terre pris pour cibles les hommes d'armes de la Gatô-entreprise, la plus-par réussir à les esquiver car les pics n'était pas des plus rapides, contrairement aux colibris de feu qui eux fusèrent à une telle vitesse qu'ils laissèrent juste une traîner orange sur les rétines humaines. Les deux Mages d'eau qui étaient leurs cibles s'enfermèrent mutuellement dans une prison aqueuse pour se protéger. Il n'y avait pas à dire ces deux là avait l'habitude de travailler ensemble, pour le plus grand malheur des deux gamines du village de la feuille.

L'attaque venait d'échouer, neutralisé par les efforts combiné des deux _"_ _Mages_ _"_ , encore une fois le problème était ces manipulateurs de ninjutsu. Pour la première fois depuis le début des combats, les deux jeunes filles de Konoha n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur l'affrontement. Yumi était totalement à cour de chakra et elle était blessée son bras gauche était inutilisable. Pour Saya c'était pas mieux, elle possédait encore assez de chakra pour une technique de rang D, pas forcement les plus utiles dans se genre de situation, mais contrairement à son amie elle n'avait pas était gravement touchée.

Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade, elles avaient l'impression que leurs cerveaux cognés contre leurs tempe pour sortir de leurs cranes, c'était le bruit des attaques répétés contre le dernier mur. Les deux _"_ _Mages_ _"_ lançaient des attaques Suiton contre le mur, ils cherchaient à le détruire. Leur mission étaient de rentrer sur le chantier et tuer le maximum d'ouvrier puis le détruire l'édifice en construction. Et les deux héritières sabotaient leur plan depuis bien trop longtemps. Donc ils avaient décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur, ils allaient se débarrasser de ces deux gamines, qui étaient de véritable enquiquineuses cela faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'elles les affrontaient. Mais là elles étaient sur le point de craquer. Le mur derrière lequel elles étaient réfugié aller bientôt être pulvérisé.

Les deux jeunes filles savaient qu'une fois que le mur serai détruit, elles se ferai tuer par ces hommes. Elles avaient préparé une riposte, qui à partir autant en emmener un maximum avec elles. Les deux genins se redressèrent, elles grimpèrent sur se qui restait du mur. Là elles virent des tentacules aqueux qui attaquaient le rempart de terre érigé par la Senju. Cette dernière lança ces kuneïs avec parchemins explosifs sur les _"_ _Mages_ _"_ là où les tentacules émergeaient du sol, son amie lui avait indiqué la cible. Elle avait suivi ces consignes car elle avait comprit pourquoi.

Les kuneïs se plantèrent juste devant le les tentacules et leurs invocateur qui trop absorbé par la concentration qui était nécessaire pour maintenir leurs techniques actives. Les explosions soufflèrent les deux _"_ _Mages_ _"_ au loin à une quinzaine de mètres, ils ne furent pas tué par l'explosion mais bien assommé. Les tentacules d'eaux eux réagirent avec les explosions créant un immense écran de vapeur qui recouvrit toute la zone du combat. Les deux amies profitèrent du brouillard pour se lancer à l'assaut, elles avaient élaboré se plan en repensant à Zabuza qui était à l'origine de cette bataille, c'était un assassin qui utilisait une technique plongeant tout le monde dans un brouillard opaque pour les tuer en toute discrétion. Il leur avait donné l'idée du plan.

Les deux filles de clans couraient le plus discrètement possible, Saya se dirigeait grâce à ses sharigans qui lui permettait de voir les chakras même à travers se brouillard artificiel. Alors que son amie Senju, qui ne possédait pas de dojutsus se guidait dans cette brume grâce à des files relié à des shurikens que la jeune Uchiwa avait envoyé pour permettre à son amie de lui servir de balise pour quelle puisse approcher de leur ennemis sans se perdre dans la vapeur. Les shurikens avait était planté dans le cuire des chaussures ou des protections de leurs adversaires de manière à ce qu'ils ne les ressentent pas.

Elles arrivèrent furtivement prés de leurs cibles, elles réussirent à exécuter chacune d'elles deux de leurs adversaires. Mais la vapeur se mit à retomber et laissa voir le champ de bataille. Les hommes de Gatô découvrirent que les deux genines de Konohagakure no Sato étaient au milieux d'eux et venait de tuer furtivement deux de leurs camarades. Ces gamines qui les empêcher d'effectuer leur mission et qui allaient être à la base de la remontrance que leur infligerai leur chef Gatô-junior. Mais là elle était au milieu d'eux, totalement épuisées et à cours de chakra.

Ils se jetèrent sur les deux gamines, celle-ci se défendirent comme elles le purent repoussant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Repoussant une attaque, évitant une décapitation en se baissant, contrant comme elles le pouvaient, utilisant la totalité de leur capacité. Un sifflement retentit, les hommes qui les attaquaient se baissèrent comme si ce sifflement était une signal. Un dragon aqueux se jeta sur les deux genines de Konohagakure no Sato. Elles furent totalement balayer par l'attaque venu de nul par. Elles se retrouvèrent projeter au sol au bord de la noyade. Elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau encercler par les hommes armés mais là, elles étaient totalement sans défense sonné sur le sol, inerte, trempé jusqu'aux os et faible.

Saya recracha un peu d'eau, elle était encore consciente, elle regarda son amie qui elle était dans les vapes, de l'eau sortait par les commissures de ses lèvres. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça car elle ne serai pas consciente quand elle verrai le coup fatal arriver. Ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle, les hommes se rapprochaient ils allaient la tailler en pièce, elle l'avait su dès le début ces deux utilisateur de ninjutsu Suiton seraient ceux qui poseraient le plus de problème dans leur combat. Et elle avait raison c'est bien une de leur attaque qui les avaient balayé elle et son amie. Pourtant elle avait cru qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'en sortir, les deux _"_ _Mages_ _"_ avait été éloigné par les explosion avec une dizaine de leurs hommes, donc elles c'étaient retrouvées face à la dizaine d'hommes restants. Mais malheureusement pour elles, elles avaient pris trop de temps pour les tuer dans le brouillard.

L'Uchiwa refaisait les combat dans sa tête s'en foulant de ne pas avoir prévu toutes les éventualités des différents plans qu'elle aurait pu mettre aux points pour éviter de finir dans cette situation. Mais elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans les sens, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurai pu éviter d'en arriver là. La mort arrivait.

Mais le coup fatal ne vint jamais.

Un hurlement venant de la par d'un des hommes de Gatô retentit. Les hommes se retournèrent, quelques choses se passaient derrière eux. Saya vu dans une ouverture à travers les hommes de Gatô, la genine de l'équipe sept pouvait voir une personne qui venait d'égorger l'un des deux utilisateurs de ninjutsu. Cette personne avait deux épées, une dans chaque mains, elle avait un air familier pour la jeune Uchiwa, elle l'avait déjà vu quelques part. Quelque chose d'étrange comme une personne de sa connaissance. C'était un garçon, plutôt un adolescent. Il était habillé que d'un pantacourt noir, il était totalement torse nu. Et il faut bien l'avouer que la jeune Uchiwa le trouvait beau. Son regard s'attardant sur le torse musclé de son sauveur, il était recouvert de cicatrice et de tatouage. Un visage fin, des cheveux noirs. Ce visage disait quelque chose à la jeune héritière, mais surtout ce qui l'intriguait le plus était ses yeux, des yeux totalement noir avec des iris verts avec la forme de rosasse et des pupilles de couleurs ors en forme de biohazart. C'étaient des dojutsus, son sauveur possédait un dojutsu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette homme dégageait une aura meurtrière qui visiblement paralysé les hommes de Gatô-junior, mais avait aucun effet sur Saya, pourquoi ?

« Heu… ». Un mouvement de son amie Senju ramena la jeune Uchiwa à la réalité, sa coéquipière se réveillait en crachant de l'eau. Elle était toute groggy, son amie alla directement à son secours pour l'aider à s'en remettre, elle regarda autour d'elle pourvoir un attroupement d'homme qui essayait de la tuer quelques minutes plutôt et maintenant il faisait face à un inconnu. « Saya ….

-Oui, Yumi, je suis la repose toi dès que l'on à un ouverture on se sauve. Lui murmura son amie.

-Pourquoi …. Memma est…. ici ? » Demanda la Senju avec une voix chevrotante.

La jeune adolescente du clan de l'éventail était perdu, Memma. Elle regarda de nouveau son sauveur maintenant quelle faisait attention c'était bien Memma, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu car pour une fois ses bras n'était pas recouvert de bandage et son visage n'était plus caché par un masque. Elle aurai du le voir tout de suite, même ses épées aurai du lui rappeler qui était leurs propriétaire, il y avait qu'une seul personne à sa connaissance qui utilisait deux épées à une main d'un bon mètre cinquante finement ouvragées, l'une de couleur or et l'autre argent.

L'Ögi,car c'était bien lui se tenait devant les hommes de Gatô-junior. Eux était totalement paralysé par l'aura pesante qu'il faisait paraître, une pression telle que les hommes armés avaient les plus grandes peines du monde à éviter à leurs jambes de flancher. Le dernier manipulateur de Suiton du groupe de mercenaire composa une série de mudras, il voulait à tout pris venger la mort de son camarade qui avait été égorgé sans ménagement par le gamin aux yeux étranges. Avant même qu'il eut fini de faire sa suite de signes incantatoires que le regard glacial du brun se posa sur lui, comme si il avait senti une attaque imminente. Ces yeux l'hypnotisèrent quelques instant, il eut l'impression désagréable de voir la manière dans laquelle il allait mourir, il revit également tout le déroulement de sa vie, il se sentit minable et faible. Mais cette instant de faiblesse ne dura à peine une fraction de seconde, il finit sa série de mudras sans s'en rendre compte. « Suiton : la Pieuvre aqueuse ». Une immense pieuvre d'eau avec des tentacules faisant le double de sa taille. D'un geste du _"_ _Mages_ _"_ _,_ la créature bleu lança deux de ses bras vers le gamin torse nu. Celui-ci les esquiva avec une grâce étonnante, réussissant même à esquiver les tentacules en passant entre elles, heureusement que les bras étaient composés d'eau car sinon ils se seraient emmêlé, se gosse était insaisissable. Et là à la plus grande surprise du _"_ _Mages_ _"_ le gamin ne dit rien, il fit juste un geste du poignet ne ressemblant à aucun mudras. Cela ressemblait plus à une rotation du poignet et un pianotage des doigts sur la garde de son épées. Et chose impensable pour tout utilisateur de ninjutsu, la pieuvre aqueuse se couvrit s'irisa d'une multitude de piques d'eaux. L'invocateur de la technique de la pieuvre aqueuse écarquilla les yeux sa technique n'aurait jamais du faire ça, que se passait il avec sa technique. Les lances d'eau sortirent de la pieuvre pour aller se planter à travers quatre de ces hommes armés qui moururent instantanément.

Les mercenaires de Gatô-junior commencèrent à paniquer, ce gamin était arrivé en venant de nul par pour égorger sans scrupule l'un de leur _"_ _Mages_ _"_ , possédant une aura destructrice et il venait de retourner l'une des attaques de leur dernier _"_ _Mages_ _"._ C'était qui ce gamin. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, que les autres pics sortirent de la pieuvre, pour aller transpercer dix autres mercenaires et également le _"_ _Mages_ _"_ qui lui fut touché par plusieurs traits aqueux. La pieuvre aqueuse se dissipa après la mort de l'homme qui l'avait invoqué. En l'espace de quelque minute le jeune Ögi venait d'exterminer une quinzaine de mercenaires à lui seul. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite dizaine d'hommes de Gatô, qui étaient visiblement totalement paniqué.

Préférant fuir gamin qui avait à lui seul tuer autant des leurs que les deux héritières des clans de Konohagakure no Sato. Mais l'Ögi n'en avait cure, il se jeta sur les fuyards les tuant sans aucun ménagement, égorgeant l'un, plantant ses deux épées dans le dos d'un autre, transperçant la gorge du suivant, décapitant, coupant, éventrant,etc… Il ne laissa aucune chance au mercenaire, ne laissant aucun survivant. Les deux amie regardait leur coéquipier brun totalement subjugué par le spectacle que l'Ögi leur donné, il était un tueur expert, elle avait l'impression de voir un ballet de danse, il tuait avec grâce, comme si ses mouvements étaient calculés pour qu'ils puissent être le plus économe possible en énergie, il donnait l'impression qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Après le massacre des fuyards, car il faut bien le dire il les avait littéralement massacré, tout les hommes envoyé par Gatô-junior à l'entrée du pont était tous mort. L'Ögi de l'équipe sept retourna auprès de ses deux coéquipières qui était toujours étendu sur le sol, dans un état de faiblesse. Le jeune ninja se baissa pour inspecter les deux filles pour vérifier si leurs jours n'était pas en danger. Puis il repartit vers le pont en courant et tenant toujours ses deux lames dans chaque mains. Yumi et Saya avait vécu cette expérience comme si elles étaient dans un rêve. Elles étaient toutes les deux sur point de se faire tuer il y a quelques minutes, puis venu de nul par leur coéquipier muet était apparu et les avaient sauvé. Et toujours sans dire un mot ou le moindre signe d'émotion il leur avait tourné après s'être assuré qu'elles allaient bien. Quand il c'était approché d'elles après les combats, les deux genines de Konohagakure no Sato purent détailler pour la première fois le visage de leur coéquipier muet. Leurs regards s'attardèrent sur les yeux de leur ami, c'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient un dojutsu pareil, ils rendaient le regard de l'Ögi glacial, ils donnaient l'impression de puissance comme si ils appartenaient à un mal ancien. Pour être franc les deux jeunes filles se sentirent toutes petites et faibles face à ces yeux perçants. Et le plus étonnant fut lors que leur coéquipier leur tourna le dos, elles purent voir les tatouages et les cicatrices qui l'en recouvraient. Et l'un d'entre eux était vivant et il donnait l'impression de dégager de la fumé.

 _Rin vs Kyûketsuki_

La junïn de Konohagakure no Sato se battait avec acharnement face à cette femme habillé de rouge. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les deux ninjas s'affrontait dans un combat de taijutsu, elle était toutes les deux de même niveau, faisant des passes d'armes pour se jauger. Leurs façons de se battre étaient totalement différentes. La Nohara avait plus un style où la précision était la carte maîtresse, avec son kuneï qui avait la forme d'un scalpel. Alors que la Kyûketsuki avait un style plus puissant et basé sur la vitesse. Ce qui obligeait la brune à faire très attention à la pression qu'elle voyait sur les muscles de son adversaire pour anticiper les mouvements la femme rouge, cette capacité à voir les mouvements de son adversaire (grâce à ses connaissances médicales) lui permettait de rivaliser avec la vitesse de la vampire.

La junïn-senseï de l'équipe sept connaissait son adversaire de réputation elle était une mercenaire venant des terres de l'ouest. Elle était d'origine de l'un des rares clans ninjas de ces territoires, un clan qui avait fait sa réputation dans leurs techniques dîtes "d'aspirations", car leur technique permettait d'aspirer le chakra, ou l'énergie vital ou encore le sang de leur victime c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on l'appel le clan vampire. Autre spécialité de cette tribu était leur style de taijutsu qui était caractérisé par une rapidité fulgurante, avec une précision stupéfiante mais là ou il différait du style des Hyûga le Junken, c'était la puissance des coups car contrairement aux Hyûgas tous n'était pas sacrifier pour la précision.

Et la Nohara en faisait les frais chaque coups quelle recevait, étaient assez puissance pour faire plier sa garde et difficile à encaissé mais pas assez puissant pour lui briser les os. C'est à causse d'un coups de pied, que la junïn-senseï de Konohagakure no Sato venait d'être envoyé contre la rambarde du pont, se qui lui permis de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le garde-cor. Elle vit que les navires de transport ne déversait plus les hommes de Gatô sur le pont en construction, mais le pire c'était que maintenant les trois bateaux de Gatô-entreprise s'employaient à détruire le pont. Ils s'apprêtaient à tirer avec leurs balistes. Si ils réussissaient à détruire le pont, tous les ouvriers restant et les membres de son équipe allaient mourir dans l'éboulement. Finalement Gatô n'avait rien à faire de ses hommes, car ils seraient également pris dans cette destruction.

Il valait que quelqu'un détruise les ces maudits rafiots, pour le bien de tous. Mais malheureusement elle était au prise avec la rouge, Kakashi avec le nukenin de Kirigakure no Sato et Naruto avec le Yuki, Hinata et Sakura était sur le point de se faire déborder par les hommes de Gatô-junior et les deux élèves qu'elle avait placé à l'entrée du pont ne répondaient plus. Rin évitait d'y penser mais elle avait peur que les deux élèves soit mortes, tué par les hommes de Gatô. Elles lui avaient appris qu'elles affrontait deux mages. Rin le savait elle n'avaient pas encore assez d'expérience pour lutter contre un groupe de mercenaire accompagné de manipulateurs de ninjutsu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser plus que cela, car la Kyûketsuki revenait à la charge.

Mais au moment ou la rouge allait lui assoner un magistral coup de pied en plein ventre, une silhouette vint s'interposer entre elle et la junïn de la feuille. Le nouvelle arrivant contra l'attaque de la rouge et contre attaqua en avec une technique Suiton formant un puissant jet d'eau , envoyant la femme rouge au loin, elle fit un vol plané sur toute la largeur de l'édifice en construction. Cette silhouette appartenait à un adolescent torse, montrant des muscles bien dessinés et recouvert de cicatrises et de tatouage. Bizarrement toute ces marques sur la peau disaient quelque choses à la médic-nin, elle les avait déjà vu. Cette personne se retourna vers la junïn de la feuille. Elle reconnut immédiatement ses yeux, froids, glacial même, dégageant une aura puissante et menaçante. C'était Memma se gamin était sorti du coma et venait de la sauver. Mais si il était la cela foulait dire qu'il était passé par l'entrée du pont, il serai peut-être ce qui arrivé à Yumi et Saya qui étaient en poste là bas.

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle_ _s_ _son_ _t_ _en vie_. Lui dit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'est bon elle devenait folle. _Non, vous n'êtes pas folle,_ _du moins_ _pas encore. Je suis devant vous._ Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Devant il n'y avait que Memma.

« Memma c'est toi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- _Oui, mais ne parlez pas, pensez. Depuis la dernière fois nous pouvons communiquer par l_ _a pensée, c'est bien l'un des seul avantage de_ _la loi de l'esprit._

- _De quoi il parle ? Et comment je fais ça ?_ Pensa-t-elle septique.

- _Il vous suffit de penser se que vous voulez me dire en la projetant vers moi. Nous avons pas le temps de rentrer dans les détailles, votre copine arrive_. Et l'Ögi avait raison car Kyûketsuki venait de se relever et elle avait l'air furieuse, elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécier de se faire éjecter de la sorte par un gamin torse nu. Mais surtout elle était en colère car elle n'était passé tout près de se faire tuer par un gosse. Car quant elle avait vu sa présence elle avait senti l'attaque Suiton arriver, elle avait changer son centre de graviter et elle avait eu le temps de mettre ses bras renforcés par des plaques métallique en protection.

La junïn-senseï pris les devants en attaquant directement avec un lancé de shurikens, faisant preuve d'une grande maître dans son lancé. Les shurikens partirent droit sur la cible qui fit un flip arrière pour les éviter, mais à la plus grande surprise de la rouge les shurikens s'entrechoquèrent à l'endroit même où elle était avant son esquive. Le bruit de métal contre métal retentit, le choc des projectiles modifia leur course, en effet la moitié d'entre eux fusèrent droit sur la vampire, qui par réflexe se coucha au sol pour éviter d'être touchée.

La junïn se préparait pour son prochaine assaut, du coin de l'œil elle vit que son élève aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait la debout derrière elle. Il avait cet air tranquille qu'il arborait en permanence, mais la senseï savait qu'il ne fallait pas si fier, ce gamin était un génie, il attaquerai dès qu'il aurait vu une faille dans la défense de l'ennemie. Mais la junïn refuser de se faire aider par l'un de ses élèves, génie ou pas, elle avait encore un peu de fierté. « _Memma va aider les filles ! Je m'occupe de cette garce !_

 _-_ _Si vous y tenez_ ». Et sur cette pensé le genin parti dans un bon disparaissant en une fraction de seconde du champ de vision de la brune de Konoha.

L'Ögi prenait de plus en plus de vitesse mais il ne se dirigeait pas vers les combats des deux filles de l'équipe sept, présentes sur le pont. Mais il avait pris la direction du navire le plus proche de sa position, lui aussi avait vu ce que les bateaux de Gatô s'apprêtaient à faire. Il avait comprit que la priorité n'était pas d'aller aux secours de ses coéquipières car dans l'immédiat si les navires n'étaient pas neutralisés il n'y aurait plus rien à sauver sur le chantier ( déjà qu'il ne restait presque plus beaucoup d'ouvriers entiers).

Sur le chemin il tuait avec une facilité morbide tous les mercenaires de Gatô qui était en razzia sur le chantier, ces hommes avait tué la majorité des travailleur, ils commençaient à détruire l'édifice, c'était se qu'ils faisaient avant de mourir. Memma était parti dans une danse gracieux et extrêmement mortel. Il fonçait droit sur le navire. Il sauta sur le mat et il en profita pour abattre les marin qui étaient entrain de déployer les voiles. Quant il arriva sur le pont du navire deux hommes avancèrent face à lui, pleins d'assurance. Ils commencèrent à composer des mudras, ces deux types étaient encore des _"_ _Mages_ _"_ comme il se faisaient appeler. « Suiton : La pluie d'épines aqueuses ». Des gouttelettes d'eaux se mirent à flotter dans les aires, se mélanger pour finir par former des aiguilles faisant dans les dix centimètres. Elles fixèrent le genin de Konoha, puis fusèrent vers lui. Le gamin fit un mouvement ample du poignet déclenchant une réaction de l'eau autour du navire. Des colonnes d'eau émergèrent de chaque cotés de l'embarcation, elles s'écroulèrent sur le bateau, l'inondant sous des trombes d'eau. L'embarcation céda sous la pression que les vagues exercèrent. Les torrents d'eau ne firent pas que démolir le navire, mais ils noyèrent l'attaque adverse, la neutralisa par la même occasion. Tout les hommes présent sur le pont de l'embarcation furent entraîné vers les abysses à cause de la pression exercé par la technique. Les tonneaux de munitions explosèrent également du à la pression.

BOUM!BOUM!BOUM!BOUM !BOUM!BOUM!BOUM!BOUM !

L'Ögi survécu à son assaut brutal, en utilisant une dérivé de sa technique. Une colonne aqueuse se matérialisa sous ses pieds, lui permettant de rester hors de porté de la noyade. Après quelques instants les corps des matelots refirent surface, flottant totalement inerte. Un seul réussi à survivre le manipulateur de ninjutsu. Il avait l'air épuisé, reprenant son souffle, les fond marin ne son véritablement l'endroit idéal pour respirer de l'aire pur. Il avait peur, terriblement peur, un gamin venait de couler un navire sous des trombes d'eau, lui même n'avait jamais était capable d'utiliser une telle technique. Il espérai que se gosse était parti, pour pouvoir rejoindre la rive et fuir loin de cette bataille. Il regardant dans tous les sens, il ne vit pas le genin de la feuille. Vérifiant une dernière fois derrière lui. Une violente douleur lui traversa la gorge, il n'arrivait plus à respirer l'aire n'arrivait plus. Sa vu se brouilla, tout devint flou, puis noir, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il était mort.

L'Ögi le voyant l'homme sortant de l'eau vivant avait sauté derrière le naufragé. Il finit par lui planter une de ses lames dans la gorge de sa victime.

Memma regarda vers le ciel, il y vit le pont encore en construction où se déroulait la bataille. Il avait encore une mission à effectuer, sauver les autres. Il avait une étrange sensation, il ressentait une aura maléfique, Naruto avait un problème, quelques choses ne tournait pas rond.

 _Hinata_

Hinata était au prise avec avec un manipulateur de ninjutsu Suiton elle aussi. Après avoir éliminer plusieurs hommes de Gatô-junior, mais au bout d'un moment le flux de combattants se tarri et laissa place à se maître du ninjutsu, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que dans la force d'attaque ennemis pouvait se trouver des _"_ _Mages_ _"_ . Elle en avait entendu parlé par les anciens du clan, ces hommes n'était pas des ninjas, ne cherchant pas à repousser les limites physiques de leur corps, mais comme le chakra étant un mélange de l'énergie spirituelle et l'énergie physique, les _"_ _Mages_ _"_ eux se concentré pratiquement voire exclusivement au développement de leur énergie spirituelle. Elle savait que ces manipulateurs de ninjutsu avaient poussé leur art au maximum.

La jeune Hyûga était face à ce type qui passait son temps à la harceler avec des attaques de l'élément Suiton. « Suiton : les balles aqueuses », « Suiton : Le dragon aqueux ». ….

La jeune fille faisait preuve de beaucoup d'inventivité pour esquiver ces attaques Suitons. Les attaques avec l'élément eau étaient l'un des points faibles du clan Hyûga ( surtout pour les jeunes membres du clan car Jûken étant trop immature pour contrer ses faiblesses). Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à se rythme, jamais un combat se gagner en reculant. Après avoir de nouveau esquiver une nouvelle attaque Suiton. La jeune fille prit conscience que son adversaire utilisait que des attaques de ninjutsu nécessitant une longue porté, ou plus ou moins grandes, donc son point faible serait les attaques de courte distance et principalement au corps à corps. Et heureusement pour elle c'était là ou elle excellait.

Le Manipulateur d'eau lança un nouveau, « Suiton : Les Dragons aqueux ». Huit tête de dragons sortirent de différentes flaques d'eau qui recouvrait le pont en construction et fusèrent l'une après l'autre vers la brune. Qui les esquiva avec la grâce accoutumé aux membres de son clan, mais cette fois au lieu de reculer, la Hyûga les esquivait tout en avançant. L'homme redoubla d'effort quand il se rendit compte de la manœuvre de sa jeune rivale, envoyant dragons aqueux sur dragons aqueux. Mais chaque attaque qui avait pour but de faire reculer la genin n'atteignirent jamais leur cible et avaient comme contre coup de le vider de son chakra. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il le dépensait sans compté. La jeune ninja de la feuille se rapprocher de plus en plus toujours plongé dans cette danse qui lui permettait de passer à travers les têtes de reptiles constitués d'eau. Petit à petit la distance entre les deux belligérant diminuait, dix mètres, huit, cinq, trois. Une fois la genine à moins de deux mètres du _"_ _Mage_ _"_ les attaques Suiton arrêtèrent.

L'homme était maintenant vulnérable Hinata venait de rentrer dans la zone ou il ne pouvait pas utiliser son ninjutsu et malheureusement comme tous les _"_ _Mages_ _"_ , l'homme était faible au corps à corps, son seul point lors de cette attaque de l'organisation était sa capacité de ninjutsu Suiton le reste du temps il était totalement inutile. Mais il allait pas se dégonfler face à une gamine, lui qui était un homme fait. Mais la gamine en question était une ninja, de niveau genin serte mais une ninja quand même, sans compté quelle faisait partie de l'un des meilleurs clans de Konohagakure no Sato spécialisé dans le taïjutsu.

L'héritière prit un kuneï dans chaque mains, puis commença l'une de ses techniques héréditaires. « Juken : les 32 points du Hakke ». L'homme fut touché 32 fois par les kuneïs la jeune Hyûga venait d'utilisé une technique modifier. Avec ses kuneïs elle avait touché les vaisseaux sanguins pour créé des hémorragie et blesser mortellement l'homme. Cette technique lui avait été soufflé par Memma avec l'intermédiaire de Naruto, pendant l'un de ses entraînement elle rouspéter car elle arriver pas à viser correctement les cavités de chakra. Alors le brun lui avait dit d'utiliser sa technique avec des kuneïs pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Elle devait l'avouer cette technique était efficace mais valais pas avoir peur de se faire recouvrir de sang. Mais la genine n'eut pas le temps de faire la fine boche car déjà cinq homme s'avançaient vers elle avec un air déterminer, la jeune fille était mal en point elle avait été touchée plusieurs fois par les attaques Suïtons du Mage et elle n'avait plus de chakra, elle n'avait pas encore l'endurance pour une telle bataille. Elle allait se faire tuer, mais elle allait vendre cher sa peau. Mais alors que les hommes allait l'attaquer. Quand…..

Un éclaire passa entre elle et ses adversaires. Il alla foudroyer les cinq hommes qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer la jeune Hyûga. Cet événement avait tétanisé les hommes de main qui étaient derrière eux, c'étaient compréhensible qui voudrait prendre la place d'une personne qui venait de se faire frire. Ils étaient hésitant, d'où venait la décharge électrique, ils étaient très anxieux. Un des hommes fut plus courageux que les autres et fit un pas en avant pour s'attaquer à la jeune fille aux yeux blancs qui était maintenant totalement épuisée.

L'homme qui c'était avancé, s'écroula sur le sol du pont, raide mort. Un kuneï planté dans la nuque, sous l'étonnement de tous ses camarades. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander d'où venait le tire. Car quatre autres mercenaires s'écroulaient, eux aussi raides morts avec un kuneï planté également dans la nuque.

La jeune Hyûga n'en revenait pas il y a encore quelques secondes elle était sur le point de se faire tuer par ces hommes armés et maintenant il n'en restait plus que deux et ils étaient totalement paniqués. Un adolescent brun apparut devant elle, portant une épée dans chaque mains. Hinata le reconnu immédiatement, il était sorti du coma finalement. Il ne chercha pas à prendre des nouvelles de sa coéquipière, d'un geste fluide il jeta l'une de ses épées en plein dans la tête de l'un des hommes, sa seconde lame suivit rapidement la première mais celle-ci alla se figer dans la tête du dernier homme de Gatô qui menaçait la Hyûga. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de marmonner un merci timide que l'Ögi récupérait ses lames puis partit en direction de l'endroit où Sakura avait volé. En le regardant partir Hinata remarqua que dans le dos de son coéquipier que d'un tatouage en forme de dragon ailé s'échappait un léger nuage de fumé noir.

 _Sakura_

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée, elle n'avait plus de munitions de tout façon elle n'en avait plus besoin car les mercenaires engagé par Gatô allaient vers elle comme des moustiques sur une lampe. Il en venait de partout et ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'elle n'était plus seul sur sa caisse qui lui servait de mirador depuis le début des hostilités. Elle lutter pour sa survit, utilisant toutes les techniques de son maigre répertoire. Elle faisait même preuve d'imagination, profitant de la mêlée pour se substituer avec un de ses adversaires alors qu'elle allait recevoir le coup fatal, elle préférait cette méthode car ce n'était pas elle qui tuait directement son ennemi. Elle ne s'en était toujours pas remis de son premier sang, elle avait encore l'estomac noué et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les yeux de sa première victimes la enté, se qui avait pour conséquence qu'elle se battait en ne faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser les regards de ses adversaires.

Là elle venait de profiter de l'explosion de son dernier parchemin explosif qu'elle avait réussi à poser sur l'un de ses adversaires avant de le pousser. Il était littéralement parti en fumé, elle avait profité de la fumé dégager par l'explosion pour effectuer une technique de clones illusoires et dans cette écran de fumé pour utiliser la technique du henge. Elle avait donc pris l'apparence d'un des hommes qu'elle avait tué quelque, comme cela elle pourrait éliminer deux ou trois ennemis avant qu'ils ne se rendent comptes qu'ils faisaient face à des illusions. Comme prévu par la jeune fille, les mercenaires de Gatô c'étaient jetés sur les différentes copies de la fille aux cheveux roses s'en réfléchir, lorsque la fumé se dissipa. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls à passer à l'action car la Haruno en profita pour tailler une artère d'un homme (elle savait que cette artère allait provoquer une hémorragie qui viderai sa victime de son sang entraînant sa mort), poignardant dans le dos un second adversaire puis égorgeant encore un homme.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se relever, elle reçu un coup de pied en plein visage, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètre plus loin, éloignant de son mirador la jeune genine. Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus dans le fait d'avoir pris ce coup c'était que son amie Hyûga et leur client, Tazuna, pouvaient maintenant être prient à revers. Elle n'eut pas plus le loisir de penser aux conséquences de s'être fait expulser de son perchoir. Car en face d'elle les hommes étaient encore plus remontés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures que la jeune fille de clan civil de Konohagakure no Sato les empêchaient de finir leur mission qui était de tuer tous les ouvriers et détruire l'édifice ( plusieurs travailleur c'étaient réfugié avec le charpentier car il avaient remarqué qu'il était dans un relative "sécurité" cacher derrière les tas de caisses de matériels) et ça les rendaient furieux, eux des hommes adultes se faisait ridiculiser par une gamine et par dessus tout elle avait les cheveux roses.

Mais là, Sakura était en mauvaise posture, elle se faisait attaquer par tout les cotés, elle était submergée par ses adversaires. Elle venait de se faire tailladé un bras par un de ses ennemis, cette blessure venait s'ajouter aux nombres hématome récolté suite aux différents coups assoné par ses adversaires. Elle avait plusieurs blessure plus ou moins graves, elle avait un poignard planté dans l'épaule… A se rythme elle allait se faire tuer, elle réussi à esquiver une tentative de décapitation, contrant comme elle le pu un coup d'estoc, reculant pour éviter une éviscération.

BOUM!BOUM!BOUM!BOUM !BOUM!BOUM!BOUM!BOUM !

Une série d'explosion la déconcentra, car elle arrêta de faire attention à ses adversaires et regarda dans la direction des déflagrations. Un troisième navire qui transportait les troupes de Gatô-junior venait de partir en fumé. Il y avait encore des gens qui résistaient sur ce pont. La jeune fille revint à la réalité en se rendant compte que plusieurs armes étaient pointé sur sa gorge,ainsi que les propriétaires des lames qui la foudroyait du regard avec une lueur de satisfaction d'avoir enfin réussi à coincer cette sale enquiquineuse. La fille aux cheveux roses détailla l'homme qui était sur le point de la tuer était un homme colossale dépassant les deux mètres il pointait une immense hache de guerre à double tranchant, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme comme la moitier du groupe avait pu rencontrer pendant son sauvetage dans la foret du pays des vagues. Il était entrain de prendre la mesure de son cou (pour éviter de louper la décapitation).

Au moment ou il levait sa hache pour prendre son élan pour lui assoner le coup fatal, l'adolescente d'origine civil fermait les yeux en attendant la fin. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. En effet une personne vint percuter le colosse avec les deux pied dans la poitrine du géant, se qui le propulsa dans l'homme à la carrure hors norme passa par dessus le garde-cor, mais dans un réflexe inconcevable pour un homme de cette carrure, il glissa sa hache dans la rambarde pour ainsi éviter de tomber dans le vide. Alors que le colosse se démenait pour remonter sur le pont, le reste des hommes de Gatô faisaient face au gamin qui venait de propulser leur lieutenant par dessus bord. Et il valait être honnête, le gamin leur donnait beaucoup de file à retors , une véritable anguille, avec ses deux épées il taillait un bras, une veine, un cou, une jambe … Il effectuait une danse mortel, donnant la mort avec élégance, chaque mouvement fluide état calculé comme si toutes les attaques et toutes esquives étaient programmé pour être les plus économe possible en énergie, il limité même certaine esquive préférant se faire toucher par les coups qui n'infligeraient que des blessures mineurs.

Pendant que le colosse remontait sur le le pont en construction le gamin torse nu avait tué la dizaine de mercenaires qui s'en était pris à la jeune genin de Konohagakure no Sato. Cette dernière regardait ébahi son sauveur qui était autre que son coéquipier brun. Elle était déçu car quand elle avait vu qu'elle était sauvé par un adolescent brun elle avait d'abord cru que c'était son belle-Uchiwa-d'amour. Mais en faite c'était son autre coéquipier brun celui qui lui faisait peur, le muet qui avait toujours l'impression de se moquer de tout et d'en avoir rien à foutre. Là il ne faisait pas exception, il tuait où plutôt trucidait tous les hommes de main de Gatô dans une valse mortel. Le tout sans un regard pour sa coéquipière blessée qui ne pouvait que le regardait tuer d'une main experte tous les adversaires qui pouvait tomber à sa porté.

Le mastodonte avait réussi à remonter sur le pont et il avait qu'une seul idée, c'était de tuer le sale avorton qui l'avait balancé par dessus bord. Il passa directement à l'attaque tentant de décapiter immédiatement le brun, celui-ci dans un réflexe inhabituel pour un novice contrat à l'aide de ses deux lames le coup. Mais alors que le colosse s'apprêter à retenter un assaut, il s'arrêta coupé dans son élan, quelque chose venait de changer dans l'aire, une sensation que l'aire était chargé d'électricité. Il remarqua que l'Ögi venait de faire disparaître l'une de ses lames et avec sa main libre il concentré du chakra Raiton. Des éclair s'échapper de la main du brun créant un dôme électrique d'un bon mètre de rayon où il en était le centre. Le lieutenant de Gatô croisa le regard du gamin de pays du feu. Il y vit sa mort future.

Le dôme électrique augmentait à la grande peur du colosse, le sourire carnassier de Memma, maintenant le champ électrique faisait presque deux mètres de rayon, puis juste avant qu'il ne rentre ne contacte avec le mercenaire il fut absorbé par la main libre du gamin,à la grande surprise de l'homme pourquoi rétracter sa technique comme cela. Mais se n'était qu'un leurre, le genin de la feuille ouvrit la main pour laisser échapper un énorme éclaire qui alla transpercer la poitrine de l'homme. Qui mourut un lance électrique dans la poitrine.

Hinata était totalement subjugué depuis quand Memma maîtrisait-il le Raiton ? Elle savait qu'il caché beaucoup de secret comme son véritable niveau, mais au vu de ses dernières performances face aux hommes de Gatô. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter pour prendre des nouvelles des autres,qu'il était déjà partit en courant vers l'affrontement entre Naruto et le faux chasseur de déserteur. Avec ses yeux blancs elle pouvaient voir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal là bas, un chakra très puissant se faisait ressentir, elle avait l'impression que la mort s'était invité dans ce duel.

Le brun se stoppa brutalement sa course à deux-cent mètre de son amis blond. Aussi soudainement que son arrêt, il se mis à crier, un hurlement de souffrance plutôt, le faisant tomber à genoux. Une souffrance telle que sa vu se brouillât, il prit sa tête dans ses mains. La douleur était si intense que le gamin se planter les ongles dans la chaire jusqu'au sang. **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh**. Le hurlement pris de l'ampleur et se mua en rugissement sauvage, transpirant la mort et le sang. Sur le dos du gamin de nouvelles cicatrices apparaissaient comme si la technique de camouflage employé pour les dissimuler fondait petit à petit. Le tatouage de dragon au niveau de ses épaules fumé comme l'avaient constater la Senju et la Hyûga. Mais là, le nuage prenaient de l'ampleur, ressemblant plus à des flamme de chakra d'un noir opaque, à chaque fois que le hurlement de douleur s'amplifiait, la hauteur de l'émanation de chakra augmentait, en même temps une aura terrifiante se déployait, une telle force donnant l'impression d'être un enfant face à une créature sanguinaire. Cette aura meurtrière et froide dégageait tellement de puissante qu'un tourbillon d'aire se créa tout autour de lui. Le fluide noir continuait à s'intensifier et gagner en volume, il faisait maintenant presque un mètre de hauteur.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda le Momochi au croc blanc de Konoha sentant cette nouvelle aura menaçante. « Il y a combien de jinchuriki dans cette équipe ? » Demanda a son tour la rouge au scalpel de Konohagakuture no Sato. _Cette puissance elle_ _dissimule_ _totalement l'aura de Kyûbi, qui est cette créature ?_ Pensa la Nohara. _Naruto en est à l'origine ? Memma va pouvoir l'aider._ _Comment on fait déjà pour communiquer avec lui ? Ah oui. Memme, Memma ! Putain mais répond. Hurla mentalement la brune de la feuille_. Le Hatake quant à lui se poser également les même question. Est ce que le seau de Naruto c'était rompu ? De qui pouvait bien venir une telle soif de sang ? Ennemi ou ami ? Tend de questions aux quelles il ne pouvait pas répondre car sinon il allait se faire avoir comme la dernière fois par ce démon de Kirigakure no Sato. La medic-nin avait le même problème, le moindre moment d'inattention, une fraction de seconde à ne plus regarder son adversaire leur seraient fatal.

Haku faisait toujours face au blond, qui se recouvrait de plus en plus de chakra rouge qui devenait de plus en plus dense. Ce manteau de chakra était différent de sa technique, il ne moulait pas son corps mais prenait la forme d'un renard avec deux grandes oreilles au niveau des cheveux du blond et surtout une queue de goupil à l'arrière. Lui aussi suinté une aura mortel, elle ne l'était pas autant que celle qui venait d'apparaître, moins menaçante, mais elle était tout de même très impressionnante à telle point que le jeune Yuki avait du mal à rester à cette pression. Il était un tout petit lapin face un terrible canidé, il était faible, son instinct lui disait de fuir qu'il allait mourir face à ce blond qui grognait comme un prédateur affamé, montrant les dents ( devenu canine depuis l'apparition de ce manteau de chakra orange).

Quant à celui de son amis l'émanation de chakra noir faisait maintenant la hauteur d'une personne adulte. Le nuage prenait une nouvelle forme donnant l'impression d'être en face d'un être humain constituer de flamme noir totalement opaque. La pression du à la puissance destructrice de l'aura augmenta immédiatement après que le spectre de chakra et ouvert deux yeux de couleurs rouges sang.

« _ **ArrrrrGGGGGGGGGG Enfin libre.**_ »

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _Fin du chapitre 5_

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, quand pensez vous? J'attends vos avis. _  
_Je ne prendrai pas autant de temps pour le chapitre suivant: Mission au pays des vagues: Partie 3: Dénouement. Comme son nom l'indique il racontera la fin de la bataille du pont. _  
_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit reviews (pour laisser vos avis, ou faire une remarque, questions, ou suggestion ( je cherche de nouvelle technique si vous avez des idées)). _  
_La suite la semaine prochaine.**

 **P.S : Je cherche un Bêta lecteur si quelqu'un est intéressé.**


	7. Dénouement

**Salut à tous. Comme promis, je publie un nouveau chapitre une semaine après le dernier.  
Je l'ai publié rapidement car il est plus court que les autres (sûrement le plus court cette fiction avec le Prologue).  
Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez la fin de de la bataille du pont (voila pourquoi le titre est: Dénouement).  
Alors petite indication le combat de Zabuza et de Kakashi est court car je ne voyais rien à rajouter au combat original. Si vous trouvez qu'il est trop court et que vous voulez plus de détails, faites le moi savoir, je le retravaillerai sûrement pour la prochaine mise à jours.  
Comme les autres ce chapitre n'a pas était relut car je n'ai pas encore le temps et de Bêta. Donc désolé pour les fautes (n'hésiter pas à me les signaler).  
Bonne lecture on se retrouve après. **

**Crédits:  
L'univers et une partie des personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Le reste comme l'histoire, les nombreuses modifications à l' univers et la tripoter de nouveaux personnages sortent de ma petite tête. **

_Misions au pays des vagues 3:Partie 3 :_

 _Dénouement_

« _ **ArrrrrGGGGGGGGGG Enfin libre.**_ »

Sur un pont, une créature de chakra était debout en regardant dans la direction de sa proie, elle dégageait une aura de puissance et une telle énergie qu'a plusieurs kilomètres de là elle se fit ressentir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Loin dans le nord, là où les étendus glacés régnaient en maître sur le paysage. Une colonne de six ours blanc, chevauchaient par des hommes, ils allaient vers le nord toujours plus au nord. Ils avaient de la chance le temps était au beau fixe, ils marchaient dans la poudreuse en suivant plusieurs séries d'empreintes. C'est hommes étaient des trappeurs, ils étaient sur la piste d'un troupeau de mammouths, ces bestioles qui vivaient en groupe loin de toute trace de civilisation étaient de l'or sur pattes. Ils étaient recherchés pour leur graisse, leurs fourrures, leurs viandes et leurs défenses. Et ce groupe était à la poursuite d'un des nombreux troupeaux éparpillés dans le grand jours qu'il les pistaient, deux jours dans ce froid glacial.

Parmi les membres de ce groupe de chasseurs il y avait une femme. Elle était très belle, une magnifique chevelure couleur noisette coiffée en plusieurs tresses, lui donnant un air majestueuse. Confirmé par son vissage ronge à la peau bleu, ses yeux noisettes pétillants de malice et un magnifique sourire rayonnant lui donnant vraiment l'air irréelle. Elle portait un long manteau en fourrure, cachant sa tenu seule le pommeau finement ouvragé de deux épées. Elle dirigeait sa monture à la pression de ses genoux choses assez rare pour des ours polaires. C'était elle qui était en tête avec un homme. Elle menait la troupe depuis le matin. Puis soudain une sensation de force la déconcentra, elle pris un air sérieux que ses camarades ne lui avaient jamais vu. _Cette sensation, je l'ai déjà ressenti, sa veux dire qu'une chose …. tu es en vie, mon roi_ _. Mon petit Rinku est donc vivant, Skill et Fall avaient donc raison._

« Shiokaze-sama est ce que ça va ? Ça fait dix minutes que vous ne suivez plus la piste du gibier. Demanda un jeune chasseur, visiblement inquiet par l'absence de la magnifique jeune femme.

-T'inquiète pas mon chou je pensé à un vieil ami ». Lui répondit la bleu avec un sourire angélique. Elle se mis à regarder vers le sud, c'était dans cette direction d'où venait cette aura familière. Bientôt elle allait devoir se rendre dans le sud, le cercle allait enfin se reformer. Elle était impatiente, elle était pressée de les revoir Skil, Fall, Kynigô, les autres et bien-sur Rinku.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans les mers du sud un navire voguait vers les tropiques. C'était un long trois mats, avec le pont grouillant de dizaine de matelots. Ils s'attelaient à faire briller le pont, démêler les cordage et entretenir les armes. Car oui c'était un navire de guerre, affrété par le roi des archipels d'émeraudes situé dans les mers du sud. Le roi avait envoyé son plus beau navire et le mieux armé. Le capitaine avait eu pour mission de se rendre au pays du feu dans la péninsule ninja pour recruter un mercenaire. Le capitaine du navire regarda dans la direction où se trouver l'individu en question.

L'homme était débout à la proue il regardait droit devant lui vers le sud. Là où il était attendu. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté la ville d' _Antallagi,_ _cette ville portuaire_ _du pays du feu. Pour le moment il avait eu beau temps permettant au navire de prendre de l'avance sur l'horaire prévu et devançant le tempête d'_ _automne. La navigation était toujours plus agréable sur une mer d'huile, que par mauvais temps. Il se rendait dans les archipels du sud. Il avait était engagé comme général. Et oui il était un mercenaire, mais possédait de grande connaissance tactique qui avait fait de lui un des plus grands stratèges de cette parti du globe. Il était donc très demandé pour ce poste._ _Là il se rendait dans une nation qui était sur le point de se faire exterminer par sa voisine._

 _Mais avant de prendre les commandes de se qui restait des armées de se pays il lui restait une quinzaine de jours de voyage. Il_ _regardait vers l'horizon, profitent du calme avant les massacres et les atrocités du à la guerre._

 _Ce calme fut perturbé par une légère brise venant du nord-est. Cette brise était glacial, elle portait un flux d'énergie._ _Une énergie corruptrice, nocive, mortel. Elle était très faible, à peine perceptible. Seul les personnes initiées à la méditation Senjutsu aurait pu sentir cette puissance ancienne de réveiller._ _Il connaissait cet aura, il l'avait cherché pendant des années et voyagé à travers des centaines de pays. Maintenant il savait d'où elle venait, quelques parts au nord-est de sa position._ _Il allait devoir convoquer le cercle. Rinku était en vie._

XXXXXXXXXX

Au pays de la terre, dans le fin fond d'une grotte de la chaîne de montagne la plus au nord du territoire de la roche. Cette caverne était immense faisant plusieurs mètres de hauts et une centaine de profondeur. Il y avait un espace circulaire, espace c'était vite dit, cela ressemblait plutôt à une arène, du sable parsemé de tache de sang et autre fluide corporel étaient éparpiller sur le sol, des morceaux de corps le jonchait également, un bras, une jambe, un pied, un crâne étaient éparpillé. Cette espace donné un coté irréelle à cette caverne, elle dégageait une odeur de putréfaction et de mort, de sang, mais surtout c'était le seul endroit qui était un minimum éclairé dans ces ténèbres. Deux hommes s'affrontaient dans le cercle de lumière, les deux combattants étaient recouvert d'une multitude de blessures. Ils avaient l'air totalement paniqué et épuisé par leur duel. Ils savaient que leur duel était à mort, ils étaient de simples prisonniers ici leur vie ne leur appartenaient plus.

Dans le fond le la caverne, caché dans l'ombre, il y avait un tas de d'ossements humains. En y regardant de plus près ce tas d'os d'où ressortait particulièrement les cranes humains, tout cet amoncellement ossement était en faite un trône.

Jugé sur ce siège morbide une créature humanoïde regardait le combat avec lassitude. Cet être était immense mesurant dans les deux mètres cinquante et une large carrure, il avait également la peau rouge sang. Mais se n'était pas la seul particularité, en effet il possédait des griffes sur les trois doigts qu'il possédait à ses pieds et mains. Une tête triangulaire, de grandes cornes ornaient son crane, des yeux jaunes avec des pupilles fendu verticalement comme les chats transpirant la mort. Son visage était également orné d'une mâchoire constitué de nombreux crocs très aiguisés. Dans cette caverne servant d'arène pour des duels à mort, il y avait d'autre créature comme celle assise sur le trône. Ils encourageaient les combattants pariant sur celui qui allait mourir en premier.

Soudain un silence pesant s'installa sous la montagne. La créature sur le trône venait brutalement de se lever affichant une expression de colère, comme si une personne dans l'assistance venait de le provoquer. « **TU** **EZ** **LES !** » Ordonna-t-il, dans son explosion de colère, il explosa également les accoudoirs en crane humain de son siège. Deux créatures en armes ouvrir un herse pour laisser entrer dans l'arène deux nouveaux montres. Mais contrairement aux autres ceux ci n'était pas bipède mais quadrupède, ils ressemblait à des chiens, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi. Ils étaient plus gros que nos fidèles compagnons, ils étaient recouvert d'écailles, une nageoire dorsal sur le dos (naturellement). La seul ressemblance avec nos amis canidés étaient leur tête sauf quelles étaient écaillé. Rugissant de nouveau un ordre à une personne dans la caverne. « **ESCLAVE ! ESCLAVE RAMÈNE TOI !** ».

Un homme crasseux en haillons accouru immédiatement, il avait visiblement peur de la créature sur le trône. Lui était un simple esclave, un humain comme ils l'appelaient. Il avait été capturé par ces créatures, comme tous les autres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de ces créatures ils étaient à peine une centaine mais ils étaient tellement puisant, si puisant qu'il y avait même des ninjas ( il en faisait partit mais le caché) parmi les esclaves alors qu'ils étaient considéré comme étant des surhommes. L'être humain qui se considéré comme au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire avait en faite tout faut, car ces créatures les chassés comme du gibier et pire elles les élevais comme du bétails. Dans des conditions telles qu'il était rare de dépasser les 18 ans dans ces cavernes.

Donc quand il avait entendu le maître ordonner l'exécution, il avait pu voir deux de ses amis se faire tailler en pièce par les "chiens". Il savait qu'il risquait de mourir à tout moment fut l'état extrêmement irritable dans lequel se trouvait le maître.

« Oui votre magnificence ? ». La flatterie était une des meilleurs façon d'éviter de mourir trop tôt ( car ça rappelait aux créatures leur supériorité sur leurs esclaves humains). D'autres créatures étaient arrivées auprès du meneur et son trône pour écouter les raisons de cet excès de colère.

« **Esclave, convoque le conseil des puissants !** ». L'esclave et les créatures à proximité s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. Le conseil des puissants regrouper les plus puissantes de ces créatures, qui contrôlaient un groupe de leurs congénères. Prenant son courage à deux mains l'esclave demanda d'une voix tremblante. « Mon seigneur, ils vont me demander une raison pour cette convocation, que dois je leur dire votre magnificence ? ». Pour toute réponse il reçu un grognement désapprobateur de la par du démon rouge. Mais sous le regard insistant des autres créatures qui attendaient toujours les raisons de l'emportement de leur meneur. « **Dit leur** **s** **qu'un de ces putains de passe-murai** **lles est vivant !** » Hurla le montre, l'esclave vit les autres créature grognaient maintenant de colère, visiblement elles n'appréciaient pas ces " _passe-murailles_ ", confirmé par les expression de haine mêlée avec un soupçon de peur. Il lui restait donc encore une petite chance de se libérer. Et de sauver la race humaine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans une caverne quelque par dans la péninsule ninja. Il y avait une immense statut occupant la majorité de la caverne. Devant un groupe de personnes habillés de longs manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges. Il formait un cercle autour d'une magnifique femme blonde. C'était la seule à ne pas porter le manteau de aux nuages rouges. La disposition des personnes présente dans cette grotte donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient plein procès de la jeune blonde.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserait qu'elle intègre l'organisation ? Elle réuni toute les conditions ». Déclara une femme aux cheveux violet, un piercing sous la lèvre et une fleur en papier dans les cheveux.

« Konan à raison, la règle est simple pour rentrer dans l'organisation il faut tuer l'un des membres et récupérer son anneau. Et la gamine en à tué deux ». Déclara un homme, donnant l'impression d'être à genoux tellement il était de petite taille, mais possédait une voix grave contrastant avec sa taille.

« Ça veut rien dire Jûzô et Susukai étaient faible, je suis désolé Fugaku. Je sais que tu tiens à tes fanatiques mais lui était faible ». Pour toute réponse le blond avec l'œil bionicle ne reçu qu'un Hn désapprobateur de la part d'un homme avec une expression froide et des yeux rouge.

« Tu as tord Deïdara, le plus faible c'est toi ». Dit un membre du cercle qui avait l'air d'un zombi.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait je m'ennuie ». Par Jashin que l'on en finisse. Déclara un homme au cheveux argentés qui donnait vraiment l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme.

« Ça suffit » Ordonna un homme portant plusieurs piercing sur le visage, tous se turent visiblement c'est lui qui présidé cette réunion. « Elle a passé l'épre …. ». Il se tut soudainement, il avait ressentit une sensation meurtrière venant de très très loin. En regardant ses collègues il comprit qu'ils n'avaient rien ressentit eux. Donc il fallait être d'un très très haut niveau de puissance, pour percevoir ce flux.

« Pein, que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda l'homme aux yeux rouges sangs, avec un ton suspicieux.

-Une nouvelle donné vient de rentrer dans l'équation. Un être trait puissant vient d'être réveiller ». Cette dernière phrase plongea le lieu dans un silence.

La jeune fille qui était au cœur des débat sourit, car elle aussi avait ressentit cet infime flux d'énergie. Les légendes que son maître lui avait raconté était donc vrai.

XXXXXXXXXX

Au milieu d'une foret du pays de l'eau, dans une petite clairière où coulé une cascade, l'endroit était paisible. Contre la falaise à coté du bassin de la cascade une petite cabane avait été construite. Un homme était assis sur l'espèce de terrasse en position de méditation. Il était habillé avec une tenu de forestier verte. Il avait de long cheveux blanc descendant jusqu'au sols, ils cachait une partie de son visage. On y voyait le bout de son nez aquilin et le bas de son menton, ses yeux étaient totalement camouflés par de longs mèches de cheveux. Il jouait tranquillement de la Harpe. Devant lui se trouvait un énorme tigre blanc allongé à ses pieds se prélassant tranquillement au son de musique. L'homme était plongé dans sa musique. Soudain il stoppa sa mélodie, il venait de ressentir une aura meurtrière qu'il connaissait bien. Cette sensation familière le faisait sourire depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Finalement il avait eu raison de continuer à espérer, le cercle allait enfin se réunir.

Mais quelque chose le chagriné, cette aura venait du nord-est son élève, la princesse du brouillard était en mission dans cette direction. Il espérai seulement que quelle n'avait pas rencontrer son vieil ami, il pouvait être très dangereux si il ne se contrôlait plus.

XXXXXXXXXX

A Konohagakure no Sato, dans le domaine du clan Ögi, plus précisément sur la terrasse des jardins de la demeure servant d'entrée pour la face caché de se mystérieux clan. Deux vieilles hommes étaient assis sur la terrasse devant un plateau de shogi et une tasse de thé. L'un des deux hommes était habillé d'une tunique rouge avec un haori blanc où dans le dos on pouvait y voir inscrit le kanji feu, à coté de lui il y avait posé un chapeau en triangle rouge, avec un coin blanc. Il avoir dans les soixante-dix ans, son visage portait les marques des années, il n'avait pratiquement plus de cheveux et ceux qui lui restait, étaient devenu blanc au file du temps, il avait également un bouc au bout du menton de la même couleur de que ses dernier cheveux. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était également dans son age. Lui était habillé d'un kimono noir, sur ses épaules était posé un haori blanc avec dans le dos le symbole du clan Ögi y était imprimé juste au-dessous celui du clan Uzumaki. Lui contrairement à son invité n'avait plus aucun cheveux, mais il avait d'immenses sourcil, avec leurs extrémité qui tombé jusqu'au niveau de la taille. Il avait aussi le visage marqué par les années.

Les deux hommes regardaient très concentré par le plateau. Puis d'un coup les deux hommes levèrent la tête comme si la légère brise qui soufflait dans les arbres, venait de les appeler.

« Röjin, tu as senti ? Demanda l'Hokage devant soudainement soucieux.

-Oui, une faible perturbation dans l'aire.

-Je crois qu'il y a une puissance ancienne vient de se réveiller. Précisa le Sarutobi.

-A plusieurs jours de Konoha en direction du pays de l'eau. Il va falloir envoyer des espions dans le brouillard. Si Kirigakure no Sato à trouver une arme puissante on risque d'avoir une nouvelle guerre sur les bras. Dit le vieux membre du clan Ögi. Alors que le Kage opinait de la tête.

-Je pensais également la même chose. Tu penses que d'autres l'on sentit ?

-Pour ressentir une énergie pareil il faut être initié au base du Senjutsu. Tu as perdu ». Déclara l'Ögi. Laissant son vieil ami perplexe. La chose qui possédait cette énergie était d'une puissance terrifiante, entant que Kage il allait devoir se pencher sur ce problème.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _Kakashi vs Zabuza_

Le combat entre le Momochi et le Hatake avait changé de rythme depuis quelques minutes. Maintenant celui qui dominait les débats n'était plus le démon du brouillard mais bien le croc blanc de la feuille. Caché par la brume les deux hommes faisaient face à face le Momochi avait espéré profiter de sa technique du camouflage dans la brume, mais finalement il n'avait pas réussie à contrer se maudit sharingan, maintenant il serait bientôt à cous de chakra, mais sa fierté l'empêcherait d'abandonner se combats, il accrocherait la tête du croc blanc de Konohagakure no Sato à son tableau de chasse.

Mais se n'était pas au goût de du blanc de la feuille qui se mis à faire des mudras, pour la première fois depuis le début du duel c'était le croc blanc qui faisait une série de signes avant que le nukenin n'en est commencé en premier. « Suiton : Dragons aqueux ». Une immense tête de dragon chinois sortit de l'eau, pour aller fuser droit sur le déserteur qui réussi à l'esquiver de peu. Il n'eut pas le temps pour préparer une contre attaque car Kakashi venait de créer cinq nouveaux clones aqueux. Ils se lancèrent immédiatement à l'assaut du déserteur qui dut s'employer pour les détruire de nouveau mais sans s'en rendre compte les clones aqueux l'avait amener près du garde-corps du pont.

C'était là où voulait l'attirer le senseï de l'équipe sept, celui-ci n'avait attendu pour commencer une nouvelle série de mudras. « Suiton : Grande La Cataracte ». Deux mur d'eau se matérialisèrent de chaque cotés du déserteur, puis ils s'effondrèrent sur Zabuza, le noyant sous des flots d'eau. Le Momochi ne dut sa survit que parce qu'il était un manipulateur de l'élément Suiton. Mais cette attaque le sonna sérieusement et Kakashi en provita.

Le Hatake devait faire vite l'aura du démon renard devenait de plus en plus au présente, il y avait un véritable risque pour que le sceau de Naruto se rompre qui permettrait au démon à neuf queux de se libérer. Il allait devoir se débarrasser rapidement du Momochi. Il se mit à faire une série de signes invocatoire tout en se blessant les doigts pour avoir un filer de sang sur main. « Invocation ». Des chiens de chasses ninjas sortirent du sceau d'invocation du sol, pour se jeter sur le nukenin de Kiri et l'immobiliser.

« Tu vois Zabuza, je ne fais pas que copier les techniques de mes adversaires.

-GGRRRRrrrrrr.

-Je vais te montrait l'une des seuls techniques que j'ai créé ». Le Hatake se tut sur ces paroles tendant sa main droite devant lui paume vers le haut. Le nukenin eut l'impression que l'air autour d'eux se concentrait en électricité statique. Une lueur bleuté émanait de la main du croc blanc, petit à petit des petits éclairs se matérialisaient dans la main du senseï de l'équipe sept. Sa main crépiter sous l'effet du chakra Raïton. Le bruit aussi était présent, le bruit de millier d'oiseaux criants. Le nukenin était totalement horrifié par une telle technique, il savait qu'elle serai fatal, il tenta vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de la meute de chasse de Konoha. « Raïton:Chidori ».

D'un mouvement rapide le Konoha-nin plongea sa main recouverte de son chidori dans la poitrine du nukenin explosant son cœur sous l'effet de la décharge électrique. Kakashi retira sa main, cette impression il la connaissait bien mais la trouver immonde, un cris au loin lui rappela que quelqu'un était attaché à Zabuza, il n'y fit pas attention il regarda quelques seconde le sang qui recouvrait sa main, Zabuza Momochi, le démon de Kirigakure no Sato, l'un des sept épéistes de la brume la terreur du brouillard était mort un trou au milieux de la poitrine.

 _Rin vs Kyûketsuki_

Le combat avait changé depuis le départ de Memma. Il n'était plus dominer par la Kyûketsuki. On peut dire qu'il avait été équilibré depuis que départ du genin. En effet la junïn-senseï de la fameuse équipe sept de Konoha avait repris ses esprits, refusant catégoriquement de perdre la face devant l'Ögi. Ce gamin pouvait être horripilant, mais fallait l'avouer se gamin poussait les autres à se surpasser, ce qui donnait la fâcheuse impression d'être manipulé. C'était bien ça Memma les manipuler tous sans qu'il s'en rendre compte.

Rin avait reprit le combat utilisant tous son talent pour contrer,esquiver, anticiper les moindres mouvements de son adversaire. Elle même commencée à contre-attaquer, cela avait pris la fille de l'ouest par surprise. Mais il en fallait plus pour surpasser la Kyûketsuki. Cette dernière avait remarqué qu'elle ne dominait plus les débats aux corps à corps, donc elle décida de continuer le duel en utilisant le domaine du ninjutsu, car elle possédait un nette avantage sur la Nohara, son clan possédait un Kekkai Genkai.

La femme rouge recula pour effectuer une série de mudras. Rin la regardait avec suspicion, elle n'avait jamais vu se genre de signes incantatoires. Elle savait que les clans pouvant posséder un Kekkai Genkai avaient des mudras spécifiques. Mais cela étaient bien différents même dans la manière de les faire, car la femme rouge faisait un mudra différent avec chaque mains. La médic-nin comprit que la technique de son adversaire allait être dangereuse, elle se mit également à composer une série de mudra elle allait devoir utiliser une technique les plus puissances. « Katon : La cuirasse ardente ». Comme son nom l'indiquait la technique de la Nohara consistait à recouvrir son corps d'une fine couche de chakra Katon, de l'extérieur elle donnait l'impression d'être recouvert par de petites flammes bleus. Ce jutsu était une technique défensive, c'était l'un des principales problèmes de la médic-nin elle ne connaissait peut de jutsu offensif, ses techniques de combats étaient principalement de type défensive, mais connaissant un peu les capacités héréditaires du clan de son adversaire. Ce clan de l'ouest utiliser des techniques qui aspiraient le sang, le chakra, l'énergie, etc, … de leurs ennemis au moindre contacte. « Himitsu no tekuni :Shita no rïchi ». Les mains de la rouge se couvrir d'une multitude de clous de chakra.

Elle se jeta sur la femme de la feuille, faisant tout pour la toucher la Nohara. Car le moindre contacte avec la peau de son adversaire signerait la fin du combat, se soldant par la mort de la médic-nin, car sa technique aspirait l'âme du corps de la personne touché. Sachant qu'elle avait un avantage non négligeable, elle se lançait à l'assaut sans chercher à faire dans la finesse. Pendant sa phase d'assaut frénétique elle réussit à toucher la Nohara, mais à la plus grande surprise de la Kyûketsuki rien ne se passa à la plus grande surprise de la rouge. Comment c'était possible, jamais cette technique n'avait jamais fait défaut. Elle regarda une de ses attaques échouer une nouvelle fois. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que ses clous de chakra réagissait avec la cuirasse ardente de la Nohara, en fait la technique défensive de la médic-nin annulait la sienne, il fallait quelle tombe sur la seul femme ninja qui était capable de neutraliser l'une de ses techniques héréditaire.

La junïn-senseï de la feuille, elle soufflait enfin, quand elle avait compris que sa technique avait réussi le jutsu héréditaire de son adversaire, elle avait déduis que la technique de la Kyûketsuki ne fonctionnerait pas avec son jutsu défensif. Elle allait pouvoir faire arme égale avec son adversaire, elle avait même un léger avantage car elle savait que la rouge ne savait utiliser de jutsu à distance contrairement à elle. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Rin tourna la tête, elle avait senti cette nouvelle aura apparaître. Elle avait senti celle du démon renard s'échapper de Naruto, mais elle était beaucoup trop loin de la position de l'Uzumaki, elle comptait sur son collègue senseï pour gérer la perte de contrôle du genin blond, il était plus près qu'elle. Mais là cette seconde aura était étrange, aussi corrosive que celle du démon voire plus. Puis soudain il ne resta plus qu'elle, l'aura de Kyubi no Yoto disparu, seul l'aura destructrice resta. Comment la présence du démon à neuf queux avait bien pu disparaître comme ça Kakashi serait-il arrivé auprès du blondin de l'équipe. Mais elle vit rapidement que ça ne pouvait être lui, car son amis aux cheveux gris il était toujours aux prises avec son adversaire, le bouché de Kiri. Donc comment la présence du renard à neuf queux a-t-elle pu disparaître ?

La Kyûketsuki aussi avait senti l'apparition de cette seconde aura et celle-ci était différente que la première. Elle aussi était très ancienne, destructrice, corruptrice, etc, mais celle-ci donnait l'impression d'être sous son contrôle, d'être un pion entre les doigts d'un joueur. La femme rouge se sentait toute petite, vulnérable, cette seconde aura avait réussi à éteindre la première, éteindre celle du plus puissant des neuf Bijus. Comment ça pouvait être possible ? Que se passait-il ? Les hommes de Gatô junior avait l'air en d'être en pleine débâcle, Zabuza avait l'air d'être en très mauvaise posture, Haku lui devait faire face aux auras et elle aussi faisait face à beaucoup plus de résistance que prévu. Elle dut se baisser pour éviter une attaque de la part de la Nohara. Elle avait pris de l'assurance depuis le début du combat, au début elle se contentait d'esquiver et de bloquer les attaques, mais depuis que se satané gamin avait intercepter l'une de ses attaques la junïn avait repris du poil de la bête.

La senseï de l'équipe sept venait de commencer une nouvelle série de mudras. « Katon : Suikan ». Des lames de chakra composé de feu sortirent de ses mains, faisant chacune plus d'une trentaine de centimètres. La Nohara fonça sur la rouge faisant preuve de témérité pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, elle était toujours restée calme et très sur dans le moindre de ses mouvements. La médic-nin attaqué tentant d'atteindre la rouge avec ses lames de chakra enflammées. La rouge utilisait toute ses compétences pour se défendre, c'était la première fois depuis le début de leur affrontement la femme de l'ouest était en difficulté. La Nohara continué ses assauts frénétiques faisant attention à maintenir sa garde, pour éviter de se faire contrer et se retrouver de nouveau en difficulté. Finalement la rouge réussi à s'habituer au rythme des attaques de son adversaire, réussissant même à anticiper les tentatives suivantes. Ce qui lui permis de rééquilibrer le combats même malgré le désavantage des lames de chakra et de l'armure. Toutes attaques aux corps à corps serait absorbé par la technique défensive ainsi que la plupart des attaques de ninjutsu. Et le pire toutes attaques la laisser sous le coup d'une contre attaque avec les lames de chakra Katon (qui accepterai de se faire brûler par un chalumeau).

Les deux belligérantes firent un saut en arrière pour se séparer. Leur duel ne menait à rien, aucunes des deux n'arrivaient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais quelque chose clochait de nouveau. La Kyûketsuki en profita pour faire le point sur sa situation et celle de ses alliés. Elle était dans une impasse, elle était vraiment de force égale avec la Nohara, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. La junïn était réputée pour une combattante de haut niveau, surtout pour les techniques de bases, sa réputation ne reposait pas sur des techniques surpuissantes qu'elle ne maîtrisait. Voilà comment elle arrivait à faire jeux égale avec elle.

Pour ses compagnons les choses tournaient très mal pour eux, bien plus mal qu'elle. Les hommes de Gatô-junior étaient en total déroute, fuyant par la mer. Les navires de transports étaient totalement détruis sauf un, qui était sur le point de larguer les amarres pour fuir le carnage du pont. Haku, lui allait se faire tuer par une créature de chakra noir. Et Zabuza, la rouge le voyait du coin de l'œil il était mal barré. Il était immobilisé par une technique de son adversaire, ce dernier s'apprêtait lui assoner le coups fatal avec une technique Raïton. Il était condamné, elle le savait.

La mission était un échec total. Cette débâcle serai un tournant pour ce petit pays, elle montrerait que l'organisation criminelle de Gatô n'était pas invulnérable. C'en était fini pour Gato-entreprise dans se pays. Elle aussi allait devoir quitter le pays, ça ne lui servirait à rien de rester dans se pays surtout au service d'une organisation qui allait s'écrouler dans les prochains jours. Mais elle ne partirait pas seul , elle avait promis la veille à Zabuza que si la mission tournait mal elle devait emmener Haku avec elle. Au début quand il était venu la voir, elle avait pensé qu'il allait lui faire un briefing, mais non. Il était venu pour lui demander une faveur qu'elle avait dû accepter ( il avait fait tellement pour elle), il lui avait dit qu'il savait que demain serait sa dernier mission. Certain guerrier sentait venir le moment de leur mort. Il lui avait expliqué tout ça et lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper d'Haku, Zabuza ne le montrait pas et surtout pas au premier concerné mais il considérait le jeune Yuki comme son petit frère et faisait tout pour le protéger.

Et la Zabuza allait mourir comme il avait toujours vécu les armes à la main. Elle voyait le ninja des neiges, il tentait de rejoindre son maître mais il faisait face à la créature de chakra, cette dernière elle donnait l'impression de jouer avec l'androgyne.

Elle reporta son regard vers son adversaire, elle aussi était perdu dans ses pensées préparant sûrement sa prochaine attaque. Elle allait rompre le combat, elle sortit des bombes fumigènes. Elle les fit exploser devant elle et disparut ( la bonne vieille technique de la disparition dans l'écran de fumé, la base mais toujours efficace).

Elle combla rapidement la distance entre elle et le jeune homme pour l'éloigné de la mort de son maître. « **Zabuza-sama !** » Le Hurlement de Haku lui indiqua que le pire était déjà arrivé. Zabuza n'était plus.

 _Haku vs Le spectre_

Sur le pont le spectre de chakra se dirigeait lentement vers l'Uzumaki. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Quelques hommes de Gatô assez idiot pour ignorer la sensation de mort qu'il émettait, l'attaquèrent. La créature spectral ne s'en soucia pas du tout, continuant à avancer tranquillement. Quant le premier homme tenta de lui assoner un coup de lance au niveau de la tête, le spectre attrapa la lance avant quelle ne le touche d'un mouvement sec il lui arracha avec violence, attirant à lui l'homme qui était pris dans son élan, le fantôme lui attrapa la gorge avec une seule main. L'homme se mis à hurler à la mort, de la fumé s'échappait de la peau du malheureux prisonnier, elle se consumé sous l'effet d'une intense chaleur dégagée par la main spectral, une fraction de secondes plus-tard des flammes de chakra noire sortirent de ses orbites et de sa bouche dans une derniers cri de souffrance l'homme mourut brûlé de l'intérieur. Le spectre ne perdit pas de temps il jeta le cadavre sur le suivant qui tentait de l'attaquer, l'homme totalement désarçonné d'avoir vu un de ses compagnons mourir dans d'horribles conditions et là il se pris en pleine poire son amis. L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de se dépêtrer du cadavre que le spectre était sur lui, à lui enfoncer une lame de chakra noir à travers le crane. Éclaboussant le pont d'un flot de sang. Voyant son heure arriver le derniers compagnons des deux malheureux décida de partirent à l'assaut du spectre ( quitte à mourir autant partir avec un minimum de panache). Se mettant à hurler comme un fou. « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh ! » Brandissant son arme en l'aire il assona un magistral coup vertical au spectre tout en continuant son rugissement plus ou moins original. Le glaive de l'homme passa à travers le spectre comme si il venait de donner un coup dans l'aire. Le spectre se retourna vers son assaillants qu'il avait ignoré depuis le début, quant il vit le mercenaire le spectre sourit. Ce qui glaça le sang de l'homme qui venait de s'arrêter de crier. Ce sourire était sinistre et terrifiant, il n'avait plus qu'une seul idée en tête c'était de crier, mais de panique cette fois, il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour le faire quand le spectre l'arrêta net.

« _**HO !Comme c'est mignons !**_ ». Et sur ces mots le fantôme de chakra plongea violemment sa main dans la poitrine du malheureux pour lui arracher le cœur, il s'écroula raide mort sur le sol avec un trou au milieu de sa poitrine, sans avoir pousser le moindre cris.

Le spectre continua sa route, avançant tranquillement vers Naruto qui faisait toujours face au Yuki dans son étrange crise. Arrivant à ses cotés le fantôme de chakra s'arrêta. Haku qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis la soudaine transformation du blond de l'équipe sept était paralysé par la peur, il y avait déjà l'aura meurtrière de l'Uzumaki qui avait été amplifié par l'aura de cet étrange apparition de chakra noir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était comme hypnotisé par le spectre. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto. « _**Repousse le. Gamin reprend le contrôle**_ ». Le manteau de chakra se modifia perdant ses oreilles de renard, comme si deux entité s'affrontaient à l'intérieur de l'esprit du blond. « _ **Lâche le gosse petit goupil. Repose toi gamin je me charge de la suite**_ ». Le spectre se baissa et donna une pichenette avec ce qui devait être deux doigts sur le front du genin de Konohagakure no Sato. Comme par magie le manteau de chakra en forme de renard à une queux se dissipa et le blond s'effondra sur le sol inconscient, alors qu'il était encore à quatre patte grognent comme un animal il y avait encore quelques secondes. L'être de chakra se releva est fit face au Yuki, lui faisant un magnifique sourire, celui la même qui faisait froid dans le dos. Inconsciemment Haku recula son corps n'était maintenant guidé que par son instinct de survit qui lui disait de fuir s'être de chakra.

Le faux chasseur de déserteur n'avait plus qu'un seul but, c'était de sauver sa peau, il composa une série de mudra il allait devoir utiliser sa technique la plus abouti. « Hyoton: Le Démoniaque labyrinthe de glace ». Comme le nom de la technique l'indiquait, un immense labyrinthe se matérialisa sur toute la fin du chantier. Chaque murs étaient constitués de miroirs de glace. En faite c'était la technique des miroirs démoniaque à grande échelle. Mais le Yuki n'avait pas prévu que des mercenaires venant d'un des derniers navires se retrouvèrent pris au piège dans se labyrinthe de glace.

Le spectre partit dans un fou rire à glacer le sang, puis il se dirigea vers le labyrinthe. Le Yuki pouvait voir sa progression dans se dédale grâce aux reflets des différents miroirs. Et sous sa plus grande surprise, le spectre disparu dans un flash noir, pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin dans un second éclair noir. « _**La chasse est ouverte, je fais te tuer mon petit Yuki !**_ » Chantonna joyeusement le spectre avec sa voix caverneuse donnant encore plus la sensation de surréaliste à la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux du protéger de Zabuza.

Le spectre disparu de nouveau dans un flash sombre pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, il se mit a se déplacer de cette manière explorant les couloirs de glace. Tuant tous les personnes présente dans le les massacrait sans ménagement, même Haku qui était pourtant le disciple de Zabusa le terrible démon de Kirigakure no Sato qui avait la réputation de tuer dans le plaisir dans des condition atroce, mais là le Yuki ne pouvait supporter la vu de cette tuerie. Les membres étaient arrachés, les poitrines transperçaient pour y voir leurs cœurs en être extrait pour être exploser en pleine air. Les yeux étaient extraient deux leurs orbites, la peau fondait sous les toucher du fantôme. L'être de chakra apparaissait et disparaissant quelques instant après dans un éclair noir. Le Yuki n'en revenait pas, en l'espace de quelque minute le spectre avait tué la quasi totalité des hommes de Gatô. À un moment il arriva à proximité d'un des derniers navires de l'organisation criminel, le spectre se mis à cracher un torrent de flammes sur l'embarcation. Le Feu craché par le spectre était d'un blanc qui prouvait à quel point la chaleur dégager était très forte, si forte que le Yuki remarqua que ses miroirs de glace à coté de lui fondait, le ninja du clan des neiges n'avait jamais vu ça. Le bateau tomba cendre à une vitesse aluminate, tout brûla les hommes encore présent eurent la peau, leur chair et leur organe fondirent si rapidement qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de crier leur douleur. Le Yuki en eut des nausée à regarder cette scène et à sentir cette horrible odeur de chair humain.

La fumée dégager par cette fournaise se propagea sur le chantier, s'infiltrant dans la gorge du jeune androgyne, se qui le poussa à tousser révélant, sa position au spectre de chakra. Guidé par la toux du Yuki le fantôme se tourna vers sa provenance avec un grand sourire ( voir sourire un fantôme faisait toujours autant flipper). L'ombre de chakra balaya le labyrinthe avec un nouveau jet de flamme dans sa direction. L'héritier des neiges, utilisa ses miroirs pour fuir les flammes. Mais la fournaise le suivit, le Yuki était obligé de passer de miroirs en miroirs de plus en plus vite. Le feu le rattrapait, il arriver à les esquiver de justesse. Contrairement aux miroirs qui une fois touché fondé sous l'effet de la chaleur intense.

Haku était acculé, il ne savait plus quoi faire aucune de ses attaques n'avait eu d'effet sur cette chose et surtout à quoi bon tenter une attaque sur un spectre ? Car dans tout les cas on ne peut pas le toucher. Il ne lui restait donc que la fuite et encore vu le montre qui se trouvait derrière lui il n'était même pas sur que la fuite allait être possible. _Je suis désolé Zabuza-sama, j'ai échoué_. Cette pensée fit immédiatement tourné la tête de l'apprenti vers le lieu ou se trouvait son maître.

Il voyait l'ombre du Hatake, mais aussi une autre difforme, ressemblant à celle d'un humain recouvert d'un manteau de grosse fourrure, ça devait être son maître. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond il avait l'air d'être immobilisé. Un son, le son de milliers d'oiseaux et la fâcheuse impression que l'air se concentrait en électricité statique. Tout ça se passa en une fraction de seconde, le Yuki vit une très grande concentration d'électricité dans la paume de croc blanc de Konohagakure no Sato. L'apprenti du nukenin comprit immédiatement que son maître soit immobilisé et que l'attaque que préparait le senseï de l'équipe sept allait être fatal au Momochi. N'écoutant que son instinct le jeune Yuki, se lança immédiatement vers la zone de combat de son maître.

Mais malheureusement l'androgyne avait oublié un petit détail, mais vraiment un petit détail. Il faisait face lui aussi à un adversaire et pas n'importe lequel, un spectre de chakra. Celui-ci se matérialisa juste devant le Yuki, alors que se dernier était en pleine course pour rejoindre son maître. « _ **Tu n'iras nul part mon petit !**_ ». Et d'un revers de la main le spectre gifla Haku et l'envoya voler à l'opposer de l'endroit au Kakashi et Zabuza s'affrontaient. Le Yuki ne pu rien faire à la vu de son maître se faire transpercer la poitrine par l'attaque du Konoha-nin. « **Zabuza-sama !** » Hurla l'androgyne.

Fou de rage Haku se releva immédiatement pour courir auprès de son maître agonisant, mais problème, sur sa route il y avait encore se spectre de chakra. Et lui n'avait pas le niveau de l'affronter. Mais il était près à tout. Arrivé une nouvelle fois à proximité de l'ombre de chakra qui était rester là immobile totalement impassible aux événement se déroulant autours de lui. Il réagi exactement comme la fois précédente renvoyant l'apprenti du mort au le spectre ne cherchait pas à le tuer mais plutôt à jouer avec lui comme le ferai certain prédateur avec leur proie.

Mais le jeune homme n'allait pas abandonner, il se releva une nouvelle fois, mais au moment où il allait retenter sa chance pour rejoindre le corps de son maître, il fut stopper par une main se posant sur son épaule. Se retournant vers celle à qui cette main appartenait. C'était Kyûketsuki. « Laisse gamin on ne peut plus rien pour lui, il est mort.

-Mais Kyûketsuki-sa….

-Il y a pas de mais gamin. La mission à échoué. Regard les traînard de junior se sauve. Ton copain à fait beaucoup de dégât. Dit-elle en désignant le spectre toujours immobile devant eux.

-…

\- Aller gamin viens ». Et sans plus de cérémonie elle lui pris le bras et l'entraîna avec elle loin du pont. Ils n'était pas les seul à fuir les autres hommes de Gatô fuyaient également, tant bien que mal le dernier navire se sauver vers l'horizon le reste des hommes sauter par dessus les rambardes du pont en ayant au préalable retirer leurs armures, préférant se sauvaient à la nage plutôt que de rester face au spectre où encore face aux derniers ouvriers qui avait repris courage avec la défaite du Momochi, ils étaient armé avec les armes traînant sur le pont pour aller affronter leurs agresseurs.

La Bataille du Pont venait de s'achever sur une victoire totalement inattendu des ninjas et d'un petit peu des ouvriers du pont.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Loin à l'Ouest, très très loin à l'Ouest, loin de la bataille du pont qui venait de s'achever. Dans une petite ville avec un style et une architecture totalement différente de celles que l'on trouve dans la péninsule ninja. Une ville où la géométrie régné en maîtresse, tous était carré, en belle ligne droite.

Dans un bâtiment, portant l'insigne d'une auberge. Un homme et une femme étaient en pleine ébat sexuelle, leurs corps s'emmêlaient et s'entrelaçaient. La femme était magnifique, couverte d'une fine couche de sueur, elle gémissait de plaisir, visiblement son compagnons savait s'y prendre. Elle le chevauchait, dans cette ébat endiablé.

Brusquement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un la silhouette d'un homme. Il était assez grand, le vissage caché par l'obscurité, mais le plus impressionnant c'était le nombre d'arme qu'il portait sur lui, on pouvait voir un arc porté en bandoulière, une hache, deux épées, un nombre incalculable de poignards et de couteaux de lancé. Au bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur contre le mur avait sortit la femme de son plaisir. À la vu cette silhouette elle se mis à hurler de frayeur, alors que son compagnons lui n'avait que faire de se dérangement comme si c'était quelque chose de normal, comme si il avait l'habitude d'avoir ses désagrément. Alors que la femme rompit violemment l'étreinte de son amant pour allé se cacher dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit à l'opposé de l'entrée de la chambre.

L'intrus avança calmement dans la chambre, comme si c'était la sienne, s'approcha lentement du lit semant de plus en plus la terreur dans l'esprit de la femme qui se cacha sous le drap, laissant son amant totalement nu et visible. Lui était allongé tranquillement sur le dos, regardant l'intrus avec un petit sourire.

« Que me vaux se plaisir Kynigô. C'est pas que tu me dérange, mais j'étais un peu occupé, là ». Demanda l'homme sur le lit avec un sourire espiègle, pour toute réponse il reçu en grognement désapprobateur. « Tu le sais bien, tu l'as sentis aussi ! » Dit l'intrus d'une voix froide. Il tourna le regard vers la femme qui était recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce caché par les draps.

« Mais, on est obligé de parler de ça maintenant, j'étais occupé là…. Tenta de répondre l'homme nu.

-On part dans une heure ! Fait ça vite. On a une longue route à faire, le cercle n'attend pas.». Dit l'homme armé en repartant vers la sortit de la chambre au soulagement de la femme. Il n'était pas venu pour la tuer.

Alors que l'homme allait passer la porte. « N'oublie pas de la tuer une fois que tu as fini ! ». Dit l'homme en partant, laissant la chambre dans un silence gênant.

 **Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé cette dernière partie de cette bataille. La fanfiction à pris un tournant avec l'histoire original.  
Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines (je ne serai pas en retard cette fois). Il sera plus longs que celui-ci, au alentour des 10 000 mots. Se sera un chapitre coupé en deux partie, il correspondra à un Arc H.S composé de deux chapitres (Attention l'Arc De la Mission au pays des vagues n'est pas terminer il reste un chapitre que je publierai après cette Arc hors série). Donc dans cette Arc vous découvriez de nouveau personnage (l'équipe sept et les ninjas Konoha intervenant pas). Il portera le noms Princesse du brouillard ( pas difficile de savoir de qui il va parler, une certaine rousse de Kiri).  
N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite Review ( question, avis, me signaler certaines fautes, ou tout simplement me dire se que vous pensez de l'histoire), sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un la lit.**

P.S: Je cherche un Bêta lecteur pour cette fiction et pour d'autre qui son en cours (pour avoir un avis et m'aider sur l'orthographe), donc si quelqu'un est intéressée n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


	8. HS L'Innocence

Salut à tous.  
Je poste enfin un nouveau chapitre après une longue attente, je sais que mais excuse ne vous intéresse pas donc je vais les passer sous silence.  
Ce chapitre est différent des autres car il le premier d'un nouvel arc, pas que le précédent ( mission au pays des vagues) soit fini. Il lui reste encore un chapitre avant qu'il soit complet qui sera intitulé Rencontre. Donc cet arc est un petit hors série si on peut dire. Il sera divisé en deux chapitres, le premier est L'innocence ( celui d aujourd'hui) et le second L'exil. Ils ne parlerons pas des personnages principaux mais ils auront tout de mène un lien avec notre histoire. De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition et nous aurons plus d'informations sur d'autres.

Les connaisseurs verrons à partir du titre le personnage qui sera au cœur de ce chapitre.

Réponse au Reviews de Guest unique : D'abord merci pour ton commentaire il ma poussé à mettre un point final à ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de ta question, la réponse est je sais pas: je pense pas mettre de couple pour le moment, mais pourquoi pas plus tard si j'arrive à écrire un Romance potable ( je ne suis pas doué pour ça). Pour ce qui est de Sakura, alors oui j'en fait un boulet c'est vrai ( pour être franc elle n'est pas mon personnage préféré car je la trouve mal exploité), mais petit à petit elle va grandir et aura une place plus importante dans l'équipe, elle va se rendre compte que le monde n'est pas tout blanc, elle sortira de l'enfance en gros. Pour ce qui est de ta proposition elle est la bienvenu.

Si tu as d'autre question ou d'autre avis n'hésite pas.

Crédits:  
L'univers et une partie des personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Le reste comme l'histoire, les nombreuses modifications à l' univers et la tripoter de nouveaux personnages sortent de ma petite qui s'avers utile parfois.

* * *

 _H.S. La princesse du brouillard_

 _L'innocence_

 **Cinq ans avant l'attaque de Kyûki sur Konohagakure no Sato (Soit quelque mois après la fin de la Troisième grande guerre Ninja).**

Une petite ville, située dans le sud du pays de l'eau. Cette petite ville, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air était une des places forte du pays grâce à sa position géographique, qui était facilement défendable. En effet la ville était situé dans une immense crique naturel, dissimulé à la vu des navigateur par des montagnes, il était possible d'y accéder par un passage relativement étroit (deux navire pouvaient si croiser) entre deux falaises. Cette crique était entourée de montagnes donc pour avoir accès à la ville il fallait passer soit par le passage maritime appelé '' _Portes de l'Horizon_ '' ou par l'un des nombreux cols (aux nombres de trois), qui étaient tous sous bonne surveillance. Grâce a ces avantage stratégique la ville était le port d'attache de la 3 ème flotte de Kirigakure no Sato.

Tous dans cette ville était tourné vers la mer. La moitié de la citer était construite au-dessus de l'eau, allant jusqu'au centre de la baie. Ces quartiers montés sur pilotis logeaient principalement les classes sociales les moins aisés. Alors que les habitants les plus riches habitaient les quartiers dit ''de la terre ferme'', construits à flanc de montagnes et regardant vers l'océan.

Éparpillé dans toute la baie dans un bazars organisé les navire de combats mouillaient tranquillement, en cette magnifique journée de printemps. Profitant du soleil les habitants étaient de sortis. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que la dernière grande guerre ninja était terminée, les habitants de la nation de l'eau n'avait pas autant souffert que le reste de la population de la péninsule ninja. C'était principalement dû au fait que la majorité de son territoire était constitué d'une multitude d'île et les villes située sur le continent comme celle des Portes de l'Horizon étaient très bien caché, donc elles n'avaient pas été touché par les " _petits désagrément de la guerre_ ". Les habitant de la petite ville pouvait donc profiter du soleil de cette magnifique journée de printemps, sous la protection de la flotte du brouillard qui chassait les maraudeurs créé par la guerre, qui ravager la partit des cote de ce continent.

Dans ces rues bondée un homme courrait avec l'air totalement affolé, esquivant les enfant entrains de jouer, les femmes faisaient leur course, des militaires aux tenus de l'eau qui patrouillaient, s'écartaient en se mettant au garde-à-vous sur son passage. Les enfants eux n'avaient pas le respect que les soldats lui montraient, eux comme les simples innocents qu'ils étaient, courraient derrière lui comme si ils faisaient une course, à travers la ville. Les femmes quand à elles le regardaient avec bienveillance et souriaient avec tendresse. Les hommes quant à eux le regardaient avec compassion tout en mettant leur marchandise hors de la trajectoire de l'homme qui avait l'air totalement affolé.

Un seul homme ne comprenait visiblement pas se qui se passait avec cet homme. Il était accoudé à un bar de rue ( un étale en pleine rue sur le marché).

« C'est qui ce fou ? ». Demanda l'homme naïvement. Il s'attira immédiatement les regard haineux des hommes qui étaient également attablé à ses cotés, le regard outré des femmes qui faisaient leur marché dans les étales à cotés. « On voit bien que tu es un étranger. Donc, nous allons être indulgent avec toi ». Lui dit le tavernier. « Ce fou comme tu dis est le dirigeant de cette ville. Il est l'un des hommes les plus puissant du pays. Il est l'amiral en chef de la troisième flotte de Kirigakure no Sato que tu vois là bas. Mais c'est pas tous il est aussi le fils du Mizukage et le dirigeant du clan Terumî ». L'homme pâlit, il venait d'insulter le célèbre amiral du brouillard, Storm Terumî. Troisième fils du Mizukage actuel (le plus grand ninja du pays de l'eau), il était également l'un des plus jeunes à avoir obtenu le commandement d'une flotte entière et par dessus tous il était le dirigeant du plus grand clan de la brume les Terumîs ( quand un ninja devient Kage, il abandonne ses autres fonctions, en tout cas c'est la règle à Suna, Konoha et Kiri). C'était une personne qui n'était pas seulement connu pour ses exploits militaires, mais également pour sa générosité et ses grandes qualités de dirigeant publique, qui lui avait permit d'être adulé par le peuple de l'eau et plus particulièrement de la région qui était sous son influence.

Mais là l'homme en question courrait à travers les ruelles de la ville pour gagner les quartiers chic ou se trouvait la demeure ancestral du clan Terumî l'un des plus puissant clan du pays de l'eau. Ce clan était au sommet bien avant la création du village de Kirigakure no Sato, possédant la plus grande flotte de la péninsule, l'un des clans fondateurs du village ninja du brouillard, deux des Mizukages venait de ce clan en comptant l'actuel. Et quand il n'était Kage leurs membres faisaient parti du gouvernement. Sans oublier que tous ses membres faisaient partie de plus grand ninja du pays de l'eau, grâce à leurs dons car contrairement aux autres clans ninjas, il ne possédait pas un mais deux Kekkei Genkai, le Futton et le Yôton, même que certains de ses membres les plus puissants maîtrisaient les deux. D'après la légende c'est parce que les Terumî descendraient des créatures légendaires qu'étaient les Telchines.

L'homme arrivait dans les hauts quartiers, au détour d'une rue il arriva enfin en vu de son objectif, une immense porte gardée par deux gardes, derrière cette porte ce trouvait le domaine Terumî. Les murs et le fronton du domaine étaient recouvert du symbole des Terumîs, celui-ci représentait un volcan crachant des flammes perdu au milieu des eaux.

Les deux gardes le laissèrent passer avec un sourire au lèvre, cet homme était peut-être leur supérieur hiérarchique dans l'armée et dans le clan mais ils savaient pourquoi l'homme courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année l'attendait sur le bas des marches de la plus grande maison du domaine, la demeure principal du clan. La fillette ressemblait beaucoup au chef du clan. « Père dépêchez-vous, mère a dit quelle ne vous attendrez pas ».

L'homme à ces mots accéléra et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivant devant une porte ou l'on pouvait entendre les cries d'une femme. L'homme rentra sans s'annoncer. « C'est bon Funka-sama, vous pouvez souffler. C'est une magnifique petite fille ». Dit une femme habillé d'une blouse blanche. Storm venait de rentrer en retard pour l'accouchement de sa fille. Sa femme Funka l'avait fait prévenir alors qu'il était sur son bateau amiral et comme d'habitude il était arrivé en retard, sa femme lui ferait payer tôt ou tard il le savait. « Comment allez vous l'appeler Terumî-sama ? » Demanda la docteur en regardant la femme exténué qui venait de donner naissance à une magnifique petite fille rousse. « Appelez là Meï, Meï Terumî ». Déclara la femme du clan. Prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Deux ans avant l'attaque de Kyûki sur Konohagakure no Sato (Minato Namikaza nommer Hokage de la feuille cette année là).**

Dans la demeure du clan Terumî, dans la petite ville de la _"_ _Portes de l'Horizon_ _"_ , plus précisément dans le bureau du chef de clan. L'amiral de la 3 ème flotte de Kirigakure no Sato y était d'ailleurs attablé, à travailler sur une pile de paperasse. Malheureusement c'était son lot de travail quand il n'était pas en mer avec ces hommes et ces précieux navires, il passait de nombreuses heures dans son bureau la tête plonger dans des tas de rapports et autres papiers. Il n'aimait pas cette partit de son métier, il trouvait même totalement abéchant. Comme tous les ninjas, il avait été entraîner depuis sa plus tendre enfance et une fois arrivé à l'age adulte il le planqué derrière un bureau la moitié de l'année. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être chez lui. Mais la paperasse n'était pas pour lui. Et encore il n'avait pas à se plaindre, sa merveilleuse épouse lui soulageait de la plupart des documents administratifs et de la gestion du clan. Elle lui enlevait un sacré poids de ses épaules, elle lui laissait principalement les documents militaires et ceux concerna la politique international. Mais là,il s'occupait des papiers concernant les missions de la flotte, les trucs barbants en gros, rapport de mission, facture et prévision de ravitaillement, les différentes réparation à effectuer, etc … Normal la flotte était rentrée pour prendre ses quartiers d'hiver il y a tout juste une semaine, maintenant plus aucune sortie n'était possible, la saison des tempêtes était arrivée.

Il leva la tête de ses documents, tout en se frottant le front avec ses doigts, il observa le coin opposé pour voir sa petite princesse, Meï sa petite dernière qui avait maintenant 3 ans et demi. Il avait pris l'habitude quant il travaillait dans son bureau de prendre sa petite fille avec lui, elle était dans un coin de la pièce entrain de jouer tranquillement. Chose étrange car la petit Meï Terumî était considéré par tous les membres du clans comme étant une petite tornade courant dans tous les sens à qui rien ne résistait, au grand d'âme de ses aînés. Le père lui était totalement gaga de sa petite dernière.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il donna l'ordre d'entré, sa femme et sa fille aînée n'auraient jamais pris la peine de frapper c'était l'une de leur sale manie. La porte s'offrit sur son fils et son neuve. Les deux adolescents étaient âgés de treize ans et ils venaient d'accéder au rang de chunin. Bien que très jeune ils étaient des génies de leur génération. Le premier portait clairement un Terumî, portant les cheveux roux en bataille comme son père, de grand yeux verts et un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Loin de ressemblait aux stéréotype du guerrier, loin d'être une montagne de muscle, il était plutôt mince tout en muscle. Son coussin lui était plus calme, plus timide et posé que lui, ils étaient totalement l'opposé l'un de l'autre mais toujours ensemble depuis le berceau. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle leur duo était si redoutable. Ils étaient tous deux des montres de puissance l'un était un véritable génie comme tous les enfants du dirigeant du clan pour le moment et l'autre par son statut de Jinchûriki du démon six queux, le Rokubi.

Mais à peine la porte du bureau franchi les deux adolescents se firent tous deux attaquer par une petite boule de cheveux roux qui hurler d'une voix aigu « **Onii-chan ! Uta-chan !** ». En effet la petite Meï venait de leur sauter dans les bras, ou plutôt les plaquer au sol pour ensuite les serrer dans ses petits bras. Elle était en admiration devant ses deux frères aîné ( Utakata était considéré comme étant le second fils du chef du clan depuis la mort de ses parents et donc le grand frère de la petite tornade) et sa sœur. Quant à eux ils cédaient tous, au moindre caprice ils se pliaient tous en quatre pour la satisfaire, comme tous les autres membres du clan, mais Storm ne pouvait pas les blâmer car lui aussi cédait tous à sa cadette (comment résister à une telle frimousse), au grand désarroi de sa femme qui était toujours la seul à ne pas laisser s'attendrir devant la petite furie.

Reprenant un peu de contenance les deux jeunes militaires se mirent au garde à vous devant le bureau, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient tous deux en service faisant ainsi la différence entre la décontraction qu'ils affichaient habituellement. Mais l'Amiral de la flotte de Kiri connaissait parfaitement les deux adolescents (il les avait élevé tous les deux) et leurs airs sérieux lui indiqué que les nouvelles qu'ils lui apportaient, étaient très mauvaises.

« Terumî-sama, nous avons un message pour vous ? Le Mizukage, votre père est décédé ». Déclara son fils avec un sérieux militaire, prenant sur lui l'effet de la nouvelle. Ces deux adolescent étaient des ninjas, ils ne devaient pas montraient la moindre émotion même alors qu'ils venait tous deux la mort de leur propre grand-père ( l'homme le plus puissant du pays) à leur père. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa l'importance de la nouvelles que les deux adolescents venaient de lui transmettre. Le Sandaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no Sato était mort, le chef militaire du pays de l'eau était décédé et surtout cette homme qui n'était plus était son père.

Il n'avait pas pris conscience de la nouvelle que l'on venait de lui annoncer, autre le fait de perdre son père cette nouvelle était terrible pour le pays et pour son clan. Le pays qui avait déjà un grand nombre de troubles entre les différents clans, le pays se relevait doucement de la dernière grande guerre d'y il y a deux ans. Et surtout il allait falloir maintenir le clan Terumî dans les hautes sphères du pays. Storm lisser le rapport de la mort de son père, le Kage était tombé lors d'une bataille dans l'une des colonies du pays de l'eau dans les territoires de l'ouest. Une attaque d'une tribut barbare de ces territoires, les hommes de l'eau avaient été totalement pris au dépourvu, ils avaient commencé à réagirent une fois les remparts de la colonie franchi par l'ennemi. La surprise avait été le principal avantage des barbares, après de dure combats les ninjas et les soldats de l'eau repoussèrent les vandales menaient par le Mizukage et ses deux gardes du corps. Et malheureusement quand la victoire était acquise aux hommes de l'eau, mais comme toujours lors d'une bataille qu'elle soit rangée ou totalement désorganisée, la survit d'une personne tient aussi du facteur chance. Une flèche perdu peut tuer n'importe qui un surhomme ou un gringalet. Et c'est malheureusement se qui arriva se funeste jours une flèche perdu venant de nul part alla se planter dans la poitrine du Mizukage totalement surpris par le projectile, lui infligeant ainsi une blessure mortelle. Il succombât quelques jours plus tard, son unique garde du corps avait ramené sa dépouille à Kirigakure no Sato ( en effet Jûzô l'autre garde du corps avait disparu même son corps).

En lisant le rapport, l'Amiral de la troisième flotte du pays de l'eau constata des incohérences. D'abord comment une communauté qui était dite tranquille depuis plus d'une décennie se faisait attaquer par une tribut barbare originaire d'une autre région. La disparition du garde du corps était elle aussi suspecte. Toutes ces coïncidences rendaient la mort du Kage suspecte, tout cela aurait été organisé pour plonger le pays dans le chaos, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'une machination de ce style soit monter pour éliminer un chef d'état et on peut dire qu'il le savait car il y avait déjà eu recourt plus d'une fois. Serait ce un cou monté ?

Mais ce genre de question n'aurait pas de réponses immédiatement, le plus urgent maintenant allait être de trouver un remplacent au force armée du pays. Il le savait beaucoup de partisans de son père allaient bientôt de se succéder dans son bureau pour le pousser à prendre la relève de son géniteur. Pas que sa le dérange, mais Storm Terumî n'était pas un homme de pouvoir, quelqu'un de compétent, dévoué pour son peuple et sa patrie, mais aucunement intéresser par les hautes fonctions. Il effectuait qu'une seul partie de ses taches, celles touchant à tous se qui étaient militaire mais pour tous se qui étaient des taches administratives, publiques, gestion, etc.. C'est sa femme qui sans chargé dans l'ombre, elle était vraiment une personne de pouvoir malheureusement le pays de l'eau étant un pays conservateur où les femmes ne pouvaient occuper les hautes sphère du gouvernement ( ce qui faut l'avouer était totalement idiot étant donné quelle possédaient les mêmes droits que les hommes sauf commander).

En parlant du loup sa femme fit irruption dans son bureau (sans frapper comme d'habitude) accompagner d'un homme que le chef du clan connaissait bien son second Zabuza Momochi, le démon de Kiri. Storm l'avait pris sous son aile après le désastre du fameux examen genin. Maintenant il était devenu un ninja accompli et un épéiste émérite, il était même pressenti pour être l'un des prochains épéiste de la brume du haut de ses 25 ans ( qui en ferai le plus jeune depuis un bon siècle), en y repensant ça se passerai sûrement dans les prochains jours, étant donné que Jûzô aurait trouver la mort dans la tragédie qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

« Tu es au courant ? Demanda immédiatement sa femme en le regardant.

-Oui… Les garçon viennent de me donner le rapport officiel. Déclara le chef Terumî toujours assis à son bureau.

-J'envoie immédiatement Zabuza à Kiri pour préparer nos quartier et collecter les premières infos » . Comme d'habitude elle avait déjà prévu un coup d'avance même voire deux.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Une semaine plus tard à Kirigakure no Sato, dans la demeure Terumî. La grande majorité des membre du clan travaillant dans les sphères de l'autorité du pays étaient présent, les obsèques officielles du Mizukage, qui était également leur chef de clan venaient de se dérouler dans la semaine. Tous réuni pour un dernier festin en hommage en leur ancien dirigeant, tous les pontes du village caché du pays de l'eau. Car malgré la tragédie qui venait de les frapper toutes ces personnes étaient principalement obnubilé par l'échiquier politique qui se mettait en place, tout cela pour savoir qui aurait le titre de Mizukage. Il y a bien quand politique militaire que l'on ne soucis pas des morts, le corps ne devait pas encore être froid que déjà les candidats se précipitait.

À l'heure actuelle à Kirigakure no Sato deux hommes sortaient du lot pour le poste d'homme militaire le plus puissant du pays et l'un des cinq légendaire Kages du continent. Storm Terumî fils du précédent Mizukage, chef actuel du clan du volcan et Amiral de la troisième flotte de la brume, ninja de Rang SSS et surtout un politicien dévoué envers le village de Kiri ainsi que le pays de l'eau. Il avait tout pour être le prochain Kage. Mais malheureusement une passation de pouvoir ne se passe jamais aussi facilement. Le second candidat était autre que le second Jinchûriki de Kirigakure no Sato, qui servait de prison du Biju Sanbi, le démon Tortue à trois queux, Yagura. Lui était un monstre de puissance, possédant une resserve de chakra démesuré, chef de la Squale (l'Anbu de la brume), grand maître du Bojutsu, le premier Jinchûriki capable de contrôler totalement son démon. Il était clairement le champion des anciens opposants du Troisième Misukage, regroupant également les opposants aux différents clans du pays et des expansionniste qui voudraient remettre la puissance du pays de l'eau au premier plan. Mais contrairement à se que l'on pouvait imaginer le chef des Seal (nom des force spécial du pays de l'eau) était pas un adversaire pour le clan Terumî. Il était d'ailleurs le bras droit de précédant Kage, qui l'avait nommé à son poste malgré sa condition de Hôte de Biju, il avait été l'un des deux coéquipiers de Storm lors de sa formation genin et parrain de son fils. Il avait été propulsé au rang d'aspirant Mizukage par les opposants du clan Terumî et malheureusement cette idée avait pris de l'ampleur à un tel point que maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette position (il était d'ailleurs le premier surpris car son statut était méprisé par tous et là on lui offrait le pouvoir, il y avait anguille sous roche).

Ce dîner mondain était une façade pour une campagne politique et non rendre un dernier hommage à un mort. Les Terumî le savaient très bien chacun mettaient en avant le clan afin d'arriver à leur fin, à savoir maintenir l'un des leurs à la tête du pays et rester le premier clan du pays donc l'un des plus puissants clans du continent. Storm n'était serte pas forcement des plus intéressé par le poste, mais il était déterminé à poursuivre le travail de son père et continué à faire prospérer son clan ainsi que le pays de l'eau. Dans tout les cas il serait épaulé par son clan et surtout par sa femme. Il avait malheureusement perdu son bras droit, Zabuza Momochi, ce dernier avait obtenu la place de Jûzô entant que membre de l'ordre des sept épéiste de Kirigakure no Sato, l'élite des ninjas du pays tous de rang SS minimum, responsable de la sécurité des hautes dignitaires du pays et spécialiste dans l'art des assassinas.

Storm Terumî était sur la balustrade qui surplombait la salle de réception de la demeure Terumî de Kirigakure no Sato, il avait une vu parfaite sur tous les invités plusieurs étaient regroupé en petits groupes ce qui donné la désagréable impression qu'ils complotaient, d'autre s'étaient regroupés autours de la table du buffet, d'autre encore se recueillaient autours de l'autel dédié au mort (car oui il ne fallait pas oublié que le but de cette fête était avant tout pour rendre hommage au Mizukage qui était décédé) et d'autre commencé à ouvrir le bal. Lui était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait reçu un second rapport concernant la mort de de son défunt père, il trouvait ça étrange que son père est été tué par une flèche venant de nul part. La flèche n'était pas l'une de celles qu'utilisait les barbares qui avaient attaqué la colonie ( ils trouvaient lâche toutes armes capable de tuer à distance, donc ils ne les utilisaient pas). En parlant de ces barbares il avait appris qu'il était des mercenaires qui avaient été embauché pour attaquer cette colonie. Et par dessus tout l'un des deux gardes du corps de défunt Kage s'était évanouie dans la nature suite à cette attaque. Tous cela faisaient trop pour que la mort du Sandaine Mizukage soit une malheureuse suite de coïncidence, dans le méandre de la politique il n'y a jamais de coïncidence. Mais ce que le chef du clan du volcan n'arrivait pas à savoir c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-on monté toute cette machination pour éliminer un Kage et qui était à l'origine de ce complot. Pour lui ça ne pouvait pas venir d'une autre nation ninjas, cet acte déclencherai une nouvelle guerre entre les puissances du continent, mais la dernière guerre datait à peine de deux ans et elle avait laissé beaucoup de trace que les différents pays de la péninsule arrivait à peine à surmonter à l'heur actuelle. Et il ne voyait pas un politiciens de son pays être le commanditaire de cette attaque, bien-sur son père entant que homme politique du pays avait des ennemis , mais il serait idiot de plonger le pays dans une crise politique en ce moment, ça le rendrait faible qui serait la cause d'une multitude de maux entre les différentes communauté qui composer les milliers de petites île du pays de l'eau surtout après une grande guerre ninja qui était encore visible dans certain endroit notamment sur le continent, le pire qui pouvait arrivé serai une guerre civil. Storm le savait il allait tout faire pour éviter ça, c'était l'une des raison pour lequel il menait son enquête sur la mort du défunt Kage en toute discrétion sinon tout se bousculerait et sa serait le début de l'apocalypse pour le pays et par répercutions pour le clan Terumî.

La désagréable sensation que quelqu'un tirait sur son kimono le ramena à la réalité du banquer. Ce retournant vers le gêneur, il vit immédiatement une petite fille rousse de deux ans qui le regarder avec des yeux fatigués. « Père ». Supplia la sa cadette en tendant les bras vers son père. Celui-ci ne pu résister au jolie minois de sa fille et il l'a pris finalement dans ses bras.

« Qui aurait cru que le redoutable Storm Terumî, le célèbre Amiral de la troisième flotte de la brume vaincu par une petite fille de deux ans ». Ricana une personne derrière lui. Se retournant pour voir l'opportun qui osait rompre un moment privé avec sa petite fille. Il se rendit compte que cette personne n'était autre que son ami et ancien bras droit de son père. Le célèbre Yagura, son soit disant adversaire pour le poste de Mizukage. Le Jinchûriki de Sanbi se rapprocha de son ami, ils se serrèrent la main pendant que la petite Meï se jetait dans les bras de son ongle "Yag". Les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant presque une demi-heure. La fillette s'endormit dans les bras de son "oncle" ( la conversation ne devait pas être à son goût). Les deux hommes la confièrent à une femme du clan qui passait près d'eux. Puis il sortirent sur la terrasse avec un verre à la main, pour être plus tranquille. « Alors qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Yagura.

-Je sais pas. Je trouve sa louche la manière dont il est mort.

-Tu pense à un complot toi aussi. Interrogea le Jinchûriki de manière intéressé. Visiblement il n'y avait pas que Storm qui avait fait des recherches sur la disparition du troisième.

-Je vois que toi aussi tu as fait ton enquête. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Rien de spécial. Les barbares étaient des mercenaires venant d'une région très très à l'ouest, la flèche qui l'a tué n'était pas l'une des leurs. Mais je comprend pas pourquoi on a cherché à le tuer. Résuma l'hôte du Biju à trois queux.

-Rien de plus que moi au final. Je pense que l'on à tué pour plonger le pays dans le chaos. Que l'on soit divisé et détruire la paix que l'on essaye de maintenir depuis près de deux ans. Expliqua le membre du clan du volcan.

-Donc que faisons nous ?

-Je sais pas. Si je prend la place de mon père, tous ceux qui te pousse à prendre le poste vont s'opposer juste par contradiction, même chose si c'est toi. … Ah moins que tu deviennes Mizukage et moi je prenne la place de second. De cette manière on éviterait toutes oppositions de ceux qui ne veulent plus voir un Terumî à la tête du village, de peur de voir un dynastie se mettre en place et si je suis ton second tous ceux qui son opposé à toi à causse de ta condition seraient ainsi rassuré. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Demanda Storm avant de prendre une gorgée d'alcool.

-Je ne veux pas être Kage Storm, tu le sais.

-Oui, mais si je prend le poste on va m'accuser de vouloir instaurer une lignée. Et je serai mieux dans l'ombre comme ça je pourrais continuer l'enquête pour savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

-MMMmmmmmHHh. D'accord mais tu n'a pas intérêt à te débiner de tes responsabilités. De toutes façon je demanderai à ta femme pour savoir si elle est d'accord avant d'accepter.

-Pourquoi je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul.S'offusqua le Terumî.

-Non. Et tu le sais très bien, tu es un homme de terrain. Ta femme gère une grande partie de tes affaires en ton nom ». Répliqua Yagura avec un sourire

Pendant que les deux hommes continuer à parler de leur projet. Il ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette qui les observait dans l'ombre sur le toit. _Les maîtres seront content leur plan fonctionne, mais il faudra que je les préviennent le Terumî est très loin d'être bête, il va falloir être très prudent pour la suite._ Pensa-t-elle avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Quelque mois après l'attaque de Kyûki sur Konohagakure no Sato.**

Storm Terumî était une nouvelle fois assit à son bureau, il analysait l'homme qui était debout devant lui. Cette homme était une énigme pour lui, grand dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, il était un guerrier ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Il n'était as une masse de muscles taillé pour la vitesse, l'amiral avait aussi remarquer la démarche de bretteur de l'homme quand il était rentré dans la pièce, il dégageait une sensation de calme, inoffensif mais pouvant devenir extrêmement dangereux au moindre signe d'agressivité. Cette homme était dangereux.

Rien que ses habits pouvaient l'indiqué, des vêtements de forestiers permettant de se camoufler dans les forets, à cette tenue d'homme des bois venait s'ajouter des jambières en métal ainsi que ses épaulette et un plastron composé d'un métal souple que l'amiral ne connaissait pas. Le Terumî savait que l'on avait retiré à l'homme deux épées, une demi-douzaine de couteaux de lancé, trois dagues et une sacoche à sembons. Moins d'armes qu'un ninja mais tout de même.

La tête de l'inconnue était également étranges, loin de ressembler à celle d'un habitant du pays de l'eau. Il possédait de cheveux blancs, pas blancs comme lors que les hommes prennent de l'age mais blanc, totalement blancs. Ils étaient coiffés d'une manière inconnue pour l'amiral, deux longues tresses encadrait son visage celui-ci à moitié camoufler par des cheveux, le reste de sa crinière était en bataille lui descendant jusqu'au épaule pour finir en une troisième tresse. Un visage carré au teint très blanc contrastant avec le teint légèrement hâlé des habitant du pays, une mâchoire carré, une longue balafre sur sa joue droite et les yeux totalement caché par ses cheveux.

Cette homme étrange était devant lui pour plusieurs raison, la première était que cette individu avait ridiculisé les hommes qui escortait sa femme et ses princesses qui revenaient d'un voyage diplomatique. Il était sur la route alors que l'escorte passait. Les gardes avaient été un peu brusque en dégageant le passage, l'homme lui ne c'était pas écarté. Et comme souvent des hommes garde du corps avaient un peu d'autorité, ils en avaient trop fait. Voulant faire payer la résistance de cet homme. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser les ninjas, l'homme n'avait pas reçu de correction. Il leur avait infligé une correction mémorable, bras cassés, traumatisme crâniens, cages thoraciques enfoncées, etc… Des ninjas d'élites ridiculisé par un simple passant, serte un passant portant autant d'arme qu'un ninjas. Le rapport du combat que Storm était en de relire pour la cinquantaine fois depuis que les événements, un combat digne d'un Kage. Surtout un combat totalement inutile car l'homme n'avait rien tenté contre les trois femmes Terumî, même lors que son aînée avait voulu s'interposer entre lui, sa mère et Meï. Mais l'homme n'avait rien fait il avait même évité que la jeune adolescente l'attaque, évitant ainsi de la faire souffrir. Cette démonstration de force avait donné une idée à Funka, que cet homme était tout désigné pour être le nouveau précepteur de leur dernière princesse. Car selon sa femme qui avait insisté pour que l'homme soit escorter avec elle jusqu'à la ville ( très utile un homme démonte tout la dite escorte, comme si il en avait besoin, s'en compter que la moitié des membres de la dite escorte étaient dans un sale état), pour faire pardonné l'impolitesse de ses gardes du corps, bien une idée de sa femme. Pendant le trajet de retour sa femme l'avait trouvé charmant, très cultiver, elle avait trouvé un érudit inconnue et en plus d'être une personne très cultivé, il était très doué au combat et en ninjutsu. Sa femme c'était attachée à cette personne qui d'après ses propre mots était parfaitement charmante, donc elle avait insisté pour qu'il le rencontre. L'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête était d'en faire le précepteur de Meï, la petit furie que ses enseignants peinaient tant à canaliser.

Mais le fait que l'homme soit érudit et un excellent combattant, son plus gros avantage pour se poste, car des érudits et des senseïs se bousculaient pour rentrer aux services de la prestigieuse famille Terumî, même les anciens du clan se bousculaient pour enseigner à la petite princesse. Mais il était de tradition familiale que les précepteurs des héritiers du clan viennent de l'extérieur afin d'élargir la vision de l'enfant et éviter de la cantonner aux idées du clan. Malheureusement par les temps qui courraient il était difficile de trouver une personne qui n'était pas un espion soit du Mizukage ou d'un autre politicien, les tensions naissantes dans le pays. Surtout avec ce mouvement anti-clan. Tout ça à cause du clan Kaguya qui avait tenté un putsch contre le Kage il y a maintenant un an. Bien évidement ce clan avait été totalement exterminé, mais il avait surtout semé le graine des tensions actuel. Six mois après, le clan Yuki avait était également exterminé pour éviter un soit disant complot de la par de la tribut des neiges, à l'heure actuel les preuves de ce complots étaient encore introuvable. Cette méfiance auprès des clans les touchaient tous, ils étaient tous mis sous surveillance. Voilà pourquoi un jeune érudits venant de nul part (bien-sûr il avait fait une enquête strict sur cette homme, il n'allait pas laisser sa petite princesse entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu qui pouvait être potentiellement dangereux).

L'amiral avait réuni plusieurs informations sur le compte de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il vivait seul depuis une dizaine d'années dans les montagnes au nord sur la partie continental du pays. Il n'était affilié à aucun clan, ni aucun village et au vu du physique du jeune homme, il n'était pas originaire du pays de l'eau. Il évité de rentrer en contacte avec la civilisation descendant à son contacte que deux à trois fois par ans pour une semaine en moyenne. D'après ses espions cet homme était inconnu pour ses ennemis politiques. Donc résultat de ses recherches l'homme ne travaillait pour aucun de ses adversaire et il avait aucune raison pour lui refuser se poste. Il ne lui ferait pas confiance pour autant, il le garderait à l'œil, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas son mot à dire, sa femme l'avait choisi.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda le chef Terumî mettant fin au silence.

-Pour l'altercation avec vos hommes Amiral-sama.

-Entre autre, mais pas que. J'aimerai savoir vos capacité en tant que ninja.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un ninja.

-Je cherche actuellement un précepteur pour ma plus jeune fille de 5 ans, Meï, vous l'avez rencontré je crois ? Demanda Storm.

-Et vous voudriez que je lui enseigne les arts ninjas ?

-Oui, le ninjutsu, le taijutsu, le bojutsu, le kenjutsu,, etc … Et le reste, écriture, histoire,lecture, calcul, la diplomatie, stratégie. Donc je voudrais savoir vos compétence dans ces domaines. D'après ma femme vous êtes excellent pour les lettres.

-Je me débrouille pour tout dans tous ces domaines, mais je ne suis pas ninja.

-Mais vous savait manipuler le chakra, d'après le rapport de mes hommes vous auriez utilisé des jutsus Doton.

-Je sais utiliser le Doton, le Katon et le Raiton. Mais quand je dis que je ne suis pas un ninja c'est que je ne connais pas les techniques de bases et la théorie de bases de votre castres.

-Comment pouvez vous avoir toutes ses connaissances ? Demanda l'amiral surprit.

-J'ai été soldat dans de très lointaines terres de l'ouest, là bas les ninjas n'existent pas, mais tous les soldats d'élites maîtrises ce que vous appelez chakra.

-Des soldats d'élites de l'Ouest qu'elle pays ? Interrogea l'Amiral curieux de savoir.

-Vous ne le connaîtrait pas, ce que vous appelait les territoires de l'ouest ne sont pas les terres les plus à l'ouest, le monde est plus vaste que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

-Et il y a pas de Ninja dans ces pays ?

-Non ce qui manipule le chakra son des soldats d'élites appelés prétoriens. Sinon pour le reste des tâches qu'effectue les ninjas on utilise des espions ou des assassins. Mais je suis capable d'enseigner ces compétences. Lui indiqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Donc j'en déduis que vous acceptez le poste maître …

-Tomber.

-Donc maître Fall acceptez le poste ? Redemanda l'Amiral de la flotte de pays de l'eau.

-Je veux bien du poste mais je ne pourrais pas enseigner les lettres et les chiffres à votre fille. Répondit le blanc à la surprise de son interlocuteur.

-Heu…. Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda le Terumî de plus en plus intrigué par cet homme.

-Je suis aveugle. L'achat le blanc tout en relevant ses cheveux pour laisser voir ses yeux. La vu du haut du visage de l'homme provoqua un hoquet de surprise de la par du chef de clan. En effet la vu n'était pas des plus agréable. En effet le haut du visage de l'homme était barré par une horrible cicatrise sanguinolente qui lui barré les deux yeux qui était vitreux et infecté de sang. Effectivement il n'y avait peut de chance que l'homme puissent encore voir avec une telle blessure au visage. Donc cet homme qui avait ridiculisé ses hommes était aveugle, comment avait-il fait. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi sa femme avait autant insisté pour le prendre à leur service, c'est supposition sur lui était peut-être fondé finalement.

En effet sa femme pensait que cet homme faisait parti du légendaire cercle, d'après elle le blanc aurait un tatouage représentant le symbole du cercle, qui représentait un serpent ailé enroulait autour d'un œil qui se mordait la queue. Sa femme était une amoureuse des légendes de Kiri et notamment celles concernant le cercle. La légende disait qu'une petite communauté de guerrier qui se réunissait pour lutter contre des démons et ils avaient une armée de montres sous leurs commandements. Ces guerriers étaient selon la légende d'une puissance bien supérieur à celle d'un guerrier normal, il était capable de faire jeu égale avec des invocations de rang SSS voire avec un démon à queu.

Si les soupçons de sa femme étaient fondé alors il n'avait rien à craindre pour la sécurité de sa fille. Sortant de ses pensées, il toussa pour signifié qu'il avait pris sa décision. « Nous nous arrangerons, le poste vous intéresse toujours ? »

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Deux ans après que le précepteur Fall était arrivé dans la demeure du clan Terumî ( deux ans après l'attaque de Kyûki sur Konohagakure no Sato).**

Sept ans, la jeune Meï Terumî, la princesse du clan Terumî avait maintenant sept ans. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la jeune fille avait pour précepteur, maître Fall. L'homme avait été totalement intégrés par les membres du clan, surtout par la gente féminine. Difficile pour les femmes de rester indifférente au blanc, bel homme avec un corps d'apollon et les mystères l'entourant. En effet personne ne savait d' où il venait et surtout personne n'avait encore réussi à voir ses yeux. Même le chef de famille lui faisait dorénavant confiance, lui demandant parfois son avis sur certain sujet. Car il s'était avéré, que le précepteur était de de très bon conseil que ce soit pour la politique ou que ce soit sur les stratégies militaires. Toutes ses compétences avaient grandement intrigué Storm Teremî et sa femme, comment cet homme soit aussi informé sur la façon de diriger une armée ou bien un clan.

Les parents de la jeune Meï étaient totalement satisfait de l'enseignement qu'il donnait, même la jeune de fille adorait son maître. Il lui enseignait tous les matins les arts militaires, l'après midi était consacré à la stratégie, la philosophie, l'histoire, la poésie, la politique, etc …. L'écriture, le calcul, la lecture lui avait été enseigné ( à cause de son incapacité à voir) par sa sœur aînée qui avait bizarrement été ravie de collaborer avec le blanc dans l'éducation de sa petite sœur.

La petite Meï était au milieu de la cour de la demeure principal du clan du volcan, elle faisait des Katas sous la surveillance de son maître ( serai mal vu de dire sous l'œil ), sa sœur aîné, son frère et son coussin étaient assis appuyés contre le muret de la cour à observer la leçon de la princesse.

« Levait le coude droit plus haut princesse ». Déclara le maître, sous le soupire d'agacement de son élève et le sourire des spectateurs. « Maître Fall, pourquoi je dois réapprendre le taijutsu, Onee-chan, Uta-chan et Onii-chan mon déjà appris le taijutsu. Demanda la jeune fille en sueur.

-Ne vois tu pas une différence entre les katas que tu connais et ceux que tu apprends ? Interrogea le maître.

-Euh … Non.

-Et vous ? » Demanda le maître aux trois jeunes qui regardaient la plus jeune souffrir. Les deux garçons s'interrogèrent du regard, mais faisant la moue aucun des deux n'avaient la moindre idée. L'aînée quant a elle sourie, elle avait remarqué la différence entre le style Terumî et celui que le beau blanc enseignait à sa petite sœur. « Vous lui enseignez une variante du taijutsu basé sur la contre-attaque. Plus précisément vous lui enseigne, un style de taijutsu qui est très dangereux. Elle doit attaquer au dernier moment, comme ça elle profite de l'élan de l'attaque de votre adversaire pour lui porter un assaut qui le surprendra et comme elle aura passé sa garde il ne pourra pas réagir. Mais si elle se rate, elle prendra l'attaque de son adversaire de plein fouet ». Répondit l'aînée. « Vous avez raison ma dame, c'est pour cela que je suis intransigeant avec votre jeune sœur ». Confirma le précepteur, faisant rougir la jeune femme à cause de nom par lequel il l'avait appelé. « Moi je comprend toujours rien ». Bougonna une petite voix de fillette appartenant à la cadette des enfants des dirigeants du clan Terumî (elle était jalouse de l'attention que la plupart des filles portaient à son maître, surtout qu'elle ne le comprenait pas). « Ne boude Meuh-meuh ! !» La taquina son frère qui provoqua la réaction inverse de la cadette, elle se renfrogna encore plus.

« Pourquoi ne faisions nous pas un combat pour lui montrer, maître Fall ? » Suggéra la voix innocente de l'aînée, regardant le précepteur qui n'avait pas bouger et qui donnait l'impression de regarder son élève. Les habitants du domaine c'étaient habitués à cette étrange particularité il arrivé souvent lors qu'on lui parlé, il ne se tourné pas vers son interlocuteur, presque personne savait pourquoi il faisait ça. « Pourquoi pas, Miss ». Lui répondit le blanc en lui faisant signe de se mettre devant lui pour une exhibition.

Pendant que sa grande sœur se mettait en place face à maître Fall, Meï alla rejoindre son frère et son coussin pour s'appuyer sur le muret du dojo, attendant avec impatience de voir le combat. Comment allait faire maître Fall face à sa sœur, car elle était la meilleur combattante de sa génération, junïn depuis l'âge de quinze ans, capitaine de Frégate (ressemant promu), elle commençait tout juste à se faire un nom en dehors du pays. Et surtout elle n'avait jamais vu son précepteur se battre en duel et d'après sa mère et sa sœur c'était un redoutable combattant. Elle remarqua que plusieurs personnes c'étaient rapprochés pour voir le duel, elle remarqua également qu'à la fenêtre du bureau de son père, sa mère les observait avec attention (son père était en mer avec sa flotte le long des côtes des territoires de l'ouest). Visiblement beaucoup de monde était curieux de voir les capacités du précepteur de leur petit princesse.

Les deux duellistes étaient maintenant face à face, la sœur de Meï était en posture de garde traditionnel du Taïjutsu Terumî, alors que son précepteur attendait calmement dans aucune garde, attendant simplement. Il est vrai que sa pouvait être déconcertant de se retrouver face un mec qui donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer en attendant le bus que face à un type qui allait vous combattre dans quelques secondes. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une attaque de l'homme qui surpris tout le monde. Tous les spectateurs se seraient attendus à se que le blanc patiente jusqu'au première assaut de leur héritière avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais non c'est lui qui avait commencé les hostilités, il avait fait aucun signe juste taper du pied et des pics de terre apparurent la où ce tenait la Terumî il y encore une fraction de secondes. La jeune femme avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque grâce à ses réflexes surnaturels. Avant même qu'elle soit mise de nouveau en garde la jeune héritière se retrouva de nouveau attaqué mais cette fois le précepteur à attaquait aux corps à corps. Elle fut obligée à défier les assauts effrénés du maître de la cadette de la famille du clan, l'homme avait déjà eux plusieurs possibilité de toucher la jeune femme rousse, mais comme c'était qu'un simple combat d'exhibition il ne le fit pas. Tous les spectateurs pouvaient qu'il y avait une réelle différence de niveau entre les deux combattants, eux qui pensaient voir leur héritière mener (elle était quand même considéré comme une génie du clan et du village ninja) mais la elle se faisait balader comme si elle était une simple genin face à un son junïn instructeur.

Puis d'un coup s'en prévenir le blanc s'arrêta brutalement, la jeune femme fit un saut pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque qui ne vint pas, il jouait visiblement avec elle. Mais cette fois elle avait décidé de ne plus lui laisser le monopole du combat. Elle le chargea immédiatement sans réellement avoir repris son souffle. L'homme ne fit rien, il ne bougea que lorsque le coups de son adversaire soit à quelques centimètre de son visage. Et avec une vitesse tout bonnement incroyable même pour un ninja il se baisa, fit un coup de pied circulaire allant faucher les jambes de l'héritière. Celle-ci emporté par son élan, elle se retrouva à faire un plongeon sur le sol. Se relevant avec l'habitude d'un ninja elle se releva dans la seconde. L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse, alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de la chute de son adversaire pour lui porter un coup fatal, la jeune femme se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle avait de la chance que ce soit un duel d'exhibition.

Elle se rua de nouveau vers l'homme pour tenter de le toucher, et encore une fois le blanc ne bougea pas d'un pouce une nouvel fois. Mais cette fois elle était préparée, elle savait que l'homme attendrait au dernier moment pour réagir.

Elle fut une nouvelle fois surprise par le blanc qui au lieu d'esquiver et de contre-attaquer immédiatement. Cette fois il se contenta d'esquiver et d'attraper le bras qui allait l'atteindre. Utilisant l'élan de la jeune femme, il la balança à terre. D'un signe incantatoire il fit apparaître de l'un de ses sceaux au poignet un katana qu'il pointa sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Tout le monde assista à la défaite de leur héritière. En levant le regard vers son adversaire la Terumî vit le haut du visage du précepteur qui était d'habitude dissimulé par ses cheveux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. Des yeux barrés par une immonde cicatrice sanguinolente, les deux yeux était totalement vitreux et injecté de sang. C'était une véritable horreur qui la fit frémir.

La jeune femme leva la main en signe de reddition, elle pris la main que lui tentait le précepteur de sa petite sœur. Elle revit clairement les yeux de l'homme à ce moment là, finalement elle avait bien vu le haut du visage totalement ravagé du blanc. Elle pensait que ses parents la faisaient marcher quand il disait que maître Fall était aveugle (elle se doutait de quelque chose quand elle c'était rendu compte que le précepteur ne lui apprenait pas à lire, etc ….), mais visiblement ils avaient raison, le précepteur ne pouvait absolument rien voir avec l'état de ses yeux. Mais comment faisait t-il pour voir pendant un combat et comment pouvait-il surveiller sa sœur, sans ses yeux ?

« Maître Fall, vous être aveugle ? Demanda la jeune femme pour confirmer ses soupçons, sa question fit sursauter les trois autres enfants Terumî qui c'étaient rapprochés.

-Oui, en effet. Confirma le blanc. À la plus grande surprise des autres.

-Ma...is co..co..mment vous faites pour vous battre s'en rien y voir ? Demanda tout en bégayant la plus petite ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Que savez vous des aveugles princesse ? Demanda le précepteur à son élève.

-Heu…..Ils n'y voient rien ? Répondit-elle innocemment ne comprenant pas où son maître voulait en venir.

-C'est une évidence princesse. Quoi d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire montrant qu'il se retenait de rire, contrairement à ses aînés qui eux étaient totalement pliés par la réponse totalement idiote (dit sur un ton très sérieux) de leur cadette.

-Heu….. Je sais pas. Répondit-elle avec une petite voix triste, déçu d'être l'origine des moqueries.

-Fermez les yeux princesse. Maintenant dîtes moi comment vous savez où je suis ?

-Je vous entandant. …. Ah j'ai compris avec vos autres sens ?

-Oui, j'utilise mais autre sens. Mais aussi ma maîtrise du chakra.

-Hein ? Demanda-t-elle ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Alors que les trois autres étaient subitement très intéresser par les paroles du précepteur ne voyant pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

-Le chakra quand il est suffisamment maîtrisé peut devenir un sixième sens. De plusieurs façons différentes. Moi par exemple j'utilise mon affinité Doton. Après plusieurs année d'entraînement j'ai pu l'utilisé s'en faire de signe et presque en permanence ce qui me permet de sentir où se trouve tel ou tel obstacle et où se trouve les gens autours de moi. Expliqua-t-il.

-Mais maître Fall, comment vous faites pour savoir où l'on est quand vous marchez sur le planché du manoir. Demanda l'héritier prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-Avec l'habitude, mes sens sont plus développés.

-Mais quand on vous attaque, vous savez quelle attaque on utilise contre vous ? Demanda l'aînée curieuse.

-Le chakra encore un foie. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, vous serez capable de déployer votre chakra autour de vous, créant une sorte de dôme de chakra invisible autours de vous, de cette manière on peut sentir les mouvements qui se produise dans votre sphère de chakra, le chakra est utilisé comme un sonnar. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas du jour au lendemain il vous faudra plusieurs décennies pour maîtriser se genre de technique. Cette dernière remarque laissa dubitatif toute les personnes présente.

-Mais maître Fall vous n'êtes pas aussi vieux ? Demanda la plus jeune, ne comprenant pas comment son gardien pouvait avoir maîtrisé une technique qui demandait autant de temps alors qu'il donnait l'impression d'être un peut plus âgé que sa sœur.

-Qu'est ce que je vous ai appris sur les apparences princesse ? L'interrogat-t-il.

-Qu'il ne faut pas si fier aux apparences ». Récitât-t-elle, machinalement.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Quatre ans après l'arrivé de maître Fall ( 9ans de Meï Terumî et 4 ans de Naruto).**

Il faisait noir, elle courrait, elle avait peur. Tout avait commencé par un mauvais pressentiment dans l'après midi de la veille. Cette étrange sensation avait touché toutes les membres du clan, les rendant soucieux, au aguets, méfiant, soupçonneux … Elle avait interrogé son percepteur sur ce mauvais pressentiment, il lui avait répondu que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver (comme d'habitude il était encore une fois énigmatique).

Et il avait raison car la jeune Meï Terumî avait été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par une explosion. Son esprit embrumé fut sortie de sa léthargie par les cris des membres du clan : « On est attaqué ! La grande porte est tombée ! Protégez le bâtiment principal ! (demeure principal accueillant la famille du chef du clan , la salle du conseil, la salle de réception, la bibliothèque du clan, les chambre des invités….). Un kuneï avec un parchemin explosif alla se figer dans le volet de sa chambre, elle fut sauvé par les réflexes qu'elle avait acquis pendant ses nombreuses heures d'entraînements (elle devrait remercier maître Fall pour ça), elle avait roulé sous son lit la protégeant ainsi de la déflagration causé par l'explosion qui ravagea une partie de sa chambre. Quelque seconde plus tard la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé pour laisser entrer maître Fall une épée dans chaque main. Il fait juste habillé d'un pantalon en toile large, en voyant son torse musclé recouvert de tatouage et de sceaux, la jeune fille compris pourquoi son maître rendait toutes les filles du clan folle y comprit sa sœur.

Il c'était accroupi devant elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, puis il lui intima l'ordre de s'habiller et de prendre son sac de "secours" ( sac que tous les ninjas gardent dans leur chambres à portait de main, contenant le nécessaire de survit en cas d'urgence comme celle-ci). Puis elle le suivit le dédale de couloirs que la demeure principal du clan du volcan possédait.

De nouvelles explosions sortirent la jeune héritière de son "mode automatique ". Elle pris conscience de se qui se passait autours d'elle. Le clan était attaqué. Son père avait crains ce moment depuis près de deux ans, les clans étaient de plus en plus méprisé, haïs…. Tout ça encouragé par le régime actuel.

Un homme masqué avec le symbole des Oinins de la brume se dressa soudainement devant eux. Visiblement le clan était attaqué par les force de leur propre pays. Le chasseur de déserteur se lança à l'assaut, son maître ne bougea pas d'un pouce, l'homme arma son bras près à frapper pour poignarder l'aveugle avec son kuneï. Mais au dernier moment ( il restait quelques centimètres à l'arme pour porter le coup fatal) Fall fit un mouvement avec une rapidité fulgurante. Avec l'une de ses lames il dévia le bras de son adversaire créant ainsi une ouverture dans sa garde du traqueur de renégat lui permettant de lui planter sa seconde épée dans la gorge du Oinin qui s'effondra raide mort. La jeune Meï se plaça immédiatement juste derrière son percepteur qui dégager maintenant une aura presque démoniaque (qui bizarrement la rassurait). Plusieurs hommes portant le masque de la Squale apparurent. Ils furent massacré sans ménagement par son protecteur.

La jeune fille savait où ils allaient, elle et son précepteur. Ils allaient vers les passages secret qui permettaient de fuir le domaine et de se retrouver dans la foret dans les montagnes qui surplombait la ville. MeÏ connaissait ces passage car elle y avait joué de nombreuse fois quant elle était plus jeune (notamment perdu de nombreuse fois aussi).

Suivant toujours son précepteur à travers les couloirs de la maison principal du clan, passant devant les différentes salles. Plus ils se rapprochaient des passages secrets domaine, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans un cauchemars pour la jeune Terumî, alors que son maître lui ne semblé pas le moins du monde affecté par le massacre qui se passer autour d'eux.

Tournant son regard vers la pièce devant laquelle ils passaient. Meï vit plusieurs corps appartenant aux anciens du clan ceux qu'elle prenait pour ses grand-père et grand-mère, au milieu de cette amoncellement de cadavre elle pouvait voir ceux des forces de Kiri. Elle en eut des hauts le cœur continuant à avancer sous la protection de son garde du corps elle vit d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissait étalé dans une flaque de sang sans vie. Une fille de son age avec qui elle jouait il y a encore quelques heures, un petit garçon de cinq ans qu'elle avait surveillé pendant que sa mère finissait d'étendre le linge, la dîtes mère qui lui avait toujours préparait ses goutter….

Elle allait de découverte macabre en découverte macabre. Mais les horreurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Au détour d'un couloirs elle vu à l'autre bout son frère aîné se faire transpercer par plusieurs katana des hommes du Squale, elle c'était immobilisée en voyant son frère, pendant que maître Fall combattait de nouveau un ennemis qui avait l mauvaise idée de se dresser devant lui. Et là pendant que son aîné recevait le coup qui lui serait fatal tourna la tête vers elle, leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors qu'elle pleurer toute les larmes de son corps frère lui fit un sourire rassurant qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire quant elle faisait une bêtise, se sourire dans lequel on pouvait voire de la fierté, de l'amour mélangé avec une profonde mélancolie. Quand son corps bascula pour, elle le vit faire un clin d'œil et faire le signe de rupture qui déclencha des parchemins explosifs qui était coller sur lui, puis il explosa devant ses yeux emportant avec lui les quatre membres du Squale qui l'avaient tué.

Son mentor la tira de sa contemplation du spectacle morbide qui se déroulait devant c'est yeux ( les morceaux de son frère projeté par l'explosion). Elle le suivit mécaniquement son garde du corps, malheureuse le cauchemar ne fit que continuer. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux devant le halle d'entré où la jeune fille découvrit une nouvelle horreurs. Sa mère qui agonisé sur les marches de l'escalier elle avait plusieurs kuneï planter dans le dos, elle était totalement épuisé ayant perdu ses réserve de chakra. Elle avait du se prendre l'explosion de la porte de la demeure de plein fouet au vu des nombreuses brûlures qui recouvrait son corps. À la vu de sa cadette la première dame du clan Terumî rampa jusqu'à sa fille. « Meï viens ma chérie ! ». La jeune fille s'approchât doucement de sa mère de peur de lui faire mal. « Ma chérie il va falloir que tu soit forte. Reste avec maître Fall. Il te protégera. Sache que je t'ai...me..., ma …chérie ». Dit elle dans un dernier souffle, elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Son précepteur posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Puis il l'envoya surveiller l'entré pendant qu'il se pencher sur le corps agonisant de la mère de son élève. « Je vous promet de la protéger je le jure sur le cercle ». Ces paroles murmurer à son oreille fit sourire la femme, elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à cet homme, il faisait parti de la légendaire sec du cercle, elle le savait. Maintenant elle pouvait partir en paix sa fille serai en sécurité.

Et encore une fois le cauchemar continua pour la jeune Meï. En se rapprochant de la porte des passages secret, ils passèrent tous deux devant une pièce devant une pièce, où une jeune femme était plongé dans l'inconscience. Heureusement pour elle, car pour trois hommes portant la des masques des forces spéciales de la brume la violait sans ménagement. Leur mission n'était pas seulement de massacre tous les membres du clan Terumî , mais aussi de l'humilier le plus possible. C'est là que la jeune héritière remarqua que la jeune femme en question lui était familière. Quelle horreur c'était sa sœur aînée.

Elle perdit tout contrôle, se ruant immédiatement sur l'un des hommes qui agressait son Onee-chan, échappant également à la vigilance de son gardien, elle avait déjà perdu sa mère et son frère mourir, elle ne voulait pas perde une nouvelle personne. D'un geste répéter de nombreuse fois lors de ses interminable entraînement elle sortit un kuneï de sa sacoche. Sautant sur le dos d'un des trois hommes, elle lui planta immédiatement son arme dans l'un des yeux jusqu'à la garde. Tuant ainsi pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Mais elle ne fut pas choqué par son premier sang car elle avait vu tellement d'horreur durant cette nuit.

Le bruit du corps heurtant le sol fit réagir les deux autres membres du Squales qui laissèrent leur distraction pour se retourner vers la jeune fille qui tenait toujours son arme à la main. Elle comprit de suite qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir vivant face à eux. Elle avait vaincu le premier en utilisant la surprise. Mais là ses adversaires étaient prêt, plus expérimenté, plus fort et surtout déterminé à venger leur compagnons. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas vaincre aussi facilement.

Avant même que l'un des belligérant face le moindre mouvement, les deux hommes furent fauché par deux épines blanches qui se plantèrent dans leur gorge. Meï se retourna immédiatement sur ses gardes prête à faire face à un nouvel ennemis. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit était son précepteur qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle remarqua également que sur ses épaules se tenait un petit dragon blanc ( pas un dragon asiatique mais un dragon européen), elle savait que son maître avait passé un pacte d'invocation avec ces créatures.

« Maître Fall. Aidez moi par pitiez. C'est Onee-chan ! Supplia la jeune fille en pleure.

-Calme toi, princesse ». Lui murmura son gardien avec un ton apaisant tout en avançant doucement vers l'aînée des héritières du clan Terumî, afin de lui prendre le pouls.

« Elle est en vie, princesse. Je vais m'…... » Il fut coupé par l'apparition d'une dizaine de Squales. Le dragon qui était jugé sur son épaule depuis le début de la scène sauta immédiatement pour se mettre entre son maître ainsi que ses deux protéger et les nouveaux arrivants. Les membres des forces spéciales du village caché du pays de l'eau furent immédiatement stoppés dans leurs cours par le lézard aillé, qui se mettait à grossir, passant de la taille d'un gros iguane à celui un gros fauve. Une main présent son épaule fit sortir la jeune Meï de sa contemplation de la noble créature. « Princesse, vous allez fuir la demeure par les passages avec Ani, pendant que moi je vais les retenir et m'occuper de votre sœur ». La jeune fille voulu protester, mais elle fut coupé par son maître, qui se mis à faire un série de mudras, sacrifiant un peu de son sang. « Ninpo : Invocation ». Un second petit dragon blanc se matérialisa dans un nuage de fumé juste devant l'aveugle. « Bonjour, mon frère, emmène la princesse à la cabane de la cascade ». Pendant que le dragon hochait la tête en signe de compréhension, il le déposa sur les épaules de sa protégé. « Meï regardez moi ! » L'interpellation de son maître fit sursauter la jeune fille, jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son nom, il utilisait toujours le surnom de princesse. « Meï regardez moi ! Vous allez prendre le passage secret et vous allez courir jusqu'à chez moi, ne vous inquiétez pas Ani vas vous guider. Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Je vous rejoindrez n'ayez pas peur ! » Lui expliqua son gardien. « Mais maître, vous et Onee-chan…. » Tenta-t-elle de protester de nouveaux. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous suis avec votre sœur, on se retrouve à la cabane. Utilisez votre entraînement personne ne doit vous suivre ». Lui recommanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement. Elle se précipita pour l'étreindre une dernière fois. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher l'aveugle l'écarta de lui et la poussa dans le passage sombre. « Maintenant vas ! » Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La dernière vision que la jeune Meï Terumî eut avant de passer dans l'obscurité du passage était son maître se retourner pour faire face aux Squales qui arrivé maintenant en masse. Malgré ses craintes elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, avec pour seul réconfort la chaleur rassurante que dégager le petit dragon qui c'était lover dans les creux de son cou.

 _Fin du chapitre_

 _H.S. La princesse du brouillard_

 _L'innocence_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Je pense pouvoir poster la suite dans deux semaines. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite Review ça fait toujours plaisir et sa me motive pour continuer. Ou si vous avez une question (je répond toujours).


	9. HS Partie 2: L'exil

_H.S. La princesse du brouillard_

 _L'exil_

 **Trois jours après le massacre du clan Terumî.**

Elle courrait, encore est toujours, voulant mettre le maximum de distance entre elle est son cauchemar. Ils étaient tous mort, elle avait vu son frère mort sur le sol d'un des couloirs de la demeure familiale. Elle avait vu celui de sa mère criblée de kuneïs, agonisant lentement, elle avait concentré ses dernières forces pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle devait se battre pour continuer de vivre. Meï aurait voulut rester à ses cotés, mais son précepteur l'avait poussé à partir. Le pire avait été de voir sa sœur aînée à moitié consciente se faire violer par trois ès l'avoir secouru avec l'aide de son gardien qui avait tué deux des trois salauds des forces spéciales. Puis elle avait voulu l'aider, mais encore une fois son maître avait refusé, en lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait de son aînée, se qu'il fit en la portant le reste du chemin jusqu'aux passages secrets de la maison. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'y engouffrer, une escouade d'hommes du Squales apparurent au milieu des flammes. C'est à ce moment là que son précepteur lui avait ordonné de fuir par le passage avec le petit dragon blanc qu'il venait d'invoquer, tout en lui promettant de la rejoindre.

Elle l'avait écouté fuyant par ces tunnels sombres, le petit dragon sur l'épaule. Elle avait émergé du labyrinthe au beau milieu de la foret sur la montagne qui surplombait la ville. Ce retournant une dernière fois vers elle, la jeune Terumî vit qu'elle aussi était en proie aux flammes, des combats faisaient rage entre les habitants soutenant le clan du volcan et les hommes de la brume. Même la flotte qui mouillait encore paisiblement l'après midi même était noyée dans des combats internes entre les hommes du gouvernement et ceux qui étaient encore fidèle envers le clan Terumî. Tous ces combats montraient à qu'elles points le clan du volcan pouvait être apprécié par la population et les hommes qui avaient sous ses ordres lui étaient encore dévoué.

Elle vit aussi tous le domaine du clan complètement dévasté par le feu et des explosions se faisaient toujours entendre, prouvant ainsi que les combats continuaient. Soudain le domaines explosa sous ses yeux qui se remplir de larmes.

Maintenant elle était toute seul, ils étaient tous morts, maître Fall, Onee-chan, Onii-chan,Uta-chan, mère, père, etc … Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par le petit dragon qui lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait repartir pour s'éloigner de ce cauchemar. Suivant les conseils de son nouvel ami et surtout maintenant le seul, elle s'enfonça dans la foret se contentant juste de courir droit devant elle. Elle ne remarqua même pas lors qu'elle passa sous les trois hommes perché dans les arbres, qui regardaient le port du pays de l'eau. Ces trois encapuchonné la laissèrent passer, ils avaient tous le même symbole sur leur vêtement et sur leur peau (en tatouage), un tourbillon rouge en son centre un œil blanc avec une pupille en forme de rosasse de couleur or. « Que faisons nous chef ? Demanda l'une des silhouettes avec une voix de femme.

-Rien, ce n'est pas nos affaires on va les laisser s'entre déchirer entre eux ». Répondit l'homme aux tatouages tribaux qui avait l'air d'être le chef de cette escouade. « On informe le village et le clan. Puis en passe à la suite tant que la brume sanglante ne touche pas nos intérêts on ne fait rien ». Compléta le forestier, puis les trois espions disparurent dans un shunïn caractéristique du village de la feuille.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours, cinq jours qu'elle courrait, cinq jours qu'elle avait échappé au massacre de son clan. Elle en avait marre, elle était épuisée. Elle ne s'était arrêtée que quelques heures pour dormir sous la surveillance de son dernier ami, le petit dragon qui c'était révélé être très protecteurs. Elle l'avait appelé Flocon (nom affreusement ridicule pour un dragon blanc capable de tuer n'importe qui n'importe quand), elle lui avait donné ce nom car elle n'avait jamais vu de neige sa mère avait lui en avait souvent parlé en lui racontant des histoires qui la faisait tant rêver quand elle était encore une petite fille. Oui car elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle n'était plus une fillette depuis le massacre, elle était la dernière Terumî encore en vie, ça l'avait obligé à grandir immédiatement.

Les leçons de son maître lui avait servi depuis le début de sa fuite, elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait été suivi par des hommes sûrement des forces spéciales de la brume sans doute, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir si ses doutes étaient fondés. Meï avait tout fait pour les semer, passant par des rivières pour détourner sa piste, elle avait fait des détours, elle était même allait jusqu'à se rouler dans la boue pour éviter que des chiens n'arrive à sentir son odeur.

Flocon sont dragon ( nom vraiment ridicule pour un tueur) la guidait toujours à travers la foret du territoire continental du pays de l'eau, elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais elle le suivait aveuglément, écoutant les ordres de son précepteur. Si maître Fall lui avait dit de rejoindre sa planque c'est qu'elle pouvait survivre là bas, qu'au pire il y avait un plan de secours, une personne à contacter dans ce cas là. Maître Fall devait avoir prévu quelques chose, il prévoyait toujours quelques choses comme si il était toujours au courant de tous, avant tous le monde et il prévoyait toujours un plan de secours. Donc elle suivait le petit dragon à travers la végétation du pays de l'eau. D'après sa formation la jeune fille savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers le nord-ouest du pays. En direction du pays de la Foudre. Elle savait que dans cette région du pays, elle était recouverte de forets et de montagnes, une des zones les plus éloignée de toute civilisation, normal que la planque de son maître soit par là bas, si on ne veut pas être trouvé c'était l'un des endroit les mieux recommandait, il devait à peine avoir un millier d'habitant dans cette région.

Finalement le sixième jours la fillette orpheline arriva dans une partie d'une foret qui semblé différente. Elle était dans les montagnes du nord depuis la veille au matin, elle avait déjà passé deux cols gravissant des pentes raides et de falaises grâce à ses capacité de ninja. Mais là, elle voyait que la foret n'était pas la même, elle donnait une sensation apaisante. Comme si une force sauvage contrôlait la zone. Elle sentit le petit dragon qui était encore une fois niché sur ses épaules se détendre et secouer ses ailes, visiblement il connaissait l'endroit.

La jeune fille continua à suivre les indications du petit lézard ailé. Elle continua à crapahuté dans cette foret, elle était plus dense comme si à cette endroit les arbres avaient été contraint à pousser de cette manière. La jeune fille continua sa route dans cette étrange foret, elle se dirigeait vers le nord, là où elle entendait le bruit apaisant d'une cascade. Après dix minutes dans cette direction la jeune fille arriva enfin à un bassin. Un grand étang dans lequel se déversait une cascade, derrière on pouvait voir d'autres cascade se déversant dans des petits basins où s'échappait des volutes de fumés ( basin chauffé par un volcan à proximité). La fillette du clan Terumî était totalement subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit. Elle en oublia ses malheurs pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Elle fit le tour du bassin toujours avec son regard émerveillée. Puis elle aperçut une petite maison adossé à la falaise de la cascade. Ce petit foyer était totalement construit en bois, épousant parfaitement la falaise, la jeune fille soupçonna quelle était construite devant une grotte camouflant ainsi sa véritable dimension.

La jeune fille prenant son courage à deux mains s'approcha de l'habitation, elle avait la sensation d'être arrivé au terme de son périple. Flocon sur ses épaules avait l'air d'être tout existé, il devait reconnaître la maison. Meï toqua à la porte, aucune réponse, maintenant qu'elle faisait attention il n'y avait aucun bruit dans cette clairière sauf celui de la cascade. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes une réponse qui ne vint pas, elle examina la porte pour voir si elle était piégée. Elle repéra une série de seaux dont l'un qui l'intrigua.

Un symbole qu'elle avait déjà vu sur l'un des tatouages des bras de son maître et dessiné sur l'un de ses livres ( choses étonnante pour un aveugle). Ce symbole représentait un serpent ailé enroulait autour d'un œil qui se mordait la queue, elle savait que c'était la marque d'une secte légendaire. Bizarrement elle se sentait poussé à toucher ce seaux, son instinct lui disait que ce symbole était la clef qui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle chargea sa main de chakra , puis elle la posa sur la marque. Il y eu un flash de lumière aveuglant la jeune fille. Papillonnant des yeux, elle réussi à sortir de cette gène. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit totalement blanc, comme si elle était dans une autre dimension totalement vierge. Plusieurs personne apparurent devant elle, son petit compagnons écailleux s'envola immédiatement de ses épaules pour allait se poser sur celle d'un des nouveaux arrivant. Ils étaient tous habillés de longue capes à capuches qui dissimulaient totalement leur visage (en bref elle ne voyait pas un seul morceau de peau). Ils étaient à peine une petite vingtaine qui l'encerclé totalement. Bizarrement le cercle n'était pas complet comme si il manqué des personnes. La jeune Terumî eut la très mauvaise impression d'être jugée dans un tribunal et une question la taraudé : Où était-elle ?

« Qui es-tu fillette? Que veux tu ? » Dit une voix mélodieuse, au timbre de celle-ci la Terumî supposa que c'était celle d'une femme. Elle déglutit, quelques choses lui disait que si sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas son tribunal, elle ne révérait jamais la lumière du soleil. « Je suis Meï Terumî, je cherche un refuge, je n'est nulle par où allait ». Répondit-elle précipitamment. « Pourquoi mademoiselle Terumî êtes vous avec notre amis écailleux ici présent ? » Dit une voix derrière elle, avec un ton amusé (un homme cette fois). Elle comprit de qui il parlait en voyant le petit dragon grogner. « Flocon ? Euh…. C'est maître Fall qui me l'a donné pour qu'il me guide jusqu'ici ». Expliqua-t-elle incertaine. Plusieurs rire se firent entendre (visiblement le nom de flocon pour un dragon avait fait beaucoup rire), elle ne remarqua également que plusieurs de ces juges qui restaient stoïque. « Tu connaît Fall ? Pourquoi mâitre ? » Demanda une autre femme visiblement intéressait. « Maître Fall est mon précepteur et mon garde du corps ». Déclara-t-elle plus détendu par l'évocation de son maître.

« Tu es devenu précepteur Fall ? ». Demanda une autre femme qui semblait surprise par les résente révélation de la jeune rousse. « Il faut croire ». Déclara une des silhouettes en s'avançant vers la fillette. Meï eut une lueur d'espoir, cette voix, c'était celle de son maître, il était donc vivant. « Maître c'est vous ? Où suis-je ? ». Demanda-t-elle. L'homme s'agenouilla devant la fillette. « Meï c'est ça ? Tu es dans une illusion produite par le sceaux que tu as touché. Pourquoi as-tu touché se sceaux précisément ? ». Demanda la silhouette de son maître, ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de la connaître. Elle était dans un Genjutsu venant d'un sceaux, elle ne savait pas que c'était possible de créer des Genjutsu à partir de l'art du Fûinjutsu. Un des mythe de l'art ninja venait de se réaliser à son détriment.

« C'est votre symbole maître, vous l'avez tatoué sur le bras et sur votre carnet ». Répondit-elle timidement. « Tu as toujours cette satané manie d'écrire dans tes carnets. Comment savoir si la gamine à raison ? On devrait la tuer ». Déclara une voix froide provenant de l'une des silhouettes (l'une de celle qui n'avait pas rit à l'entente du nom quelle avait affublé au petit dragon). « Kynigô arrête de vouloir tuer tout le monde ». Le réprimanda une voix féminine, elle était visiblement amusé par la situation, puis elle repris. « Elle est peut-être une future membre du cercle ? Qui sais ? Il faut bien remplacer nos frères qui sont tombés ». « On verra cela plus tard. Meï, cette illusion est vielle, plus vielle que toi et quand elle a été faite quand je n'avait pas d'apprentis. Si je suis ton maître connais tu la signification de se symbole ? ». Lui demanda la silhouette de son maître avec cette fois rassurante qu'il utilisé quant elle paniquait. « Vous me l'avait pas expliqué clairement, mais je sais qu'il représente le symbole d'une secte légendaire qui protège le pays contre des démons ». Répondit-elle timidement. « Tu lui à même pas enseigné la signification du cercle. Une secte, protégé un pays. Les humains sont idiots ». Grogna une voix masculine derrière elle. « Placé pour dire ça, la moitié d'entre nous avons été humains avant d'intégrer le cercle ». Répliqua un femme qui était visiblement en colère contre les dernières paroles prononcé dans cette illusion. « Ça suffit, nous sommes pas là pour débattre sur la bêtise humaine ». Coupa une voix guttural. « Le lézard à raison. Fall comment être sur que cette gamine est bien ton élève. Sinon Kangae s'occupe de voir si elle dit vrai ». Trancha la voix d'un d'homme qui amena le silence total, visiblement il faisait figure d'autorité pour ces personnes. « Je ne sais pas. Le mieux c'est que Kangae vérifie, mais en douceur ». Sur ces paroles une silhouette plus petites que les autres s'approcha de la jeune fille, avant de faire quoi que ce soit elle attendit que Fall explique à Meï ce qu'il allait ce passer. « Kangae que tu vois là va utilisé l'un de ses dons pour rentrer dans ton esprit pour savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai. Ça ne sera pas douloureux si tu ne résiste pas, détend toi ». Lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante. La jeune fille fit confiance à son maître et ce laissa faire quand elle sentit la femme lui prendre la main, puis elle ne chercha pas à résister quant elle sentit une présence dans son esprit.

Ça dura que quelques secondes, puis Meï sentit que la femme sortait délicatement. La petite Terumî attendit la réponse de la femme à la question qu'il devait tous se poser. « Elle dit la vérité, elle est bien ton élève Fall. C'est toi qui lui a donné l'ordre de venir ici. Par contre elle te croit mort, elle est totalement paniquée ». Expliqua-t-elle aux autres en regagna sa place dans le cercle.

« Maître Fall se pris la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer. À ce moment là Meï craqua et se mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, toute la pression accumulée depuis les funestes événements du clan était refoulé, là dans cette illusion elle retrouvé les bras protecteurs de son maître. « Meï tu peux rentrer dans la maison tu seras en sécurité dans cette région, il y a largement de quoi te permettre de survivre et Flocon (à appellation du dragon elle cru le voir sourire sous sa capuche) et Nina te protégerons ». La voyant tiqué au deuxième nom, l'homme compris qu'elle ne l'avez jamais rencontrer. « Nina est un tigresse qui garde le territoire de la cascade, tu verra elle est très gentille ». Après ces paroles apaisante, l'homme défit l'étreinte de son élève puis alla rejoindre sa place dans le cercle, la laissant au centre. Flocon vint reprendre sa place sur ses épaules.

« Jeune Meï vous êtes la bien venu dans notre repaire, profiter de cette hospitalité autant que vous le voulait, cette maison est la votre. N'enterrait pas votre maître trop tôt, mais si il n'est réapparu d'ici dans un mois trouve le un carnet dans la bibliothèque avec le même symbole que celui de la porte, à l'intérieur tu trouvera des indications pour trouver chacun d'entre nous, nous t'accueillerons bras ouvert si tu nous le présente nous sommes une grande famille ». Déclara-t-il, visiblement la dénommé Kangae avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu dans son esprit aux autres. Mais avant qu'elle puisse demander plus de précision sur ce que cette homme venait de dire, il reprit son discours. « Car nous ne faisons qu'un ». Puis tous les autres repris en cœur cette phrase : « **N** **ous ne faisons qu'un !** ».

A ce moment là la jeune fille vit de nouveau un flash de lumière blanche. En ouvrant le yeux après s'être remis du choc de la lumière, elle vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, mais elle ne pu faire un pas dedans qu'elle s'effondra au sol où elle s'endormit dans l'entré du repaire de son maître.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Une semaine que Meï avait réussi à atteindre le sanctuaire de son maître, une semaine qu'elle avait passé l'illusion pour ouvrir la porte du refuge. Son passage dans l'illusion lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle avait pu relâcher la pression. Revoir son maître l'avait rassuré et de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seul, que tout un groupe de personnes était près à l'accueillir si elle leur montrait le petit carnet avec le symbole du cercle ( ce carnet était devenu une véritable relique pour elle, elle le gardait tout le temps sur elle même pendant qu'elle dormait), même si faut l'avouer que certaine personne du cercle l'effrayait un peu. Mais après les avoir rencontré elle c'était tellement sentit en sécurité qu'elle c'était immédiatement endormie après leur rencontre, c'était la première fois depuis le massacre de son clan qu'elle eut le droit à un sommeil reposant.

Elle c'était réveillé le lendemain matin allongé dans un lit, elle était lovée contre une grande tigresse à la fourrure blanche, qui la couvée du regard avec un aire surprotecteur, elle avait vite compris que c'était la fameuse Nina, la gardienne du sanctuaire.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent son arrivée la jeune fille avait visité les alentours de sanctuaire, c'était un lieu apaisant, qui respirait la tranquillité. Elle avait découvert les bassins d'eau chaude derrière la cascade. Mais le plus impressionnant restait la maison. Cette dernière qui semblait être simple, fut une véritable surprise. L'intérieur de la cabane était immense, comportant une dizaine de pièce, une cuisine, cinq chambres, un salon, une immense bibliothèque tellement grande qu'elle ferai pâlir les maîtres du savoir de n'importe quelle pays ( maître du savoir : responsable des grandes bibliothèque d'un pays) et une salle d'entraînement.

La dernière Terumî passait beaucoup de temps au milieu des livres, il y en avait tellement. La bibliothèque était vraiment immense, des livres écrit dans toutes les langues, il y avait même des rouleaux fabriqués avec une matière qui lui était inconnus et le plus étonnant c'était que certains livres étaient datés de bien avant la création des arts ninjas. Elle lisait principalement des livres parlant du cercle, malheureuses la plupart de ces livres était écrit dans des langues qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ce qu'elle avait appris était principalement les mêmes histoires que lui racontait sa mère : Le cercle était une communauté de guerrier constituer d'un peu moins de trente individu, ils étaient dirigés par une personne qui était nommé le cœur du cercle. Le cœur était réputé très puissant mais il était très rare de le voir, la dernière fois que le cœur d'un cercle avait été vu dans la péninsule ninja remonté à l'âge dit du chaos ( correspond à l'époque ou les villages ninjas n'existait pas comme les pays, une époque ou l'autorité était les différents clans ninjas). Le cercle était proche du clan Uzumaki, comme si il était lié par un contrat. Après la chute d'Uzushiogakure no Sato le cercle avait disparu, plus aucune apparition n'avait été recensé depuis presque une cinquantaine d'années tout le monde en avait déduit que le dernier cercle avait été annihilé avec le village caché des tourbillons. Mais peut de personnes n'avaient remarqué l'absence de cette organisation car le cercle restait principalement dans l'ombre, prenant rarement partie pour un camps lors d'un conflit, l'objectif de cette confrérie était également un mystère, certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il protégé un pays contre ses ennemis, ou encore protéger la race humaine contre des démons, d'autres disaient qu'il protégeait des sites sacrés et la dernière rassemblait tous ces rumeurs en une seul sauf que leurs missions seraient donné par des dieux.

Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de l'illusion et des nombres symboles présents dans le repaire ( principalement dans la bibliothèque et dans la salle d'entraînement), tout cela prouvait que son maître et les personnes vu dans le Genjutsu faisaient partis du cercle, donc il n'avait pas disparu, elle espérait qu'un jours elle pourrait comprendre exactement ce que cette organisation représentait et surtout elle espérait l'intégrer, car elle voulait être forte (très très forte) ce qui était une des qualités demandait (tous les membres les plus faibles du clan était capable de tenir tête à un Kage individuellement d'après la légende) et surtout elle enviait la sensation d'appartenance à une famille qu'elle avait ressentit à leur coté. C'est dans cette état d'esprit que la fillette passa la semaine dans le sanctuaire.

Puis le septième jours après son réveille dans la demeure, elle ressentit une étrange sensation comme si le sanctuaire l'avertissait de la présence d'un intrus sur le territoire. Très rapidement des signes confirmèrent ses soupçons notamment la tigresse blanche et Flocon qui tournaient en rond anxieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit le bruit sourd de la porte qui était ouverte à la volé. Meï se précipita immédiatement dans l'entrée près à affronter l'intrus même si elle savait qu'elle aurait peu de chance de vaincre, car si il avait réussi à rentré ça voulait dire que soit l'intrus était affilié au cercle donc forcement un combattant de haut niveau ou sinon l'intrus avait réussi à forcer le Genjutsu et au vu de la puissance de l'illusion il faut avoir un très haut niveau.

Arrivant dans l'entrée la jeune fille rousse resta totalement paralysé. L'homme qui venait de rentré n'était autre que son précepteur, Fall. Il était encore habillé comme lors de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu la nuit du massacre du clan Terumî, c'est à dire qu'il portait un simple pantalon de toile. Elle pouvait voir sur son torse et dans son dos un grand nombre de plaies et de traces de brûlures, visiblement il avait eu du fil à retord avec les hommes de Kiri. Et il n'était pas seul, il portait dans ses bras sa sœur, il avait tenu sa promesse de lui ramener. Elle par contre n'avait pas l'air dans un bonne état, elle était comme la dernière fois que Meï l'avait vu. Elle était couverte de plaies, brûlures, hématomes, ses vêtement était en lambeaux. Son maître la posa délicatement sur l'un des canapé du salon, ignorant totalement son apprentis, il chuchota quelques mots que Meï ne put entendre.

« Meï viens là ». Dit l'homme en se tournant vers sa protégé. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à auprès de sa sœur il l'arrêta et avec un ton sérieux qu'elle ne lui connais ait pas il lui expliqua : « Meï ta sœur est mourante j'ai tout fait pour la sauver mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle va nous quitter aujourd'hui, elle tenait absolument te voir une dernière fois. Soit forte et laisse la partir en paix ». Et l'homme sortit de la pièce après avoir souffler un dernier : « Courage princesse ». Et l'homme sortit laissant les deux sœurs en famille.

 **Plusieurs heures plus-tard (Le soleil se couchait).**

Meï et son précepteur était tous les deux cote à cote devant une pierre tombal, la jeune fille était en pleure. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur, elle était son dernier lien avec sa famille, maintenant elle était seul. Il ne lui restait plus que son maître, elle pris la main de Fall. Il sacrifiait beaucoup de chose pour elle, il était restait derrière pour couvrir sa fuite, il lui avait promis de lui ramener sa sœur et il l'avait fais au pérille de sa vie il lui avait ramené sa sœur pour qu'elles puissent se dire en revoir. Lui qui avait été engagé par ses parents pour lui apprendre les arts ninjas et toutes les choses nécessaire pour être une excellente héritière, aussi pour la protéger. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus payé, que maintenant les force de Yagura devait le recherché pour trahison. Il était toujours là pour s'occuper d'elle. Là encore alors qu'elle pleurait sa grande sœur il était là à la réconforter en posant une main protectrice sur son épaule. Elle s'endormit épuisé par cette cascade d'émotion.

Plus-tard dans la nuit la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut réveillé par un cauchemar, elle était en sueur. Elle se retrouvait dans son lit, son maître devait l'avoir mis au lit, à coté d'elle se trouvé la tigresse, Nina, elle dormait tranquillement aucunement gêné par le réveil agité de la fillette. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Elle arriva dans son salon elle trouva son maître qui était assis sur un canapé entrain de médité. Il devait avoir sentit sa présence car il ouvrit les yeux. La Terumî alla directement se blottir contre son maître, elle avait un terrible manque d'affection ( elle était une petit princesse qui était en permanence chouchouté et là en deux semaine les seuls contactes réconfortants étaient la peau écailleuse d'un petit dragon et les buisson de ronce).

Après quelques minutes de silence à se blottir pour trouver la chaleur apaisante du corps de son maître la jeune fille décida de poser les questions auquel elle n'avait pas de réponses depuis l'apparition de son maître dans le sanctuaire. « Maître comment ça c'est passé après mon départ ? ». Demanda-t-elle timidement. Son gardien compris au ton légèrement anxieux de son élève qu'elle voulait des précision sur la dernière aventure de sa sœur et surtout si il y avait des survivant à son clan, que cette conversation allait être triste pour elle.

« Une fois que tu es passée par le passage, j'ai dû faire face à plusieurs équipes de Squales et de Oïnins. Il a fallu que je m'en débarrasse. Les combats ont été âpres, puis pendant que je ce venait de supprimer l'un de mes adversaires, j'ai vu dans la pièce de l'entrée des escouades de Squales fuir. J'ai compris à ce moment là qu'ils allaient faire sauter le domaine ( c'était impossible qu'ils fuient

à cause d'une défaite, leur victoire était assurée avec l'effet de surprise), donc j'ai tout de suite pris votre sœur qui était toujours inconsciente et j'ai sauté dans le passage, utilisant une technique Doton pour le refermer et nous protéger de l'explosion. Après avoir ressentit les déflagrations je me suis dépêché de nous sortir de là. Une fois à l'extérieur j'ai détruit le tunnel avec du Doton, puis j'ai utilisé des clones pour brouiller les pistes. Je suis rester plusieurs jours caché à m'occuper de votre sœur la soigner le plus possible. Puis j'ai pris la direction du sanctuaire, marchant la nuit, puis en fonction des soins de votre sœur. J'ai eu quelques accrochages avec des hommes de Kirigakure no Sato. Le massacre de votre n'est pas un cas isolé, d'autre clan on subit la foudre du brouillard, le clan Hôzuki, le clan Shinkirö et le clan Fugu. Ils ont presque été totalement annihilé. La ville aussi à presque était rasée et la troisième flotte de votre père est totalement inutilisable, il y a tellement de dégâts qu'elle ne sera pas opérationnel avant deux bonnes années et encore il va falloir dégager la baie qui est encombré d'épave des navires qui ont sombrer ». Expliqua-t-il. La jeune fille l'avait écouté religieusement. Elle aurait aimé poser d'autre question mais elle avait compris au discours que son maître passait sous silence certaine passage pour éviter de lui faire trop de peine.

« Et le domaine ? ». Demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction, se doutant de la réponse. « Je suis désolé princesse, il ne reste rien, que de ruine ». Lui répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui pour la réconforter. Il lui laissa du temps pour digérer tous ces informations, il savait qu'elle allait lui en poser d'autres, malgré la fatigue qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« Et maintenant qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse, visiblement Meï avait peur d'être abandonné, elle ne voulait plus être seul, maintenant maître Fall était sa seul famille. « Tu vas rester avec moi, on vas continuer ton entraînement ». Lui répondit-il, rassurant ainsi la jeune fille qui se permit de nouveau de respirer. « Je vais pouvoir intégrer le cercle ». Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir (c'était devenu son rêve, l'un de ses buts, l'autre été de se venger). « Le Cercle … hmmm ». Visiblement cette question le surprit. « Non. Tu es trop jeune pour en parler, tu ne sais rien du Cercle. J'espère que n'y rentrera jamais, j'espère que tu auras une belle vie ma princesse, que tu te mariera et que tu auras une ribambelle d'enfant ». Dit-t-il sur un ton très sérieux avant de de poser délicatement un baiser sur son front. La jeune fille alla rejoindre le pays des rêves avec un sourire, rassuré.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Cinq ans après le massacre du clan Terumî ( 14 ans de Meï Terumî et 9 ans de Naruto).**

Ce matin là, la jeune fille était partie faire sont tour de chasse comme l'appelait son maître. Elle devait courir plusieurs kilomètres sans se faire voir, n'y se faire attraper par les nombreux pièges qu'il avait éparpillé la veille, il les changeait tous les jours pour brouiller les pistes. C'était devenu son quotidien depuis maintenant cinq année. Tous les matins elle se levait avec l'aurore, elle allait faire son tour qui faisait une bonne dizaines de kilomètres, ce parcours était parsemé de piège en tout genre : chausse trappe, catapulte, kuneï, système explosif, etc.… à croire que son maître se surpassait pour inventer une entourloupe tout les jours. Pour elle le but était simple faire le parcours sans se faire avoir, relever tous les collets posé par son maître la veille ( il faut bien manger). Au début elle avait pris ça comme une corvée, pensant que son maître lui faisait faire ça pour éviter de s'occuper du gibier et être un moment seul sans sa protéger. Mais petit à petit elle comprit que c'était un exercice qui avait plusieurs fonctions pour son apprentissage, ça la faisait travailler l'endurance, ces réflexes, son instincts de survie, elle apprenait également à utiliser des pièges pour chasser, elle avait également apprit à être constamment sur ses gardes ( le nombres fois ou elle c'était fait avoir par un piège à retardement), repérer les pièges que se soit ceux pour chassé mes également ceux qui lui était destinée ( son maître était vraiment doué pour les cacher elle en loupé un sur deux même après cinq ans à faire cet exercice, donc les deux premières années elle était heureuse rien quand elle en trouvé un). Et elle avait également comprit que son parcours faisait également partie du système de défense qu'avait mis en place son maître.

En cinq ans la dernière héritière du clan du volcan avait bien changé, elle avait bien-sur grandi elle faisait maintenant presque un mètre soixante, elle avait une carrure athlétique mais les principaux changements à constater était ses formes qui devenait de plus en plus féminine une petite poitrine qui était maintenant bien visible, elle avait également laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui atteignait maintenant le bas des reins.

Pendant ces cinq dernières années elle ne c'était pas contenté de faire un petit parcours tous les matins son maître avait continué sa formation, lui apprenant la maîtrise du Doton, Katon et Suiton, qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement il ne lui manquait plus que l'expérience et à créer ses propres techniques dans ses domaines. Même si son précepteur n'était pas un Terumî elle avait exploré son héritage en maîtrisant le Futton l'art d'utiliser la vapeur et à la plus grande surprise des deux habitants de la maisonnette de la cascade la jeune adolescente était également capable de maîtriser le Yôton ( art de manipuler la lave) le second Kekkei Genkai du clan Terumî chose rare car généralement les membres de ce clan étaient capable maîtriser soit l'un soit l'autre de ces éléments, ceux capable de maîtriser les deux étaient considérés comme des montres de puissance le dernier membre du clan capable de cette prouesse devait être son grand-père ou encore son oncle (le frère aîné de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, père de Utakata). La dernière Terumî n'avait pas fait que de progresser au niveau du ninjutsu, elle maîtriser maintenant plusieurs forme de Taijutsu, le Kenjutsu et le Bojutsu étaient également deux autres domaines que la jeune fille avait apprit à maîtriser. Elle avait même commencé à apprendre le Genjutsu avancé. Elle était partie pour être une guerrière d'exception.

Mais Meï n'avait pas fait que s'entraîner qu'aux différents arts guerrier. Son tuteur avait également tenu à lui apprendre les langues ( quelques choses de totalement étranger à la jeune fille, dans le continent ninja parlait la même langue, même les territoires au alentour), elle avait appris des langues anciennes, des langues à la prononciation plutôt brutal du grand Nord mais aussi d'autre avec une élocution plus poétique (la Terumî n'était même pas sur que certaine d'entre elle soit parlé sur cette terre). Elle avait également appris la géographie et l'histoire, mais pas que celle du continent son maître avait poussé son enseignement en lui donnant un instruction beaucoup plus complète que les jeunes héritiers des familles royales du continents : poésie, philosophie, littérature, politique, stratégie, musique, danse, etc …. A l'âge de quatorze ans la jeune Meï serait capable de gouverner un pays.

Étonnamment son maître continué à lui trouver de nouvelle matière à lui enseigner à croire qu'il était un puits de connaissances, mais l'héritière du volcan ne sans plaignait pas, elle apprécier sa nouvelle vie. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un ans et demi pour arrêter de faire des cauchemars sur cette terrible nuit ou encore sur la longue agonit de son aînée. Après quatre année elle avait commencé à surmonter le choque qu'elle avait subit. Son gardien l'avait aidé notamment en la gardant le plus possible occupé pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans ses pensées négatives qui la tourmenté. Il l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance des événements qui secouait son pays pas qu'il soit coupé du monde. Car étrangement à ce que la jeune fille aurait pensé, ils avaient beau vivre tous les deux isolé dans les montagnes nord du pays de l'eau, le tuteur réussissait par je ne sais qu'elle moyen à rester aux courants des dernier événement du monde. Sa protégé avait bien essayé de lui soutirer son secret mais il se contentait de lui dire que le vent lui soufflait des nouvelles. Elle avait même pensée à un moment qu'il inventait les différents événements. Mais elle c'était trompée car lors que par le plus grand des hasards un voyageur se perdait dans les chemins montagneux faisait halte à leur cabane, le visiteur confirmait les nouvelles que disait son maître (encore un mystère le concernant).

Le précepteur avait attendu que la jeune adolescente lui demande elle même des nouvelles concernant son pays pour lui expliquer la situation du pays de l'eau. La nation était totalement sous la coupe du régime instauré par Kirigakure no Sato, le daimyô de l'eau avait été destitué pour être remplacé par un pantin à la solde de la brume. Une immense chasse au sorcière envers les possesseur de Kekkei Genkai était mené, toutes personnes soupçonné d'en posséder était capturés, puis condamné à mort sans procès. Le pays était totalement refermé sur lui même sous la poigne de fer du régime de la brume sanglante. En apprenant cela la jeune fille avait été totalement altéré par ses nouvelles. Elle avait connu Yagura, il était même son parrain, l'un des meilleurs amis de son père, le bras droit de son grand-père. Comment avait-il pu devenir un tyran comme cela ? Elle avait également compris les conséquences dramatiques dans lequel le pays était placé depuis le changement de régimes. Son maître lui appris également qu'un mouvement de résistance prenait petit à petit de l'ampleur depuis près de quatre ans mais que pour le moment il était insignifiant pour inquiéter le régime de la brume sanglante, par manque de moyen et d'organisation. En apprenant ça la jeune fille avait été en colère contre son gardien voulant à tout pris rejoindre les rangs des résistants. Mais l'homme avait refusé en lui répondant qu'il était son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité et qu'il refusait de la laisser partir à la mort dans une guérilla qui était totalement désorganisé et inefficace, c'est avec un cure dent que l'on va détruire le mur d'une forteresse lui avait-il répliqué. Elle avait dû s'avouer vaincu, mais son précepteur lui avait fait une promesse quand elle serait prête il la laisserai se joindre à la résistance et qui c'est peut être qu'il ferait un bout de chemin avec elle (il était un guerrier et l'appel de la guerre lui manqué).

La jeune adolescente n'avait pas remarqué par elle même ces troubles dans le pays car il faut bien l'avouer il vivait totalement isolé dans les montagnes du nord proches de la frontière avec le pays de la foudre. Et les rares excursion qu'ils faisaient dans le monde de la civilisation étaient dans des petites villes du pays voisins. Elle avait bien-sur remarqué que la nation de la foudre avait mobilisé une grande quantité de soldats et de ninjas près de la frontières. Les castres guerrières avait pratiquement pris le contrôle de la région frontalière prêtent à rentrer en guerre au moindre signe d'hostilité de la part du pays de l'eau. La preuve que le gouvernement de la foudre prenait les troubles du pays voisins au sérieux c'était qu'il y avait une forte concentration de soldat d'élite comprenant des chevaucheurs ( guerrier spécialiser dans les combats aériens en utilisant des montures volantes d'où leur noms) et de membres du Volt ( équivalent de l'Anbu de Konoha et du Squale de Kiri), qui était présent, ils prenait même pas la peine de se cacher. La région était une véritable poudrière, une simple petite altercation aurait pu déclencher une guerre qui aurait pu dégénérer en guerre total au niveau du continent. La jeune fille avait supposé à raison que la situation était la même avec les autres pays. Son maître lui avait confirmé que c'était le cas avec les grandes nations car le pays de l'eau avait envahie les petits pays qui servait de nations tampons entres les grandes nations( avait pris le contrôle en mettant un pantin à sa tête) rendant la tentions entre les différents pays insoutenables, le moindre événements pouvait déclencher un cataclysme.

Tous ça était une véritable gifle pour la jeune fille, car dans leur domaines dans les montagnes elle ne voyait pas le malheur qui touchait son pas et chaque excursion dans la civilisation la ramenait à une réalité brutale. Ce qui avait pour effet de la faire se renfermer sur elle même, au grand désespoir de son maître. Il était pas simple pour que la jeune fille tise des liens avec d'autres êtres humains dans leur foret. Pour l'homme il était important qu'elle ait encore confiance en l'humanité, les seuls amis de la jeunes adolescente actuellement étaient le dragon qui portait le ridicule nom de Flocon, la tigresse, Nina et les nombreux oiseaux qui vivait au alentours de leur refuge.

Mais à leur actuelle la jeune guerrière épiait la route qui descendait vers le sud (son parcours du matin passé à proximité), qui lui permettait d'espionner quelque fois des voyageurs. Et se matin c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. En effet sur la route pavé deux cavaliers descendaient tranquillement le long de la piste. Ils avaient quelques choses d'intrigant, le premier était totalement habillé de noir mais ses vêtements étaient taillé pour guerrier de grand talent ou un nobliaux voulant mettre sa fortune en avant (mais elle en doutait car elle ressentait la puissance que l'homme dégageait et c'était tout bonnement incroyable). En voyant son visage la jeune adolescente le trouva magnifique, l'homme était beau il devait avoir le même age que son maître dans la vingtaine ( même si son maître lui avait assuré qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer). _L'homme_ _avait les yeux d'un bleu saphir perçants et un visage avenant,_ _elle remarqua que sur sa main qui tenait les rênes de sa monture ( qui était elle aussi splendide, un magnifique pur sang noir comme la nuit) était tatoué d'une veuve noir,_ _dans son autre main il y avait un livre que l'homme lisait tranquillement._ _Il avait une drôle de coiffure, la tête en partie rasée et les cheveux bruns du dessus du crâne remontés en une impressionnante crête_ _.I_ _l portait dans le dos un étrange_ _ornement,_ _qui_ _faisait environ un mètre cinquante de long, était légèrement incurvé et son centre était d'un noir poli. Chaque extrémité était en ivoire magnifiquement sculpté._

 _L'autre cavalier était une jeune adolescente_ _qui devait avoir 17-_ _18_ _ans. Elle était très belle également, mince avec des formes qui auraient fait saliver plus d'un homme, Meï devint immédiatement jalouse de son corps. Elle avait_ _un visage fin de magnifiques yeux bleus océans et une chevelure blonde coiffée en une multitude de tresse, elle arborait un sourire solaire._ _Elle avait l'air extrêmement concentré comme si elle essayait de repérer quelque chose, tout en rouspétant contre l'homme qui lui avait l'air de ne pas l'écouter absorbé par sa lecture._

 _« Tu es sûr, je ne s'en rien » Se plaignit la blonde._

 _« Tu ne cherche pas, c'est différent » Répliqua le l'homme ne détournant pas une seul fois son regard de son livre._

 _« Pffffffff ! Et pourquoi on doit venir dans le coin ? On est à des jours de marche d'une ville et ce pays est en guerre on risque des ennuis ». Continua à rouspéter la jeune femme._

 _« Je t'ai déjà dit que l'on était là pour voir un amis._

 _-_ _Ouais j'avais compris, mais quel être humain pourrait vivre comme ça au milieux de nul par. Il doit être au courant de rien de se qui se passe autours de lui. Continua-t-elle râler._

 _-_ _Combien_ _de_ _faut-il que je te le dise, Hikari, n'importe dans quel endroit tu te trouve le vent de soufflera les nouvelles du mondes si tu sais écouter ». Dit l'homme. À la plus grande surprise de la jeune espionne cette phrase était la même que lui répondait son propre maître lorsqu'elle lui demandait comment il faisait pour être au courant des événements qui se produisait dans le monde. Autre le fait que l'homme avait beaucoup de mimique identique avec son maître à elle. Elle avait également appris que la jeune femme blonde s'appelait Hikari, qu'elle était visiblement l'élève de l'homme comme elle était la disciple de maître Fall._ _Lui était à la recherche d'un amis qui se trouvait dans cette région. Elle avait beau chercher elle ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être car les seuls habitants dans le coin étaient elle et son maître. C'est à ce moment quel compris que l'homme à la crête cherchait son maître._ _Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire totalement le rapprochement entre les deux hommes qu'un poignard alla directement se planter à quelques centimètres de son visage, qui la sortit de ses pensées et sa concentration de son chakra qui lui permettait de restait caché accrocher à l'arbre._ _Ce manque de concentration la fit dégringoler de l'arbre, elle fit de son mieux pour réussir à se réceptionner comme elle pu sur ses deux pieds, se mettant immédiatement sur ses gardes, elle ferait payer cette attaque à cet homme. Car c'était bien l'homme qui avait lancé la lame._

 _Il était juste devant elle tranquillement à l'observer (il avait enfin rangé son livre). « Tu vois Hikari je te l'avais dit que l'on était espionné ». Déclara-t-il à son élève qui avait l'air de bouder, mais qui regardait curieusement la jeune Terumî visiblement elle ne l'avait pas sentis elle. Meï était sur ses gardes elle avait fait bien attention à cacher sa présence donc comment cet homme avait-il pu la repérer,_ _il devait être un guerrier de très haut niveau au moins comparable à son maître et si la blonde était son élève alors elle devait être au minimum de son niveau voire plus car elle était plus vieille qu'elle. Mais une question continuait à tarauder la jeune fille : que voulait-il ?_

 _« S_ _alut gamine,_ _conduis nous à Fall ! » Ordonna-t-il sur un ton neutre._ _La_ _j_ _eune adolescente se raidit au nom de son maître, cet homme était un ennemis et il savait où elle et son précepteur étaient cachés. Il fallait immédiatement qu'elle le tut pour éviter que les hommes de Kirigakure no Sato ne viennent pour les tuer comme ils avaient avec le reste du clan. Elle dégaina un kuneï explosif puis le lança aux pieds de l'étalon que chevauché l'homme. Celui-ci contrairement aux instincts de tous êtres humains sauta à bas de sa monture pour le récupérer et l'envoyer le plus loin possible avant qu'il finisse de se consommer et exploser, ce qu'il fit à une cinquantaine de mètre d'eux, tout cela à une vitesse irréelle. La jeune Terumî profita de la fraction de seconde gagné par son attaque pour sauter à couvert et commencer une série de mudra. «_ _Yôton : Le_ _dragon de lave_ _»._ _Un dragon de lave sortit du sol devant un arbre et se jeta là où se trouvait l'homme. Là où il se tenait il ne restait plus qu'une marre de lave fumante. « Loupé ! ». Dit un voix venant de quelques mètres plus loin, c'était cel_ _le_ _d_ _e la blonde qui était toujours perché sur sa monture. La dernière Terumî arqua un sourcil de quoi parlait elle, cette bécasse. Elle avait carboniser son maître avec son cheval et elle la regarder avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs pourquoi souriait-elle comme une bien heureuse, elle le comprit que lorsqu'elle remarqua que la blonde lui désignait quelque chose derrière elle. Intrigué Meï se retourna sachant pertinemment qu'il_ _y avait de forte chance que ce soit un piège. Elle fut obnubilée par les yeux saphir de l'homme qu'elle pensée avoir carbonisé il y a quelque instant. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était totalement paralysé. Elle compris immédiatement pourquoi , l'homme avait relâché son aura, elle était monstrueuse. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit même lors de cette terrible nuit où tout son clan avait été massacré par les forces de la brume. Cette aura suinté_ _la_ _m_ _ort et la destruction. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur cet homme était dangereux, même extrêmement dangereux, les jambes de la rousse vacillèrent et elle s'écroula totalement paniqué._

 _Elle sentit une force lui attacher les mains dans le dos avec du fils qui absorbe le chakra c'est ce quelle en déduit car elle sentit son chakra la quitter, comme si il était aspiré par ses liens. Elle compris que c'était l'homme qui l'avait menotté, el_ _le_ _s_ _e sentit soulevé de terre puis jeté sans aucun ménagement sur l'encolure du cheval noir qui servait de de monture à l'homme._

 _« Tu vois tu as beau avoir le physique d'un apollon tu fais tellement peur à une fillette qu'elle t'attaque à coup de ninjutsu. Le railla la blonde pour toute réponse elle reçu un grognement._

 _-Bon maintenant que l'on_ _a trouvé notre petit oiseaux Fall ne doit pas être loin ». Et sur cet dernière parole énigmatique de l'homme les deux cavalier et leur prisonnière s'enfoncèrent dans la foret._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard devant une petite maison incrusté dans_ _la falaise prés d'un bassin dans lequel de déversait une cascade. Un homme était assit appuyé contre une tigresse à la fourrure blanche, un petit dragon blanc perché sur ses épaules, il jouait tranquillement de la lyre. Il fut arrêté dans sa mélodie par le bruit de sabot qui se rapprochait. En effet deux cavalier émergèrent des bois. Le blanc ne leva même pas la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. « Salut mon frère, tu es en avance, tu es le premier». Déclara-t-il à l'homme qui montait un magnifique étalon noir, cette déclaration provoqua deux hoquets de stupéfaction l'un venant de la deuxième cavalière et l'autre d'une jeune fille bâillonné sur l'encolure du nouvel arrivant. «_ _Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient sur le chemin ». Lui répondit-il, en lançant sa prisonnière devant l'aveugle comme si c'était un vulgaire sac à patate. La jeune fille se retrouva devant son précepteur libéré de ses liens. Elle se releva immédiatement en se mettant en garde prête à défendre son maître contre ce type (elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois). « Calme toi, princesse ce n'est pas une façon convenable d'accueillir des invités ». Dit son maître qui avait l'air aucunement dérangé par l'arrivé de ses deux visiteur. «_ _Tu es en avance Skill._ _Shiokaze_ _n'est même pas encore là ». Remarqua l'aveugle, alors que son interlocuteur donnait les reines de sa monture à la gamine du clan du volcan sans faire attention à l'air outré de la jeune fille totalement abasourdie par le comportement sans gêne de leur visiteur. Elle n'était même pas au courant que son maître attendait de la visite et si elle avait bien compris il attendait une secondes visiteuses. L'homme à la crête se posta devant le précepteur pour lui faire une accolade. « Depuis_ _quand_ _Shio, arrive à l'heure ? »._

 _XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

 _Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Skill et Hikari étaient arrivés à leurs repère._ _La jeune Meï avait appris à les connaître. Au début elle c'était montrée très méfiante envers les nouveaux arrivant ils avaient changé son son quotidien de bien des manières._

 _Tous d'abord elle avait compris que son maître et Skill étaient des frères d'armes ayant combattu dans plusieurs conflits. Tout comme son précepteur il était très énigmatique_ _autan que son maître. Il était également un excellent combattant, c'était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Il était du niveau de son précepteur,_ _lors d'un de ses entraînements où elle l'avait affronté avec l'aide de Hikari et à elles deux,_ _elles n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre ni le faire bougé d'un pouce. Ça avait été une véritable gifle pour les jeunes filles elles qui pensé pouvoir être d'un superbe niveau, elles avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre._ _Ça avait fait beaucoup rire maître Fall quan_ _t_ _elle s'en était plainte auprès de lui, il lui avait expliqué que Skill était son frère d'arme_ _(visiblement au sein du Cercle mais elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir une réponse sur cette supposition)_ _depuis très longtemps et qu'il avait que quelques personnes_ _pour_ _réussir à rivaliser avec lui les armes à la main, la jeune fille le croyait elle pensait même qu'il faisait parti des ces personnes._

 _Pendant la semaine elle avait donc passé ses matinées à l'entraînement comme toujours mais pour la première fois_ _elle ne s'entraînait pas seul, elle était accompagnée de Hikari._ _La jeune femme était plus puissante quelle, normal car elle était plus âgée quelle et plus expérimenté_ _._ _Et elle subissait l'entraînement totalement inhumain de maître Skil_ _l. Il les faisait toujours courir le tour de 10 km tous les matins sauf qu'il les traquait comme du gibier, donc elles devaient finir le parcours tout en évitant de se faire attraper par les pièges, récupérer le gibier et surtout éviter de se faire attraper par Skill. Et au bout d'une semaine de se type d'entraînement la jeune fille avait l'impression de devenir parano pendant son parcours. Il est vrai que_ _tenter d'échapper au brun était idiot, combien de fois l'avait-il surpris pendant cet entraînement, il apparaissait comme ça devant elle venant de nul par_ _pour se moquer d'elle et lui donner une pénalité ( dès qu'il les trouvait il leur donné une pénalité, qui consistait à faire des séries de pompes ou des Katas supplémentaire, rien de réjouissant) , elle était même persuadée qu'il arrivé à la trouver et que souvent il lui donnait pas la pénalité par pitié). Mais la jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas trop, elle était plutôt contente d'avoir une de la compagnie. Pour la première fois depuis les événement dramatique qui étaient arrivés au clan Terumî,_ _Meï s'ouvrait au monde et arrivé à se faire une amie et elle c'était rendu compte que ça lui avait manqué._

 _En effet elle avait noué un franche amitié avec Hikari. Elles avaient beaucoup de points en commun_ _tous les deux. En effet Meï avait appris que son amie blonde, avait elle aussi ét_ _é_ _sépar_ _é_ _de sa famille comme elle. Elle lui avait raconter sa vie lors d'une de leur discussion :_

 _ **Flash-back**_ _ **:**_

 _Les deux filles était entrain de se baigner dans l'un des bassins d'eau chaud caché derrière la cascade comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de la semaine. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, là dans ce cas_ _la, Hikari essayait de faire comprendre à Meï qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de de ressasser le passer surtout la perte de son clan, car depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Hikari et son maître avaient vite compris que la jeune adolescente_ _évitait tout rapprochement avec d'autre personne que son précepteur. « Meï tu sais que tu n'es pas la seul à avoir perdu ta famille ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de reste bloqué dessus, vas de l'avant, vie. Lui dit la blonde._

 _-Tu as perdu ta famille toi aussi ? Lui demanda la_ _rousse croyant comprendre où elle voulait en venir._

 _-Oui, mais moi c'est une histoire différente ». La jeune femme fit une pause avent de commencer à raconter._

 _« Je m'appelle Hikari Namikaze. Je suis née à Konohagakure no Sato dans le clan de ma mère, le clan Ögi ». Commença-t-elle à expliquer._

 _« Tu fais partie de la famille du Ki_ _iroi Senkô, le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha ?_

 _-_ _Oui, je suis sa petite sœur. C'est lui qui ma élevé. Mes parents sont mort en mission quelques mois après pendant la dernière grande guerre. On c'est tous les deux retrouvé seul,_ _le clan nous à aidé. Surtout notre grand-père, nous élevaient comme il le pouvait mais comme c'était le chef de clan Ögi, mais il avait énormément de responsabilité_ _et il avait aussi beaucoup d'autre petits-enfants. Minato m'a tout appris les art ninja, l'écriture, lire et j'en passe. Je suis rentré à l'académie ninja à l'age de cinq ans. Malheureusement pour moi on était en temps de guerre. La formation_ _académique c'en est retrouvée à trois mois puis, tous les étudiants ont été répartis en équipe directement propulsé genin._ _Nous avons tous reçu une petite formation de la par de nos junïn_ _s_ _-senseï_ _s et on nous à confier nos premières missions. Contrairement aux premières missions qui sont d'habitudes de rang D voire C dans le pire des cas, en temps de guerre tous les ninjas sont réquisitionné pour l'effort de guerre. Donc moi et mon équipe avons effectué des missions de ravitaillement, nous avons servis d'estafette entre les différents postes. J'étais la plus jeune de l'équipe et de beaucoup j'avais presque cinq ans de moins que les autres (en temps de guerres l'âge des genins était de 10 à 12 ans et l'académie ninja réquisitionnait les enfant à partir de 9 ans)._

 _Au bout de quelques mois nous avons eu une mission plus importante, nous devions emmener des ordres au commandant du front._ _Nous avons été placé sous les ordres d'un jeune junïn, il était l'un des élèves de mon frère, il était également un_ _orphelin comme nous et comme nous il était aussi rattaché au clan Ögi. Minato qui connaissait ses parents l'a recueilli et il a intégré notre petite famille. Il était devenu mon nouveau grand frère, lui aussi était un génie_ _à six ans il était devenu genin, à huit chunïn et à dix ans junïn. Voilà c'est comme ça que Kakashi, junïn depuis presque qu'un ans est devenu notre supérieur pour cette mission. Au début tous se passait bien, nous étions plus qu'à une journée de notre objectif, quand nous avons été attaqué par des ninjas masqué. C'était impressionnant ils nous avaient_ _encerclé, ils se tenaient tous en posture d'attaque, mais le plus terrifiant était leurs masques, ils nous_ _donnaient l'impression qu'ils n'étaient_ _pas humains à nous regarder tranquillement comme si nous étions de simple bout de viande. Ils nous ont attaqué,_ _mes camarades sont morts au première assaut. J'avais réussi à survivre grâce aux techniques mon clan, Kakashi avait lui était entraîné par mon frère le ninja le plus rapide du monde, donc l'attaque des Anbus ennemis ne l'avait pas surprise._

 _On c'est vite retrouvé tous les deux face à une escouade de_ _s_ _force_ _s_ _spécia_ _les, nous avons lutté pendant des heures tentant de s'enfuir où de les éliminer mais nous étions que deux faces à des ninjas des forces spéciales. J'ai était blessé grièvement, presque mortellement. Nous avons été sauvé miraculeusement par_ _deux hommes. Le premier était Minato qui avait été alerté par l'un des sceaux de chakra qu'il avait posait sur moi et le second était maître Skill qui avait été amené par mon frère. Tous les deux on balayé l'escouade d'Anbus nous sauvant d'une mort certaine Malheureusement Kakashi ne s'en sortit pas aussi bien que moi, lors du combats il avait reçu un kuneï dans l'œil et perdu beaucoup de sang, il c'est évanouie dès qu'il à vu Minato (il devait savoir qu'à ce moment ils était tous deux sauvé)._

 _Skill et Minato se connaissaient_ _depuis longtemps, plutôt notre père était un grand ami de Skill, il avait même été son apprentis (On le dirait pas comme ça mais Skill est beaucoup plus vieux que son apparence peut le laisser penser ( en apparence il est dans la vingtaine))._ _Pendant que Minato s'occupait de soigner moi et Kakashi, Skill lui examinait les cadavres. C'est là qu'il_ _trouva l'origine des_ _ninjas ennemis. Ils étaient des Anbus de la feuille, plus spécialement de la section racine. Cette section est une section spécifique de l'Anbu de Konoha, constituer de fanatique et_ _de ninjas programmés et élevés depuis l'enfance. Cette branche des forces spéciales est sous les ordres_ _et exclusivement sous les ordres (ils étaient des fanatiques pas de la feuille mais du vautour)_ _de Danzô un fanatique de la feuille qui est obsédé par le pouvoir._ _Nous avions été attaqué par des ninjas de notre propre village._

 _Nos deux sauveurs avaient vite compris que ses ninjas avaient pour ordres de me capturer. J'étais la personne que Danzô voulait pour faire de moi l'un de ses précieux pions,_ _j'avais tous les critères pour intégrer la racine, je venais d'un clan illustre qui possédait des techniques héréditaires, j'étais encore qu'une enfant facilement programmable et sans me vanter j'étais une surdoué intellectuellement et aussi dans les arts ninjas. Mon frère avant moi avait été lui aussi la cible de la racine mais il avait toujours était protégé par le clan Ögi,_ _quand il était sortit de la protection du clan, il était passé sous celle d'un des trois senins de la feuille, puis après il est devenu trop vieux et trop puissant pour se laisser embarquer pour rien faire, voilà pourquoi Danzô avait déployé les grands moyens pour me_ _"_ _recruter_ _" dans la N_ _e et grâce à la guerre je ne pouvait plus être sous la protection constante du clan ou de Minato._

 _Minato est devenu furieux, il savait que la guerre politique à Konoha faisait rage comme dans toutes les hautes sphères des pays. Mais il aurait jamais pensé que certain était capable de tuer des compatriotes pour le pouvoir, surtout que nous étions en mission et notre objectif avait une importance capitale pour_ _notre nation. Minato à littéralement explosé, il était au courant de plusieurs magouilles politiques, il avait même été concerné par certaines, comme l'Arc une loi qui l'obliger à être un étalon reproducteur qui devait saillir des femmes ( et je ne parle même pas de la réaction de Kushina (sa petite-amie du moment) quant elle apprit la nouvelle) pour faire renaître notre clan (même moi une fois atteinte l'âge d'enfanté j'aurais été considéré comme une poule pondeuse) dans le seul but d'augmenter la puissance de village. Pour Minato ça était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, même les fameuses colères de Kushina_ _pouvait être relégué à un caprice d'enfant. Il a littéralement détruit tous la végétation autours de nous (une montagne à était coupée en deux),_ _il a refusé que je retourne au_ _village tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé le problème Danzô. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a choisi de me confier à Skill, la seul personne en qui il avait confiance en dehors du village. Après d'âpres négociation Skill a accepté, j'étais malheureuse je devais m'éloigner de ma seul famille, mon frère. Mais il a réussi à me convaincre, me promettant de rester en contact grâce à des lettres et d'essayer de me voir au moins six à huit fois par ans ( chose qu'il a respecter en réussissant à organiser des rencontres_ _"_ _familiale_ _"_ _même Kushina (seul personne de Konoha au courant de la survit de Hikari) avait réussit à faire la connaissance de sa belle-sœur_ _(Hikari avait même appris qu'elle allait avoir un neve_ _u_ _))._ _C'est comme ça qu'ils ont décidé de faire croire que j'étais morte dans l'attaque au village, ils ont tous été tenu dans l'ignorance même Kakashi que je considérait comme un grand frère (l'une des trois raisons du comportement de Kakashi par la suite)._

 _Je suis donc partit avec maître Skill, qui me confiait à une de ses connaissance quant il était occupé par ses propres missions, cette personne était_ _Shiokaze._ _Tu vas la rencontrer, elle doit arriver bientôt normalement. Tu vas voir elle est super, un peu folle sur les bords mais super sympa. Donc j'ai grandi élevé par Skill et Shio, je voyait assez régulièrement mon frère, parfoi_ _s_ _avec Kushina. Si j'ai bien compris j'ai eu la même éducation que toi._ _Mais quand j'ai eu 9 ans j'ai appris que Minato et Kushina qui était enceinte, avaient été tuer lors de la terrible attaque du démon renard à neuf queux, le Kyûbi._

 _J'ai tout comme toi été entraîné par des guerriers exceptionnels,_ _tenu dans l'ignorance de leur organisation et de leur objectif. Skill n'est pas comme Fall, il ne sais pas s'occuper d'enfant c'est pour cela que c'était principalement Shiokaze, mais quand j'ai eu douze ans Shio est partie pour ses propre recherche et moi je suis resté avec Skill. Nous avons voyagé à travers le continent et d'autre._

 _Tu vois je n'ai pas eu une vie si différente que la tienne._

 _-_ _Où tu veux en venir ? Demanda la rousse un peu perdu par les révélations de son amie sur sa vie._

 _-_ _Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que tout comme toi je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma famille. Mais contrairement à toi j'ai pas arrêté de vivre._

 _-Quoi j'ai pas arrêté de vivre ! S'insurgea-t-elle._

 _-Si regarde les chose en face Meï, tu passes ton temps à t'entraîner_ _et les leçons de Fall. Tout ça pourquoi ? Tu veux te venger ou intégrer le cercle. Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi sur le cercle. Tu cherche pas à vivre. Si tu arrive à te venger tu feras quoi après ? Et le Cercle tu veux l'intégrer mais tu sais pas ce que sais, n'y leur objectif »._ _Sur ces paroles, la blonde partit et laissa son amie seul avec ses pensées._

 _ **Fin**_ _ **Flash-back**_ _ **.**_

 _Fin du chapitre_

 _H.S. La princesse du brouillard Partie:2_

 _L'exil_

 _XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

 _XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX


	10. Annonce

Salut à tous. Je ne publie pas de nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, même si j'ai déjà écris le deux prochains. Car j'ai trouvé que l'histoire ne rencontrait pas le succès que j'espérais. Donc après avoir relu entièrement mes chapitres à la recherche des nombres défauts de ces fics. J'ai décidé de la réécrire pour la rendre plus fluide et moins nébuleuse.

Je tiens tout de même à remercier le petit nombre de personnes qui mon laissé un commentaire ou qui la suive.

J'espère pouvoir poster le premier chapitre de cette réécriture au alentour du 9 Mai. Mais ce n'est pas dit que je tienne ce délai étant donné qu'actuellement je publie plusieurs fanfiction Harry Potter et que j'ai d'autre projet sur le feu. Et surtout que j'ai également une vie qui est pas mal chargée elle aussi. Donc si quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de faire des journées de plus de 24h je suis preneur.

Je cherche également un bêta pour me corriger sur cette histoire.

Le Titre de cette réécriture sera: " Le lien entre les mondes".

Long Résumé:

Un lien.  
Un lien, voila tout se qui reste à l'humanité pour survivre. Les humains sont idiots préférant se battre pour de petite querelle de territoire, comme de vulgaires chiens se battants pour un morceau de viande, alors qu'ils sont au beau milieu d'une boucherie sans surveillance. Ils sont débiles, ils jalousent les puissants en les médisants mais ils feraient tout pour les surpasser. Ils vénèrent des héros qui leur font peur. Et le pire de tout ils sont curieux, toujours à essayer de trouver une nouvelle manière d'acquérir de la puissance ou de la gloire ou encore de l'argent.  
Ah... Mais qui sommes nous pour les blâmer. Nous qui avons été créé dans le seul but de corriger les erreurs de nos créateurs. On se permet juste de les juger car nous connaissons la conséquences de ce genre d'actes. Et ce qui en payera le prix seront des personnes comme nous. Dépeint comme des héros, des légendes, des sauveurs. Mais notre rôle est de tuer, de vivre dans le sang et la mort. Les ténèbres sont devenues nos habits, notre maison. Jusqu'à la folie nous emporte.  
Nous étions des milliers au commencement. Nous sommes désormais qu'une petite poignée. Et bientôt viendra la fin si nous ne le retrouvons pas. Le lien.

Cette longue litanie a été retrouvé sur la première page du journal de Minato Namikaze. Que voulait-il dire par ces mots? Sont-il synonyme de nouvelles menace? Et lui qui était-il finalement? Auront-ils une signification pour ses deux enfants?

Le petit Memma et la petite Naruko, tous les deux orphelins de naissance. Vivant sous le poids des secrets qui ont été enfermés en eux, pour le bien de tous. Mais leur propre bien qui y pensera? Deux enfants totalement différents mais liés par le sang et les mystères qui les entourent.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura donné envie de découvrir cette histoire qui sera remanier et réécrite.

N'hésitez pas si vous avez une remarque où une question.

Sinon je vous donne rendez-vous pour le mois de Mai 2017.


End file.
